La conspiración del Destino
by Love and Dead
Summary: UA. Itachi vuelve a Konoha, Naruto lo desafía, ¿Sasuke es un bebe? ¡Hinata molesta! "Hanabi es muy extraña" ¡El complot de Tsunade y su peluquero! "Ella es Sakura, la viuda de Lee" Nunca creyó que el verdadero amor llegaría a su vida...
1. Capítulo 1

Itachi y Naruto son hermanos. Aunque no lo crean, Sasuke es el pequeño hijo de Sakura. Si pensaron que era una historia alterna, estuvieron en lo correcto.

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capítulo 1 -**

–Debería matarte, ¿sabes? Directamente, asesinarte –le dijo Itachi Uchiha a su hermano, mirándolo por debajo de un par de cejas negras y rectas.

–Vaya novedad –replicó Naruto y miró a su hermano mayor con esa sonrisa tan llena de encanto que hacia que las personas le confiaran su vida. Naruto Uchiha, o el doctor Naruto, como lo conocía la gente de Konoha, un pequeño pueblo perdido en Kentucky, tomó su vaso de cerveza y comenzó a beber con lentitud, mientras Itachi hacia lo mismo con su medida de whisky de malta.

–Bueno, ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Itachi y arqueó una ceja. La suya era una mirada que había hecho que a muchos hombres de negocios les temblaran las piernas.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

–Años de experiencia. Tal vez la gente de este pueblo de morondanga te crea un santo, pero yo te conozco bien. Estás metido en un lío y quieres pedirme algo.

–A lo mejor sólo tenía ganas de ver a mi ilustre hermano mayor y la única forma de conseguir que vinieras a casa para Navidad era decirte que papá agonizaba dattebayo.

–Una treta de mal gusto –afirmó Itachi con los labios apretados. Comenzó a buscar un cigarrillo en los bolsillos del saco, pero de pronto recordó que hacía más de dos años que había dejado de fumar. Lo cierto era que el hecho de estar en el bar del pueblo donde había pasado su infancia hizo salir a la superficie su parte de "muchacho bueno".

–Fue lo único que se me ocurrió –dijo Naruto para justificar lo que había hecho. Le había cablegrafiado a su hermano rico y muy ocupado que vivía en Nueva York diciéndole que el padre de ambos había sufrido un ataque cardíaco y probablemente sólo le quedaban unos días de vida. Horas después, el jet privado de Itachi aterrizaba en una pista aérea ubicada a setenta y cinco kilómetros de Konoha y una hora más tarde él estaba en la sala de la casa de la familia. Cuando Itachi vio a su padre bebiendo cerveza y jugando al póquer con sus amigotes, por un instante Naruto temió por su vida. Pero, como bien lo sabia, los ladridos de Itachi eran peores que sus mordidas.

–No pienso quedarme aquí –dijo Itachi–, así que ya puedes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza.

– ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Naruto con tono inocente. La broma familiar era que Naruto siempre podía salirse con la suya, mientras que Itachi cargaba con la culpa de todo. En este sentido, algo tenía que ver el aspecto de cada uno. Naruto era rubio, de ojos azules y piel rosada. Incluso a los treinta y siete años, tenía la apariencia de un ángel. Y cuando llevaba puesto el guardapolvo de médico y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello, quienes lo veían dejaban escapar un suspiro de alivio, pues un hombre con ese aspecto seguramente era capaz de salvar vidas.

Itachi, en cambio, era tan moreno como Naruto era rubio. Su padre solía decirle con frecuencia: "Aunque no hayas hecho nada, tu cara seria de póquer me hace pensar que eres culpable", pues Itachi había nacido con expresión ceñuda y amenazadora.

–Déjame adivinar –dijo Naruto–. Tienes una reserva para pasar cuatro semanas en Tahití, donde te acostarás con tres mujeres a la vez.

Itachi se limitó a beber un sorbo de whisky y mirar a su hermano con expresión socarrona.

–No, no me lo digas –continuó Naruto–. Esta vez sí daré en el clavo. Tal vez se trata de París y tienes una aventura con una modelo de alta costura. Una de esas criaturas esbeltas y heladas con pechos de plástico.

Itachi consultó su reloj.

–Tengo que irme, Asuma me espera.

Naruto sabía que Asuma era el piloto del avión privado de su hermano y que, en algunos casos como en el de ese viaje, también hacía de chofer. Naruto también sabía que el personal doméstico de Itachi hacía las veces de su familia, puesto que él nunca se molestaba en regresar a su casa y siempre había estado demasiado ocupado como para formar una familia propia.

Itachi miró a su hermano y, después, terminó su whisky y se puso de pie.

–Mira, sabes bien cuánto me gustaría quedarme y ver cómo te burlas de mí, pero tengo…

–Deja que yo termine la frase –interrumpió Naruto–. Tienes mucho trabajo.

–Correcto, así es. Y supongo que sólo porque es Navidad la gente no deja de enfermarse, ni siquiera en el encantador pueblito de Konoha.

–En efecto, y tampoco dejan de necesitar ayuda, incluso en Konoha.

Al oír eso, Itachi volvió a sentarse. Naruto sólo pedía ayuda si realmente la necesitaba.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Dinero? –Preguntó Itachi–. Lo que necesites, lo mío es tuyo.

–Ojala eso fuera cierto –dijo Naruto, la vista fija en su cerveza.

Itachi le hizo señas al camarero de que le sirviera otro whisky y Naruto lo miró, un poco sorprendido. Itachi no solía beber mucho. Decía que le embotaba el cerebro y que cuando trabajaba debía tener la cabeza bien despejada. Y, desde luego, el trabajo era el principio y el fin de la vida de su hermano.

–Estoy enamorado –confesó Naruto en voz baja. Al notar que su hermano permanecía en silencio, levantó la vista y vio que, cosa rara, Itachi le sonreía aunque a su manera.

– ¿Y qué mas? –Preguntó Itachi–. ¿Es alguien socialmente indeseable? ¿Las viejas chismosas de Konoha se sublevaron porque su precioso doctor Naruto ya no está disponible?

–Desearía que no odiaras tanto este pueblo. En realidad es un lugar fantástico.

–Si a uno le gusta la gente de mente estrecha –refutó Itachi con tono jovial.

–Mira… lo que le pasó a mamá… No, no pienso entrar ahora en eso. A mí me gusta este pueblo y planeo quedarme aquí.

–Con tu nueva enamorada. ¿Qué problema tienes con esta chica que crees necesitarme a mí? ¿Qué puedo saber yo sobre estar enamorado?

–Sabes acerca de salir con chicas. Veo tu nombre en todas las columnas de sociales.

–Hmp. Necesito que salgan en Internet todas esas funciones de beneficencia… y me viene bien llevar a una mujer del brazo –aclaró Itachi sin mucha vehemencia.

–Es curioso que las mujeres que escoltas sean algunas de las más hermosas del mundo.

–Y también las más codiciosas –acotó Itachi, esta vez con más entusiasmo–. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que cuesta el combustible para un jet? Si lo supieras, me contarías de una vez lo que te pasa y te llevó a mentir para conseguir que yo viniera.

–Bueno, supongo que un viaje cuesta menos que un electroencefalógrafo.

A Itachi no se le pasó por alto la indirecta.

–Lo tienes, así que continúa. ¿De quién estás enamorado y cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres que yo pague la boda?

–Aunque no lo creas –dijo Naruto con furia–, algunas personas quieren de ti algo que no es el dinero que parece ser el centro de tu vida.

Enseguida Itachi se retractó:

–Me disculpo, entonces. Háblame de esa mujer y de la forma en que puedo ayudarte.

Naruto respiró hondo.

–Bueno, ella es viuda. Es… –Miró a su hermano. –Es la viuda de Rock Lee.

Itachi lanzó un silbido.

–Ella no es así. Sé que Lee tenía problemas, pero…

–Sí: drogas, alcohol y conducción de vehículos.

–No lo conociste en sus últimos años. Al final se calmó. Fue a hacer algunos trabajos del otro lado del río y volvió dos años después con Sakura, que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses. Todo parecía indicar que había empezado una nueva vida. Hasta compró la vieja casa de Sarutobi.

Itachi enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Esa ruina sigue en pie?

–A gatas. Sea como fuere, él la compró con la ayuda de su madre. Ella firmó con él la hipoteca.

–Me lo imagino. ¿Quién en Konoha estaría dispuesto a prestarle dinero a Lee?

–Exactamente. Pero al final no importó, porque él murió cuatro meses más tarde. Estrelló el auto contra un árbol cuando avanzaba a cerca de ciento treinta kilómetros por hora.

– ¿Borracho?

–Sí, borracho perdido, y su esposa quedó sola, salvo por Tsunade. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ¿De la madre de Lee?

–Siempre me cayó bien –dijo Itachi–. Se merecía un mejor hijo que Lee.

–Bueno, lo tiene en Sakura. Es la persona más dulce que te puedas imaginar.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema? Me cuesta imaginar que Tsunade se interponga en tu camino. No me digas que papá…

–Él ama a Sakura casi tanto como yo –dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar su vaso de cerveza, que ahora estaba por la mitad.

–Si no vas al grano de una vez, me iré –lo amenazó Itachi.

–Es el hijo de Sakura. Ya te conté que Sakura estaba embarazada cuando se vino con Lee. Bueno, era un varón.

– ¿Tú lo trajiste al mundo? –preguntó Itachi con una ceja levantada.

–No, y no empieces de nuevo con eso. Es diferente cuando uno es ginecólogo o un obstetra.

–Hmp. ¿Qué me dices de su hijo? ¿Se parece a su padre?

–Lee tenía sentido del humor. En cambio este chico… Tendrías que conocerlo para entender lo que quiero decir. Es implacable y carece de conciencia moral. Es el pequeño monstruo más manipulador que he conocido jamás. Decir que es celoso no se acerca siquiera a describirlo. Controla por completo a Sakura.

–Y ella no tiene idea de lo que el chico está haciendo. ¿Es así? –dijo Itachi con los labios apretados. Él había estado en una situación semejante a la de Naruto. Años antes había conocido a una mujer por la que sentía algo más que mera atracción física. Después de la primera salida comenzó a pensar que podía haber una relación fuerte entre ambos. Pero entonces conoció al hijo de trece años de la mujer. El chico era un verdadero delincuente en potencia. Solía revisarle a Itachi los bolsillos del saco y robarle todo lo que encontraba. En una oportunidad se llevó las llaves del auto y esa noche Itachi tuvo que irse sin su Jaguar. Una semana después el auto apareció en el fondo del río East. Desde luego, la madre del chico se negó a creer que su hijo fuera capaz de hacer una cosa semejante, así que Itachi y ella rompieron. Lo último que Itachi había sabido del chico era que ahora trabajaba en Wall Street y era multimillonario.

– ¿Tú has tenido alguna experiencia por el estilo? –Preguntó Naruto.

–Sí. No puedes estar con ella a menos que el chico lo permita, ¿verdad? Y la madre lo idolatra. –En la voz de Itachi había un dejo de amargura.

–No te imaginas cuánto. No va a ningún lado sin él. He tratado de persuadirla de que tomemos una niñera, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa para aceptar mi ayuda, así que el chico sale con nosotros o no vamos a ninguna parte. Y es imposible quedarse en esa casa. –Naruto se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa. –Ese chico no duerme. Y lo digo en serio. Jamás. Es un monstruo o un engendro en que él está despierto.

–Déjala –le aconsejó Itachi–. Confía en mí en esto. Aléjate de ella a toda velocidad. Si lograras conquistarla, tendrías que vivir con ese chico. Y una mañana te despertarías con una cobra en la cama.

–Ese animal tendría que luchar primero con Sasuke para conseguir espacio.

– ¡No me digas que el chico todavía duerme con su madre! –exclamó Itachi, fastidiado.

–Cuando a él se le antoja.

–Huye.

–Es fácil decirlo. Tú nunca estuviste enamorado. Mira, creo que si logro conquistar a la madre podría manejar al chico. Pero lo cierto es que nunca puedo estar a solas con ella. –Dicho lo cual, Naruto levantó la vista y miró a Itachi tal como lo había hecho mil veces antes.

–Nada de eso. Ni se te ocurra meterme es esto. Yo tengo compromisos.

–No te creo. ¿Cuántas veces te he oído quejarte porque tus empleados quieren tomarse un tiempo libre en Navidad? Así que este año puedes quedarte aquí, ayudarme y darle vacaciones a tu secretaria. A propósito, ¿Cómo esta esa muchacha encantadora?

–Muy bien –contestó Itachi, tenso–. Concretamente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué yo secuestre al chico? ¿O quizás seria mejor terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto y hacerlo matar?

–El chico necesita un padre dattebayo –dijo Naruto con una mueca.

–Te agarró fuerte, ¿eh?

–Sí, muy fuerte. Nunca sentí nada igual por una mujer, y tengo muchos rivales. Todos los hombres del pueblo andan tras ella.

– ¿Cuántos serian? ¿Alrededor de diez hombres? ¿O el viejo Danzo ya murió?

–Neji Hyuga quiere conquistarla.

– ¿Ah, si? –Preguntó Itachi y le dedico a su hermano una media sonrisa–. ¿Es el muchacho que solía ser capitán del equipo de fútbol y del de natación y que también gano los campeonatos de debates del Estado? ¿No se casó con Karin, la capitana del equipo de bastoneras, la que tenía mas pelo que cerebro?

–Se divorciaron. Él esta de vuelta en el pueblo y tiene a su cargo la venta de Cadillacs.

–Entonces debe de estar ganando mucho dinero –acotó Itachi con ironía. En Konoha no había mucha demanda de Cadillacs.

–Además, les vende Mercedes a los árabes.

–Ah –exclamó Itachi–. Parece que tienes problemas.

–Lo único que necesito es estar un tiempo a solas con Sakura. Si lo tuviera, sé que conseguiría…

– ¿Qué ella te amara? Las cosas no funcionan así.

–Está bien –dijo Naruto–, pero al menos me gustaría tener esa oportunidad.

–Todo lo que Hyuga tiene que hacer para conquistarla es enviarle un Mercedes convertible rojo. Tal vez tú podrías darle gratis…

– ¡Sakura no es así, dattebayo! –saltó Naruto, casi a los gritos. Pero cuando la mitad de las personas que había en el bar lo miraron, bajó la voz. –Te pido que no sigas hablando en broma. No estoy seguro de querer vivir sin ella –aclaró David con ternura.

Por un momento Itachi se quedó observando a su hermano. No era frecuente que Naruto pidiera ayuda, y jamás pedía ayuda para sí. Había cursado toda la facultad de medicina negándose a recibir el ofrecimiento de su hermano en el sentido de hacerlo gratis. "No lo aceptaría aunque me lo entregaras en bandeja de plata", había dicho Naruto. De modo que, ahora, Itachi estaba seguro de que Naruto seguía endeudado hasta las orejas por esos estudios, a pesar de lo cual seguía sin querer aceptar ayuda económica.

Pero en esta ocasión lo que Naruto sí le pedía era algo personal, algo que no tenia nada que ver con la gran fortuna de Itachi. Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie le pedía algo que no estaba relacionado con dinero.

–Haré lo que pueda –dijo Itachi en voz baja.

Naruto levantó la cabeza.

– ¿En serio? No, no, ¿Qué digo? Tú no querrás hacer lo que yo tengo en mente.

Itachi era cauteloso por naturaleza, así que preguntó:

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente?

–Que vivas con ella.

– ¡¿Qué?! –saltó Itachi, lo cual una vez más hizo que los asistentes lo miraran. Se inclinó entonces hacia su hermano. – ¿Quieres que yo me vaya a vivir con tu novia?

–No es mi novia. Al menos, no todavía. Pero tengo que hacer que en esa casa haya alguien que pueda mantener al chico alejado de ella. Y ese alguien tiene que ser una persona en la que ella confíe; de lo contrario no le permitirá que cuide a su hijo.

–Y, además, tienes que competir con ese tal Hyuga.

–Sí, y con todos los otros hombres que quieren conquistarla.

–Muy bien. Llamaré a Hinata y ella podrá…

– ¡No! ¡Tienes que ser tú! No tu secretaria ni tu chef, tu piloto o la mujer que limpia tu casa. Tú. –Cuando Itachi miró a su hermano, consternado por su vehemencia, Naruto se serenó. –Ese chico necesita la mano firme de un hombre. Tú siempre supiste cómo manejar a los niños. Mira lo que hiciste conmigo.

Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse halagado, y era cierto que prácticamente había sido un padre para su hermano mucho menor. La madre de ambos había fallecido y el padre de ambos trabajaba sesenta horas por semana, así que cada uno sólo tenía al otro.

–Por favor –dijo Naruto.

–Está bien –contestó Itachi de mala gana. En Nueva York tenía fama de no ceder nunca en los negocios; pero bueno, sólo Naruto tenía la facultad de persuadirlo.

Y, además, una parte de Itachi quería tener la oportunidad de librar de nuevo una de las escasas batallas que había perdido en su vida. Un pequeño monstruo malcriado lo había alejado de una de las pocas mujeres que Itachi creyó que podía amar, y en los muchos años transcurridos desde entonces lamentó no haberse quedado y luchado por ella. Hacía apenas un año había vuelto a ver a esa mujer. Estaba felizmente casada con un hombre con el que Itachi hacía negocios y lucía fantástica. El matrimonio tenia un par de hijos y una casa grande en Suna. Ahora, a los cuarenta y cinco años, Itachi se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si no se hubiera dado por vencido y hubiera luchado por esa mujer, si no hubiera permitido que un mocoso de trece años lo derrotara.

–Lo haré –dijo en voz baja–. Me quedaré y me ocuparé de entretener al niño mientras tú sales con Sakura.

–No será fácil.

–Supongo que crees que el resto de mi vida lo es.

–Todavía no conoces a ese chico ni has visto lo apegada que está Sakura a él.

–No te preocupes por nada. Yo soy capaz de manejar lo que quieras. Me ocuparé de ese malcriado durante una semana y si en ese tiempo no logras conquistar a esa mujer, será que no te la mereces.

En lugar de mostrar gratitud, como Itachi supuso que haría su hermano, Naruto volvió a fijar la vista en su cerveza.

– ¿Ahora qué pasa? –Preguntó Itachi–. ¿Una semana no es suficiente tiempo? –Se puso a pensar a toda velocidad. ¿A cuantos partidos infantiles de béisbol podía asistir un hombre sin volverse loco? Gracias a dios que existían los teléfonos celulares; así él podía trabajar mientras estaba sentado en las gradas. Y, si se presentaba algún problema, siempre podía llamar a Hinata. Ella era capaz de manejar cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

–Quiero que me lo jures.

Al oír esas palabras, la cara de Itachi se encendió.

– ¿Me crees capaz de violar una promesa?

–Lo que creo es que eres capaz de pasarle el problema a otra persona.

– ¡De ninguna manera! –saltó Itachi, pero tuvo que bajar la vista para que su hermano no le viera los ojos. Si los hombres con los que hacia negocio en Nueva York lo conocieran tan bien como su hermano, jamás podría cerrar un trato con ellos. –Yo cuidaré a ese chico durante una semana –dijo, ya más sereno–. Haré todas las cosas que les gustan a los chicos. Hasta le daré las llaves de mi auto.

–Vamos, Itachi. Tú no tienes un auto, ¿recuerdas?

–Entonces me compraré uno y se lo daré. ¿Está bien? –Naruto estaba logrando que se sintiera muy incompetente. –Mira, empecemos con esto de una buena vez. Cuanto antes terminemos, antes podré irme de aquí. ¿Cunado conoceré a ese dechado de belleza?

–Primero júramelo –dijo Naruto, con mirada muy seria pero con una voz que parecía que una vez más tuviera cuatro años y le exigiera a su hermano mayor que le prometiera que no lo dejaría solo.

Itachi lanzó un gran suspiro.

–Te lo juro –murmuró, y no pudo evitar pasear la vista por el bar para ver si alguien lo había oído. En apenas treinta minutos había pasado de ser un magnate de los negocios a convertirse en un chiquillo de cara sucia que hacia un juramento sagrado. – ¿Alguna vez te dije que detesto la Navidad?

– ¿Cómo puedes odiar algo en lo que nunca participaste? –Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa sobradora–. Vamos, acompáñame. Tal vez tengamos la suerte de que el chico esté dormido.

– ¿Puedo recordarte que son las dos de la madrugada? No creo que a tu pequeño ángel le haga mucha gracia que aparezcamos a esta hora.

–Te diré lo que haremos. Pasaremos frente a la casa y, si vemos que todas las luces están apagadas, seguiremos de largo. Pero si están encendidas, sabremos que ella está levantada y le haremos una visita. ¿De acuerdo?

Itachi asintió y apuró el contenido de su vaso, pero no le gustó nada lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué clase de mujer se casaría con un hombre como Rock Lee? Y, ¿qué clase de mujer se quedaba levantada toda la noche? La única respuesta parecía ser que también ella era alcohólica.

Al salir del bar y enfilar hacia el coche en el que su chofer aguardaba, Itachi se puso a pensar en esa mujer que había atraído tanto a su hermano que deseaba casarse con ella. Una serie de hechos negativos comenzaban a acumularse contra ella con rapidez: un marido borracho, un hijo incorregible, un estilo de vida nocturno.

Una vez dentro del auto, Itachi observó a su hermano menor e hizo votos de protegerlo contra esa buena pieza.

Y, mientras avanzaban hacia las afueras del pueblo, comenzó a formarse un cuadro mental de esa mujer. Le parecía ver su pelo teñido y su boca de la que colgaba un cigarrillo. ¿Sería mayor que Naruto? Su hermano era tan joven e ingenuo. Casi nunca había salido de Konoha y no tenia ninguna experiencia. A cualquier mujer embaucadora y astuta le resultaría fácil aprovecharse de él.

Giró la cabeza y miró muy serio a su hermano menor.

–Te lo juro –dijo en voz baja, y Naruto le sonrió. A pesar de que con frecuencia era un verdadero estorbo, Naruto podía hacerlo sentirse tan importante y valioso como su propio contador le aseguraba que era.

* * *

Resubiendo caps.


	2. Capítulo 2

Itachi y Naruto son hermanos. Naruto le ha pedido un favor a este, algo que no tiene que ver con dinero e Itachi ha aceptado ayudarle.

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

SoRaTo FoReVeR: Gracias por tu primer review, ya cambie mi error con el nombre. Es hasta que me acostumbre a adaptar, jeje, es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 2 -**

La vieja casa lucía peor de lo que él la recordaba. Era obvio que no había sido pintada desde hacia por lo menos quince años, y el porche amenazaba derrumbarse en un extremo. Y, por lo que alcanzaba a ver con el claro de luna, ese techo no estaba en condiciones de asegurar que sus habitantes permanecerían secos en caso de lluvia.

– ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije –dijo Naruto con vehemencia, al parecer ajeno a la decrepitud de la casa–. Todas las luces están encendidas. Ese chico nunca duerme; mantiene despierta a su madre toda la noche.

Itachi miró a su hermano y pensó que cuanto antes lo alejara de esa arpía, mejor.

–Ven –dijo Naruto, ya afuera del auto y a mitad de camino por la vereda rota que conducía a la verja semiderrumbada–. ¿Esto te asusta? Si tienes…

–Si tengo miedo, tú me desafiarás. ¿Es eso? –dijo Itachi con una ceja levantada.

Naruto sonrió, y la blancura de sus dientes brilló a la luz de la luna. Después, subió corriendo los escalones del porche hacia la puerta del frente.

–No pises allí… Oh, lo siento… ¿Te lastimaste? La casa necesita algunas reparaciones.

Mientras se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar donde un tablón del porche lo había golpeado, Itachi le hizo una mueca a su hermano.

–Sí, del mismo modo que Frankenstein necesitaba una pequeña afinación.

Pero Naruto no pareció oír esas palabras de su hermano cuando llamó a la puerta que, segundo después, fue abierta por una mujer joven… E Itachi quedó boquiabierto, porque esa mujer no era en lo absoluto lo que él había esperado aunque tal vez si se teñía el cabello, aquel tono rosa no podía ser natural.

Sakura no era una sirena que seducía a los hombres; no era una mujer capaz de inspirar sonetos que alabaran su belleza. Tampoco tendría que preocuparse de que los hombres cayeran a sus pies encendidos por la lujuria. Tenía el pelo rosado y largo, que parecía necesitar un buen lavado, peinado hacia atrás y sujeto en la nuca. No usaba maquillaje y su pálida piel color marfil tenia algunas manchas blancuzcas en el mentón. Sus ojos eran verdes como el jade y su frente, más grande de lo normal, llamaba la atención. En cuanto a su cuerpo, era baja y de aspecto frágil, y por la forma en que los huesos se le notaban a través de la ropa, le hacia falta una buena comida. Lo único sustancial de su persona eran sus pechos, que eran bien grandes y estaban marcados por dos amplios círculos mojados.

– ¡Maldición! –dijo ella al bajar la vista y verse. En seguida se escurrió en el interior de la casa. –Pasa, Naruto, y ponte cómodo. Gracias a Dios, Sasuke está dormido en este momento. Te ofrecería un poco de gin, pero no tengo, así que puedes servirte el coñac de cincuenta años de añejamiento, que tampoco tengo.

– ¡Gracias! –dijo Naruto con voz animada–. En ese caso, creo que beberé champaña.

–Sírveme también a mí una copa bien grande –fue la respuesta de ella a través de un portal oscuro.

Pero Itachi paseaba en ese momento la vista por la habitación. Hacia mucho que había abandonado lo que Naruto llamaba su "casa en las nubes". "Es tanto lo que vives en jets privados y en hoteles privados y en lo que sea privados, que has olvidado cómo es el resto del mundo", solía decirle con frecuencia. De modo que, ahora, Itachi observó esa habitación con desagrado. Andrajosa fue la primera palabra que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Todo parecía proceder de una institución de beneficencia: nada hacia juego con nada. Había un horrible sofá viejo tapizado con una tela marrón gastada, una espantosa silla vieja cubierta con lo que parecía ser una tela estampada con un diseño de girasoles y hojas de bananero. La mesita baja estaba hecha con uno de esos enormes carreteles de madera desechados y después pintados en una extraña tonalidad fucsia.

Lo mejor que Itachi pudo pensar de ese lugar era que tenía el aspecto de una casa en la que podía vivir Rock Lee.

Naruto le pegó un golpecito a su hermano en las costillas y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta.

–No seas despectivo –le dijo en voz baja. Después, los dos hombres levantaron la vista cuando Sakura regresó a la habitación.

Ella emergió del dormitorio con una camisa seca y arrugada, y casi todas las manchas de su mentón habían desaparecido. Cuando notó que Itachi la miraba, se quitó las últimas con la mano, sonrió y dijo:

–Es arroz con leche. Si él comiera tanto como lo que me queda a mí en la cara, estaría gordo como un lechoncito.

–Éste es mi primo Itachi –decía en ese momento Naruto–. ¿Recuerdas? El que te mencioné. Te agradecería mucho que le permitieras vivir aquí contigo hasta que su corazón cicatrice.

Estas palabras dejaron tan helado a Itachi que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar fijo a su hermano.

–Sí, por supuesto, lo entiendo –dijo Sakura–. Venga y siéntese. –Miró a Itachi. –Lamento que Sasuke no esté despierto en este momento, pero ya lo verá dentro de tres horas. Eso se lo puedo asegurar –terminó ella, riendo.

Itachi comenzó a oler a gato encerrado. Y ese gato encerrado era su hermano menor. El hermano que él había ayudado a criar. El hermano que siempre había amado y atesorado. Por el que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida. Ese hermano parecía haberlo hecho caer en una trampa.

Mucho tiempo antes, Itachi había pensado que, si mantenía la boca cerrada durante suficiente tiempo, aprendería todo lo que necesitaba saber. En muchas ocasiones, su silencio había logrado lo que las palabras no podían conseguir, de modo que permaneció sentado y dispuesto a escuchar.

– ¿Puedo ofrecerle un té? –Preguntó Sakura–. Si bien no puedo darme el lujo de tener champaña, sí tengo té. Puede ser de manzanilla o de hojas de frambuesa. No, ése es bueno para la leche, y dudo mucho que usted necesite eso –aclaró ella y le sonrió a Itachi como si él estuviera enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo.

De hecho, Itachi comenzaba a entender. Ahora advirtió algunas cosas de esa habitación que antes se le habían pasado por alto. Sobre el piso había un tigre de peluche, y también un libro de tela contra el borde de la silla con diseños de girasol.

– ¿Qué edad tiene su hijo? –Preguntó Itachi con la mandíbula apretada.

–Hoy cumplió veintiséis semanas –respondió Sakura con orgullo–. Seis meses.

Itachi fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y le dijo:

– ¿Puedo verte afuera? –Miró a Sakura. –Por favor, discúlpenos.

Como Naruto no hizo el menor intento de levantarse de ese viejo sofá marrón, Itachi clavó las manos en los hombros de su hermano y lo tiró hacia arriba. Una de las ventajas que tenia Itachi era de que, adonde fuera, se aseguraba de que hubiera un gimnasio para poder mantenerse en forma. Naruto, en cambio, estaba convencido de que el hecho de estar de pie catorce horas por día era suficiente ejercicio, de modo que ahora Itachi tenía la ventaja y prácticamente levantó a su hermano hasta ponerlo de pie.

–Sólo será un minuto –se excusó Naruto y le sonrió a Sakura mientras Itachi lo arrastraba hacia la calle.

Una vez afuera, Itachi le lanzó una mirada feroz a su hermano y con voz calma y letal le preguntó:

– ¿Qué juego es éste? Y no te atrevas a mentirme.

–No te lo podía decir o habrías corrido a tu maldito avión. Pero, en realidad, no te mentí del todo. Solo omití algunos detalles. Y, ¿acaso tú no dices siempre que ningún hombre debe dar nada por sentado?

–No des vuelta las cosas. Yo me refería a desconocidos. No pensé que mi hermano… al demonio con todo. Ahora entraras en la casa y le dirás a esa pobre jovencita que todo fue un error y que…

–O sea que vas a romper tu juramento. Me lo imaginaba.

Por un momento, Itachi cerró los ojos en un intento de recuperar la calma.

–Ya no estamos en la escuela primaria. Somos personas adultas y…

–Correcto –dijo Naruto con frialdad y se dio media vuelta hacia el auto que aguardaba junto al cordón de la vereda.

Dios, pensó Itachi. Su hermano era capaz de guardarle rencor eternamente. Dio un paso, tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo detuvo.

–Tienes que entender que no puedo mantener mi juramento. Podría ocuparme de un jovencito grande, pero éste es… Naruto, es un bebé. Usa pañales.

–Y tú eres demasiado importante para cambiárselos. ¿Es eso? Por supuesto, el opulento y pomposo Itachi Uchiha es demasiado importante para cambiarle los pañales a un bebé. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de veces que yo he tenido que vaciar chatas? ¿Insertar catéteres? Que me he visto obligado a…

–Está bien, tú ganas. Tú eres San Naruto y yo, la encarnación del diablo. De todos modos, no puedo hacerlo.

–Sabia que no cumplirías con tu juramento –murmuró Naruto y volvió a girar hacia el automóvil.

Itachi elevó una breve plegaria pidiendo fuerzas y después volvió a aferrar a su hermano por el brazo.

– ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Sakura? –Preguntó mientras imaginaba que su secretaria tomaba un vuelo y venía a Konoha para ocuparse del niño. No, del bebé.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos.

–Le dije que eras mi primo y que te estabas recuperando de la ruptura de una relación amorosa y que sería la primera Navidad que pasarías sin tu pareja, así que te sentías muy solo. Y que te estaban pintando tu nuevo departamento, razón por la cual no tenias donde quedarte por una semana. También le dije que te encantaban los bebés y que ella te haría un gran favor si permitía que te alojaras en su casa durante una semana y te ocupabas de Sasuke mientras ella buscaba trabajo durante el día. –Naruto respiró hondo.

Las cosas no eran tan terribles como Itachi pensó en un primer momento, cuando oyó ese comentario sobre que tenía "el corazón roto".

Naruto advirtió que su hermano comenzaba a ceder.

–Lo único que quiero es pasar algunas horas a solas con Sakura –le explicó–. Estoy loco por ella. Como te habrás dado cuenta, es una mujer maravillosa. Es divertida y valiente y…

–Y tiene un corazón de oro, ya lo sé –interrumpió Itachi con tono cansino mientras se dirigía al auto. Asuma ya estaba de pie y le sostenía abierta la puerta. –Llama a Hinata y dile que venga aquí enseguida –le ordenó.

Impartir una orden lo hizo sentirse bien. Naruto, en cambio, lo había hecho sentir como si estuviera de vuelta en el jardín de infantes.

Itachi giró y miró a su hermano.

–Si hago esto por ti, quiero que quede bien en claro que nunca más volverás a pedirme nada. ¿Entendido? Éste es el último favor que te hago.

–Prometido –dijo Naruto, levantó dos dedos al estilo de los niños exploradores y pareció tan contento que Itachi casi estuvo a punto de perdonarlo. Pero la buena noticia era que, ahora que Naruto le había mentido, al menos él se sentía en libertad de hacer un pequeño negocio propio bajo cuerda. Decididamente haría que su competente secretaria lo sacara de ese brete.

Por la cara de su hermano, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Itachi lo haría.

–No lo lamentarás. Te lo prometo.

–Ya lo estoy lamentando –murmuró Itachi mientras seguía a su hermano a la casa. Y, una vez adentro, a Naruto le llevó cuatro minutos disculparse y decir que tenía que levantarse muy temprano. Después los dejo a los dos solos.

Y fue entonces cuando Itachi se sintió particularmente torpe.

–Yo… bueno… –empezó a decir, pero no supo cómo seguir, a pesar de que la mujer joven permaneció allí de pie, mirándolo fijo, como si esperara que dijera algo. ¿Qué quería ella de él? ¿Tal vez un currículum? En un documento de esa naturaleza figurarían varias compañías Fortune 500 de su propiedad, pero no habría ninguna mención de su habilidad –o, en este caso, su falta de habilidad– para cambiar pañales.

Como Itachi siguió callado, la mujer le sonrió y dijo:

–Supongo que se siente cansado. El dormitorio adicional está allá. Lo siento, pero sólo tiene una cama angosta. Es la primera vez que tengo un huésped.

Itachi trató de devolverle la sonrisa. No era culpa de Sakura que su hermano se hubiera enamorado de ella pero, a decir verdad, no lograba entender qué tenía esa mujer para despertar una pasión semejante. Personalmente, a él le gustaba que las mujeres estuvieran limpias y arregladas; la clase de mujeres que se pasan días en un salón de belleza haciendo que les cuiden cada poro de su cuerpo.

– ¿Dónde están sus valijas?

– ¿Valijas? –preguntó Itachi, sin entender a qué se refería ella–. Ah, sí, mi equipaje. Lo dejé en… en casa de Naruto. Lo buscaré por la mañana.

Ella seguía mirándolo.

–Creí que… –Apartó la vista y no terminó la frase. –El dormitorio está allá, y hay también un pequeño cuarto de baño. No es gran cosa, pero… –Calló como si no quisiera disculparse por lo inadecuado de la habitación.

–Buenas Noches, señor Uchiha –dijo finalmente, giró sobre sus talones y traspuso otra puerta.

Itachi no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo dejara plantado. De hecho, estaba más habituado a ser adulado, ya que por lo general todos querían siempre algo de él.

–De acuerdo –murmuró–. Buenas noches. –Dicho lo cual, giró y se dirigió al cuarto que ella le había indicado. Era, si eso fuera posible, peor que el resto de la casa. La cama estaba en el medio del cuarto, cubierta con una colcha vieja y deshilachada de color rojo y blanco. El único otro mueble de la habitación era una caja de cartón invertida con una lámpara encima que tenia el aspecto de haber sido usada por Edison. Había una diminuta ventana sin cortinas y dos puertas: una parecía conducir a un armario y la otra, al cuarto de baño. Éste era todo de azulejos blancos, la mitad de los cuales estaban rajados.

Diez minutos más tarde, Itachi estaba en ropa interior y metido debajo de la colcha. Al día siguiente enviaría a su secretaria a comprarle una frazada eléctrica.

No podía haber transcurrido más de una hora cuando un ruido lo despertó. Era como un chirrido, seguido por algo que sonaba como papel que alguien arrugaba. Él siempre había tenido el sueño liviano, pero años de viajar en avión empeoraron aun más las cosas; ahora era casi insomne. Sigilosamente y descalzo, se dirigió a la sala. Había suficiente luz de luna para que alcanzara a ver la forma de los muebles y no tropezar con ellos. Por un momento permaneció allí inmóvil, escuchando. El sonido provenía del dormitorio de la mujer.

Itachi vaciló un momento y se quedó parado junto a la puerta abierta. Tal vez ella estaba haciendo algo en privado, pero a medida que su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad, la vio en la cama y advirtió que estaba dormida. Sintiéndose un mirón, se dio media vuelta para regresar a su cuerpo, pero en ese momento volvió a oír el sonido. Espiando hacia la oscuridad, en un rincón vio lo que parecía ser una jaula, pero cuando parpadeó comprobó que era un antiguo corralito de madera en el que estaba sentado lo que parecía ser un osito.

Itachi parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar y vio que el osezno giraba la cabeza y le sonreía. Alcanzó a ver con toda claridad dos dientes que brillaban en esa suave luz plateada.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Itachi avanzó en puntas de pie por el cuarto y bajó los brazos para alzar a la criatura. Casi esperaba que lanzara un chillido, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, el bebé le pellizcó la cara con tanta fuerza que a Itachi se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de dolor.

Después de apartar esa mano pequeña de su cara, Itachi se llevó al niño a su dormitorio, lo acostó en la cama angosta, lo cubrió con la colcha y le dijo, con tono severo:

–Ahora, duérmete.

El bebé parpadeó un par de veces, después se movió hasta quedar acostado transversalmente en la cama y se durmió.

–No está mal –dijo Itachi, admirado por su propio logro. Nada mal. Tal vez Naruto había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que su hermano mayor tenía un don para tratar a los niños. Una pena que no hubiera empleado ese mismo tono firme con aquel muchachito terrible hacía tantos años. A lo mejor…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora no tenia donde dormir. Aunque volteara un poco al pequeño, la cama era demasiada angosta para los dos porque el chico era tan gordo como un pavo de Navidad.

"Y, ahora, ¿Qué?", pensó Itachi y miró su reloj. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Nueva York estaba cerrada, así que no podía hacer ningún negocio. "Ah –pensó–, tal vez Nueva York esté cerrada, pero Londres está abierto."

Después de ponerse su traje de lana para protegerse del frió, tomo el teléfono celular del bolsillo del saco y se acercó a la ventana, donde la señal sería mejor, y marcó un número. Cinco minutos después participaba de una llamada en conferencia con los ejecutivos de una compañía muy importante que él había comprado hacía poco. En segundo plano alcanzaba a oír los sonidos de una fiesta de Navidad en la oficina y se dio cuenta de que los gerentes estaban fastidiados por perderse toda la diversión, pero a Itachi no le importaba. Negocios son negocios, y cuanto antes lo comprendieran, mejor.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el rumbo de la historia.


	3. Capítulo 3

Itachi ha pasado su primera noche en casa de Sakura y ya conoce al pequeño Sasuke.

Alerta amantes del Yaoi, seguramente les resultará gracioso este capítulo.

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

SoRaTo FoReVeR: Gracias por tus reviews. Intentó que al menos los caps tengan 2000 palabras al publicarlos. Espero que tarde máximo, en publicar las continuaciones, una semana.

Capítulo dedicado a fannyhikari, una nueva persona que sigue el fic y alegra a esta humilde adaptadora.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 3 -**

"Ese hombre no me gusta", pensó Sakura mientras seguía tendida en la cama. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke seguía dormido; alcanzaba a ver ese gran bulto que era él en el viejo corralito que en una época había sido en de Lee.

–No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta –dijo en voz alta y miró ansiosamente hacia el corralito, pero Sasuke no se movió. Dentro de uno o dos minutos tendría que despertarlo o los pechos le estallarían de leche, pero era agradable tener esos minutos para pensar.

Cuando Naruto le había propuesto que le permitiera a su hermano gay vivir en su casa durante una semana, Sakura enseguida le dijo que no.

– ¿Qué le daré de comer? –Preguntó–. Casi no tengo dinero para alimentarnos a Sasuke y a mí.

–Él, bueno… a él le encanta cocinar. Y estoy seguro de que le fascinará tener a alguien a quién cocinarle. Y se ocupará de comprar todo lo que necesites –le habia dicho Naruto en una forma que hizo que Sakura no le creyera. –Sí, te juro que lo hará. Mira, Sakura, sé que esto es una imposición, pero Itachi y su amigo acaban de romper, y mi primo no tiene adónde ir. Me estrías haciendo un gran favor. Yo lo alojaría en casa, pero ya sabes lo que piensa mi padre de los homosexuales.

En realidad, Sakura había visto a Minato Uchiha sólo una vez y no tenia la menor idea de qué opinaba sobre nada, salvo el ramen (le encantaba) y el fútbol (que también le gustaba muchísimo).

– ¿No hay ninguna otra persona? Tú conoces prácticamente a todos los del pueblo –había gritado Sakura. Naruto era tan bueno con ella; no le había cobrado nada por tratar las infecciones del oído de Sasuke ni las vacunas y, además, le había mandado su enfermera para cuidarla cuando ella estuvo tres días en cama con gripe. No era fácil ser madre soltera con poco dinero, pero con la ayuda de Naruto había logrado sobrevivir. Así que estaba en deuda con él.

–Tienes una habitación adicional y lo necesitas. Quiero creer que no tienes nada contra los gays, ¿verdad? –Preguntó él, dando a entender que tal vez la había juzgado mal.

–Por supuesto que no. Es solo una cuestión de espacio y, bueno, dinero. No puedo darme el lujo de alimentarlo y, mucho menos, de pagarle por cuidar a mi hijo y…

–Eso déjamelo a mí –dijo Naruto–. De hecho, déjamelo todo a mí. Itachi te ayudará en todo sentido y hará que tu vida sea mucho más fácil. Confía en mí

Y ella había confiado en él, tal como confiaban en él todos los demás habitantes del pueblo. ¿Y qué consiguió? Un hombre despectivo de un metro ochenta de estatura, que la hacía querer echar a correr y esconderse. La noche anterior, o más bien esa mañana, a la hora de la mamada de las dos, ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer un comentario desagradable cuando lo vio recorrer la casa con una expresión despectiva. Usaba un traje que parecía valer más que la propiedad y ella percibió con toda claridad su desprecio. En ese momento tuvo ganas de pedirle a Naruto que se lo llevara, que ella no permitiría que ese hombre estuviera cerca de su hijo.

Pero entonces recordó todo lo que Naruto le había contado sobre ese pobre hombre y su corazón destrozado. Aunque, para Sakura, él parecía más enojado que deprimido; enojado con el mundo, incluso tal vez enojado con ella en particular. Cuando exigió que Naruto saliera de la casa con él, Sakura estuvo a punto de ponerle tranca a la puerta para que ninguno de los dos volviera a entrar y, así, volver a meterse en la cama.

Pero no lo hizo, y ahora tendría que pasar toda una semana con ese ser extraño, pensó. Toda una semana durante la cual sería tratada con desprecio. Una semana…

No siguió pensando porque a través de la pared delgada oyó el golpe seco de algo que caía, seguido por un grito de terror de Sasuke. En el acto Sakura saltó de la cama y entró en el cuarto de Itachi antes de que él tuviera tiempo de levantar al pequeño.

–Aléjese –dijo Sakura. Le apartó las manos, levantó a su bebé y lo acunó contra su cuerpo. –Calla, calla, mi amor –lo tranquilizó y lo apretó mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Sin duda se había caído de la cama. ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Tendría conmoción cerebral? ¿Lesión cerebral? Lo fue revisando con las manos en busca de hematomas, sangre, cualquier cosa que estuviera mal.

–Creo que sólo está asustado –opinó Itachi–. Cayó sobre la almohada y, además, tiene puesta suficiente ropa como para caer de un edificio y no lastimarse.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. Sasuke había dejado de llorar y ahora se doblaba por la cintura y movía la cabeza hacia abajo, con lo cual le indicaba que quería mamar.

–Salga –le dijo a Itachi–. No quiero tenerlo aquí.

El hombre la miró como si no entendiera inglés.

–Le dije que se fuera. Está despedido.

Le estaba contando bastante sostener a Sasuke, que seguía doblado hacia abajo.

–Llévese su… su teléfono y váyase. –Era fácil imaginar que había estado de pie a la ventana hablando por teléfono y dejado al bebé solo sobre una cama angosta. No estaba dispuesta a dejar a Sasuke a cargo de una persona tan descuidada.

–A mí nunca me han echado de un trabajo –dijo Itachi, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. –Como Itachi no se movió, ella apretó los labios. –Yo no tengo auto, así que si necesita transporte, llame a Naruto. Le daré su número.

–Conozco su número –dijo Itachi en voz baja, todavía de pie y mirándola.

– ¡Entonces márquelo! –exclamó mientras daba media vuelta con los brazos alrededor de Sasuke. Se dirigió a la sala, donde puso a Sasuke sobre dos almohadones en el sofá, la mano detrás de la cabeza del pequeño, y después se desprendió con irritación los botones del camisón para desnudar sus pechos. Sasuke se le prendió enseguida y, después, mientras seguía alimentándose boca arriba, miró fijo a su madre, sin duda consciente de que algo sucedía.

–Mire, yo… oh, discúlpeme –dijo Itachi y se apresuró a darle la espalda, y Sakura advirtió lo incomodo que se sentía por haberla visto amamantar a su hijo. Sakura tomó una manta del bebé que estaba en el respaldo del sofá y se cubrió con ella.

–Quisiera tener una segunda oportunidad –continuó Itachi, todavía de espaldas–. Yo estaba en el… –Casi se atragantó con la siguiente palabra. –Me equivoqué al dejar al bebé solo en la cama. Pero, bueno, mis intenciones fueron buenas. Cuando lo oí llorar, lo levanté del corralito porque quería dejarla dormir un par de horas más. Eso fue todo.

Por lo que Sakura pudo advertir, a ese hombre le costaba pronunciar cada palabra. Cualquiera diría que nunca antes se había disculpado. Más aún, al oír el esfuerzo en su voz, cualquiera diría que él jamás había hecho nada censurable en su vida.

– ¿Me está pidiendo que le dé una segunda oportunidad con la vida de mi hijo? –preguntó ella con voz serena, la vista fija en la espalda de Itachi.

Él se volvió con lentitud, vio que ella estaba cubierta y entonces se sentó en la silla con tapizado de girasoles.

–No es frecuente que yo, bueno, me descuide tanto. Por lo general me ocupo de varias cosas al mismo tiempo y controlo todo perfectamente bien. De hecho, me jacto de ser capaz de manejar cualquier cosa.

–No hace falta que me mienta; Naruto me lo contó todo. –Cuando pronunció esas palabras, la cara de Itachi tomó una extraña coloración lavanda, y Sakura renovó su decisión de librarse de él. "Este hombre no me gusta", repitió para sí.

– ¿Y que fue lo que Naruto le contó? –preguntó él.

Había en su persona algo un poco intimidatorio. Era mucho lo que ella le debía a Naruto, pero no pensaba retribuirle esa deuda a nadie a expensas de su hijo.

–Me dijo que usted era gay y se estaba recuperando de la ruptura de una relación amorosa y…

– ¿Él le dijo que yo era gay? –Preguntó Itachi en voz baja.

–Sí. Sé que es un secreto y que usted no quiere que la gente lo sepa, pero él tuvo que decírmelo. No pensará que yo permitiría que un hombre heterosexual viviera aquí conmigo, ¿no? –Lo miró y entrecerró los ojos. – ¿O sí? ¿Acaso cree que soy esa clase de mujer?

Como él no le contestó enseguida, ella continuó:

–Creo que es mejor que se vaya.

Itachi no movió ni un músculo sino que permaneció allí sentado mirándola, como si reflexionara sobre un problema muy importante. Ella recordó que Naruto le había dicho que su primo no tenía dónde alojarse, dónde pasar la Navidad.

–Mire, lamento que esto no haya funcionado. Usted es un hombre bastante atractivo, así que estoy segura de que encontrará…

– ¿Otro amante? –Preguntó él con las cejas levantadas–. Ahora me toca a mí preguntarle qué clase de hombre cree que soy yo.

Al oírlo, Sakura se ruborizó y bajó la vista hacia Sasuke, quien todavía mamaba con los ojos bien abiertos y, al parecer, escuchando cada palabra que se decía.

–Me disculpo –dijo ella–. No fue mi intención difamar a ningún grupo de personas. Perdóneme.

–Sólo si usted me perdona a mí.

–No –respondió ella–. No creo que este arreglo funcione. Yo no… –Calló y volvió a mirar a su bebé. Ya no mamaba, pero tampoco la soltaba. Como ella bien sabia, él la consideraba una suerte de chupete gigante.

– ¿No confía en mí? ¿No quiere perdonarme? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?

–Que usted no me cae bien –soltó ella–. Lo siento, pero usted me lo preguntó. –Metió un dedo en el costado de la boca de Sasuke, con lo cual logró despegarlo de su pecho, y se cubrió, todo en un único movimiento bien practicado. Apoyó al bebé sobre su hombro, pero él pronto se giró para ver quién más estaba en la habitación.

– ¿Y por qué no le caigo bien?

En ese momento Sakura decidió que su deuda con Naruto estaba saldada.

–Desde que llegó aquí no ha hecho otra cosa que mirar todo con desprecio –respondió ella–. Tal vez no todos podemos darnos el lujo de usar ropa hecha a medida ni relojes de oro, pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Creo que en algún momento de su vida usted perdió la memoria de lo que es ser… ser parte de las masas. Cuando Naruto me suplicó que lo dejara vivir aquí, pensé que nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente, pero me doy cuenta de que usted se siente muy superior a la viuda de Rock Lee. –Pronunció las últimas palabras con los dientes bien apretados. Antes de estar una semana en Konoha supo lo que la gente opinaba de Lee.

–Entiendo –dijo Itachi, sin moverse de donde estaba y con el aspecto de no tener tampoco intensiones de levantarse de la silla ni de abandonar la casa–. ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo para demostrarle lo contrario? ¿De qué manera puedo probarle que soy confiable y puedo hacer esta tarea?

–No tengo la menor idea –contestó ella, mientras trataba de que Sasuke se pusiera de pie sobre su falda. Pero el equilibrio del pequeño no era bueno, así que se doblaba para un lado y para el otro como un largo espagueti mojado.

De pronto, Itachi se echó hacia delante, tomó al bebé y Sasuke lanzó un chillido de alegría.

–Traidor –dijo Sakura en voz baja al ver que Itachi lanzaba a Sasuke hacia arriba y después lo bajaba y le frotaba la cara contra el cuello. Sasuke aferró las mejillas de Itachi con las dos manos, y Sakura sabía bien lo mucho que esos pellizcos podían doler; en dos oportunidades esas pruebas de amor de Sakura le habían hecho sangrar la cara.

Después de zangolotear así a la criatura durante varios minutos, Itachi lo sentó sobre sus rodillas y, cuando Sasuke comenzó a contorsionarse, le dijo:

–Quieto. –Y el pequeño le obedeció. Sentado allí sobre las rodillas de Itachi y, al parecer, muy contento, Sasuke le sonrió a su madre.

Sakura detestaba ser madre soltera, detestaba que Sasuke no tuviera un papá. No era lo que había planeado para su vida. Aunque Lee tenia muchos defectos, era un hombre dulce y habría sido un buen padre. Pero el destino no lo había querido, y…

– ¿Qué es lo que desea? –preguntó Sakura, cansada, al darse cuenta de que él la miraba fijo.

–Otra oportunidad. Permítame que le pregunte una cosa. ¿Alguna vez su bebé se cayó mientras usted lo vigilaba?

Con la cara encendida, Sakura giró la cabeza. No sabía bien cómo, pero una vez Sasuke se había caído de la cama y, otra vez, de la mesada de la cocina. La segunda vez estaba atado a una sillita mecedora de plástico y aterrizó en el suelo de espaldas, todavía atado a la silla, con el aspecto de una tortuga en su caparazón.

–Bueno, sí, hubo un par de incidentes.

–Ajá. Bueno, lo de esta mañana fue mi primer y único "incidente". Se lo puedo asegurar. Pensé que esta dormido, y como ocupaba todo el espacio en la cama, yo no podía volver a acostarme para dormir, de modo que hice algunos llamados. Me equivoqué al dar algo por sentado, pero no fue mi intención mostrarme negligente. ¿Qué más le dijo Naruto de mí?

–Que no tenía vivienda por el momento y que había vuelto aquí para reparar su corazón destrozado –respondió ella. Sasuke, el traidor, estaba muy tranquilo sobre las rodillas de Itachi, jugueteando con sus dedos gordos y con el aspecto de alguien que ha encontrado su trono.

– ¿Se dio cuenta de que a su hijo le caigo bien?

–Mi hijo come papel. ¿Qué puede saber?

Por primera vez, en la cara del hombre apareció una gran sonrisa. Fue un poco como ver sonreír a las figuras del monte Rushmore. ¿Ese rostro se resquebrajaría?

– ¿Puedo ser sincero con usted? –Preguntó él, inclinado hacia Sakura–. No sé nada sobre cuidar niños. Jamás cambié un pañal. Pero estoy dispuesto a aprender, y necesito un lugar para alojarme. Además, creo que me gustaría conseguir que usted cambiara de opinión sobre mí. Le aseguro que puedo ser una persona bastante querible cuando me lo propongo.

– ¿Quiere decir que tampoco sabe cocinar?

– ¿Naruto le dijo que sí sabía?

Ella asintió y pensó que debería exigirle a Itachi que se mandara a mudar ya mismo, pero Sasuke parecía tenerle afecto. Ahora su hijo comenzó a contorsionarse y, sin el menor esfuerzo, Itachi lo colocó en la posición favorita de Sasuke: de pie. Según los libros, los bebés no comienzan a ponerse de pie hasta alrededor de los seis meses, pero Sasuke se incorporaba sobre su falda y trataba de arrancarle los brazos desde que tenía cinco semanas y media de vida. Tal vez si Itachi lo cuidaba, ella podría ducharse. Darse una autentica ducha. Una de esas en las que pasaba dos veces champú por su pelo y después se ponía acondicionador. ¡Dios, si hasta tendría tiempo de afeitarse las piernas! Y, después, quizá podría frotarse su piel seca con crema hidratante. El hecho de fabricar leche parecía absorberle toda la humedad del cuerpo, y sentía la piel como un papel de lija.

Quizá debería despedirlo después. Después de haberse bañado. A pesar de todo, ese hombre no podía ser tan malo si el doctor Naruto se lo había recomendado tanto.

– ¿Le importaría que fuera a bañarme?

– ¿Significa eso que me da otra oportunidad?

– Tal vez –dijo ella, pero sonrió un poco–. No dejará que le pase nada a mi bebé, ¿no?

–Lo protegeré con mi vida.

Sakura empezó a decir algo, pero, en cambio, se dirigió al baño y, un instante después, ya empezaba a salir el agua caliente de la canilla.

* * *

Les daré un adelanto para que se les vaya formando la imagen mental:

Itachi vs. Pañal Apestoso.


	4. Capítulo 4

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 4 -**

–Muerto –sentenció Itachi por teléfono, con Sasuke colgado sobre su brazo como una bolsa de papas–. Hermanito, date por muerto.

–Mira, Ita-nii, tengo como veinte pacientes en la sala de espera, así que dime de una vez qué es lo que provocará mi muerte en esta oportunidad.

–Gay. Le dijiste a Sakura que yo era gay. Y ella cree que acabo de romper con mi novio.

–Bueno, no podía decirle la verdad, ¿no? –Dijo Naruto, a la defensiva–. Si le hubiera dicho que mi hermano rico y poderoso, que es dueño de la mitad de la ciudad de Nueva York, había aceptado ayudarme a conquistarla, no creo que ella hubiera seguido adelante con el plan.

–Bueno, igual no lo hizo –saltó Itachi–. Me despidió.

Al oírlo, Naruto respiró hondo.

– ¿Te despidió?

–Sí, me echó de la casa, pero conseguí convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

Naruto calló un momento y luego se echó a reír.

–Entiendo. Ella te mostró la manera de salir de esto, pero tú fuiste demasiado orgulloso para tomarla, de modo que empleaste tu poder de persuasión para conservar el trabajo. Y ahora no sabes qué hacer con ese trabajo, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿qué le dijiste para hacerla cambiar de idea?

–Que le gusto al pequeño.

– ¿Qué? No te oigo bien. Hoy estamos aplicando vacunas contra la gripe y hay mucho griterío. Es el día de las personas de tercera edad. Casi me pareció oír que le caes bien a Sasuke.

–Y es así. Le gusto a ese chiquillo.

– ¿Por qué razón habrías de gustarle a ese bebé horroroso? –Gritó Naruto en el tubo–. Nadie le gusta. ¿Todavía no te mordió? No me digas que deja que lo tengas en brazos. Sólo permite que Sakura lo haga.

–Lo tengo alzado en este mismo momento –presumió Itachi–. Y, ¿sabes una cosa, Naru-chan? Creo que también le gusto a Sakura. –Y colgó. Que su retorcido hermanito digiriera eso.

Después de cortar la comunicación, Itachi contempló el paquetito que colgaba de su brazo.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o tienes un olor que apesta? –Sasuke giró la cabeza y le sonrió a Itachi mostrando sus dos dientes de abajo. De pronto la sola idea de amamantar a un bebé con dientes hizo que Itachi se estremeciera.

–Tu mamá es una señora muy valiente. Ahora, aguanta, ella saldrá de debajo de la ducha dentro de uno o dos minutos.

Pero Sakura no salió de debajo de la ducha un minuto después. Ni cinco. Ni diez. Y Sasuke comenzó a retorcerse. Itachi lo acostó en el suelo, pero el bebé levantó las piernas y comenzó a gimotear, sin dejar de mirar a Itachi con sus grandes ojos.

–Mataré a mi hermano –murmuró Itachi en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un canto, y comenzó a buscar con la vista todo lo necesario para cambiar al bebé. No porque supiera hacerlo, pero lo había visto en las películas y, alguna que otra vez, por televisión. ¿No se suponía que debía haber una mesa alta sobre la que se acostaba a la criatura, con estantes llenos de pañales y todo lo demás que se necesitaba? Por otro lado, tal vez si seguía pensando durante suficiente tiempo, Sakura saldría de debajo de la ducha.

Pero oyó que el agua seguía corriendo y el bebé lo miraba con expresión apesadumbrada. ¿Acaso los bebés no lloraban con la menor excusa?, pensó. Pero ese pequeño era un verdadero soldado y, al parecer, nada lo haría aullar.

–Está bien, muchachito, lo intentaré.

Después de buscar un rato con la mirada, encontró una pila de pañales con forros de plástico debajo de una mesa, y pensó que era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Es el capítulo más corto del libro, jaja. Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 5 -**

Después de lo que debió haber sido la ducha mas prolongada del mundo, Sakura se puso una vieja bata que tenía manchas de frambuesa y comenzó a secarse el pelo con una toalla mientras iba en busca de su hijo. Estaba segura de ser merecedora del titulo de "la peor madre del mundo" por haberlo dejado en manos de alguien a quien había tratado de echar, pero quizá Sasuke era mejor juez de las personas que ella, pues, inexplicablemente, no cabía duda de que ese hombre le gustaba. Y, tomando en cuenta que a Sasuke ningún hombre le gustaba y sólo pocas mujeres, Sakura se sentía intrigada.

La escena con que se topó hacía falta verla para creerla. Itachi, ataviado con lo que parecía ser una camisa hecha a mano y pantalones muy formales de lana, tenía a Sasuke recostado sobre la mesada de la cocina y hacía todo lo posible por cambiarle los pañales. Y, mientras tanto, Sasuke lo observaba con intensa concentración, sin moverse de aquí para allá como cuando lo cambiaba Sakura.

Reprimiendo la risa, Sakura los observó hasta que se dio cuenta de que corría el riesgo de ser descubierta; entonces, sigilosamente, regresó a su habitación para tomarse un buen tiempo en vestirse.

Después de darse el lujo de demorar treinta minutos en ponerse la ropa, peinarse el pelo mojado y hasta aplicarse un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, se dirigió a la sala, donde Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá, semidormido, mientras Sasuke jugaba en silencio en el piso. Sasuke no gritaba pidiendo su desayuno ni exigía atención. En cambio, parecía el aviso del Bebé Perfecto.

Quizá no debería despedir a Itachi, después de todo.

– ¿Tiene hambre? –preguntó y lo sobresaltó–. No es mucho lo que tengo, pero lo compartiré con usted con mucho gusto. Hace unos días que no voy al almacén. No me resulta muy fácil puesto que no tengo auto. Mi suegra por lo general me lleva los viernes, pero el viernes pasado estaba muy ocupada, así que… –Calló porque se dio cuenta de que hablaba demasiado.

–Estoy seguro de que lo que tenga me parecerá perfecto –sugirió él y la hizo sentirse muy tonta.

–De acuerdo, entonces –dijo ella, levantó a Sasuke, se lo llevó a la cocina y lo ató a su silla mecedora de plástico, que colocó en el medio de la pequeña mesa. Hizo todo lo posible por lograr que la mesa quedara linda, pero no fue fácil, no con una silla para bebé color rojo, azul y amarillo en el medio y los pies de Sasuke que pateaban todo lo que ella ponía encima.

–La comida está lista –anunció en voz bien alta, y él corrió hacia la cocina. "Es gay –se recordó Sakura–. Gay. Como Maito Gay, ¿recuerdas?"

Mientras preparaba la avena cocida con leche para Sasuke y aplastaba una banana, trató de permanecer en silencio. Resultaba tentador ponerse a conversar con él, y estaba hambrienta por el sonido de una voz adulta, aunque fuera la suya propia.

–Naruto dijo que usted buscaba trabajo –dijo él–. ¿Qué sabe hacer?

–Nada –respondió ella alegremente–. No tengo talento, ambiciones ni preparación. Si Lee no me hubiera enseñado cómo son las cosas, ni siquiera habría sabia como quedar embarazada. –De nuevo vio un asomo de sonrisa en la cara de Itachi, y eso la hizo continuar. Lee siempre le decía que lo que más le gustaba de ella era su habilidad para hacerlo reír.

"Seguro piensa que bromeo –siguió, mientras acercaba la taza con avena a la boca de Sasuke. Su hijo era demasiado impaciente como para darle tiempo de que lo alimentara con una cuchara, así que por lo general terminaba bebiendo ese alimento matinal. Como es natural, una tercera parte de esa comida terminaba chorreada en su mentón y en su ropa, pero el pequeño lograba meterse adentro el resto.

"En realidad no sé hacer nada. No sé escribir a máquina ni tomar dictados en taquigrafía. No tengo idea de cómo encender siquiera una computadora. Traté de ser camarera, pero se me confundían tanto los pedidos que me despidieron después de una semana. Traté de vender propiedades, pero como les decía a los clientes que las casas no valían el precio que se pedía por ellas, me echaron. Trabajé en una tienda por departamentos, pero el perfume me produjo urticaria, y les contaba a los clientes dónde comprar la misma ropa a menor precio, y los zapatos, bueno, lo de los zapatos fue lo peor.

– ¿Qué pasó en la sección calzado? –preguntó él mientras engullía un segundo bol de cereales.

–Me gasté todo el sueldo en zapatos. Fue el único empleo del que no me echaron sino que me fui. Me costaba más de lo que ganaba.

Esta vez él casi rió del todo.

–Pero Lee la libró de todo eso –acotó él, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

El rostro de Sakura perdió su expresión de felicidad, y ella giró y tomó un repasador para limpiarle la cara a Sasuke.

– ¿Dije algo malo?

–Sé lo que todos piensan de Lee, pero fue muy bueno conmigo y yo lo amaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él me dio a Sasuke. –Miró a su hijo con ojos de adoración y él, en respuesta, lanzó un grito y comenzó a patear con tanta fuerza que casi derribó su silla mecedora.

Itachi extendió una mano y se lo impidió. Con el entrecejo fruncido, preguntó:

– ¿No se supone que este chico éste en una silla alta? ¿Algo con patas que lleguen al piso?

– ¡Sí! –Saltó Sakura–. Se supone que éste en una silla alta y se supone que duerma en una cama con barandas laterales que se bajen y se supone que tenga una mesa para cambiarlo y la ropa que esté de moda. Pero, como sabe, Lee tenía otras prioridades para su dinero y… y… ¡Oh, maldición! –alcanzó a decir mientras giraba para ocultar las lágrimas.

–Lee siempre me gustó –dijo Itachi en voz baja–. Era la vida de todas las fiestas. Y hacía que todos los que lo rodeaban fueran felices.

Sakura se dio media vuelta, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Sí, era así, ¿no? Yo tuve una infancia bastante protegida, y no sabía la causa de los descuidos de Lee y su… –De pronto calló. –Escúcheme. Mi suegra dice que estoy tan sola que sería capaz de invitar a cenar al mismísimo diablo. –Nuevamente, silencio. –Le prevengo que no me estoy quejando; Sasuke es todo lo que quiero de la vida, es sólo que…

–Que a veces necesita a un adulto con el que hablar –terminó él y la miró.

–Usted sí que sabe escuchar, señor Uchiha. ¿Ésa es una característica de ser gay?

Por un segundo él parpadeó.

–No que yo sepa. Dígame: si necesita conseguir un empleo para poder subsistir, y no tiene ninguna habilidad, ¿qué piensa hacer? ¿Cómo hará para mantener a su hijo y mantenerse usted?

Sakura se sentó a la mesa.

–No tengo idea. ¿Usted puede sugerirme algo?

–Sí, que reanude sus estudios.

– ¿Y quién cuidará de Sasuke todo el día? ¿Con qué le pagaría a esa persona? Además, soy demasiado torpe para volver a la escuela.

De nuevo, él sonrió.

–No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Su suegra no puede ocuparse de Sasuke?

–Ella pertenece a un club de bridge, un club de natación y por lo menos tres clubes de chismes y, además, lleva mucho tiempo mantener el peinado que usa. –Con las manos, Sakura imitó un pelo muy batido.

–Sí, me parece recordar que Tsunade consideraba su pelo como una especie de fetiche.

–Se han librado guerras religiosas con menos fervor. Pero, de todos modos, usted tiene razón y debo conseguir un empleo. Esta misma tarde pensaba ir a una entrevista.

– ¿Para hacer qué? –Preguntó él, y la intensidad de su mirada hizo que Sakura bajara la vista hacia la banana que estaba aplastando con un tenedor.

–Para limpiar casas. No, no me mire así. Es un trabajo digno y respetable.

– ¿Pero con él ganaría lo suficiente como para tomar a alguien que le cuide al bebé?

–No estoy segura. Mi especialidad no son precisamente los números, y yo…

–Yo, en cambio, me llevo muy bien con los números –dijo él, muy serio–. Quiero verlo todo: su libreta de cheques, sus recibos, su lista de gastos, lo que sea. Necesito ver cuánto dinero ingresa y cuánto sale. Entréguemelo todo y yo lo ordenaré.

–No estoy segura de que deba hacerlo –dijo ella en voz baja–. Ésas son cosas privadas.

– ¿Quiere llamar a Naruto y preguntarle si soy una persona confiable? Creo que él le aconsejará que me entregue todos los papeles que tenga.

Por un momento ella lo observó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía cerca de un adulto, y la invadió la sensación de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo cerca de un hombre. Lee nunca se había preocupado por las finanzas. Si había dinero, lo gastaba; si no, encontraba la manera de persuadir a alguien para que se lo prestara.

–No es mucho –dijo ella–. Tengo una libreta de cheques, pero no extiendo muchos, y…

–Déjeme ver lo que tiene. Usted ocúpese de Sasuke, y yo me ocuparé de los números.

– ¿Siempre se la pasa dándoles órdenes a todos? –Preguntó ella–. ¿Siempre entra en la vida de una persona y toma las riendas como si supiera hacerlo con todo el mundo?

Él pareció sorprenderse.

–Supongo que sí. Pero nunca me había detenido a pensarlo.

–Apuesto a que no tiene demasiados amigos.

De nuevo pareció desconcertado y por un momento la observó como si no la hubiera visto antes.

–Y usted, ¿siempre hace preguntas tan personales?

–Sí, desde luego. A la larga me permite ganar tiempo. Es mejor conocer a las personas como realmente son en lugar de atribuirles características que no tienen.

Él enarcó una de sus cejas gruesas y negras.

–Y supongo que conocía bien a Rock Lee antes de casarse con él.

–Puede reírse de mí si lo desea, y creerme o no, pero sí, lo conocía bien. Ignoraba todo lo referente a las drogas y el alcohol, pero sí sabía que él me necesitaba. Yo era como agua para un hombre sediento, y él me hizo sentir… Bueno, me hizo sentir importante. ¿Esto tiene sentido para usted?

–En cierta forma, sí. Ahora, ¿dónde están sus registros financieros?

Le tocó entonces a Sakura sorprenderse por la forma abrupta con que Itachi había cambiado de tema. Se preguntó qué estaría ocultando. Cualesquiera fueran sus secretos, él no quería que nadie los conociera.

Después de darle a Itachi su caja con recibos y sus viejas libretas de cheques, Sakura pasó la siguiente hora limpiando la cocina y apartando a Sasuke de una cosa después de otra. Si en alguna parte había un borde filoso, Sasuke parecía decidido a estrellar parte de su cuerpo contra él.

– ¿Puede venir aquí? –Preguntó Itachi desde la puerta, y Sakura se sintió como una chiquilla a la que le dicen que debe ir a la oficina del director de la escuela. Una vez en la sala, él le hizo señas de que se sentara en el sofá, con Sasuke en sus brazos.

–Francamente, señora, en mi opinión, su situación económica es lamentable. Tiene ingresos bien por debajo del nivel nacional de pobreza y, por lo que veo, no tiene manera de aumentar sus recursos. He decidido hacerle un, digamos, préstamo permanente para que pueda criar a su hijo y…

– ¿Un qué?

–Un préstamo permanente. Lo cual quiere decir que no tendrá que devolvérmelo jamás. Empezaremos con, digamos, diez mil dólares y…

Calló cuando Sakura se puso de pie, se acercó a la puerta de calle, la abrió y dijo:

–Adiós, señor Uchiha.

Itachi la miró, boquiabierto. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente rechazara su dinero. De hecho, a diario recibía cientos de cartas de personas que le suplicaban que les diera dinero.

–No necesito su caridad –dijo Sakura con los labios apretados.

–Pero Naruto le da dinero; usted misma me lo dijo.

–Le ha brindado a mi hijo tratamiento médico gratis, sí. Pero, a cambio, yo le limpié la casa, la oficina y el interior de su auto. No recibo caridad de nadie.

Por un momento Itachi pareció perplejo, como si sus palabras fueran algo que nunca había oído antes.

–Me disculpo. Creí que…

–Sí, pensó que si yo era pobre, entonces por supuesto buscaba una ayuda. Sé que vivo en una casa que necesita reparaciones. –No prestó atención a la cara de Itachi que indicaba que eso era quedarse corta. –Pero dónde vivo y cómo vivo no es asunto suyo. Realmente creo que Dios nos proveerá lo que necesitemos.

Por un momento Itachi se le quedó mirándola fijo.

–Disculpe, ¿acaso no sabe que en la actualidad la gente cree que uno debe tomar todo lo que puede conseguir y dejar que el resto se arregle como puede?

– ¿Qué clase de madre sería yo si le enseñara a mi hijo esos valores?

Itachi dio un paso adelante y tomó a Sasuke en el momento en que la criatura trataba de arrancarle los brazos a su madre. Como antes, el bebé no opuso resistencia y enseguida se instaló contra el pecho de Itachi.

–De veras, le pido que me disculpe. Y también por no haberme dado cuenta de que usted es una persona única en el mundo.

Sakura sonrió.

–No lo creo. Quizá lo piensa porque conoce a muy pocas personas. Ahora, si de veras quiere ayudarme, puede cuidar a Sasuke esta tarde mientras yo voy a la entrevista de trabajo.

–Para limpiar casa –agregó él con una mueca.

–Si usted encuentra alguna otra cosa para la qué esté preparada, la haré.

–No –dijo él lentamente mientras le miraba como si ella fuera de otro planeta–. No sé qué trabajos hay disponibles en Konoha.

–Le aseguro que no son muchos. Ahora le diré todo lo necesario sobre Sasuke y después tengo que prepararme para salir.

–Me pareció oírla decir que la entrevista era esta tarde. Todavía faltan horas.

–Como no tengo ningún medio de transporte, me veré obligada a ir caminando, y queda a ocho kilómetros. ¡No! No me mire así. Tiene la frase "le pagaré un taxi" escrita en la cara. Quiero hacer una buena impresión en esta entrevista porque me dijeron que puedo llevar conmigo a Sasuke si lo dejo en un corralito. Si consigo este empleo, todos nuestros problemas estarán solucionados.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Para quién trabajaría?

–Para Kiba Inuzuka. ¿Lo conoce?

–Sí, lo he visto –mintió Itachi. Conocía a Kiba Inuzuka muy bien, y sabia que tomaría a Sakura porque era joven y bonita y porque Inuzuka era el libertino más famoso de tres condados. –Yo cuidaré del bebé –dijo Itachi en voz baja–. Usted, vaya a vestirse.

–Está bien, pero antes quiero hablarle de la comida de mi hijo. –Se lanzó entonces a un prolongado monólogo sobre lo que Sasuke comía o no comía y que no había que darle nada con sal ni con azúcar. Todos los alimentos debían ser cocinados al vapor, no al horno y, por cierto, no fritos. Además, había medio pollo en la heladera y algunas hortalizas que podían ser el almuerzo de Itachi.

Continuó diciendo que, en realidad, a Sasuke no le gustaba la comida sólida, que prefería mil veces la lactancia, de modo que:

–No se enoje si no come mucho.

Itachi la escuchó sólo vagamente, lo suficiente para asegurarle a Sakura que todo estaría bien. Treinta minutos después ella abandonaba la casa y él hablaba por teléfono con su hermano.

–No me importa cuántos pacientes tienes en la sala de espera –le dijo a Naruto–. Quiero saber exactamente qué está sucediendo.

–Sakura es fantástica, ¿no te parece?

–Es… bueno, diferente. Aguarda un minuto. –Había puesto a Sasuke en el piso y el bebé, gateando y arrastrándose, se había acercado al enchufe de pared más cercano y en ese momento tiraba del cable de una lámpara. Después de apartarlo de ese enchufe peligroso y colocarlo en el medio de la sala, Itachi volvió junto al teléfono.

–Esta mujer –continuó– vive con el dinero de un pequeño seguro de vida que le dejó su marido, y no tiene cómo ganarse su subsistencia. ¿Sabes adónde fue hoy en busca de trabajo? A lo de Kiba Inuzuka.

–Ah –exclamó Naruto.

–Llama a ese libertino y dile que, si la toma, le inyectarás insecticida –le ordenó Itachi.

–No estaría bien que lo hiciera. Piensa en el juramento hipocrático y todo eso. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que pareces un marido celoso. ¿Itachi? ¿Sigues ahí?

–Lo siento. Sasuke estaba atrapado debajo de la mesa baja. ¡Espera! Ahora come papel. Aguarda un minuto.

Cuando Itachi volvió al otro extremo de la línea, Naruto le dijo, con fastidio:

–Mira, hermano, no fue mi intención que te involucraras con Sakura, sólo que cuidaras del chico para que yo pudiera estar a solas con ella. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Una vez que convenza a Sakura de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, yo la mantendré y no tendrá que trabajar. ¿Por qué no le dices cosas maravillosas sobre mí?

–Si piensa que cuidarás de ella por el resto de su vida, tal vez no quiera casarse contigo. Esa mujer tiene mucho orgullo. Y, ¿puedes explicarme por qué un bebé no puede comer nada con sal ni azúcar ni ninguna otra forma de condimentar su comida?

–La teoría es que, por ejemplo, si come azúcar de bebé, llegará a anhelar cosas dulces cuando sea grande. Así que si se eliminan esos productos de su dieta, será un adulto más saludable.

–Con razón ese chico sólo quiere mamar y no le gustan los alimentos sólidos –farfulló Itachi y después soltó el tubo para alejar a Sasuke de la puerta que él balanceaba y con la que trataba de golpearse la cara.

Cuando volvió, Itachi preguntó:

– ¿Te parece que ella me permitirá que le haga un regalo de Navidad?

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Comprar un negocio y dárselo a ella para que lo maneje?

Puesto que eso era exactamente lo que Itachi pensaba, no contestó. Además, ahora Sasuke se dedicaba a mascar un zapato de Itachi, así que él lo alzó y lo sostuvo fuerte, momento en que la criatura se apoderó del labio inferior de Itachi y casi le arrancó la piel.

–Mira, Itachi, tengo que cortar –dijo Naruto–. ¿Por qué no usas tu cerebro en lugar de tu dinero, y piensas en otra solución para este problema? Sakura no aceptará tu caridad, por mucho que la disfraces.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro –acotó Itachi y observó una maceta con una planta, apoyada sobre un periódico doblado–. Llama a Inuzuka. Yo lo haría, pero no quiero que él sepa que estoy aquí. Dile lo que se te ocurra, pero que no tome a Sakura. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, claro. ¿Cómo está el monstruo?

Con una mueca, Itachi se sacó los dedos del bebé de la boca.

–Muy bien.

– ¿Muy bien? Ese niño es un mocoso malcriado. ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Sasuke había aferrado las dos mejillas de Itachi, y luego tiró de ambas y aplastó una frambuesa mojada sobre una de ellas.

–No estoy seguro, pero creo que Sasuke acaba de besarme –le confesó Itachi a su hermano y cortó la comunicación antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de contestarle.

Por un momento, Itachi se sentó en el sofá mientras el bebé se paraba sobre sus rodillas. Es un chico fuerte, pensó, y nada mal parecido. Una lástima que estuviera vestido con ropa barata y usada. Pensó que todos los bebés de Konoha habían usado esos overoles y esa camisa desteñida. ¿Un chiquillo tan vivaracho como Sasuke no debería usar ropa mejor que ésa? ¿Cómo conseguirlo?

Fue ahí cuando le llamó la atención el periódico y tuvo que luchar con las manos de Sasuke para poder marcar un número en su teléfono celular.

–Hinata –dijo cuando contestó su secretaria. No hubo saludos. Hacía doce años que ella era su asistente, de modo que él no necesitaba identificarse.

A Itachi sólo le llevó unos minutos explicarle su idea. Ella no se quejó de que fuera Navidad cuando él le dijo que debía abandonar su casa y su familia –si es que tenía una, pues Itachi ignoraba todo lo referente a su vida personal–. Se limitó a decir:

– ¿Hay una imprenta en Konoha?

–No. De todos modos, no quiero que el trabajo se haga aquí. Hazlo en Suna.

– ¿Algún color preferido?

Itachi miró a Sasuke, quien mordisqueaba un bloque de madera que probablemente había pertenecido a su padre.

–Azul. Para un auténtico varoncito. Nada de esos conejitos de color rosado y blanco. Y agrega campanillas y silbatos.

–Entiendo. Algo bien completo.

–Sí, todo. Además, cómprame un auto, algo común y corriente como un…

– ¿Toyota? –sugirió Hinata.

–No, una marca norteamericana. –Por lo que suponía, Sakura estaba en contra de los autos importados. –Un jeep. Y quiero que esté muy sucio. Así podré tomar a alguien para que lo limpie. Y cómprame algo de ropa.

Como toda la ropa de Itachi era hecha a medida, no resultó extraño que Hinata le preguntará si deseaba que le mandara algo en especial.

–No. Quiero ropa común y corriente. Jeans azules.

– ¿Con o sin flecos?

Por un momento, Itachi se quedó mirando el teléfono. En los doce años que hacía que la conocía, jamás había oído a Hinata hacer un chiste. ¿Ése sería el primero? Entonces, ¿tenía sentido del humor?

–No, nada de flecos. Ropa normal, no demasiado cara. Nada de marca.

–Aja –fue la respuesta de Hinata. Si sentía algo de curiosidad, no lo demostró.

–Ahora llama a Chouji y dile que venga aquí y le prepare a este chico algo bueno de comer.

Se hizo una pausa en la línea, algo bastante insólito tratándose de Hinata, ya que por lo general acusaba recibo al instante de cualquier cosa que él decía.

–Me preguntaba dónde se alojará Chouji, porque seguro que él querrá un equipamiento adecuado. –Tomando en cuenta que el chef privado de Itachi era un esnob tanto como un genio, eso era quedarse corto.

Sasuke trataba de ponerse de pie tirando de un tapete desteñido que había sobre una mesita baja. Si lograba su propósito, tres floreros le caerían sobre la cabeza.

– ¡Hazlo! –saltó Itachi y cortó la comunicación para ir a buscar a Sasuke. Era la quinta o sexta vez que el bebé había tratado de matarse en el curso de una hora.

–Muy bien, Sasuke –dijo Itachi mientras le soltaba las manos del tapete y lo alzaba–. Vayamos a ver qué podemos hacer para el almuerzo. Una comida sin azúcar, sal, mantequilla ni ningún sabor.

Entonces Sasuke le apretó otra frambuesa mojada en la mejilla y a Itachi no le resultó una sensación nada desagradable.

* * *

Tengo a mi gata subida sobre mi PC, le gusta saltar sobre ella porque mi PC esta entre la cama marinera de mi hermana (duerme arriba y en la de a bajo pone su ropa xD) y mi cama de una plaza. Pasa de una cama a otra todo el tiempo.

Algún la pantalla caerá por el rebote, ese día me compraré una notebook.


	6. Capítulo 6

¿Qué trama Itachi? Poco a poco aparece un poco de ItaSaku.

SoRaTo: En un principio pensé a SasuSaku pero ¿qué mejor que la rivalidad de Sasuke y Naruto? Naruto odia a bebé Sasuke, en cambio nuestro lindo bebé adora a Itachi ¿me comprendes? Sería raro que Naruto adorara a Itachi y no podría dejar que Sasuke saliese perdiendo en este triangulo.

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 6 -**

– ¿Consiguió el empleo? –preguntó Itachi tan pronto Sakura entró en la casa.

–No –respondió ella con desaliento y enseguida tomó a Sasuke–. Y estoy que exploto de leche.

Para incomodidad de Itachi, Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá raído, se desprendió el vestido, se soltó el corpiño y precedió a amamantar a Sasuke, quien no tardó en ponerse a succionar con entusiasmo.

– ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar esta noche? –preguntó él–. Yo invito.

– ¡Auch! –Gritó Sakura, metió un dedo en la boca de Sasuke y lo obligó a soltar por un momento el pecho, hasta que volvió a prenderse–. Esos dientes –aclaró–. ¿Sabe? Antes de que Sasuke naciera yo estaba enamorada de todo eso de la lactancia. Pensé que sería algo dulce y hermoso, y lo es, pero también es…

– ¿Doloroso? –preguntó él. Y cuando ella sonrió como contestación, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Creo que, aunque Naruto no me lo hubiera dicho, yo me habría dado cuenta de que usted es gay. Es tan perceptivo y, a pesar de parecer frío e indiferente, en el fondo es tierno, ¿verdad que sí?

–Nunca me han llamado así –confesó Itachi y miró hacía el espejo rajado y manchado que colgaba a su derecha. ¿Realmente parecía un hombre frío e indiferente?

– ¿Cómo se portó Sasuke durante mi ausencia?

Itachi sonrió y muy pronto se descubrió empleando una gran cantidad de energía en hacer un relato gracioso de su tarde con Sasuke.

–Creo que para Navidad le regalaré un juego de cuchillos, algo con lo que le resulte fácil lastimarse. Porque, lo que es ahora, tiene que esforzarse para poder golpearse en la cara y tratar de partirse el cráneo. Creo que facilitaré las cosas.

Sakura se echó a reír y dijo:

–Cuchillos con piolines adheridos. No olvide los piolines, porque de lo contrario, ¿con qué podría atragantarse?

–Sí, claro. Piolines. Y creo que lo llevaré de visita a una fábrica de papel. Lo depositaré en mitad del salón y dejaré que se abra paso hacia la salida comiendo.

Sakura pasó a Sasuke al otro pecho e Itachi le hizo señas de que levantara el brazo izquierdo para que él pudiera deslizarle un almohadón debajo y así no tuviera que soportar el peso de la cabeza del bebé.

–Y no olvide los cajones que pueda abrir y después cerrar con los dedos adentro.

Ahora los dos reían a más no poder e Itachi de pronto se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en años, una mujer se reía de verdad de sus chistes.

– ¿Qué le parecería una pizza? –preguntó Itachi en forma abrupta–. Una pizza enorme con todo encima. ¿Y refrescos gigantescos y pan de ajo?

–No estoy segura de que pueda comer eso por mi leche –dijo Sakura–. No sé si es bueno para los bebés beber leche con sabor a ajo.

–Eso no parece molestarles a los italianos –fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

–Es verdad –aceptó Sakura y después le sonrió–. Pizza, entonces. Pero sólo si me deja pagar mi parte.

Antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo, Itachi dijo:

–Usted es demasiado pobre para pagar por nada. –Y enseguida quedó muy mortificado por haberlo dicho.

–Muy cierto –dijo Sakura con tono bondadoso–. Tal vez durante la cena podamos cambiar ideas con respecto a qué hacer con mi futuro. ¿Tiene alguna idea?

–Ninguna en absoluto –respondió él, sonriendo–. Siempre podría casarse con un médico joven y agradable y entonces no tener que salir a trabajar.

– ¿Un médico? Ah, se refiere a Naruto. Pero si yo no le intereso.

–Está loco por usted –dijo Itachi.

–Usted sí que es raro. Naruto está enamorado de todas las mujeres de este pueblo; por eso es tan popular. Además, yo no soy una vividora y no quiero que ningún hombre me mantenga. Quiero hacer algo al respecto, pero no estoy segura de poder. Si tan sólo tuviera algún talento, como por ejemplo cantar o tocar el piano.

–Pues a mí me parece que tiene el talento de ser una buena madre.

Sakura inclinó un poco la cabeza.

–Usted es muy dulce, ¿lo sabía? ¿Con ese teléfono suyo puede pedir que nos traigan la pizza?

–Sí, por supuesto –contestó él con una sonrisa.

Más tarde, mientras Sasuke dormía en el sofá, encendieron velas y se pusieron a conversar. Él le preguntó sobre su vida con Lee. Después de negarse un poco al principio, Sakura comenzó a hablar e Itachi muy pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ella hablar con alguien.

Y, mientras la oía, Itachi empezó a ver al borracho del pueblo bajo una luz diferente. Rock Lee había sido objeto de las burlas de la gente de Konoha desde que, a los catorce años, comenzó a beber. Chocaba automóviles casi con la misma velocidad con que se subía a ellos. Sus padres tuvieron que hipotecar la casa para poder pagar la fianza y sacarlo de la cárcel una y otra vez. Pero Sakura vio en el interior de ese hombre algo que nadie había visto.

Itachi había pedido una pizza gigante y, mientras hablaba, sin darse cuenta, Sakura fue comiendo las tres cuartas partes. Hacía mucho tiempo que Itachi había olvidado lo que era estar en una situación en la que una pizza era un manjar poco frecuente.

Tan pronto la última porción desapareció, Sakura dio un gran bostezo, y aunque apenas eran las nueve de la noche, Itachi le dijo que fuera a acostarse. Ella se puso de pie y se agachó para levantar a Sasuke, pero Itachi le apartó las manos y alzó al bebé sin despertarlo.

–Usted es un padre nato –dijo Sakura con voz soñolienta mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Sonriendo por el comentario de Sakura, Itachi puso a Sasuke en el destruido corralito que era también su cama, y después abandonó sigilosamente la habitación. Era curioso, pero él también sentía sueño. Por lo general no se acostaba hasta la una o dos de la mañana, pero el hecho de haber tenido que apartar todo el día a esa criatura de un peligro tras otro lo había dejado exhausto.

Fue a su cuarto, se sacó los pantalones y se desplomó en la cama en camisa y ropa interior sin tener conciencia de nada, hasta que oyó el grito agudo de Sasuke. Se levantó de un salto, corrió a la cocina y vio allí a Sasuke en su silla mecedora, amamantado por Sakura. Los dos estaban completamente vestidos, a pesar de que afuera seguía oscuro.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Itachi y se frotó los ojos.

–Alrededor de las seis y media. Esta mañana Sasuke durmió hasta tarde.

– ¿Qué fue ese grito?

–Supongo que una cuestión de práctica. A él le gusta gritar. ¿No debería usted ponerse algo de ropa encima?

Itachi miró sus piernas desnudas.

–Sí, claro. –Después miró el rostro encendido de Sakura. Ella no tenía problema en sacar a relucir sus pechos, pero la ponía incómoda que él tuviera tan poca ropa encima como para ir a nadar. Con una sonrisa frente a la cara vuelta hacia otro lado de Sakura, Itachi sintió una oleada de placer al comprobar que él la atraía.

"Naruto –pensó–. Naruto. Naruto está enamorado de Sakura."

–Esto estaba junto a la puerta de calle esta mañana, y hay un automóvil afuera –dijo ella y con la cabeza indicó un periódico enrollado que había sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sin prestar atención al pedido de Sakura en el sentido de que se vistiera, Itachi sacó la banda elástica que sujetaba el periódico y extrajo una nota que había adentro alrededor de unas llaves. Era un mensaje escrito a maquina que le avisaba que su ropa estaba en la parte de atrás del automóvil y que ya se habían tomado en cuenta las otras instrucciones y que volverían a ponerse en contacto con él.

–Parece el mensaje de un espía –dijo Itachi en voz baja y después levantó la vista para comprobar si Sakura lo había oído.

Pero ella no había oído nada, y la expresión de su rostro era tan intensa que al principio él pensó que a Sasuke le pasaba algo. Pero el bebé estaba muy entretenido en la tarea de untarse con avena la oreja, de modo que Itachi volvió a mirar a Sakura.

Con señas, indicaba el periódico que él había extendido sobre la mesa. En él había un aviso a doble página acerca de una importante liquidación en una tienda para bebés ubicada a unos quince kilómetros de Konoha. El dueño había armado habitaciones completas, con muebles y ropa de cama, y vendía los conjuntos por doscientos cincuenta dólares cada uno. Sakura indicaba la fotografía de una cama, una silla mecedora, una mesa para cambiar pañales y un móvil que parecía tener vaqueros y caballos. De sus labios salía un sonido estrangulado parecido a "Oh, oh, oh".

De pronto Itachi no pudo evitar hacerla sufrir un poco.

– ¿Queda un poco de cereal en la casa, o Sasuke ya se lo devoró todo? –Tomó el periódico y lo abrió. –Parece que el precio del oro bajó. A lo mejor debería comprar un poco. –Sostenía el periódico de modo que el inmenso aviso quedara justo frente a la cara de Sakura.

Finalmente, ella recuperó la voz. Sin prestarle atención a Itachi, dijo:

– ¿Podré comprar esas cosas? ¿Qué opina? Quizá debería llamar a Naruto y pedirle prestado el dinero. Oh, no, tenemos que estar en la tienda a las nueve, la hora en que abre. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para llegar allá? A lo mejor Naruto…

En ese momento Itachi bajó el periódico y agitó las llaves del auto delante de la nariz de Sakura.

–Iremos a ver a Naruto –se apresuró a decir ella–. Más adelante le pagaré a usted el precio del combustible. Mire aquí, en la parte de abajo del aviso. Me pregunto si la ropa estará incluida en la oferta. "Todo para el bebé." Cielos, si Sasuke nunca tuvo ninguna prenda que no hubiera sido usada antes por otra criatura. ¿Puede prestarme el teléfono para llamar a Naruto?

–Yo le prestaré el dinero –propuso él y deseó haber incluido ropa en las órdenes que le había impartido a su secretaria.

–No. Yo puedo devolverle el dinero a Naruto con trabajo, pero usted no necesita nada.

Al oírlo, Itachi frunció el entrecejo, aunque sin saber bien por qué. ¿No sería mejor que Naruto le prestara el dinero? Después de todo, el plan era unir a Naruto y Sakura. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué Naruto no había venido a visitarla la noche anterior?

–Vaya a echarle un vistazo a mi automóvil –le ordenó el Uchiha–. Y después vuelva y dígame cuánto cobraría por limpiármelo.

Con un "Cuídeme a Sasuke" dicho por encima del hombro, ella salió por la puerta de calle. Diez minutos después regresó.

–Cien dólares –dijo con tono inflexible–. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cochino y tenerlo tan sucio?

Lo único que Itachi pudo hacer fue sonreír, avergonzado. ¿A Hinata se le habría ido la mano con el auto?

–Y otros ciento cincuenta para hacer algo con la ropa que hay en el asiento de atrás. Realmente, señor Uchiha, no tenía idea de que fuera tan desaliñado.

–Yo, bueno… –comenzó a decir él, sintiéndose como una criatura regañada por su madre.

–Ahora vaya a ponerse algo de ropa. Después, venga y tome su desayuno. Quiero estar en esa tienda cuando abra sus puertas. El dueño dice que sólo tiene ocho juegos de artículos para vender. ¿Sabe? Apuesto a que esto tiene que ver con un divorcio. Por eso él prefiere prácticamente regalar estos muebles en lugar de permitir que su esposa tenga el dinero. Algunas personas carecen de toda conciencia moral. Me pregunto si habrá hijos involucrados. ¿Por qué se que allí parado mirándome? Vaya a vestirse. No siga perdiendo tiempo.

Parpadeando con incredulidad frente a la asombrosa historia ideada por Sakura, Itachi fue a su dormitorio para ducharse y volver a ponerse su ropa sucia y arrugada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Hinata poner en el auto esa ropa desaliñada que llamaría la atención de Sakura?

Cuando fue a la cocina para comer su bol de cereales, Sakura tenía el aspecto de un gato que acaba de robarse la crema. Sin duda planeaba algo, pero él no tenía idea de qué.

–Tomé prestado su teléfono con su tono más dulce–. Espero que no le importe.

–Claro que no –contestó él y después bajó la vista hacia el bol–. ¿Estaba impaciente por hablar con Naruto? –Esas palabras brotaron de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

–Nada de eso. Sólo hablé con algunas amigas mías. Pero me temo que un par de esas llamadas fueron a larga distancia. Se las pagaré… de alguna manera.

–Yo tengo un departamento –dijo él, y los dos se echaron a reír cuando Sakura lanzó un gruñido ante la sola idea de limpiarle esa vivienda.

Sakura quiso salir de la casa a las siete y media, y cuando Itachi abrió la puerta del auto, quedó estupefacto. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho a ese vehiculo? El interior estaba cubierto de barro, que se había filtrado en cada hueco. Dudaba mucho de que las ventanillas se abrieran debido al barro que se había deslizado entre el vidrio y la puerta. Para poder limpiar bien el auto, habría sido necesario desarmar la puerta. En el asiento de atrás había una pila de ropa sometida al mismo baño de lodo.

Como Sakura ya había visto el auto, estaba preparada y desplegó una vieja colcha sobre la butaca del acompañante y sólo entonces subió, se sentó, y puso a Sasuke sobre su falda.

–No hace falta que me lo cuente –aseguró ella en voz baja una vez que la portezuela estuvo cerrada–, pero seguro que su amante se vengó de usted metiendo el auto y su ropa en un lago. ¿Fue así?

–Algo parecido –farfulló Itachi, mientras pensaba que tendría que hablar con su secretaria. Cuando le había dicho que el interior debía estar sucio, se refería más bien a latas de gaseosa y bolsas de papas fritas.

–Lo extraño es que el motor no esté cubierto de barro –dijo ella al ver que el auto arrancaba con toda facilidad–. ¡Oh, no!

Itachi condujo el auto hacia la calle y la miró, intrigado.

–Él le lleno el auto de barro, ¿no?

– ¿Podríamos no hablar de mi vida personal? –saltó Itachi. Estaba harto de todo ese asunto de que tenía un amante hombre.

Por un momento Sakura no dijo nada, y él lamentó su estallido de furia.

–Espero que en la tienda haya asientos para auto –dijo, la miró y ella le sonrió.

– ¿Usted lleva efectivo? Yo no…

–Sí, mucho –respondió Itachi, feliz de que ese momento tenso hubiera pasado–. ¿Qué otros empleos trató usted de conseguir, además de lo de la limpieza? –preguntó él mientras Sakura sostenía firmemente a Sasuke sobre su falda. Si la policía llegaba a verlos y a detenerlos, serían arrestados por no llevar a Sasuke sujeto a una silla especial en la parte de atrás. E Itachi no quiso pensar siquiera en lo que le sucedería a Sasuke si llegaban a tener un accidente. Movido por un impulso, extendió el brazo y le apretó la mano al pequeño, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Sakura no pareció advertirlo, pues en ese momento le hablaba a Itachi de todos los empleos para los que se había postulado y hasta había conseguido, pero que después perdió por una u otra razón.

–Dos veces tuve que renunciar porque el jefe… bueno…

– ¿La acosaba?

–Exactamente. Y por esta zona es tan difícil conseguir trabajo. Se me ocurrió que podría dedicarme a la aromaterapia. ¿A usted qué le parece?

El hecho de que al frente de la tienda apareciera delante de ellos salvó a Itachi de tener que contestar esa pregunta. Pero quedó consternado por lo que vio: debajo del cartel de El Paraíso de los Bebés, había como quince mujeres con cochecitos de bebés que aguardaban a que la tienda abriera.

–Dios mío –dijo Sakura–. Yo sólo llamé a siete amigas. Sin duda ellas llamaron también a sus amigas y, oh no, veo que llegan más autos y seguro que son para El Paraíso de los Bebés porque las demás tiendas no abren hasta las diez.

– ¿Usted llamó a todas esas personas? –preguntó Itachi.

–Tuve miedo de que no vieran el aviso y se perdieran así la liquidación. ¿Sabe una cosa? Es extraño que no haya aquí todavía más personas. ¿Qué me dice de los que vieron el periódico de la mañana? A lo mejor piensan que se trata sólo de una estratagema de venta y que no es una verdadera liquidación. Quizá no sea la primera vez que el dueño hace esto y en el interior ya no queda mercadería. Tal vez…

Antes de que Sakura se lanzara a otra de sus caprichosas historias, Itachi se bajó y le abrió la puerta.

–Venga, vayamos a la puerta de atrás y veamos si podemos entrar unos minutos antes que los demás.

– ¿Eso le parece justo?

De espaldas a Sakura, Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.

–Probablemente no, pero recuerde que esto es para Sasuke, ¿no? –dijo él y le sacó el bebé de los brazos–. Además, hace demasiado frío para esperar allá afuera, y faltan treinta minutos para que la tienda abra sus puertas.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

–Usted sí que sabe cómo arreglar las cosas, ¿no?

Mientras se daba media vuelta y Sasuke se le acomodaba en los brazos, Itachi no pudo menos que sonreír, porque Sakura siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlo sentir muy importante. Cuando llamó a la puerta posterior de la tienda, y se abrió, quedó asombrado al ver que uno de los principales ejecutivos de su oficina de Nueva York estaba allí de pie, con un overol gris y una escoba en la mano.

– ¿Quiere ver la mercadería ya? –preguntó el hombre, con una forma de hablar que hacía que resultará imposible imaginar que era un graduado de la Facultad de Ciencias Económicas de Harvard.

Enojado, Itachi se limitó a asentir. No le gustaba que sus empleados hicieran cosas que él no había aprobado primero. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Sakura lo tomara del brazo y le diera un apretoncito logró calmarlo.

Cuando salieron del sector posterior de depósito y entraron en el salón de ventas, Itachi quedó incluso menos complacido, pues había allí dos de sus vicepresidentes, ambos de overol, moviendo muebles para bebés.

–Ustedes son nuestros primeros clientes, así que pueden elegir el lote que deseen –dijo una voz femenina y, al girar, ambos vieron una mujer deslumbrante de pie detrás de ellos. Era, desde luego, la secretaria de Itachi, sólo que no vestía su habitual traje Chanel sino algo que él estaba seguro que había comprado en un Kmart, y llevaba su pelo largo recogido. Tenía tres lápices amarillos sujetos en el pelo. Aun así, no podía ocultar el hecho de ser una mujer esbelta de casi metro ochenta de estatura y tan hermosa y seductora como cualquier modelo de pasarela.

Hinata ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Itachi y Sakura la miraron.

– ¿Qué color desean? –preguntó–. ¿Celeste? ¿Rosado? ¿Verde? ¿Amarillo? ¿O preferiría ver el único juego de marca que tenemos?

–Oooohhhh. –Sakura emitió un sonido que le brotaba del corazón y de los labios, y después comenzó a seguir a Hinata como si estuviera en trance.

Hinata mantenía una conversación fluida mientras caminaba.

–Son todos artículos de liquidación de existencias. No hay nada usado; son, más bien, mercaderías discontinuadas. Espero que no le importe que en realidad sean del año pasado.

–En absoluto –afirmó Sakura con una voz artificialmente aguda–. ¿Verdad que no nos importa, señor Uchiha?

No esperó la respuesta de Itachi porque delante de ella había una habitación modelo y hasta él tuvo que reconocer que su secretaría se había superado. Alcanzaba a oler pegamento para empapelar, así que ella debió haber trabajado toda la noche para conseguir ese resultado, y tenía que admitir que había creado un cuarto fabuloso. Y, con su buen ojo comercial, supo que lo que tenía delante era lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin duda Hinata había comprado todo en Nueva York y después lo había traído a Konoha en el jet privado de Itachi.

Era el cuarto de un varón, con empapelado a rayas celestes y blancas, con guarda de barcos que navegaban por un mar revuelto. La cama parecía una nueva versión de un trineo, pero con barrotes de seguridad y barandas laterales que se podían bajar; en un rincón había un conjunto de personajes de Winnie-the-Pooh. La ropa de cama estaba bordada a mano con diseños de pequeños animales y plantas, algo que Itachi supo que a Sasuke le encantaría. Para probar su teoría, puso a Sasuke en la cama, donde él inmediatamente se puso de pie y enseguida trató de agarrar el móvil suspendido encima, hasta que consiguió meterse en la boca la cabeza de un caballo.

El resto del cuarto tenía muebles de idéntica calidad. Había una mecedora, una mesa para cambiar pañales, un asiento de automóvil, una silla alta, una caja para juguetes que sin duda había sido decorada por norteamericanos nativos y, en un rincón, una pila de cajas blancas.

–Más ropa de cama y otras cosas –aclaró Hinata mientras seguía la mirada de Itachi–. Hay también algunas prendas, pero no estaba segura del talle…

–Esto cuesta mucho más de lo que tengo –afirmó Sakura, y había lágrimas en su voz.

–El precio de todo el lote es de doscientos cincuenta dólares –se apresuró a decir Hinata.

Sakura miró a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Estas cosas no serán robadas, ¿no? ¿Es una distribuidora de mercadería robada?

–Podría decirse que, en cierta forma, son robadas –dijo enseguida Itachi–. Si estas cosas siguen en posesión del dueño de la tienda cuando llegue el momento de declarar impuestos, tendrá que pagar por lo que valen en realidad. Pero si las vende con pérdida, el monto de los impuestos será sobre la cantidad que recibió, que es un verdadero regalo. ¿Tengo razón o no? –le preguntó a Hinata.

–Sí, totalmente –respondió ella y volvió a dirigirse a Sakura–. Tal vez no le gusta el cuarto. Tenemos otros.

–No. Éste es perfecto –declaró Sakura. Después, antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Itachi dijo:

–Lo compramos. Hágame mandar todo hoy mismo. –Al decirlo, miró a sus dos ejecutivos que, inclinados sobre sus escobas, observaban la escena con una leve sonrisa socarrona. Al día siguiente, en su oficina no se hablaría de otra cosa. –Y creo que también debería enviarme a un empapelador.

Al oírlo, Sakura lanzó un pequeño gemido que indicaba que estaba segura de que Itachi conseguiría que la mujer se retractara del negocio.

–Por supuesto, señor –aceptó Hinata muy seria y giró hacía Sasuke, que estaba en la cama. Ahora estaba acostado boca arriba y trataba de bajar los laterales a fuerza de patadas, y el sonido reverberaba en toda la tienda. –Qué criatura tan hermosa –dijo ella y extendió los brazos como si se propusiera alzar a Sasuke.

El bebé lanzó un alarido que sacudió la cama. Inmediatamente se acercó Sakura, con los brazos extendidos hacia su hijo.

–Lo siento –murmuró–. No se lleva muy bien con los desconocidos. –Y en ese momento Sasuke saltó a los brazos de Itachi.

Itachi no quería mirar a sus dos vicepresidentes porque sabía que ellos darían por sentado que Sasuke era hijo suyo. ¿De qué otro modo explicar que Itachi no era un "desconocido" para la criatura?

–Yo pagaré mientras recorre el salón –indicó Itachi y siguió a Hinata a un mostrador cercano–. Lo de los lápices fue un poco demasiado –agregó tan pronto estuvieron lejos de Sakura para que ella no oyera.

–Sí, señor –dijo ella y se los quitó del pelo.

– ¿Y qué hacen aquí esos dos?

–Hubo que comprar la tienda para llevar adelante el plan. Y no creí tener autoridad suficiente para negociar semejante suma de dinero.

– ¿Cuánto puede costar una tienda tan chica como ésta?

–El hombre me pidió que le dijera que se llama Sasori no Akasuna y que usted entendería.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco. En la secundaria él le había robado a Sasori la novia el día antes del baile de graduación.

– ¿Conseguiste comprarla por una cantidad de menos de siete dígitos?

–Apenas. Señor, ¿qué hacemos con toda la gente que espera afuera? Ese aviso apareció sólo en su periódico, pero de alguna manera…

–Son amigas de Sakura. –Por un momento miró a Sasuke, que trataba de sacar el teléfono del escritorio, mientras Sakura deslizaba la mano con amor sobre los muebles para bebé. –Ofréceles lo mismo. Véndeles todo a pérdida. Asegúrate de darles todo por lo que puedan pagar. Separa la mercadería de cada habitación para que cada mujer se lleve algo que necesite.

Cuando miró a Hinata, notó que ella lo observaba con la boca abierta.

–Y que esos dos vuelvan a Nueva York en cuanto terminen con el empapelado.

–Sí, señor –le respondió Hinata en voz baja y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Itachi apartó las manos de Sasuke de la cortina que colgaba de la cuna.

–Y, Hinata, cuando hagas enviar el lote, agrega algunos juguetes. No –se contradijo–. No agregues nada. Yo mismo compraré los juguetes.

–Sí, señor –dijo Hinata.

– ¿Chouji vino aquí?

–Sí, vino conmigo. Se aloja en casa de su papá, como el resto de nosotros. –Por la expresión de su cara, Hinata parecía a punto de entrar en shock.

–Ahora cierra la boca y ve a abrirles la puerta a las otras clientas –ordenó. Volvió a apartar las manos de Sasuke de la cortina y regresó junto a Sakura.

* * *

A veces, la actitud de Itachi me parece un poco brusca. Algunos lectores notarán que he resubido los capítulos. Quería que encajasen bien a como están divididos los caps del libro. Así no cometeré equivocaciones. Próximamente tendré ya el capítulo 7 terminado (voy por la mitad).

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 7 -**

Itachi sintió algo que no experimentaba hace mucho: celos.

– ¿No es maravilloso? –decía Sakura con un tono que él no le oía a una mujer desde que salió de la escuela secundaria–. ¿No es el cuarto más hermoso que vio jamás? Nunca pensé que le tendría cariño a la Dirección Impositiva, pero puesto que fue la causa de que Sasuke recibiera todas estas bellezas, creo que hasta podría amarla. ¿No opina lo mismo, señor Uchiha? ¿No le parece que el cuarto es hermosísimo?

–Sí –contestó Itachi, malhumorado, mientras se decía que era mejor dar anónimamente que hacer alarde de los propios regalos. Al menos eso era lo que había oído decir. Pero habría deseado que Sakura lo mirara con ese mismo brillo en los ojos.

Respiró hondo.

–Sí, es lindo. El cuarto me parece espléndido. ¿Cree que la ropa cabrá en él?

–Si en este momento no entra, lo hará la semana próxima –respondió ella, riendo–. ¿Vio? Le dije que Dios proveería.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera darle una respuesta cínica al pensar en lo mucho que esos muebles le habían costado en realidad, puesto que tuvo que comprar para ello la tienda, se oyeron unos golpes fuertes e insistentes en la puerta.

Enseguida, Sakura se puso blanca como el papel.

–Cometieron una equivocación y vienen a llevarse todo de vuelta.

El enojo de Itachi desapareció y no pudo evitar pasar el brazo sobre los hombros delgados de Sakura para tranquilizarla.

–Le aseguro que todo esto es suyo. Tal vez es Papá Noel que llega de forma anticipada.

Cuando vio que ella todavía dudaba, Itachi levantó a Sasuke de la cuna, donde el bebé trataba de comerse las piernas de un muñeco con forma de rana, y se dirigió a la puerta de calle, donde se topó con un enorme árbol de Navidad.

–Jo, jo, jo –dijo la voz de Naruto mientras entraba en la casa–. Feliz navidad. Ita, muchacho, ¿puedes traer las cajas que están afuera?

– ¡Naruto! –exclamó Sakura, feliz–. No deberías haberte molestado.

Afuera, en medio del frío y con Sasuke en brazos, Itachi murmuró:

–Oh, Naruto, no deberías haberte molestado –con voz de falsetto–. Yo pagué sólo Dios sabe cuánto por ese juego de muebles y ella le agradece a la Dirección Impositiva, nada menos. Pero Naruto se presenta con un árbol que vale veinte dólares y ella exclama "¡Oh, Naruto!". ¡Las mujeres!

Sasuke comenzó a reír, arañó a Itachi en una mejilla en un intento de acariciarlo, y después le mordió la otra en señal de beso.

– ¿Por qué no le haces eso al divino doctor Naruto? –preguntó Itachi y le sonrió al muchachito mientras levantaba una gran caja de cartón rojo, se la calzaba debajo de un brazo y la entraba en la casa.

–No puedes hacer esto –decía en ese momento Sakura y miraba a Naruto con adoración.

–Papá y yo no queremos un árbol. Somos sólo un par de viejos solterones y no necesitamos que haya hojas por todas partes. Así que cuando un paciente me trajo este árbol, pensé en el ático lleno de adornos y pensé en Sasuke, a quien le fascinan las luces. ¿No crees que le gustarán?

–Sí, estoy segura de que sí, pero no sé bien…

Naruto la interrumpió acercándose a Itachi y extendiendo los brazos hacia Sasuke.

–Ven aquí, Sasuke, y dame un abrazo.

Para satisfacción de Itachi, Sasuke lanzó un alarido que hizo que del árbol cayeran varias hojas.

–No parece tenerte mucha simpatía, ¿no? –Comentó Itachi con una sonrisa de agrado–. Vamos, muchacho, iremos a probarte parte de tu ropa nueva.

– ¿Ropa nueva? –Preguntó Naruto y frunció el entrecejo–. ¿Qué es todo esto?

–Oh, Naruto, lo que sucedió es increíble. Esta mañana fuimos a una tienda en la que un hombre vendía todo baratísimo para no tener que pagar impuestos sobre la mercadería. Y el señor Uchiha hizo que vinieran a empapelar el cuarto y disponer los muebles y… y… Tendrás que verlo para creerlo.

Después de mirar a Itachi, Naruto siguió a Sakura a través de esa casa con pintura descascarada y manchas de humedad en el empapelado de las paredes y la vio abrir la puerta de lo que se había convertido en un nursery deslumbrante. No le llevó mucho tiempo apreciar la calidad de todo lo que contenía. La ropa de cama, los muebles, los bonitos cuadros de la pared, el ropero pintado, dentro del cual había fabulosas prendas para bebé de calidad inmejorable.

–Ya veo –dijo Naruto–. ¿Cuánto pagaste por todo esto?

–Doscientos cincuentas dólares, incluidos los impuestos –respondió Sakura llena de orgullo.

Naruto levantó una sabana bordada a mano de un costado de la cuna. Si no se equivocaba, había visto iguales en un catálogo, y su precio era unos trescientos dólares cada una.

–Fantástico –dijo Naruto–. En comparación, mi árbol y los adornos parecen nada.

–No seas tonto –lo reprendió Sakura y lo tomó del brazo–. Tu regalo vino del corazón, mientras que todo esto se debe a la Dirección Impositiva.

Al oír esas palabras, Naruto le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa triunfal mientras conducía a Sakura de regreso a la sala.

–Además, traje la cena –agregó Naruto, muy contento–. Un paciente mío, agradecido, me regaló una cena gratis para dos en un restaurante de Kumo, pero persuadí al chef de que me preparara una caja con una cena para tres para poder traerla aquí. Espero que la comida todavía esté caliente –dijo, la vista fija en su hermano–. Las cajas están en la butaca delantera de mi automóvil. ¡Ah!, y espero que no te importe, pero los anoté a Sasuke y a ti para que sirvieran de conejillos de indias para probar un nuevo alimento para bebés. –Al decirlo comenzó a sacar de sus bolsillos una serie de frascos con etiquetas escritas a mano, en las que Itachi reconoció le letra prolija de su secretaría.

–Cordero con cerezas disecadas y salsa de pimienta verde –leyó Sakura–. Y bocadillos de salmón con salsa de cilantro. Bueno, suena un poco demasiado elegante para un bebé, y no estoy segura de que Sasuke deba comer pimienta verde.

–Creo que la compañía trata de abrir nuevos mercados. En este momento están apenas en la etapa de planificación, así que si prefieres que Sasuke no sea uno de los bebés de prueba de la empresa, yo podría hacer que Tenten probara esos alimentos.

–No –dijo Sakura y tomó los frascos que Naruto le extendía–. Estoy segura que a Sasuke le gustará. –Pero su tono indicaba que no estaba convencida de ello. – ¿Quién es el fabricante?

–Chouji y Compañía –respondió Naruto y le guiñó un ojo a Itachi, quien seguía de pie junto a la puerta, con Sasuke en brazos y el entrecejo fruncido. –Ven, viejo, no te quedes allí parado; traigamos todo adentro para que podamos comer y, después, decorar el árbol.

Itachi le pasó el bebé a Sakura y siguió a su hermano al exterior.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le preguntó Naruto en cuanto estuvieron lejos de la puerta.

–No me pasa nada –saltó Itachi.

–Detestas estar aquí, ¿verdad? Odias el barullo y esta casa vieja que se viene abajo. Y Sakura es una compañía aburrida en comparación con las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado a frecuentar. ¿Acaso no solías salir con una mujer que tenía un doctorado en antropología? ¿Y que se dedicaba a salvar tigres o algo por el estilo?

–No, a las ballenas y olía a algas marinas. A mí no me pasa nada. ¿De modo que Chouji preparó la cena y el alimento para bebés?

– ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué yo haya tomado el crédito por lo que tú pagaste? Mira, si quieres, podemos decirle la verdad a Sakura ahora mismo. Podemos decirle que eres un multimillonario, y que con el dinero que llevas en el bolsillo puedes comprar cuartos llenos de muebles para chicos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

–No –respondió Itachi mientras Naruto cargaba las cajas con adornos de Navidad. Eran cajas que él había visto durante su infancia, y sabía muy bien lo que contenían.

De pronto Naruto se detuvo y miró fijo a su hermano.

–No te estarás enamorando de ella, ¿no? Quiero decir: tu y yo no terminaremos compitiendo por la misma mujer, ¿verdad que no?

–No seas ridículo. Sakura no es para nada mi tipo de mujer. Y no tiene ninguna idea de futuro. No sé de qué manera se propone mantener a ese hijo suyo con esos magros ingresos. No tiene empleo ni perspectivas laborales. No sabe hacer nada, salvo limpiar. Pero, a pesar de su situación, posee más orgullo que la mayoría de personas que conozco. Si tú le dijeras quien soy yo, ella me echaría a patadas de su casa y, sin duda, detrás de mí arrojaría a la calle todos esos muebles. Para poder devolverme esos doscientos cincuenta dólares se pasó toda la tarde limpiando el auto que Hinata me mandó. Si tú supieras…

Caminaban ahora hacia la casa e Itachi seguía hablando.

– ¿Si supiera qué? –preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

–Las mujeres con las que salgo me piden quinientos dólares nada más que para darle una propina a la mujer del cuarto de baño. Por ejemplo, esa antropóloga. Creo que salía conmigo sólo para que yo hiciera una donación para sus ballenas.

– ¿Entonces, cuál es tu problema? –Preguntó Naruto–. ¿Por qué estás tan enfurruñado?

–Porque mi hermanito me engatusó para que pasara un tiempo en este pueblo de mala muerte, fuera a tiendas para bebés y transportara viejos adornos de Navidad. Sostén la puerta abierta, ¿quieres? No, en el otro sentido. Tienes que empujar hacia adentro, después girar el pomo. ¿El que suena es tu teléfono o el mío?

–El mío –respondió Naruto tan pronto estuvieron dentro de la casa–. Sí. Sí, sí, está bien. Estaré allí lo antes posible. –Al apagar el teléfono celular, miró con pesar a Sakura, a Itachi y al bebé. –No puedo quedarme. Es una emergencia.

–Lo lamento tanto –dijo Sakura–. Te tomaste todo este trabajo y ahora no puedes quedarte.

–Sí, es una lástima –dijo Itachi mientras le sostenía abierta la puerta a su hermano menor–. Pero cuando el trabajo llama, hay que acudir.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Tal vez mañana podremos instalar el árbol. Realmente me gustaría ver la cara del bebé cuando vea todas esas luces.

–Filmaremos un vídeo –se apresuró a decir Itachi–. Ahora, creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien muera.

–Sí, está bien –agregó Naruto después de mirar a Sakura con tristeza–. Te veré… –Pero no terminó la frase porque Itachi le cerró la puerta en la cara.

–No estuvo muy agradable con su primo –lo reprendió Sakura y trató de mirarlo con seriedad, pero él alcanzó a verle en los labios la insinuación de una sonrisa.

–Sí, un espanto –aceptó Itachi–. Pero ahora hay más comida para nosotros dos. Además, soy mucho más hábil que Naruto para decorar un árbol de Navidad.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pues tendrá que esforzarse para ganarme. Yo he decorado árboles que hicieron llorar a Papá Noel.

–Una vez mi decoración fue tan hermosa que Papá Noel no quería irse de casa y tuve que empujarlo hacia la nieve y, al ver que insistía en no querer irse, tuve que conducir su trineo y ponerme a repartir todos sus regalos.

Sakura se echó a reír.

–Usted gana. Veamos qué hay en estas cajas.

–No. Comamos primero. Quiero probar con Sasuke ese nuevo alimento para bebés y ver si le gusta. ¿Esta chimenea funciona?

–Mejor que la caldera –contestó Sakura.

–Repito la pregunta: ¿esta chimenea funciona?

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

–Si se abre bien el regulador de tiraje y se arma el fuego bien atrás, contra la pared, anda bien. De lo contrario la casa se llena de humo.

–Por lo visto, ya tuvo la experiencia con la chimenea.

–Digamos que tenía algunas costillas de cerdo en el refrigerador y, después de la primera vez que traté de encender fuego allí, se convirtieron en jamón ahumado.

Ahora le tocó a Itachi echarse a reír y, cuando lo hizo, Sasuke también comenzó a reír a carcajadas y a golpearse las piernas con las manos, y estuvo a punto de derribar a su madre.

–Así que a ti también te parece divertido, ¿eh? –dijo Itachi, sin dejar de reír. Tomó al bebé y lo arrojó al aire. A Sasuke le gustó tanto que gritó hasta que le dio hipo; entonces Itachi le hizo cosquillas y el pequeño gritó todavía más.

Cuando Itachi se detuvo y abrazó fuerte al bebé sudoroso, advirtió que Sakura lo miraba como no lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer.

–Usted es un hombre bueno, señor Uchiha. Un hombre muy bueno.

– ¿No quiere llamarme Itachi y tutearme? –preguntó él.

–No –respondió ella y se dio media vuelta–. Iré a calentar la cena mientras usted enciende esa fábrica de humo.

Por alguna razón, la negativa de Sakura a llamarlo por su nombre de pila y tutearlo complació a Itachi.

Dejó a Sasuke en el suelo y comenzó a hacer el fuego de la chimenea. Le llevó un buen rato porque cada tres minutos tenía que apartar a Sasuke de una situación que amenazaba su vida. Pero finalmente logró encender el fuego sin que hubiera demasiado humo. Sasuke comenzó a interesarse en su reloj de marca (que nunca volvería a ser el mismo), y Sakura entró en la sala con una enorme bandeja llena de comida. También había una botella de vino y dos copas.

Itachi levantó una y observó el cristal. Waterford.

–Naruto sí sabe cómo pegarse la gran vida, ¿no?

–Me siento un poco culpable por comer esto sin él –confesó Sakura–. Después de todo, tenemos esta cena gracias a que es médico.

–Bueno, siempre nos queda la posibilidad de envolverla, meterla en la nevera y comerla mañana.

Sakura bajó la vista y contempló la deliciosa comida que había sobre la bandeja. Había ensalada de lechuga y verduras, cordero asado, patatas...

Miró a Itachi.

–No tengo envases plásticos para guardarla.

–Entonces está decidido. Tendremos que comerla.

–Supongo que sí –dijo Sakura muy seria. Después se echó a reír y comenzó a comer.

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de Itachi, con un gran babero alrededor del cuello, y comió todo lo que le ofrecían. La teoría de Sakura de que a su hijo no le gustaban los alimentos sólidos quedó refutada por la forma en que el pequeño devoró todo el bote de cordero con salsa de pimienta verde, a continuación de lo cual la emprendió con el puré de patatas con ajo de Itachi.

–Yo creía que a los bebés les gustaba la comida sosa –dijo Sakura, muy sorprendida.

–A nadie le gusta la comida sosa –dijo Itachi en voz baja.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Sakura ya había amamantado a Sasuke hasta que se quedó dormido con una expresión angelical en el rostro.

– ¿Piensa que es la comida o el cuarto nuevo lo que hizo que Sasuke se durmiera con esa expresión en la cara? –preguntó Sakura mientras contemplaba con devoción a su hijo dormido en la nueva cuna.

–Creo que está contento porque tiene una madre que lo quiere mucho –respondió Itachi, y sonrió cuando Sakura se ruborizó.

–Señor Uchiha, si no supiera que eso es imposible, pensaría que está flirteando conmigo.

–Supongo que han sucedido cosas aún más extrañas –respondió él. Y cuando ella lo miró, confundida, él agregó: –Vamos, debemos decorar el árbol.

En toda su vida, Itachi no se había divertido tanto decorando un árbol de Navidad como en esta ocasión. De niños, él y Naruto se quejaban siempre que les encomendaban esa tarea. Sin una mujer en la casa, no había olor a bizcocho en el horno ni tampoco música; solo su padre, que era bastante cascarrabias. Pero este tenía que adornar el árbol, porque de lo contrario su hermana lo atacaría el resto del año diciéndole que lo mejor sería que ella criara a los muchachos y no su perezoso hermano.

Ahora, mientras iba instalando las luces que Sakura había desenredado, Itachi se descubrió hablándole de su propia infancia. No se molestó en explicarle por qué había vivido con Naruto cuando supuestamente era solo un primo suyo, y ella tampoco se lo preguntó. También Sakura le habló de su niñez. Era hija única de una madre soltera; cuando ella le había preguntado quién era su padre, la madre le contestó que no era asunto suyo.

Las historias de los dos eran más bien tristes y en ellas se notaba mucha soledad, pero cuando cada uno se la contó al otro, los dos hicieron chistes, y Sakura inició un concurso para ver quién había tenido el progenitor más cascarrabias. La madre de Sakura era una mujer obsesionada con la limpieza y detestaba la Navidad por todo el lío que suponía. El padre de Itachi odiaba que cualquier cosa rompiera su rutina.

Se pusieron a fantasear en lo que sería un matrimonio entre los dos, con el padre de Itachi jugando al póquer y sacudiendo la ceniza de su cigarro por toda la habitación, y la madre de Sakura con el tubo de una aspiradora sujeto permanentemente al brazo derecho. Después pasaron a especular sobre qué clase de hijos tendría esa pareja y decidieron que ellos mismos eran en realidad ejemplos perfectos de lo que sucedería si sus padres se hubieran unido. Itachi era tan serio que su cara prácticamente se resquebrajaba cuando reía, y Sakura vivía en una casa que haría que a su madre le diera un infarto.

–Está precioso –concluyó por fin Sakura, apartándose un poco para observar el árbol, que todavía no habían terminado de adornar.

–Ojala tuviera una cámara –dijo Itachi–. Ese árbol merece ser inmortalizado.

–Yo no tengo cámara, pero puedo... –Calló y le sonrió–. Usted termine con esos adornos, mientras yo le preparo una sorpresa. No, no se dé la vuelta, mire para allá.

La oyó correr a su dormitorio y después volver a instalarse en la fea silla con tapizado de girasoles. Él se moría de ganas de ver lo que Sakura hacía, pero no miró.

Sólo cuando él terminó de colocar la última cinta plateada, ella le dijo que podía volverse.

Cuando lo hizo, Itachi vio que ella sostenía un trozo de cartulina y que sobre la falda tenía un libro y un lápiz. Él tomó el papel y lo observó. Era un delicioso bosquejo de él mismo luchando con los cables de varios juegos de luces, con el árbol detrás de él. El dibujo era divertido y, al mismo tiempo, conmovedor, hacía que pareciera que él ponía mucho amor en su tarea.

Itachi se sentó en el sofá con el dibujo en la mano. –Esto es muy bueno –sentenció.

Sakura se echó a reír. –Parece sorprendido.

–Lo estoy. Me pareció haberla oído decir que no tenía ningún talento. –Lo dijo muy serio.

–Ningún talento fuera de lo común. Nadie quiere tomar a una persona para que haga dibujos divertidos–. Itachi ignoró ese comentario.

–Si tiene más de estos dibujos, búsquelos y démelos.

– ¡A la orden, señor! –respondió Sakura. Se puso de pie y le hizo un saludo militar. Trató de parecer despreocupada, pero salió corriendo para obedecer sus órdenes y, segundos después, le entregó un sobre grueso y gastado, atado con un bramante.

Itachi tenía plena conciencia de que Sakura contenía el aliento mientras él observaba los dibujos, y no necesitó preguntarle si se los había mostrado a alguna otra persona, porque sabía que la respuesta era no. Seguro que no fue fácil ponerse a dibujar viviendo con un borracho como Rock Lee.

–Son muy buenos –dijo él a medida que iba levantando uno tras otro. El tema de los dibujos era casi siempre Sasuke, desde su nacimiento hasta el presente, y con trazos certeros ilustraban las situaciones que se le pueden presentar a un bebé. Había un dibujo en el que mostraba la expresión maravillada de Sasuke al mirar un globo en lo alto, mientras extendía las manos para tratar de alcanzarlo.

–Me gustan –continuó Itachi al volver a meterlos alegremente en el sobre. El hombre de negocios que tenía dentro deseaba hablarle a Sakura de publicación y de derechos de autor pero se frenó. Pensó que lo único que debía hacer en ese momento era elogiarla–. Sí, me gustan mucho y le agradezco que me los haya mostrado.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que amenazaba con partirle la cara en dos.

–Usted es la única persona que los ha visto. Salvo mi madre, que me aconsejó que dejara de perder tiempo en esas tonterías.

– ¿Qué quería ella que hiciera usted?

–Que fuera abogada.

A1 principio Itachi pensó que Sakura bromeaba, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era así.

–Ya me la imagino defendiendo a un criminal. «Por favor, Su Señoría, el acusado promete no volver a hacerlo. Le da su palabra de honor. Asegura que jamás volverá a asesinar después de las veintidós viejecitas que ya mató. Por favorrrr.»

Fue una imitación tan excelente del tono de voz de Sakura que ella tomó un almohadón y se lo arrojó, mientras Itachi hacía ademanes defensivos como si ese objeto volador pudiera infligirle una herida muy grave.

–Usted es una persona horrible –dijo ella, riendo–. Yo habría sido una excelente abogada. No sé si sabrá que soy bastante inteligente.

–Sí, lo sé, pero también sé que tiende a proteger a los desvalidos.

–Si no fuera por eso, usted no tendría dónde pasar la Navidad –le recriminó ella.

–Es verdad –aceptó él, sonriendo–. Y se lo agradezco mucho. –Al decirlo, Itachi la miró a los ojos y comprendió que deseaba besarla. Ese deseo era tan intenso como el de seguir viviendo.

–Creo que será mejor que me vaya a acostar –dijo ella en voz baja, se puso de pie y se dirigió al dormitorio–. Sasuke se despierta temprano y mañana habrá mucho que hacer. –Estaba a mitad de camino de su cuarto cuando se volvió–. No tenía la intención de que pareciera que yo le estaba haciendo un favor al permitirle alojarse aquí. Lo cierto es que ha hecho que esta Navidad sea maravillosa para Sasuke y para mí. Los dos disfrutamos muchísimo de su compañía.

Lo único que Itachi pudo hacer para expresar su agradecimiento fue inclinar la cabeza. No recordaba que nadie le hubiera dicho que disfrutaba de su compañía.

–Buenas noches –se despidió él y después se quedó sentado un buen rato frente a la chimenea, mientras pensaba en dónde estaba y en qué hacía allí.

* * *

Bien, al parecer Sakura no solo es útil limpiando. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi. Subiré muy pronto el siguiente (ya lo tengo un poco empezado).


	8. Capítulo 8

Dedicado a **Tittacon** (que quería que lo continuase pronto) y a **Bloddy cherry** (a pesar de haber leído el original, no se aburrió leyendo esta humilde adaptación).

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 8 -**

Un olor despertó a Itachi. Era un olor que conocía pero que no lograba identificar. Pertenecía a una época muy lejana del pasado que él recordaba solo vagamente. Con ese olor se levantó de la cama, se puso los pantalones arrugados del traje y se dirigió a la luz. Encontró a Sakura en la cocina y a Sasuke en su silla alta con la cara cubierta de comida y la ropa mojada por todas partes. Camisas, pantalones y ropa interior colgaban de la lámpara, de las jambas de la puerta, de las grietas que había en el yeso, encima de los quemadores de la cocina. En medio de todo, Sakura, inclinada sobre una tabla de planchar y con una plancha que debería estar en un museo.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Itachi, medio dormido. –Alrededor de las cinco, creo –respondió Sakura–. ¿Porqué?

– ¿Cuánto hace que está levantada?

Ella dio la vuelta a la camisa que estaba planchando para que la manga arrugada quedara arriba.

–Estuve en pie casi toda la noche. A ese pequeño tunante le encanta mezclar los días y las noches. –Bostezando y frotándose los ojos, Itachi se sentó frente a la mesa, junto a la silla alta de Sasuke, y le pasó un albaricoque seco. Sin decir ni una palabra, hizo señas hacia la ropa mojada que había por toda la habitación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Itachi era un chiquillo, y su padre tendía por todas partes la ropa mojada para que se secara, pero era un olor que él nunca olvidaría.

– ¿Qué le pasó a la secadora?

–Dejó de funcionar hace alrededor de un año, y nunca tuve dinero para arreglarla. Pero la lavadora sí va muy bien.

Itachi se puso de pie, se desperezó, caminó unos pasos hasta quedar atrás de Sakura y desenchufó la plancha. –Tengo que terminar esto. Necesito que...

–Váyase a la cama –ordenó Itachi–. No. No quiero oír ni una palabra de protesta. Váyase a la cama y duérmase.

–Pero, Sasuke... La ropa, y...

–Hágalo –le ordenó Itachi con voz serena y, por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que Sakura iba a ponerse a llorar de agradecimiento. Con una sonrisa, él inclinó la cabeza hacia el dormitorio, ella entró en él y cerró la puerta.

–Ahora, colega –dijo Itachi en voz alta–, veamos si recuerdas cómo se hacía esto. –Dicho lo cual, volvió a enchufar la plancha y la cogió.

A las ocho de la mañana sonó el teléfono móvil de Itachi, quien se lo apoyó en el hombro mientras terminaba de planchar una camisa.

– ¿Te desperté, Dattebayo? –le preguntó Naruto a su hermano mayor.

–Desde luego –contestó Itachi–. Ya sabes lo perezoso que soy. ¡No! ¡Sasuke, deja eso! ¿Qué quieres, hermanito?

–Lo que quiero es estar un tiempo a solas con Sakura, ¿recuerdas? De eso se trata. Quiero invitarla a salir esta noche y mañana. Hasta tengo entradas para el Baile de los Senju.

Itachi sabía que ese baile era el único acontecimiento social al que valía la pena asistir en toda la mitad occidental de Konoha... y que era casi imposible conseguir entradas.

– ¿A quién tuviste que matar para conseguir las entradas?

–No maté a nadie; más bien le salvé la vida al presidente de la comisión en varias ocasiones. Sea como fuere, él me consiguió las entradas. Nochebuena. Entonces se lo preguntaré. ¿Itachi? ¿Itachi? ¿Estás ahí?

–Lo siento –se disculpó Itachi al volver a aparecer en línea–. Sasuke estaba tirando del cable de una lámpara, con intenciones de morderlo. ¿Qué me decías?

–Que mañana le pediré a Sakura que se case conmigo. ¿Itachi? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué hace ahora Sasuke?

–No hace nada –saltó Itachi–. Es un buen chico y no hace nada malo.

Ahora fue Naruto el que hizo una pausa.

–No quise decir que estuviera haciendo nada malo. Es simplemente que los chicos de la edad de Sasuke suelen hacer travesuras. Es algo normal y natural en el proceso de crecimiento, y...

–No hace falta que uses conmigo ese tono de profesional de la medicina –se quejó Itachi al ver la madurez que había adoptado su hermano con los años.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Si estás de mal humor esta mañana! De todos modos, ¿dónde está Sakura?

–Aunque no es asunto tuyo, está acostada, durmiendo, mientras yo cuido de Sasuke. Y me ocupo de la plancha –agregó, sabiendo que Naruto prácticamente se desmayaría al oírlo.

– ¿Que estás haciendo qué?

–Planchando la ropa. Hinata cubrió de barro toda la ropa que me mandó, así que Sakura la lavó y ahora yo la plancho. ¿Te parece mal?

–De ninguna manera –respondió Naruto–. No tenía ni idea de que supieras planchar, eso es todo. – ¿Quién crees que te planchó la ropa cuando eras pequeño? –Interpuso Itachi–. ¿Papá? Ja. Él tenía que ganar el dinero necesario para comprar la comida, de modo que a mí me tocaba... no tiene importancia. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? Espera, tengo que buscar a Sasuke.

–Itachi, querido hermano –dijo Naruto diez minutos más tarde–. Creo que lo mejor será que hable personalmente con Sakura. Quiero salir con ella esta noche y mañana por la noche, así que me parece que debería invitarla yo mismo.

–Ella está ocupada.

– ¿Se trata de algo que yo debería saber? –Preguntó Naruto–. Quiero creer que tú y Sakura no...

– ¡De ninguna manera! –Se apresuró a aclarar Itachi–. Lo último que necesito es tener a mi lado a una mujer chiflada y con la cabeza en las nubes. El hombre que la elija tendrá muchísimo trabajo cuidándola. Es un milagro que sepa atarse las zapatillas. Ni siquiera es capaz de alimentarse, y mucho menos a su hijo, y...

–Está bien, está bien, me hago una idea. Dime, ¿qué opinas?

– ¿Qué opino de qué? –Naruto suspiró.

– ¿Te parece que estaría bien que saliera con Sakura esta noche y mañana por la noche? ¿Tú puedes cuidar al chico?

–Sí, puedo cuidar de Sasuke eternamente –dijo Itachi fastidiado–. Sí, por supuesto que puedes llevarte a Sakura. Estoy seguro de que le encantará acompañarte. –Creo que debería invitarla en persona.

–No pienso despertarla solo para que hable por teléfono. ¿A qué hora tendría que estar lista esta noche?

–A las siete.

–Está bien. Ahora pásame a Hinata.

–Ella, bueno, no se levantó todavía.

A Itachi eso le indignó tanto que dejó la plancha apoyada sobre la espalda de una camisa hasta que comenzó a chamuscarse.

– ¡Maldición! –Exclamó y levantó la plancha–. Despiértala –Le ordenó Itachi y le sorprendió que su secretaria apareciera en línea casi al instante.

Después de tomarse un momento para recuperarse de la impresión, Itachi le pidió a Hinata que le consiguiera dos entradas más para el Baile de los Senju.

–Usted sabe que eso es casi imposible –dijo ella, y de nuevo él quedó estupefacto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su secretaria? Lo imposible nunca solía amilanarla.

–Consíguelas –replicó él, enojado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su mundo? Primero, dos de sus ejecutivos se metieron sin permiso en sus asuntos privados y, ahora, Hinata le decía que algo iba a ser difícil. Si hubiera querido que trabajara para él alguien incapaz de hacer lo imposible, no le estaría pagando a su secretaria ese sueldo descomunal–. Necesitaré también mi esmoquin que está en mi piso de Nueva York –continuó–. Y Sakura necesitará ropa apropiada para asistir al baile. ¿Cómo se llama esa tienda que está en la Quinta Avenida?

–Dior –fue la respuesta instantánea de Hinata.

–Correcto: Dior.

– ¿Y a quién quiere que le consiga de compañera? –preguntó ella.

–Dios... sí, claro, mi compañera –repitió Itachi y se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento lo había pensado. Pero, bueno, era lógico que no lo hubiera pensado o se preguntaría por qué se proponía asistir al baile cuando se suponía que debía quedarse en casa con el bebé. Y si tanto él como Sakura salían, ¿quién cuidaría a Sasuke?

–Me parece que hay una serie de mujeres que aceptarían ir con usted, incluso a última hora –decía Hinata con ese tono suyo tan eficiente y formal.

Por un momento Itachi calló y se puso a pensar en las muchas mujeres disponibles que conocía. A1 recordarlas, supo que se mostrarían muy desagradables con Sakura. y muy curiosas.

–Consigue un vestido, Hinata. Tú irás conmigo a ese baile.

Ahora le tocaba a ella sorprenderse; Itachi sonrió al percibir la duda en su voz.

–Sí, señor –dijo finalmente Hinata.

–Ah, y manda aquí a alguien que se ocupe de peinar y maquillar a Sakura. Inventa alguna historia para que ella no se entere de que es un regalo mío.

–Sí, señor –respondió Hinata–. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Itachi bajó la vista y miró a Sasuke, quien muy contento estaba enfrascado en la tarea de morderle la cola a un patito amarillo con ruedas. Por el aspecto del juguete, lo más probable era que su padre hubiera mordido ese juguete hacía treinta años, e Itachi se preguntó si esa pintura estaría libre de plomo.

– ¿Todo bien allá, en casa de mi padre?

– ¿Cómo dice? –Preguntó Hinata.

–Te preguntaba si tú y Chouji os sentís cómodos en casa de mi padre.

–Ah, sí –Respondió ella con vacilación–. Lo siento, señor, lo que pasa es que usted por lo general no me hace preguntas de índole personal. Pero, sí, estamos bien ahora.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué «ahora»?

–Chouji tuvo que hacer algunos cambios, pero ya está todo bien. Muy pronto estará allá, en su casa. Y su padre me pide que le recuerde que usted y la señora Lee vendrán a cenar aquí para Navidad. ¿A las tres de la tarde le parece bien?

Itachi no prestó atención a mucho de lo que ella dijo y se centró en un solo punto.

– ¿Qué clase de cambios?

–Bueno, hubo que ampliar la cocina.

– ¡Hinata! –le advirtió él.

–Chouji demolió la parte de atrás de la casa de su padre y agregó lo que es en realidad la cocina de un pequeño restaurante. Tuvo que pagarles a los obreros el triple para que trabajaran las veinticuatro horas del día y conseguir así que la obra estuviera lista enseguida. Después compró suficiente equipamiento para amueblar ese ambiente y, bueno, su padre ofrece todas las noches una cena elegante y...

–No quiero oír más. Estaremos allí a las tres de la tarde del día de Navidad y no olvides lo de la ropa.

–Por supuesto que no, señor –dijo Hinata y él cortó la comunicación.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sakura entró en la cocina con el aspecto de la mujer más agradecida del mundo... hasta que vio toda la ropa planchada.

– ¿Ahora cómo le pagaré por los muebles? –gritó al sentarse en una desvencijada silla de la cocina. Sasuke estaba muy contento, sentado en su nueva silla alta y con la cara cubierta con media docena de sustancias de distintos colores.

–Le prometo ensuciar bien todo hoy para que usted tenga mucho que hacer mañana –dijo Itachi, sonriendo, y, desde luego, nada preocupado por la forma en que le devolvería lo que había gastado–. Ahora, ¿le importaría cuidar a Sasuke mientras yo me ducho? Hace días que tengo puesta esta misma camisa y me gustaría quitármela de encima.

–Sí, por supuesto –murmuró ella y alzó a Sasuke. Tan pronto él vio a su madre, comenzó a gritar.

Por un momento Itachi se detuvo junto a la puerta. Nada malo podía pasar en los siguiente quince minutos, ¿verdad?, se dijo. Entonces le echó una última mirada a Sakura y al bebé y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Así como el cap 4, este es cortito pero interesante:D Gracias por leer.


	9. Capítulo 9

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 9 -**

–Señor Uchiha –dijo Sakura con voz entusiasta tan pronto volvió a la cocina, treinta minutos más tar de–. Venga a conocer a Chouji.

En cuanto Itachi vio a su gordito y seductor coci nero, supo que le iba a dar problemas. Chouji medía poco más de un metro sesenta, era apuesto pero tenía sus kilitos de más, aun eso no impedía que despertase la ferviente admi ración de todas las mujeres. Flirteaba descaradamente, e Itachi estaba seguro de que más, de una comensal ha bía sucumbido a los atractivos de ese hombre. Pero Itachi jamás le había preguntado nada; supuso que era mejor no conocer los detalles de la vida privada de su cocinero. Lo cierto era que ese hombre viajaba adonde quiera que fuera Itachi y preparaba los platos más deli ciosos que cabía imaginar. En retribución por la comi da, Itachi pasaba por alto ciertas flaquezas de su vida privada.

Pero ahora, al ver a Chouji sentado junto a Sakura, con una mano en la de ella, tuvo ganas de decirle que emigrara y no volviera jamás.

–Este es el hombre responsable de la maravillosa comida que a Sasuke le gusta tanto. Parece que Naruto dijo una mentirijilla. En realidad no es una compañía que va a lanzar una línea de alimentos para bebés, pero sí es cierto que Chouji se propone comercializar sus pro ductos. Y vive justo aquí, en Konoha. ¿No es in creíble?

–Sí, ya lo creo –dijo Itachi mientras le quitaba de la boca a Sasuke un cable de electricidad.

–Y yo lo estoy alentando para que lo haga. ¿No opina lo mismo?

Chouji miró a su jefe con ojos brillantes, disfrutan do por lo visto de esa situación absurda.

–Supe que tiene una cocina suficientemente gran de como para ocuparse de la comida de una empresa –comentó Itachi y fulminó a su cocinero con la mira da. Solo alguien del calibre de Chouji podía conseguir lo que él lograba.

–Sí, así es –respondió Chouji con el tono que usaba con las mujeres. En su cocina empleaba un tono completamente distinto, una voz de mando que no to leraba ningún desacato. Pero, ahora, casi le ronroneaba a Sakura–. Es divina. Cacerolas de cobre de Francia y una cocina tan grande como mi primer apartamento. Tiene que venir a verla.

–Me encantaría –exclamó Sakura con vehemen cia–. Tal vez consienta usted en darme algunas clases de cocina.

–Le daré todo lo que quiera –le aseguró Chouji con tono seductor y le tomó una mano para besársela. Pero en el momento exacto en que los labios de Chouji estaban por posarse sobre la piel de Sakura, Itachi tropezó sin querer con la silla alta de Sasuke y el estruen do que hizo al caer provocó que Sakura diera un salto ha cia atrás. A Sasuke le asustó el ruido, así que se puso a gri tar, y su madre lo levantó del piso.

Después de instalar al pequeño, Sakura volvió a diri girse a Itachi.

– ¿Qué opina de la posibilidad de que Chouji en tre en el mundo de los negocios? Le dije que usted po dría darle un buen consejo.

Cuando Itachi permaneció allí, en silencio, ella miró nerviosamente a Chouji.

–Sí, bueno, yo creo que es una buena idea. En los últimos días, Sasuke ha comido más de los alimentos pre parados por usted de lo que ha ingerido en su corta vida. Si desea hacer más pruebas, puedo darle los nom bres de otras mujeres, para que les envíe alimentos para bebés y ellas se conviertan en sus conejillas de Indias. Y todas le escribiremos cartas de recomendación.

Por un momento, la sola idea hizo sonreír a Itachi. ¡Chouji dedicado a preparar comida para bebés! Era algo realmente cómico. Chouji era un tipo tan esnob que hasta se quejaba de la ropa que usaba la gente que comía sus platos. «Esa mujer partió grisines en mi sopa», dijo en una ocasión y se negó a volver a cocinar para ella, alegando que no valía la pena gastar tiempo en esa persona. Y, poco después, Itachi comprobó que su cocinero tenía razón: esa mujer era una vividora extraor dinariamente codiciosa.

Pero ahora Itachi se dio cuenta de que Chouji esta ba estudiando en serio la propuesta de Sakura. ¡Eso signi ficaría que él perdería a su cocinero!

–No sabe lo difícil que es cocinar para un bebé –decía Sakura en ese momento–. Si uno prepara una cazuela de verduras, alcanza para alrededor de una do cena de comidas, y ¿quién quiere comer cazuela de ver duras durante toda una semana?

–Sí, entiendo. Es un problema. Hasta esta semana, yo nunca había probado los alimentos para bebés que vienen en los potitos. Son terribles. Con razón los chi cos norteamericanos detestan la comida sana y prefie ren vivir a base de hamburguesas y salchichas.

–Exactamente. Esa es la razón por la que...

Se interrumpió porque de pronto Itachi se interpu so entre los dos.

–Creo que debemos prepararnos para salir, así que será mejor que se vaya –le sugirió a Chouji.

–Pero si acabábamos de empezar. Me gustaría que me contara más de ese proyecto de dedicarse a comer cializar alimentos para bebés. Tal vez yo podría...

–Tal vez no –la cortó Itachi y tiró hacia atrás la si lla de Chouji para que él pudiera ponerse de pie. Si lle gaba a perder a su cocinero por esa maldita idea de Naruto, sería capaz de...

–A usted, mi bella dama –decía Chouji–, le en viaré cenas gratis todas las noches durante las próximas dos semanas. Y quizá también almuerzos.

–Oh, en realidad, yo no he hecho nada para mere cerlo –declaró Sakura, pero tenía la cara encendida cuan do, una vez más, el cocinero le tomó la mano para be sársela.

Itachi se metió entre los dos y un instante después Chouji ya había salido de la casa.

–Podría haberme alojado en el hotel más caro del mundo por menos de lo que me está costando este via je –murmuró Itachi al recostarse contra la puerta.

–Fue sumamente grosero y descortés con él –le reprendió Sakura con el entrecejo fruncido–. ¿Por qué? –Como a Itachi no se le ocurrió ninguna razón para explicar su conducta, levantó a Sasuke y echó a andar ha cia el comedor.

–Creo que hoy deberíamos salir de compras –co mentó por encima del hombro–. A menos que usted ya haya hecho sus compras de Navidad.

–No, no las hice. Sí, bueno, estaré lista en un mo mento –dijo ella y desapareció en su dormitorio.

–Lección número uno –puntualizó Itachi al le vantar a Sasuke por encima de su cabeza–: si quieres dis traer a una mujer, proponle salir de compras. Lo peor que tendrás que hacer es pasarte el día en un centro co mercial, pero es mejor que responder preguntas que no quieres contestar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

A sugerencia de una de las seguidoras de esta adaptación, ¿alguien que me regale un review? ¿Un comentario sobre lo dedicada con estos últimos capítulos? ¿Por la rápida actualización, tal vez, temporal? A pesar de que sean cortitos.

Ayer mi novio y yo decidimos terminar la relación, es mi primera relación y estoy algo decaída, era necesario más no puedo evitar sentir las dudas de como actuar ahora y como quedamos como amigos, me habla de lo más normal por chat, ¿es que no se siente afectado?


	10. Capítulo 10

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo10 -**

– ¿Chouji fue su amante? –preguntó Sakura tan pronto se sentaron dentro del coche de Itachi. Después de todas las horas que a ella le había llevado limpiar el vehículo, ahora se veía mucho más limpio, pero su inte rior, incluida la tapicería, estaba destrozado.

– ¿Mi qué? –exclamó Itachi mientras conducía el coche hacia la calle.

– ¿Por qué siempre dice eso cuando le hago alguna pregunta sobre su vida personal? Usted conoce todo lo referente a mi vida, pero yo no sé nada de la suya. ¿Qué fue Chouji para usted? Es obvio que lo conoce bien.

– No tan bien como usted piensa –aclaró Itachi mientras por el espejo retrovisor veía que Sasuke se mor día los dedos y miraba por la ventanilla–. ¿Dónde consiguió ese abrigo que lleva puesto Sasuke?

–De Tsunade. –La respuesta rápida de Sakura fue pronunciar el nombre de su suegra–. ¿Qué me dice de Chouji? ¿Preferiría que yo no aceptara su comida?

–Chouji es un cocinero brillante, de modo que, por supuesto, debería aceptar la comida que prepara. ¿Sasuke no se atragantará con eso?

Sakura se giró enseguida en el asiento y se enredó con el cinturón de seguridad; solo quería comprobar que Sasuke no estaba masticando nada.

–Supongo que esto significa que usted no quiere hablar de ese aspecto de su vida –concluyó ella al vol ver a girarse hacia delante.

Itachi no contestó, sino que mantuvo la vista fija en el camino, mientras mentalmente imaginaba distintas maneras de asesinar a su hermano menor.

– ¿Nunca pensó en consultar a un psicólogo o un psiquiatra? –Tanteó Sakura en voz baja–. Ser homose xual no es algo que deba avergonzarle, ¿sabe?

– ¿Dónde cree que deberíamos aparcar? –pregun tó Itachi mientras entraba en el centro comercial. Como solo faltaban dos días para Navidad, no eran muchos los lugares que había para dejar el coche. –Me parece que vamos a tener que caminar un poco –dijo Itachi con tono animado, al encontrar un lugar que parecía es tar a unos ochocientos metros de las tiendas.

Sakura estaba sentada inmóvil, sin moverse ni un centímetro, y cuando Itachi abrió la portezuela de atrás en busca de Sasuke, ella permaneció en el asiento.

– ¿No viene con nosotros? –preguntó Itachi, algo complacido con el enojo de Sakura porque él se había ne gado a hablar de su vida privada.

–Sí, claro –respondió ella al apearse. Después se mantuvo a cierta distancia mientras Itachi le desabro chaba el cinturón de seguridad a Sasuke y lo sentaba en el nuevo cochecito.

–Tal vez yo pueda cambiar... –dijo Itachi cuando Sasuke quedó bien atado al cochecito–. A lo mejor en cuentro a la chica adecuada y ella me ayuda a cambiar. –Dicho lo cual, comenzó a empujar a Sasuke hacia la tienda.

–Claro –comentó Sakura y apretó el paso detrás de ellos–. Y mañana yo me volveré lesbiana.

– ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Itachi–. Han ocurrido cosas aún más extrañas. Ahora bien, ¿por dónde empe zamos?

–No tengo idea –respondió Sakura al ver al gentío que se desplazaba de una tienda a otra con los brazos cargados de bolsas–. No estoy muy acostumbrada a sa lir de compras. –Tenía la sensación de que Itachi la ha bía desairado y le irritaba la forma en que él se reía cada vez que ella le hacía una pregunta de índole personal.

–Creo que Sasuke necesita un nuevo abrigo, así que ¿cuál es la mejor tienda?

–Realmente no tengo idea –dijo ella con tono in diferente, se dio media vuelta y se puso a mirar a la gen te que atestaba el centro comercial. Como él no dijo nada, Sakura giró la cabeza y lo descubrió mirándola con expresión de «no creo ni una palabra de lo que me está diciendo».

–Allí hay un Baby Gap...

– ¿En qué tienda le gustaría a usted comprar ropa para Sasuke? El dinero no es problema.

Por un momento Sakura vaciló; después suspiró y se ñaló.

–Por ese pasillo, doblando a la izquierda en la se gunda intersección, el quinto local a la derecha. Pero es inútil ir allí. La ropa es demasiado cara.

– ¿Por qué no deja que yo me preocupe por el di nero? –le aconsejó él.

Por un momento, ella lo miró con los ojos entrece rrados.

– ¿Es así como usted solía mangonear a su amante? ¿Esa es la razón por la que él lo echó de su casa?

–Mi último amante amenazó con suicidarse si yo me iba, así que ¿usted prefiere llevar la delantera o se guirme?

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no creo que podamos abrirnos paso entre esta multitud caminando uno al lado del otro –contes tó él. Casi tenía que hablarle al oído para que ella lo oyera por encima del ruido.

–No, lo que le preguntaba era por qué él amenazó con suicidarse.

–Porque no podía soportar la sola idea de vivir sin mí –respondió Itachi, y después pensó: «Y sin mi di nero–. ¿Podríamos seguir con esto más tarde? Muy pronto Sasuke tendrá hambre, usted comenzará a gotear leche, y a mí me gustaría ver esta tarde un partido de fútbol.

Con otro suspiro, Sakura se dio por vencida, dio me dia vuelta y echó a andar hacia la tienda de ropa para bebés.

Itachi la observó moverse delante de él y de Sasuke, y se sintió mejor que en las últimas semanas, quizá que en años. No sabía bien qué lo hacía sentirse tan bien, pero así era.

Les llevó varios minutos abrirse camino entre el gentío en dirección al pequeño local que había al fondo de un pasillo que nacía en la arteria principal del centro comercial, y tan pronto Itachi vio la tienda, tuvo que re conocer que Sakura tenía muy buen gusto. Era obvio que, si pensaba en qué ropa comprarle a su hijo, empe zaría por el mejor lugar.

Junto a las paredes había una doble fila de percheros con ropa realmente hermosa; para varones a un lado, para niñas al otro. Se trataba de conjuntos completos de cami sa, pantalón, sombrero, zapatos y chaqueta haciendo jue go. Cuando Itachi logró entrar en la tienda, ya Sakura ob servaba varios conjuntos caros con ojos muy brillantes. Cuando él entró, la vio extender una mano para tocar un pequeño abrigo de color azul, pero enseguida la apartó como si no pudiera permitirse un placer así.

– ¿Cuál le gusta? –preguntó Itachi mientras ma niobraba con Sasuke entre los percheros cargados de ropa.

–Me gustan todos –se apresuró a contestar Sakura–. De modo que ahora que ya vimos la ropa, salgamos de aquí.

Itachi no le prestó atención.

–A mí me gusta este conjunto. –Tomó uno color amarillo y negro, con un impermeable que hacía juego. Las botitas amarillas tenían dibujados ojos, y él sabía que, a Sasuke le gustaría metérselos en la boca–. ¿De qué talla tiene que ser?

–Para un bebé de entre nueve y doce meses –con testó enseguida Sakura–. Debemos irnos...

– ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Itachi al ver que Sakura estaba muy pálida.

–Salgamos. Ya –casi gimió ella y después trató de esconderse detrás de él.

A Itachi le resultó bastante agradable sentir que ella le apoyaba las manos en la cintura y se ocultaba detrás de él, pero cuando levantó la vista, lo único que vio fue que otra mujer con un bebé de la edad de Sasuke entraba en la tienda.

–Es Ino Yamanaka de Inuzuka –le susurró Sakura–. Su marido es el dueño de la tienda Inuzuka y hasta es propieta rio de varios caballos.

Itachi no entendía qué tenía que ver esa informa ción con ninguna otra cosa.

–Asistimos juntas a las clases de preparación para el parto –explicó Sakura. A continuación apretó más fuerte las manos en las caderas de Itachi y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la tienda, siempre usando el cuerpo de él como escudo para que la otra mujer no la viera. – ¿No se está olvidando de algo? –le cuchicheó Itachi y después señaló con la cabeza a Sasuke, quien ha bía conseguido sacar ocho cajas de zapatos de un estan te y ahora estaba muy entretenido con la tarea de mas car los cordones de dos zapatos distintos.

– ¡Cielo santo, soy un desastre como madre! –bar botó Sakura y, después, agachada, avanzó hacia donde es taba su hijo.

–Hola, señora Inuzuka –decía en ese momento la empleada de la tienda con tono seductor–. Tengo su pedido en el fondo. Por favor, si me acompaña, vere mos si le queda bien a la pequeña Hanabi.

Itachi reconoció ese tono de voz, ya que lo había oído infinidad de veces. Indicaba que la vendedora co nocía a la mujer y sabía que ella estaba en condiciones de comprar cualquier artículo de la tienda. Esa misma empleada arrogante casi ni les había prestado atención a Sakura y a él cuando entraron en el local, de modo que Itachi sospechó que conocía a Sakura. Konoha era un lugar pequeño y, aunque ese centro comercial estuviera ubicado a varios kilómetros del pueblo, era bastante probable que todos supieran que Sakura no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar ropa en esa tienda, razón por la cual no le prestaban atención.

– ¡Salgamos de aquí! –sugirió Sakura tan pronto la mujer se dirigió al fondo del local.

–No tengo intención de irme –le aclaró Itachi; en su voz había enojo.

–Usted no lo entiende –dijo Sakura, al borde del llanto–. Ino se casó con el hombre más rico del pue blo, mientras que yo me casé con...

–El muchacho más querido de la escuela –se apresuró a completar la frase Itachi, y enseguida en los ojos de Sakura brotaron lágrimas de gratitud.

– ¿Ella se casó con Kiba Inuzuka?

–Sí. Ya le dije, su padre...

–Cuando volvamos a casa, le contaré todo lo refe rente a Kiba Inuzuka y su padre; entonces usted no volverá a esconderse de ninguna mujer que tuvo la des gracia de casarse con alguno de ellos dos. Ahora, ayú deme con esto –le pidió Itachi y comenzó a tomar un conjunto tras otro de los estantes y a colgárselos del brazo.

– ¿Qué hace, por el amor de Dios? –Farfulló Sakura–. Usted no puede...

–Yo puedo comprar todo ahora y devolverlo des pués, ¿de acuerdo?

–Supongo que sí –respondió Sakura con vacila ción. Después, al pensar en lo que él acababa de decirle, tomó un conjunto decorado con un osito azul en la parte delantera–. Este me encanta

–Piense en cantidades y ni se le ocurra elegir–. Sakura rió por lo bajo y después comenzó a tomar cosas de los percheros y a apilarlas sobre el mostrador. Había un mono amarillo con una jirafa bordada en la pechera, una camisa roja, un abrigo de color rojo y amarillo y unas sandalias adorables de los mismos colo res, que hacían juego. Por una vez en la vida, Sakura no miró las etiquetas con los precios antes de poner las prendas sobre el mostrador.

Cuando la vendedora volvió, seguida por Ino Yamanaka, frenó de forma tan brusca que el cochecito con el bebé se le incrustó en los talones.

– ¡Pero, señor! –dijo con expresión severa y abrió la boca para indicarle a Itachi que desaprobaba el lío que los dos habían organizado con la ropa. Pero Itachi le mostró entonces una tarjeta American Express de platino, y el ceño de la mujer se trocó en sonrisa.

– ¿Ha visto la cara que puso? –comentó Sakura mientras lamía su cucurucho con helado. Ella e Itachi se encontraban sentados en un banco junto a la fuente del centro comercial, separados por Sasuke en su coche cito. Alrededor de ellos había pilas y pilas de bolsas con ropa para el bebé–. Por supuesto que tendré que oír el discurso de esa arrogante vendedora cuando ven ga a devolverle todo esto, pero ha valido la pena para verle la cara a Ino. Y usted estuvo maravilloso. –Sakura balanceaba las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás como una chiquilla, lamía el helado antes de que se le derri tiera y sonreía al ver que Itachi compartía el suyo con Sasuke.

– ¿Ella fue muy desagradable con usted durante las clases?

–Peor de lo que puede imaginarse –contestó Sakura, muy contenta–. Le faltaba tiempo para contar me cuántos desastres había cometido Lee en la escue la. No porque ella lo hubiera visto, sino porque su ma rido había sido compañero suyo. Cielos, eso debe significar que él es tan viejo como usted.

Al oírlo, Itachi levantó una ceja.

–Bueno, yo todavía no me considero a las puertas de la muerte –expresó con tono socarrón.

–Claro que no –dijo Sakura riendo–. Estuvo fan tástico. Pero no debería haberle dicho que usted y yo vivíamos juntos. Por lo visto ya no recuerda cómo son las cosas en Konoha. Antes de que pasen dos horas, todos pensarán que vivo con un pedazo de hombre y no tendrán ni idea de la verdad.

– ¿Y cuál es la verdad?

–Que usted tuvo una aventura con Chouji, desde luego.

–Yo no dije que...

–Y tampoco lo negó. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué hace?

–Le estoy poniendo una camisa nueva a Sasuke, eso es lo que hago. Estoy harto de verle esa tan gastada.

–Pero si tenemos que devolver todo esto y... –Se in terrumpió para mirarlo–. Usted no tiene la menor inten ción de devolver esta ropa, ¿verdad?

–Así es.

–Ojala pudiera entenderlo. ¿Por qué aceptó en tonces quedarse con Sasuke y conmigo en mi vieja casa con goteras?

–Para darle a Naruto una oportunidad con usted –fue la respuesta sencilla de Itachi.

–Me imaginé que no me diría la verdad. Ven, Sasuke, veamos lo que tu mitad de abajo ha hecho. –Cogió el cochecito y llevó a Sasuke al lavabo de mujeres.

Cuando quedó solo, Itachi paseó la vista por el cen tro comercial. Dos semanas antes jamás habría creído que pasaría sus vacaciones de Navidad de esa manera. Por lo general celebraba esas fiestas en algún destino exótico y caro, y su regalo habitual para la mujer que lo acompañaba era un par de pendientes de brillantes. El regalo que ella le hacía tenía más que ver con la cama. A lo mejor se estaba volviendo viejo, pero a veces de seaba que las mujeres gastaran algo de dinero en él, aunque solo fuera para comprarle una corbata o un par de calcetines.

«Te estás volviendo viejo, Uchiha», se dijo en voz baja y se puso de pie para ceder el asiento a una mujer que parecía a punto de dar a luz a mellizos. Tomó las bolsas y se puso a contemplar los escaparates mientras esperaba a Sakura. Vio entonces un conjunto perfecto para que ella lo usara la noche de su salida con Naruto: un suéter de manga corta color lavanda con un cárdigan que hacía juego, y una falda plisada color púrpura os curo, con un diseño de pequeños tulipanes.

Itachi no dudó ni un instante: entró en la tienda y enseguida tres vendedoras muy atractivas corrieron a atenderlo. Él les dijo que solo tenía cinco minutos y que quería el conjunto que estaba en el escaparate, con medias, zapatos y alhajas que completaran el atuendo. La más alta de las mujeres, una deslumbrante peli rroja, ni siquiera parpadeó:

– ¿Y también ropa interior? Itachi asintió.

–Su talla es más o menos la de aquella mujer–dijo, mirando a una clienta. Minutos después firmó el talón de la factura, y la ropa ya estaba en una bolsa.

–Siento que hayamos tardado tanto –se disculpó Sakura al ver a Itachi–. ¿Ahora qué ha comprado? Itachi le sonrió.

–Le compré algo para esta noche.

–Usted... ah, ya entiendo. Ustedes los gays tienen un talento especial para la moda, ¿no? Quiero decir, le gusta elegir la ropa a las mujeres, ¿no es así?

Itachi se agachó hasta que su nariz casi tocó la de Sakura.

– ¿Es que no conoce la palabra «gracias»? ¿O pien sa que mi agrado por oírla es una prueba más de mi orientación sexual?

–Lo siento –murmuró Sakura–. Es que yo... –Ca lló y abrió los ojos de par en par en dirección a algo que estaba detrás de Itachi. A1 minuto siguiente, ella lo echó a un lado, extendió los brazos y gritó-: ¡Konan! -Y una mujer joven y muy atractiva corrió hacia Sakura.

Itachi se apartó y vio que las dos mujeres se abraza ban y comenzaban a hablar como locas al mismo tiempo. –Cuánto hacía que...

– ¿Y tú, cuándo...?

– ¿Por qué no...?

–Este es Sasuke –dijo por fin Sakura y dio un paso atrás para mostrarle su hijo a su amiga.

Pero la mujer apenas si miró al bebé, porque su atención se centró en ese hombre maravilloso que tenía su mano de dedos largos apoyada en el cochecito.

–Y este ¿quién es? –preguntó, y a Itachi le alegró que lo consideraran un hombre apuesto. ¡Seguro que Sakura ni se había dado cuenta!

Sin poder evitarlo, tomó la mano de la mujer, se la besó y la miró con ojos que siempre le habían dicho que eran muy seductores. Puesto que la mujer parecía a punto de derretirse, él se sintió muy bien.

–Este es el señor Uchiha y es gay –explicó Sakura con frialdad.

–Pero estoy pensando en cambiar –prácticamen te ronroneó Itachi.

–Podría practicar conmigo –ofreció la mujer y le echó a Itachi una mirada encendida.

– ¿Sasuke esta bien? –Pregunto Amy con voz de censura–. El señor Uchiha es el niñero de Sasuke. Como sabes, los hombres gays son excelentes en esa clase de tareas.

–Yo he estado pensando en tener un bebé –confe só Konan sin apartar la vista de Itachi–, y creo que nece sitaré a alguien que lo cuide.

– ¿Por qué no alguien que la cuide durante el em barazo? –preguntó Itachi en voz baja.

–Querido, lo que necesito es un donante.

–Konan, ¿quieres soltar a mi niñero para que poda mos ir a beber algo? Usted puede arreglarse solo con Sasuke por un rato, ¿verdad que sí? –le preguntó a Itachi, con los labios apretados mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–Sí, tal vez pueda arreglarme –respondió Itachi con sus ojos todavía fijos en Konan, como si ella fuera la mujer de sus sueños–. Ustedes dos váyanse. Sasuke y yo llevaremos estos paquetes al coche; después haré algu nas compras personales. –Lo dijo como si se propusie ra comprar algo muy sexy.

Antes de que su amiga tuviera tiempo de responder, Sakura sujetó a Konan del brazo, la condujo a una imitación de pub inglés y se desplomó en el reservado vacío más cercano que encontró.

–Quiero saberlo todo sobre ese hombre –exigió Konan con vehemencia.

– ¿Qué te trae a Konoha y por qué no me dijis te que estarías aquí?

–Estoy en un centro comercial, no en Konoha, y estoy aquí porque vivo a unos diez kilómetros –res pondió Konan–. ¿Me quieres decir qué está pasando? ¿Tienes una aventura con él? ¿O solo lo miras como si fuera una obra de arte?

– ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes que tratar de seducir a todos los hombres que conoces? –saltó Sakura; a continuación tomó el menú y se puso a leerlo–. ¿Tienes hambre? –Como Konan no le contestó, ella levantó la vista.

–Vamos, cuéntamelo –insistió Konan–. Quiero saberlo todo.

–Ya te lo dije. Él es homosexual; yo no le intereso como mujer, y hablamos como si fuéramos parientas. Eso es todo.

–Quiero detalles –repitió Konan cuando ella le pi dió dos cafés a la camarera.

–No, mejor un vaso grande de zumo de naranja. Por la leche, ¿sabes?

Konan se estremeció.

–No, no lo sé y no quiero saberlo. Bueno, conti núa. ¿Estás segura de que ese tipo es gay?

A Sakura solo le llevó un momento abandonar su ha bitual reticencia con su amiga, y se enojó bastante con sigo misma por sentir lo que casi podría describirse como celos por la reacción de Konan frente a «su» señor Uchiha. Y la de este frente a Konan.

–Creo que su ex amante vino esta mañana a casa –explicó ella y pasó a describir el encuentro de Itachi con Chouji–. Hubo muchos ojos en blanco cuando Chouji me besó la mano. Era evidente que algo pasaba entre ellos. Y el día anterior, el señor Uchiha fulmina ba con la mirada a dos hombres en El Paraíso de los Be bés. No prestó atención a la vendedora, que era una muchacha deslumbrante, sino que dedicó el ciento por ciento de su interés a los dos hombres.

–De acuerdo, pero ¿dónde lo encontraste?

–Él me encontró a mí. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba. Naruto lo trajo y me lo entregó.

– ¿Quieres decir como un regalo anticipado de Na vidad?

–Más o menos, pero no empieces a imaginarte co sas. Realmente es gay.

–Pues a mí no me lo parece.

– ¿Qué estereotipo tienes en mente para que una persona tenga aspecto de homosexual? –preguntó Sakura, a la defensiva.

– ¡Vale! No te pongas agresiva. Solo preguntaba. Eso es todo. Gay o no, es un monumento y quiero sa ber todo sobre él.

–En realidad no es mucho lo que sé. Naruto insistió en que su primo necesitaba un lugar donde alojarse y recuperarse después de romper una relación sentimen tal, de modo que le permití quedarse en casa.

–Cualquier día que quisiera, yo podría remendar le su corazón destrozado en mi cama.

–Has estado leyendo demasiadas novelas románti cas. Entre nosotros dos no hay nada ni lo habrá nunca. Ya te dije: es homosexual. Además, es muy elegante, ¿no te parece? La primera vez que lo vi llevaba puesto un traje que probablemente costaba más que mi casa. –Sakura, esta taza de café vale más que esa trampa para ratones en la que vives. Si trataras de incendiarla, el fuego se apagaría solo de lástima.

–No es tan horrible.

–Es peor. Ahora, háblame más de ese tipo.

–Es bastante extraño, por cierto. No habla mucho, pero... –Levantó la vista y miró a su amiga–. Me trae suerte. ¿No es raro pensar eso de alguien? Pero es la verdad: nos da suerte a Sasuke y a mí. Desde que llegó nos han pasado cosas maravillosas.

– ¿Como sentarte en sus rodillas y decirte que no puede vivir sin ti y..?

–Deja de soñar despierta. En primer lugar, Sasuke lo adora.

–Mmmm... ¿Qué más?

–No sé cómo explicarlo. Lo cierto es que tampoco yo lo entiendo mucho. Es como si él fuera... –Levantó la cabeza–. Es algo así como una tortuga o quizá un armadillo. Tiene un caparazón exterior duro, pero me parece que en el fondo es muy tierno. Es posible que ni siquiera él lo sepa, pero adora a Sasuke casi tanto como mi hijo lo adora a él.

Konan se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y durante un buen rato se quedó mirando a su amiga.

– ¿Estás enamorada de él?

–No seas ridícula. Es un hombre agradable y nos divertimos juntos, pero realmente es afeminado. Le gusta hacer compras, cocinar y hacer todo lo que los hombres no hacen.

–Te refieres a todas las cosas que a Lee no le gus taba hacer, ¿verdad? Mira, Saku, sé que fuiste la única chica del colegio que cuando se casó todavía era virgen, y sé que te guardabas para tu marido. También sé que te entregaste a un borracho y drogadicto... No me mires así. No ignoro que Lee tenía cosas buenas, pero soy realista. Te has acostado con un solo hombre, viviste solamente con uno y todo lo que sabes de los hombres lo relacionas con los que ni siquiera saben cómo abrir una nevera. Pero te aseguro que hay otras clases de hombres.

– ¿Por qué siempre tratas de convertir todo en un romance? Yo no adiviné que ese hombre era gay; me lo dijeron. Fue Naruto el que me lo dijo.

– ¿El doctor Naruto? Ese sí que es un tipo atractivo. El señor Uchiha se le parece bastante.

–Son primos.

–Ah, entiendo. ¿Cómo sigue esta historia? ¿Segui rás viviendo con ese hombre atractivo que no puedes tener o tendrás que devolverlo después de Navidad?

–No tengo ni idea.

A1 oírla, Konan se echó a reír.

–Saku, no has cambiado nada. Solo tú eres capaz de vivir con un hombre y no tener idea de por qué está aquí o cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse.

Sakura no contestó, sino que bajó la vista hacia su vaso vacío.

–Está bien, dejaré de atormentarte. ¿Qué fue de los otros hombres que hubo en tu vida? ¿Qué le suce dió a aquel apuesto vendedor de automóviles usados?

–Ah, Neji. Ahora es el dueño de la concesionaria de Cadillac. Supongo que es muy rico –dijo Sakura con un gran suspiro.

–Ya veo que lo consideras tedioso. El pobre tipo es solo un buen mozo y rico, así que ¿cómo podría in teresarte?

–A él le interesa más su persona que cualquier otra cosa. Parecía creer que me hacía un gran favor al venir todas las noches a visitarme. No hacía más que llamar me «la viuda de Rock Lee», como si quisiera de cir que yo era intocable.

–Bienvenida a la vida en un pueblo pequeño. ¿Por qué no sales de aquí y te vas a algún lugar donde nadie haya oído hablar jamás de Lee y sus problemas?

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, Konan sal tó como si alguien le hubiera clavado un alfiler.

– ¿Qué hora es?

Sakura giró la cabeza para tratar de encontrar un reloj, pero no vio ninguno.

–Tengo que irme –dijo su amiga precipitadamen te mientras recogía sus cosas y empezaba a ponerse de pie. Pero entonces vio la cara de Sakura–. No me digas que no estás enterada...

Cuando Sakura sacudió la cabeza, Konan hizo una mueca.

– ¿No viste los anuncios? Están por todo el centro comercial. ¿Conoces Tempestades de Suna? ¿La tienda de Kankuro que está por cerrar?

–Está fuera de mis posibilidades –comentó Sakura, terminó su zumo de naranja y se puso de pie para si tuarse junto a Konan–. Creo que ni siquiera podría dar me el lujo de mirar sus escaparates.

–Nadie podía comprar nada allí. No sé cómo es peraban vender esos vestidos tan elegantes tan cerca de Konoha, pero lo hicieron. De todos modos, todo el mundo sabía que terminarían por ir a la quiebra, pero parece que un misterioso comprador, de Nueva York nada menos, adquirió el lugar y, para inaugurar la nue va tienda, sortean un vestido de Dior.

Como Sakura no dijo nada y siguió caminando junto a su amiga, Konan repitió:

–¿Me has oído? ¡Dior! ¿Ese nombre no te dice nada?

–No. Estoy más familiarizada con los Pampers y los Huggies. ¿Para qué querría alguien un vestido de Dior?

–Pobrecita –lamentó Konan–. ¿Sabes?, tengo la teoría de que el hecho de tener un bebé le quita como cincuenta puntos al coeficiente intelectual de una mu jer. Creo que los recibe de vuelta cuando su hijo va a la escuela, pero hasta entonces es solo una idiota.

Sakura se echó a reír.

–Tú «lo crees», pero yo «lo sé». ¿Para qué quieres un vestido de Dior?

A1 oírlo, Konan puso los ojos en blanco para que Sakura supiera que era un caso sin remedio.

–Vamos, el sorteo está por empezar, y tú tienes que participar en él.

– ¿Yo?

–Sí, tú. Y, si ganas, tienes que regalarme el vestido.

–Está bien –aceptó Sakura–. Trato hecho.

Pero, primero, Sakura debía encontrar a Itachi y a Sasuke y, una hora después, los tres se hallaban de pie jun to a la fuente, en el medio del centro comercial, espe rando el resultado del sorteo. Y cuando salió el nombre de Sakura, de alguna manera, no le sorprendió. En los úl timos días era como si la buena suerte la acompañara siempre.

–Konan se pondrá tan contenta... –exclamó ella cuando todos giraron la cabeza para ver si la ganadora se encontraba allí.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Itachi, con Sasuke en los bra zos, y le sonrió.

–Porque le prometí que, si ganaba, le regalaría el vestido.

Itachi la aferró del brazo. – ¿Hizo qué?

–Yo no necesito un vestido así. ¿Para ir adónde?

–Ah, olvidé decirle que Naruto tiene entradas para ir mañana la Baile de los Senju y quiere que usted lo acompañe.

Por un momento, Sakura parpadeó, como si no en tendiera lo que él le estaba diciendo. Entonces hizo una mueca y dijo:

–Espero que a Konan no le importe tener un vestido que ha sido usado una vez. –Y entonces subió al esce nario para recibir el premio. No le sorprendió que el vestido fuera de su talla y que el premio incluyera ser peinada y maquillada por el señor Alexander, de Nueva York, la noche que ella eligiera. Cuando les dijo que quería que fuera la siguiente noche, tampoco le sor prendió enterarse de que el señor Alexander estaría ese día en la zona de Konoha.

Cuando le contó todo esto a Itachi, él dijo:

–Eso es porque probablemente el señor Alexander en realidad es Shino, del instituto de belleza local. Como fue a Nueva York una vez, ahora se marca el farol de que es de allá.

–De todos modos... –agregó Sakura-, me vienen pasando muchas cosas extrañas desde que... –Levantó la vista y lo miró.

– ¿Desde que Naruto empezó a cortejarla?

– ¿Naruto? ¿Cortejarme a mí? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

–Me parece que se le está pasando algo por alto si no ve lo que todos ven. El doctor Naruto está enamora do de usted y quiere...

–No sea ridículo. Mire, ya es casi la hora del al muerzo y tengo que darle de comer a Sasuke, así que será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Itachi no le contestó, pero le apoyó una mano en el trasero y la condujo a un restaurante italiano muy agra dable. Primero les sirvieron pan y un bol con aceite procedente de una botella llena de dientes de ajo. El aceite era demasiado picante para los dos adultos, pero Sasuke chupó muy contento tres trozos de pan mojados en él.

Después de almorzar fueron a tres jugueterías y, en tre protestas de Sakura, que minuto tras minuto fueron disminuyendo de intensidad, Itachi le compró a Sasuke tres bolsas llenas de juguetes. Una vez en el coche, ca mino de regreso a casa, ella se quejó:

– ¿Cómo voy a pagarle todo esto? Tiene que de volver la ropa y los juguetes. Ninguna de sus pertenen cias está demasiado sucia como para que yo limpiándo las gane suficiente dinero...

–Naruto la pasará a buscar dentro de una hora, así que será mejor que se apresure y se prepare.

Sakura lo miró, un poco desconcertada.

–Bueno –explicó Itachi–, tiene que dar de ma mar a Sasuke antes de irse o sentirá mucho dolor toda la noche y…

– ¡Por favor! –Saltó ella, enojada–. Creo que yo sé lo que tengo que hacer mejor que usted.

Su intención había sido ponerlo en su lugar, pero, en cambio, quedó como una tonta. Como él no dijo nada, ella lo miró de reojo y agregó:

–Tal vez debería pedir empleo en la lechería local –y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Pero, al bajar del coche, dijo:

–No puedo ir. No tengo ropa decente para salir con un médico. –Entonces Itachi le arrojó a las manos una pesada bolsa color verde oscuro. Sakura la abrió sólo lo suficiente para ver su precioso contenido.

– ¿Cómo supo que el lavanda era mi color favori to? –preguntó con ternura.

–Fue pura intuición. Ahora vaya, dé la comida a Sasuke y márchese de aquí.

–Señor Uchiha, usted es mi hada madrina –dijo ella y le sonrió. Después se tapó la boca con la mano por lo que acababa de decir–. Caramba, no he querido decir...

– ¡Vaya! –le ordenó él–. Ahora.

Sakura le tomó a Sasuke de los brazos y corrió hacia la casa; los tres con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias también por el apoyo y los consejos, yo supongo que es hora de tomarme un poco de tiempo para mi, dejar de pensar siempre en los demás y mimarme un poco, ¿esta bueno ir a un spa? Jajaja, tal vez debería intentarlo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo dedicado a **MarianitaUchiha** por tantos reviews que me alegraron el día.

_Este finde una amiga me invitó a ir al cumple de una persona que ni conocía pero la agregue al FACE y hablamos un poco para ver como ir, él había pedido que inventen gente, al parecer la cosa va a ser algo grande y estaré rodeada de completos desconocidos._

_¿Cómo debería sentirme?_

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 11 -**

Tan pronto Sakura se fue con Naruto, Itachi tomó el teléfono y llamó a la casa de su padre. Cuando este contestó, le sorprendió el ruido que oyó de fondo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Itachi a gritos.

–Bueno, bueno, si es mi hijo que acaba de convertirse en gay –dijo Minato Uchiha–. ¿Cómo anda tu interpretación de un homosexual?

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco y juró matar a su hermano.

– ¿Podrías dejarte de bromas, papá, y ponerme a mi secretaria?

– ¿Hinata?

– ¿Qué? No te oigo. No, no quiero comprar una piñata; quiero hablar con Hinata.

– Es lo que te pregunte.

– Ah. Está bien. –Sí, en realidad lo sabía. Vagamente recordaba haber pensado que Hinata era un nombre extraño para una mujer tan helada como lo era la Hyuga–. ¿Me puedes pasar con ella?

–Está bien –le contestó su padre–. Creo que está en la cocina con Chouji.

Dicho lo cual, apoyó el teléfono en una mesa. Itachi alcanzó a oír el sonido de sus pasos en el piso de madera.

– ¿Hinata? –Preguntó Itachi en voz baja–. ¿Chouji...?

–Sí, señor –dijo Hinata cuando levantó el auricular–. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –Como Itachi siguió callado, ella dijo–: Lo siento. He pasado demasiado tiempo en Konoha.

–Sí, bueno –murmuró Itachi, sin saber qué contestar–. Necesito que haga algo.

–Eso pensé. No creí que se tratara de una llamada de tipo social.

Por un momento, Itachi se apartó el teléfono de la cara estupefacto. Cuando todo esto terminara y él regresara a Nueva York, se proponía meter en vereda a su personal.

–Le dictaré una lista de los juguetes que quiero que compre; después, quiero que los envuelva en papel de seda blanco, los ate y les ponga un lacito rojo o verde. En cada uno debe haber una etiqueta en la que diga que es un regalo de Papá Noel. ¿Entendido?

–Sí. No es nada difícil –contestó Hinata.

Itachi volvió a hacer una mueca. Realmente, su secretaria se estaba poniendo demasiado insolente.

–Y quiero que los lleve a casa en Nochebuena y que los ponga debajo del árbol.

–Entiendo. ¿Y cómo hago para entrar en la casa?

–Dejaré una llave debajo del felpudo de la puerta de atrás.

–Ah, los placeres y la seguridad de la vida en un pueblo... Cómo extraño esas cosas.

–Hinata, cuando quiera oír sus comentarios personales, se lo haré saber.

–Sí, señor –aceptó ella, pero no sonaba nada contrita–. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Por un momento Itachi se sintió culpable por su arranque. Lo que sucedía era que demasiadas cosas comenzaban a quebrarse en su ordenado mundo.

– ¿Tiene vestido para mañana por la noche? –Preguntó, en un intento de parecer menos dictatorial.

–Usted me compró un Óscar de la Renta, bastante caro, por cierto.

–Bien –dijo él. Entonces, como no tenía nada más que decir y oía risas de fondo, se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

A continuación hizo otra llamada y otra invitación.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo Tsunade cuando Itachi abrió la puerta con Sasuke en brazos–. De modo que tú eres el ángel del que tanto habla Sakura. No te quedes ahí parado; fuera hace frío.

– ¿Verdad que no se lo contarás a ella? –preguntó Itachi, con el aspecto de un chiquillo que suplica que no le cuenten a su mamá una travesura suya.

– ¿Contarle a Sakura que su ángel de la guarda gay es, en realidad, uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo?

–No tanto. Y, antes de que me lo preguntes, mi fortuna no asciende precisamente a mil millones de dólares.

–Ven aquí, querido –le dijo ella a su nieto, y el bebé pasó a sus brazos–. ¿Me puedes decir entonces qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué te haces pasar por homosexual cuando sé que durante la secundaria andabas detrás de toda chica de Konoha que se te cruzaba y que tienes muchas casas alrededor del mundo?

–Ya veo que no has cambiado nada –comentó Itachi, sonriendo, mientras observaba, fascinado, la masa de pelo cubierto de laca que remataba la cabeza de Tsunade. Los mechones se entretejían en un diseño intrincado que no se habría movido ni durante un huracán–. Que sigues tan curiosa y entrometida como siempre.

–Sakura me importa –fue la respuesta simple de Tsunade–. Quiero lo mejor para ella.

– ¿Porque Lee no está aquí para dárselo? –preguntó Itachi.

–Eso es un golpe bajo, y lo sabes. Puede que mi hijo haya tenido sus defectos, pero hizo una cosa buena en su vida: casarse con Sakura y tener este hijo con ella. –Abrazó y besó a Sasuke, le apartó las manos de sus gafas y después dijo–: No, eso no es cierto. Hizo otra cosa buena. La noche que murió, Lee estaba borracho, muy borracho, y conducía el coche a cerca de cien kilómetros por hora por la vieja y serpenteante River Road. Pero estaba lo suficientemente sobrio -y era de sobra generoso– como para estrellar el coche contra un árbol en lugar de chocarse contra un autobús repleto de chicos que regresaban de un partido de fútbol.

–Lee siempre me cayó bien –confesó Itachi en voz baja.

–Ya lo sé, y fuiste muy bueno con él. Esa es la razón por la que vine a ver cómo os lleváis tú y Sakura. Sakura es la mejor. Ve lo bueno que tiene la gente. No me entiendas mal. No es una de esas idiotas que cree que todo el que no tiene cola ni cuernos es una buena persona. Es que Sakura puede ver en la gente cosas que otros no advierten. Y el hecho de que confíe en esas personas hace que se esfuercen más en no decepcionarla. Tal vez si Lee no hubiera muerto ella lo habría convertido en alguien mejor. Pero... Bueno, es mejor no hablar mal de los muertos. Lee dejó a una hermosa esposa y a Sasuke –. La mujer levantó la vista.

–De modo que, ahora, ¿por qué no me dices por qué vives con mi nuera en esta casa en ruinas?

Itachi no prestó atención a su pregunta.

– ¿Podrías cuidar al bebé mañana? Tengo que salir –. Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró.

– ¿Sabes? Últimamente han pasado aquí cosas muy extrañas, como por ejemplo que alguien comprara El Paraíso de los Bebés y Tempestades de Suna y...

– ¿Qué? ¿Alguien compró una tienda de ropa?

–Sí. La de Kankuro, en la que hoy apareció un cartel con el sorteo de un vestido de Dior. Tal vez en Konoha todos seamos muy pueblerinos, pero sí sabemos que un lugar como Tempestades de Suna no hace un. sorteo con un vestido de Dior. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta ese vestido?

–Supongo que me lo dirás –contestó Itachi–. ¿Conoces el nombre del comprador de esa tienda? Tsunade le sonrió y sacudió un sonajero para Sasuke. –Solo que era de Nueva York. ¿Sabías que el dueño de la tienda era un viejo rival tuyo de fútbol? Me parece recordar un partido en el que debías haberle hecho un pase con la pelota, pero no lo hiciste. En cambio, corriste con ella e hiciste el tanto de la victoria. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese muchacho?

–Gaara Sabaku no –respondió Itachi.

–Sí, eso es. Se casó con una chica cuyo padre era el dueño de esa tienda, y durante años Gaara trató de sacarla adelante, pero sin resultado. –Observaba el rostro de Itachi con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia–. Así que es posible que finalmente haya encontrado a alguien que se la quitara de las manos. Alguien que puede darse el lujo de comprársela.

–No me mires a mí. Yo antes era un hombre rico, pero desde que vine de visita a Konoha mis recursos han disminuido notablemente.

– ¿No puedes conseguir ganancias con una tienda de ropa en Konoha, ni siquiera cuando regalas trajes de veinte mil dólares como estrategia de ventas?

De pronto, Itachi le sonrió.

–Sigues siendo la persona más entrometida de cuatro condados. ¿Puedes o no cuidar a Sasuke mañana por la noche?

– ¿Para que puedas asistir al Baile de los Senju? Oí decir que el piloto del avión ese que tienes le pagó tanto a Sarutobi para utilizar su pista de aterrizaje, que el tipo está pensando en retirarse.

Itachi gruñó.

–Está bien, tú ganas. Tú consigues un chisme, pero yo consigo que alguien cuide de Sasuke mañana. ¿Trato hecho?

–Por supuesto. Pide por teléfono una pizza mientras yo traigo del coche la botella de whisky. No tiene sentido ver si Sakura tiene alcohol en la casa. Lo más probable es que tenga miedo de que Sasuke se lo beba.

–No has cambiado, Tsunade. No has cambiado nada.

–Tampoco tú –replicó ella con una sonrisa–. Y siempre fuiste mi preferido.

–Junto con todos los otros chicos del pueblo –dijo él y cogió el teléfono.

– ¡Deberías verlo jugar con Sasuke! –Decía Sakura–. Es capaz de animarle a gatear durante veinte minutos; tiene una paciencia inagotable. Y todo parece salir bien cuando él está cerca. Yo gano cosas, encuentro grandes ofertas y, ¿te conté que él se ocupa de la plancha para que yo pueda dormir más?

–Sí, me lo has contado dos veces –dijo Naruto, la vista fija en su ensalada.

–Ah, lo siento. Lo que ocurre es que jamás viví con alguien tan poco egoísta. Bueno, no es que viva con él, pero, ya sabes... –Dejó la frase inconclusa, movió el tenedor alrededor de la lechuga y se preguntó qué estarían comiendo Sasuke y el señor Uchiha para la cena.

–Sakura, ¿prefieres volver a casa? –Preguntó Naruto y se inclinó hacia ella sobre la mesa.

–No, por supuesto que no. Lo estoy pasando muy bien. Es fantástico poder salir de casa.

–Estás preciosa. Ese color te sienta bien.

–El señor Uchiha me compró esta ropa –dijo, antes de tener tiempo para pensarlo–. Está bien, de acuerdo. Prometo no volver a mencionar su nombre. Dime, ¿salvaste hoy alguna vida?

–Sí, por lo menos media docena. ¿Te gustaría que después fuéramos a bailar?

–No puedo –respondió ella con la boca llena, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, puesto que Naruto ya casi había terminado de comer, y ella había hablado demasiado como para poder hacerlo–. Es la leche –farfulló.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

Sakura bebió un sorbo de limonada.

–La leche. Tengo que darle de mamar a Sasuke. Le dije que debería trabajar en una lechería puesto que no puedo conseguir trabajo en ninguna otra parte.

– ¿Le dijiste eso a Sasuke?

–No, bueno, se lo dije a...

–A Itachi. Entiendo. –Por un momento Naruto permaneció callado; después, miró a Sakura-. ¿Él te habló del baile de mañana por la noche?

–Sí, pero solo después de que gané un vestido de Dior.

– ¿Ganaste un vestido? ¿Y nada menos que de Dior? Cuéntamelo.

Sakura inició entonces el relato de todo ese día, empezando con el planchado de Itachi, después el encuentro con Ino Yamanaka en el centro comercial y cómo Itachi le había comprado ropa a Sasuke.

–Por supuesto que tiene que ir a devolverla –dijo, con la boca llena de solomillo–, y lo hará, pero todavía no lo ha hecho. Tenemos que hablar sobre ese tema.

– ¿Qué me dices del vestido?

– Ah, sí, el vestido. –Sakura le contó lo que Konan le había dicho sobre que la tienda de Kankuro iba a cerrar y que acababa de comprarla otra persona, así que sorteaban un vestido–. Y yo lo gané. Y también un tratamiento completo en un salón de belleza, así que mañana estaré bastante presentable.

–Siempre estás presentable –dijo Naruto, pero Sakura pareció no darse cuenta del cumplido.

–En mi caso, me alegro de que sea un vestido sin tirantes, porque eso me lo pone más fácil. –Lo dijo como una broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que Naruto la miraba, se puso colorada–. Lo siento. Olvido el lugar en que estoy. Continuamente hago bromas sobre la lactancia y no debería. Son de mal gusto. –Lo cierto era que no podía evitarlo–. Bueno, no creo que lo sea para Sasuke. Sobre todo si como algo sabroso y picante. –Le sonrió a Naruto-. Lo lamento.

– ¿Tú e Itachi os gastáis bromas? –Preguntó Naruto.

–Sí. Sabe escuchar y se ríe de mis chistes por malos que sean.

–Pero no lo son para Itachi...

– ¿Cómo dices?

–Acabas de decir que tus bromas no eran de mal gusto para Sasuke, y yo acoté que tampoco lo eran para Itachi.

Sakura lo miró, desconcertada y sin entender. –Sí, claro. Esto está muy rico. ¿Qué es?

–Un filete.

–Ah, sí. ¿Te hablé de Chouji?

– ¿Otro hombre?

–No, tonto, es el que prepara la comida para bebés que me diste. Es un hombre muy apuesto y tú deberías haberme dicho la verdad.

–Sí, debería haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué no me dices tú esa verdad?

–Te aburrirías.

–No, en serio –dijo él–. Esta historia comienza a fascinarme. Conozco a personas que jamás conocí antes. Está, por ejemplo, el divertido y generoso Itachi. Y también Sasuke, una criatura adorable. Y ahora tenemos a Chouji, el Hermoso. ¿Quién más hay en tu vida?

Sakura se metió en la boca un trozo de carne del tamaño de una pelota de golf y después indicó por señas que no podía hablar hasta haberlo masticado y tragado.

– ¡Sakura! –Dijo una voz masculina desde cerca–. ¡Estás divina! ¿Sigue en pie nuestra salida para la víspera de Año Nuevo?

Sakura sacudió las manos y se señaló la boca llena mientras miraba a Neji Hyuga.

–Me parece que Sakura estará ocupada esa noche –afirmó Naruto con firmeza y fulminó al hombre con la mirada.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Recibiste mi regalo de Navidad, Sakura? –Preguntó Neji y le sonrió.

Sakura, masticando todavía, negó con la cabeza. – ¿En serio? Entonces tendré que llevártelo yo mismo la mañana de Navidad. O quizá sería mejor que dijera que tendré que «conducirlo» hasta tu casa. –Miró a Naruto–. ¿Cómo va esa pequeña clínica suya, doc? ¿Sigue suplicándole a la gente que done dinero para completarla? ¿Y todavía vive en esa casa diminuta de River Road? –Antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de contestar, se giró hacia Sakura, le guiñó un ojo, la saludó con la mano y se fue.

– ¡Cómo odio a ese tipo! ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que todavía no había terminado de masticar el enorme trozo de carne.

– ¿Deseas un postre?

– Leche –masculló Sakura–. Sasuke.

–Sí, claro –dijo Naruto y le hizo señas a la camarera para que trajera la cuenta–. Será mejor que nos vayamos. ¡Qué noche!

Sakura no quiso que Naruto la acompañara a la puerta. Se sintió culpable por no permitírselo; después de todo, le había pagado una cena muy rica y al día siguiente la llevaría al baile, pero daba igual, ella solo tenía ganas de estar en su casa.

–Ya he llegado –dijo en voz alta y, al no recibir respuesta, de pronto sintió pánico. ¿El señor Uchiha se habría ido? ¿Se habría llevado a Sasuke?

Pero un instante después apareció Itachi, con Sasuke lloroso en los brazos.

–Démelo, démelo –dijo Sakura y extendió los brazos–. Estoy que exploto. –Segundos más tarde, ella estaba sentada en el sofá y Sasuke comía muy contento.

– ¿Lo pasó bien? –preguntó Itachi, de pie junto a ella.

–Sí, claro. Estuvo fantástico. ¿Quedó algo del guiso del almuerzo?

–Me parece que sí –contestó él y el aspecto suplicante de ella le hizo sonreír. Fue entonces a la cocina y llenó un plato con ensalada y carne fría–. A usted le hace falta uno de esos hornos rápidos –dijo, al entregarle el plato.

Sakura tomó el plato con una mano, pero no tenía dónde apoyarlo. Entonces Itachi lo cogió, cortó un pedazo de carne y se lo dio de comer con un tenedor. –Un horno de microondas –dijo ella cuando tuvo la boca desocupada–. Pero la comida de Chouji es sabrosa caliente o fría. ¿Usted ha cenado?

–Sí, y creí que usted también lo había hecho, así que, ¿por qué sigue con apetito? –preguntó y le llevó a la boca un trozo de patata con salsa de eneldo.

–Usted lo sabe –contestó ella y movió la mano. Después preguntó con severidad–: ¿Qué es eso?

–La mesa baja –dijo él y tomó con el tenedor un trozo de carne fría cocinada con vino tinto–. Bueno eso es lo que se supone que es. Tal vez podamos encontrar una tienda de muebles que esté por cerrar. –Se refería a la enorme bobina para cables que ella tenía en el medio del comedor.

–No, eso –dijo Sakura, todavía con la boca llena.

– ¿La copa? Es una copa. ¿Nunca vio una antes? –Ella no prestó atención a ese intento de broma.

– ¿Qué hay en la copa?

Itachi giró la cabeza y observó la única copa que había sobre la mesa. Después, de espaldas a Sakura, sonrió. Estaba muy serio cuando volvió a mirarla.

–Pintalabios –dijo–. Pintalabios rojo.

–No es mío. –Ella lo miraba con furia mientras él le ponía más comida en la boca.

–No me mire. Tampoco es mío.

–Ya sé que no todos los gays son travestidos –dijo ella–. Así que, ¿de quién es ese lápiz de labios?

–Ah...

– ¡Itachi!

– ¿Qué fue del «señor Uchiha»?

Ella siguió mirándolo con odio mientras se pasaba a Sasuke al otro pecho.

– ¿Ha recibido una visita?

–En realidad, sí. Qué amable por su parte preguntármelo.

–Me parece que no debería haberlo hecho –dijo ella, enfurruñada–. Nunca se sabe cuáles pueden ser las intenciones de una persona cuando hay un bebé por medio. A mí me preocupa mucho la seguridad de Sasuke.

–A mí también, pero esta era una mujer que conozco hace mucho –aclaró él y le dio de comer lo último que quedaba en el plato.

–Creo que debería haberme pedido permiso antes de invitar a una mujer a esta casa. Después de todo, es mi casa.

–Lo haré la próxima vez. ¿Desea beber algo? Tengo un poco de cerveza. Seguro que a Sasuke le gusta.

– ¿Quién era?

– ¿Quién era quién?

–La mujer que dejó manchada la copa con su pintalabios. De esa hablo.

–Es solo una amiga. ¿Qué le parecería un refresco? ¿O un poco de agua?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina. –No me está contestando.

–Y usted tampoco me contesta a mí. ¿Qué desea beber?

–Nada –respondió ella, sintiéndose inexplicablemente furiosa. Sasuke se había quedado dormido antes de terminar de mamar, y ella sabía que debería despertarlo, pero no tuvo el coraje de hacerlo. En cambio, lo único que quería era irse a la cama. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si él tenía visitas, masculinas o femeninas?

–Estoy muy cansada –dijo, alzó a Sasuke y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio–. Lo veré por la mañana.

–Buenas noches –se despidió él con tono animado y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio.

Horas después, Itachi despertó al oír ruido de vidrio roto y enseguida saltó de la cama. Se había quedado dormido vestido y con la luz encendida mientras leía un informe de mercado sobre una compañía que trataba de comprar.

Una vez en la cocina encontró allí a Sakura y una copa rota en el suelo. Ella trataba de recoger los pedazos con las manos desnudas mientras caminaba descalza por la cocina.

–Aléjese de esos vidrios rotos –dijo él, enojado–. Se va a cortar. –Cuando ella levantó la vista hacia él con los ojos llenos de pena, él supo que algo andaba mal. Atravesó el suelo lleno de trozos de vidrio con sus pantuflas, tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y la llevó a una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina–. Ahora cuénteme qué le pasa.

–No es nada. Es solo un dolor de cabeza –logró balbucear ella, pero incluso ese sonido hizo que una mueca de dolor apareciera en su cara. Sakura se movió con incomodidad en la silla.

– ¿Nada? –preguntó él–. ¿Qué tal si la llevo a urgencias para que la examine un médico?

–Tengo algunas píldoras –explicó ella e hizo un gesto hacia el dormitorio–. Están en...

Ella no terminó la frase porque Itachi ya se había ido, pero segundos después estaba de vuelta con su teléfono móvil al oído.

–No me importa qué hora es ni si alguna vez consigues descansar –dijo en el teléfono–. No soy médico, pero me doy cuenta cuando alguien siente mucho dolor. ¿Qué hago con ella?

»De acuerdo –continuó Itachi–. ¿Que cuánto hace que tiene esos dolores? Ajá. Ajá. Entiendo. Te llamaré si vuelvo a necesitarte.

Itachi guardó el teléfono y miró a Sakura.

–Naruto aconseja compresas calientes y masajes. Y dice que le recetó píldoras que debía tomar cuando sintiera los primeros síntomas de dolor. ¿Por qué no las tomó?

–Estaba ocupada –respondió ella y lo miró con expresión pesarosa–. Lamento haberlo despertado, pero la cabeza me duele muchísimo.

Itachi se acercó al fregadero, abrió el grifo, dejó que corriera el agua hasta que estuvo bien caliente y después mojó en ella una toalla.

–Tome –dijo, y se la entregó–. Póngasela sobre la frente y dígame dónde están las píldoras.

Pero cuando Sakura trató de hablar, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el dolor, así que Itachi se agachó, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. En el botiquín del baño encontró el frasco con píldoras que tenía una etiqueta que decía: «Jaquecas», así que le llevó a Sakura dos y un vaso de agua.

Su intención era salir entonces del cuarto, pero ella estaba acurrucada y hecha un ovillo, y él sabía que la tensión y la falta de sueño tenían tanto que ver con esa jaqueca como cualquier otra cosa. Por teléfono Naruto le había dicho que las madres primerizas con frecuencia sufrían dolores de cabeza y que, más que píldoras, lo que necesitaban era afecto y mimos.

Cuando Itachi se sentó sobre la cama junto a Sakura, ella empezó a protestar, pero él no la escuchó. En cambio, se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama, la tomó y la recostó contra su pecho. La toalla ya estaba fría y el pelo de alrededor de la frente estaba húmedo, por la compresa o por el sudor, no supo bien por cuál de las dos cosas.

Con mucha suavidad le puso sus dedos largos y fuertes en la nuca y comenzó a masajeársela. Cuando oyó el primer gemido de Sakura, se animó más. Lentamente le acarició el cuello y la cabeza, y un momento después sintió que se distendían.

–Confíe en mí –le pidió porque ella parecía no distenderse del todo.

Pero los masajes profundos de Itachi la hicieron olvidar por completo la incomodidad de que los dos estuvieran juntos en la cama y pareció, incluso, hacerle olvidar todo lo demás. Las manos de él comenzaron a bajar por la espalda de ella, a recorrerle la columna, después las costillas y después a subir por los brazos.

A1 cabo de unos treinta minutos ella estaba completamente laxa en sus brazos, y tan confiada y entregada a él como lo estaba Sasuke.

Después de otros diez minutos, Itachi vio que Sakura estaba dormida, así que suavemente le apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y le extendió las piernas. Después se puso de pie al lado de la cama y la cubrió con la colcha. A continuación, y movido por un impulso, le besó una mejilla y la arropó corno si fuera una criatura de tres años.

Sonriendo, giró para salir de la habitación. –Gracias –oyó que Sakura le susurraba cuando él se dirigía a su propio dormitorio. Como respuesta, Itachi sonrió más.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

_Tengo la duda, ¿los reviews ayudan a la popularidad de un fic? ¿que es lo que las/los hace entrar a leer un fic?_


	12. Capítulo 12

Bueno, todo esta saliendo bastante bien, digo, no fui aun a un spa pero la fiesta con desconocidos no estuvo tan mal. Gracias por sus opiniones acerca de cómo eligen leer un fic y como los descartan.

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capitulo 12 -**

Cuando Itachi oyó ruidos en la cocina y supo que no eran de Sakura, frunció el entrecejo. Ya se había convertido en parte de su rutina oír los chillidos agudos de Sasuke y la risa de Sakura frente a las payasadas matinales de su hijo. Pero, pensándolo mejor, quizá ese ruido lo estaba haciendo Sakura en la cocina.

Itachi se levantó y, cubierto sólo con los pantalones del pijama, se dirigió a la cocina, donde, con gran disgusto, descubrió que el que estaba allí era Chouji, que toqueteaba las ollas de la cocina.

– ¿Esperaba encontrar a alguna otra persona? –preguntó, mientras con una ceja levantada miraba a Itachi de arriba abajo y advertía su pecho desnudo.

Itachi volvió a su dormitorio enseguida para ponerse unos tejanos y una camisa antes de hablar con su cocinero.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora? –gruñó Itachi al sentarse frente a la mesa y pasarse la mano por su cara sin afeitar–. ¿Y qué hiciste para entrar?

–Estoy tratando de encender los fogones de esta cocina que no es eléctrica, y usted le dijo a Hinata que dejaría una llave debajo del felpudo, ¿recuerda? Además, son más de las nueve de la mañana. ¿Dónde estuvo anoche para dormir hasta tan tarde? –preguntó Chouji con una sonrisita lasciva.

–Recuerdo haberle dicho dónde estaba la llave a Hinata, no a ti –dijo Itachi, sin prestar atención a las insinuaciones de Chouji.

Pero su cocinero siguió, imperturbable: –En realidad, ella no es su tipo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Hinata?

–No, ella –respondió Chouji y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura.

–Podría despedirte, ¿sabes? –dijo Itachi y miró con furia al hombrecillo.

Callado, Chouji giró hacia un bol de porcelana que había detrás de él en la mesa, levantó la tapa y lo sostuvo debajo de la nariz de Itachi. Eran crépes con salsa caliente de fresas, uno de los platos favoritos de Itachi.

Como respuesta, Itachi lanzó un gruñido y miró hacia la alacena alta donde se guardaban las fuentes y los platos. Segundos después, comía con gran entusiasmo. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba Chouji para encontrar siempre el mejor género estuviera donde estuviera? Itachi hubiera apostado a que esas maravillosas fresas maduras no procedían del supermercado local. Por otro lado, en vista de lo que le habían costado los últimos días, le pareció mejor no preguntar su origen.

–Realmente estoy pensando en crear una empresa de alimentos para bebés –dijo Chouji, muy serio–. Tal vez usted pueda aconsejarme sobre cómo hacerlo.

Itachi estuvo a punto de decirle que olvidara todo el asunto, porque ayudar a Chouji en ese sentido significaría perderlo como su cocinero personal. En cambio, actuó como si tuviera la boca demasiado llena para contestarle. Una parte de su conciencia le acusó de cobardía, pero los crépes de fresa ganaron la partida sobre sus valores morales.

–Por supuesto que imagino que todo depende de Sasuke –decía en ese momento Chouji–. ¿Todos los bebés tienen un paladar tan exquisito?

Ahora Itachi estaba en terreno seguro.

–Sasuke es único en el mundo; no hay otro bebé como él. Y hablando del rey de Roma... –dijo mientras escuchaba un momento con atención. Después se puso de pie, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, la abrió y entró caminando de puntillas. Minutos más tarde salió con Sasuke con cara de dormido y un pañal limpio.

–Yo no oí nada –afirmó Chouji–. Debes de tener un oído muy sensible.

–Cuando uno se convierte en... –Itachi no dijo «padre», como pensaba, sino que se interrumpió–. Cuando uno se convierte en un hombre experimentado –terminó la frase–, se aprende a tener el oído atento. –Pero Chouji no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía su jefe porque su atención estaba centrada en ver, atónito, como Itachi cubría la superficie de la mesa de la cocina con una toalla y cambiaba el bebé como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Lo sorprendente era que se trataba de un hombre al que los demás se lo hacían todo. Su mayordomo se ocupaba de elegirle y comprarle la ropa; otra persona le conducía el coche, otra le cocinaba y el resto de las cosas se las hacía su secretaria. Chouji se recuperó lo suficiente como para sonreírle al bebé.

– ¿A ti te gustan las fresas, caballerito? –preguntó. La respuesta de Sasuke fue una amplia sonrisa, pero la gran satisfacción de Chouji fue cuando la criatura tomó los crépes con las dos manos y los chupó y masticó hasta que solo le quedó salsa en las manos. Y también en los brazos, la cara, el pelo y hasta en la nariz.

– ¡Qué gratificante! –exclamó Chouji. Dio un paso atrás y observó cómo Itachi limpiaba a Sasuke con un paño tibio–. Ese bebé no tiene prejuicios ni ideas preconcebidas. Su gusto culinario es el mejor elogio que yo podría recibir.

–O la mejor crítica –dijo Itachi, fastidiado por el hecho de que Chouji siguiera dando a entender que quería iniciar su propia empresa.

– ¿Tiene miedo de perderme? –preguntó Chouji con una ceja levantada, seguro de lo que estaba pensando su patrono.

Unos golpes a la puerta salvaron a Itachi de tener que contestar. Cuando fue a abrirla, con Sasuke en los brazos, Sakura salió del dormitorio con cara de dormida y una vieja bata sobre el camisón.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó.

Cuando Itachi abrió la puerta, prácticamente fue atropellado por un hombre rubio y delgado, seguido por otros dos jóvenes también delgados y una mujer, que transportaban enormes cajas y telas de plástico colgando de los brazos. Los cuatro usaban ropa negra y tenían el pelo decolorado hasta un rubio artificial y blanquecino que llevaban engominado en distintos ángulos.

–Tiene que ser usted –afirmó el primer hombre, que no transportaba nada, señalando a Sakura. Tenía tres aros de oro en la oreja izquierda y una pesada pulsera de oro en la muñeca del brazo que en ese momento le extendía–. Querida mía, ahora veo por qué me dijeron que viniera temprano. Sin duda ese es su color natural de pelo. ¿En qué pensaba Dios cuando le hizo eso? Y, querida, ¿de dónde sacó esa bata? ¿Es kitsch o la tiene desde el gobierno de Hashirama? Está bien, muchachos, ya ven la tarea que nos espera. Instalen las cosas por donde puedan.

Giró, miró a Itachi de arriba abajo y dijo: – ¿Y quién es usted, querido?

–Nadie –respondió enfáticamente Itachi y después miró a Sakura–. Sasuke y yo nos vamos de aquí. –Sakura le lanzó una mirada con la que le rogaba que la llevaran con ellos, pero Itachi no, le tuvo ninguna compasión. Despiadadamente, tomó abrigos para Sasuke y para él y salió a la calle antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Cuando le había dicho a Hinata que consiguiera que alguien viniera a la casa para maquillar y peinar a Sakura, pensaba solo en peluqueros arreglándola durante media hora y, tal vez, en un poco de sombra para los ojos. Sakura poseía una belleza natural; no necesitaba la ayuda de un ejército de estilistas y maquilladores para asistir a una fiesta.

Aunque aparentemente Itachi había salido de la casa debido a la llegada de los esteticistas, lo cierto era que se alegraba de tener a Sasuke para él solo durante un rato. Pensó en lo sorprendente que era el efecto que podía ejercer el cariño incondicional de una criatura. Y era aún más sorprendente hasta dónde podía llegar una persona para entretener a un pequeño.

Itachi sabía que tenía toda la mañana antes de que Sasuke necesitara una toma, así que el bebé sería suyo durante horas. El cochecito estaba en la parte de atrás del coche, de modo que condujo el vehículo hacia el pequeño centro de Konoha y lo estacionó. Puesto que Sasuke todavía estaba en pijama, lo primero que debía hacer era comprarle algo de ropa.

– ¿No lo he visto antes en alguna parte? –preguntó el dueño del Emporio de Konoha mientras observaba a Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados. Puesto que ese hombre había atendido a Itachi, a Naruto y al padre de ambos cientos de veces cuando los hermanos eran pequeños, era normal que lo recordara.

–Mmmm –fue todo lo que dijo Itachi al poner sobre el mostrador monos y camisetas para bebé, además de un conjunto pensado para la nieve de una talla para un chico de dos años. Ahora le quedaría demasiado grande a Sasuke, pero era el más bonito que tenían en la tienda, y Sasuke tenía su orgullo.

–Estoy seguro de que lo conozco –repitió el hombre–. Jamás olvido una cara. Por casualidad, ¿usted no vino esta mañana con esa gente de la ciudad para maquillar a Sakura?

–Necesito pañales para una criatura de nueve kilos –dijo Itachi y comenzó a sacar su tarjeta de crédito, pero finalmente pagó en efectivo. No quería que ese hombre leyera su nombre en la tarjeta. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir a Konoha; debería haber ido al centro comercial.

–Ya me acordaré –dijo el hombre–. Seguro que lo recordaré.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo tomó las bolsas de plástico y después empujó el cochecito de Sasuke hacia el exterior de la tienda. Faltó poco, pensó mientras llevaba a Sasuke hacia el automóvil. Pero ese encuentro lo había hecho retroceder a la época en que vivía en Konoha; ahora veía ese lugar con los ojos de un adulto, de un adulto que había recorrido el mundo.

A1 ver la pintura descascarillada y los carteles casi borrados pensó que el pueblo se iba muriendo lentamente. El pequeño almacén donde su padre hacía las compras dos veces por semana y donde en una ocasión Itachi había robado caramelos, tenía ahora un escaparate roto. Fue la única vez en su vida que Itachi había robado. Su padre lo descubrió y llevó a su hijo de nuevo al almacén. Para que le sirviera de lección, le obligó a barrer el suelo de madera del almacén y atender a los clientes durante dos semanas.

Precisamente durante ese tiempo Itachi le tomó el gusto al comercio y le encantó. Descubrió que, cuanto mayor era su entusiasmo, cuanto más crecía en un producto, más lograba venderlo. A1 cabo de aquellas dos semanas, tanto él como el dueño del almacén lamentaron tener que separarse.

Los vidrios de los escaparates de la tienda de artículos baratos tenían el aspecto de no haber sido lavados en años. La lavandería automática de ropa presentaba un aspecto lamentable.

Sí, se está muriendo, pensó. Los centros comerciales y las ciudades más grandes habían matado a la pequeña Konoha.

Cuando por fin llegó a su coche, el estado de ese lugar le había hecho sentirse bastante mal, pues guardaba buenos recuerdos de allí a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Naruto. Pensando precisamente en él, se preguntó por qué su hermano, después de estudiar en la facultad de medicina, había vuelto a sepultarse en ese pueblo agonizante.

Entró en el coche, encendió el motor y esperó un momento hasta que estuviera caliente; después pasó a la parte de atrás con Sasuke y procedió a ponerle la ropa nueva.

–Bueno, tú no tendrás que vivir aquí –le aseguró al pequeño y al instante calló un momento para pensar un poco en lo que acababa de decir.

Tendría que tener en cuenta a Naruto, desde luego, pero pensó que sería capaz de convencer a su hermano. No era posible que Naruto amara a Sakura más que él. Y ningún hombre sobre la Tierra quería a Sasuke más de lo que lo quería él. Así que era inevitable que pasaran su vida juntos.

– ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo a Nueva York? –le preguntó Itachi al bebé silencioso, enfrascado en la tarea de mascar los cordones de sus zapatos nuevos–. Te compraré una casa grande en las afueras y podrás tener tu propio poni. ¿Eso te gustaría?

Itachi terminó de vestir al bebé, lo puso en su silla para coches y después condujo el vehículo hacia el limpio y homogéneo centro comercial. Era víspera de Navidad, de modo que había pocos compradores y él y Sasuke podían recorrerlo a gusto y mirar todos los escaparates. Pero Itachi no vio nada mientras pensaba en lo que quería hacer.

No resultaba difícil adivinar lo que los últimos días habían significado para él. Sasuke y Sakura ahora se habían convertido en una parte tan vital de su vida como respirar, y quería tenerlos siempre junto a él. Compraría una casa grande en las afueras, a una distancia cómoda de Nueva York, y Sakura y Sasuke podrían vivir en ella. Sakura no tendría que preocuparse más por cocinar o limpiar, porque Itachi se aseguraría de que alguien se hiciera cargo de esas tareas.

Allí estarían esperándole cuando él volviera a casa por las tardes. Y la presencia de ambos haría que la vida fuera más agradable. Él regresaría de días largos y difíciles en la oficina, y allí estaría Sakura y Sasuke, con la barbilla manchada de avena cocida, en sus brazos.

Movido por un impulso, se detuvo en una librería artística y le compró a Sakura una enorme caja de acuarelas, tizas, lápices y seis docenas de cuadernos de dibujo con el mejor papel existente.

–O a alguien le gusta mucho dibujar o usted se propone llevar a una chica a la cama –conjeturó el vendedor, un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, mientras hacía la factura de la venta.

–Limítese a darme el talón para que lo firme –saltó Itachi.

– ¿No tiene espíritu navideño? –le dijo el vendedor, nada intimidado por la reacción de Itachi.

Después de salir de la librería pasó frente a una joyería y, como si una mano lo empujara hacia el interior, entró.

– ¿Tiene anillos de compromiso? –preguntó, y le horrorizó darse cuenta de que se le quebraba la voz. Carraspeó–. Quiero decir...

–No se preocupe –dijo el hombre, sonriendo–. Pasa siempre. Ahora, si tiene la bondad de acompañarme...

Itachi miró con desprecio la bandeja con diamantes solitarios que tenía delante y, después, le preguntó al vendedor:

– ¿Tienen una caja fuerte en esa joyería?

–Ah, entiendo, a usted le interesa nuestro sistema de seguridad –dijo el hombre, nerviosamente, y por la forma en que ocultó una mano debajo del mostrador, dio la impresión de estar a punto de apretar un botón para llamar a la policía.

–Quiero ver algunos de los anillos que tiene en ella.

–Entiendo.

Pero Itachi se dio cuenta de que ese hombrecillo estúpido no entendía nada.

–Quiero comprar algo mucho mejor que cualquiera de estos anillos. Quiero comprar algo caro. ¿Entendido?

A1 vendedor le llevó un momento dejar de parpadear, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió de una manera que a Itachi le fastidió; inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el fondo y veinte minutos más tarde Itachi abandonaba la joyería con un pequeño estuche en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Itachi regresó con Sasuke a casa al mediodía para que su madre lo alimentara. A1 principio, ninguno de los dos reconoció a Sakura, que tenía la cabeza cubierta con trozos de papel de aluminio. Pareció que Sasuke iba a ponerse a llorar como siempre hacía frente a los extraños, pero los brazos de Sakura le resultaron conocidos, de modo que se tranquilizó.

– ¡Qué adorable! –dijo con sarcasmo uno de los jóvenes delgados, los labios curvados con expresión de desagrado, al ver que Sakura daba de mamar a Sasuke, pero con el cuerpo oculto a la vista de todos.

–No le pegue, señor Uchiha –dijo Sakura sin levantar la vista.

Después de eso, el jovencito miró a Itachi con tanto interés que él se fue a la cocina; allí seguía Chouji, que cocinaba un almuerzo para todos los que se encontraban en la casa. Por último, Itachi se fue a su cuarto y llamó por teléfono a Hinata.

Como empezaba a ser costumbre en ella, tardó bastante en contestar. Itachi le dijo que quería que se pusiera en contacto con una inmobiliaria de los alrededores de Nueva York para que le enviaran detalles de propiedades en venta.

–Algo adecuado para que pueda vivir un bebé –aclaró–. Y, Hinata, imagino que no hace falta que te diga que no debes mencionar nada de esto a nadie, en especial a mi hermano menor.

–No, no hace falta que me lo diga –respondió ella, e Itachi no estaba seguro, pero le pareció haber percibido enojo en su voz. Extrañamente, Hinata cortó la comunicación antes que él.

Itachi se llevó a Sasuke a almorzar afuera. Compartieron una enorme chuleta, zumo de frutas y judías verdes con almendras (Itachi tuvo que picar las almendras para Sasuke). Como eso no fue suficiente, comieron créme brúlée, con azúcar quemada y fondo de frambuesas. Después del almuerzo, Sasuke durmió en su cochecito mientras Itachi compraba más regalos para todos. Compró cosas para Naruto, para su padre, para Sakura (un nuevo albornoz y cuatro camisones de algodón abotonados desde el cuello a la cintura) y, por un impulso, algo para Hinata. Le compró un juego de lapicero y lápiz. Cuando vio un bazar, le compró a Chouji lo que el vendedor le aseguró era único: diminutos moldes de helado con forma de frutas. Para Sasuke compró un juego de títeres para los dedos y una pistola a pilas que producía enormes y maravillosas burbujas de jabón.

Bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, Itachi se dirigió hacia la casa con el coche lleno de paquetes elegantemente envueltos.

A1 entrar, con Sasuke cansado e inquieto en los brazos, se encontró a Sakura de pie en todo su esplendor, producto de muchas horas de trabajo; pero a Itachi no le gustó lo que vio. Estaba preciosa con la larga columna de marfil del vestido. Era bastante sencillo, sin tirantes, cuerpo ajustado alrededor de los pechos prodigiosos de la joven y falda que caía hasta el suelo, con abertura lateral.

Estaba preciosa, es cierto, pero se parecía demasiado a todas las mujeres con las que él había salido durante tantos años. Esa era una mujer que no necesitaba a ningún hombre; podía tenerlos a todos si lo deseaba. Y además se sabía hermosa. Tenía que saberlo si se mostraba de esa manera.

A1 ver la cara de Itachi, Sakura se echó a reír: –No le gusta, ¿verdad?

–Claro que sí. Está muy bien, deslumbrante –dijo él, sin vehemencia.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo uno de los hombres flacos–. Parece que estamos celosos.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero el peluquero se limitó a darse la vuelta y a reír.

–No tiene importancia –afirmó Sakura, pero por su voz sí le importaba y le dolía la falta de entusiasmo de Itachi-. El que cuenta es Naruto, ya que saldré con él.

–Caramba, la gatita tiene uñas –dijo el flaco.

– ¡Tocado y hundido! –Saltó el peluquero principal–. Cállate. Deja solos a los tortolitos.

A1 oír esas palabras, Sakura se echó a reír, pero Itachi depositó a Sasuke en el suelo y fue a desplomarse en el viejo sofá del comedor. Todos los demás estaban en la cocina, comiendo, limpiando o guardando las provisiones. Sakura siguió a su hijo y a Itachi a la sala.

– ¿Por qué no le gusta? –preguntó, de pie frente a él. Itachi tenía un periódico delante de la cara y no lo bajó.

–No sé dónde ha sacado esa idea. Le dije que estaba deslumbrante. ¿Qué más quiere?

–Que me mire y me lo diga a la cara. ¿Por qué está enfadado conmigo? –En su voz casi había lágrimas. Itachi bajó el periódico (de todos modos, era de tres semanas antes) y la miró.

–Está preciosa, de veras. Solo que, en mi opinión, es más bonita al natural. –Pensó que eso la tranquilizaría, pero no fue así. La vio fruncir el entrecejo y después darse media vuelta para mirar a Sasuke, que estaba sentado en el piso masticando una pequeña caja de cartón.

–Le arrancará un pedazo y se atragantará –dijo Sakura, con lo que le insinuó a Itachi que no cuidaba bien a su hijo. Levantó un poco su falda de pesado satén y salió de la habitación dejando que Itachi se preguntara qué había hecho de malo.

–Mujeres... –le dijo Itachi a Sasuke, quien levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa que le permitió lucir sus cuatro dientes.

Treinta minutos más tarde llegó Naruto con un estuche chato de terciopelo, una docena de rosas blancas y la limusina de Itachi.

–Sabía cómo era el vestido –decía Naruto–, pero, bueno, todos sabían cómo era, y papá pensó que quedaría muy bien con perlas. No son verdaderas, pero lucirán bien.

Dicho lo cual, abrió el estuche, en el que había una gargantilla de seis vueltas de perlas rematadas con un broche de jade tallado rodeado de diamantes. Itachi sabía perfectamente que tanto las perlas como los diamantes eran auténticos. Y no tenía ninguna duda de lo que Naruto había pagado por la gargantilla.

–Nunca vi algo tan hermoso –jadeó Sakura.

–No son nada en comparación contigo –respondió Naruto, e Itachi tuvo que reprimir un gruñido.

Pero quizá no hizo bien en reprimirlo porque Sakura dijo:

–No te preocupes por él. Está así desde que volvió. Creo que piensa que yo debería usar un sombrero de paja y un vestido de algodón.

–Es su imagen de Konoha -comentó Naruto, hablando de Itachi como si él no estuviera allí, de pie, mirándolos a los dos con furia.

–Y que deberíamos dar un paseo por el campo en lugar de asistir a un baile –acotó Sakura, sonriendo. Naruto extendió un brazo como si estuviera bailando una contradanza, y Sakura se lo tomó.

–Ahora reclamen a sus parejas –dijo él, imitando la voz del que dirige los bailes de cuadrillas.

Sakura pateó la parte de atrás de la falda y siguió a Naruto por toda la habitación.

–Está bien, es suficiente –los cortó Itachi con una mueca–. Ya os divertisteis, ahora podéis iros.

–Sí, deberíamos irnos, Naruto –dijo Sakura–. Lo más probable es que a las nueve me quede dormida.

–No mientras yo esté contigo –aclaró Naruto con tono travieso mientras miraba intencionadamente de reojo la pechera de su vestido.

–Lo único que vas a conseguir allí es la cena.

–Soy un hombre hambriento, dattebayo –respondió Naruto, e hizo que Sakura riera por lo bajo.

–Creo que aquí la palabra clave es «hombre» –dijo Itachi ominosamente–. Tienes que recordar que Sakura es madre y necesita...

–Usted no es mi padre –saltó Sakura– y yo no necesito que me digan...

–Yo estoy listo, ¿y tú? –Preguntó Naruto en voz alta–. La limusina espera. ¿Vamos?

Una vez que estuvieron en el coche y Sakura miraba por la ventanilla, Naruto preguntó:

– ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto la miró como diciéndole que ella sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba.

–No lo sé. El señor Uchiha y yo nos hemos llevado maravillosamente bien, pero desde que llegaron los maquilladores esta mañana, está insufrible. Anduvo de aquí para allá, enfurruñado como un oso, e hizo que todos, que fueron tan agradables conmigo, corrieran a esconderse en la cocina. Chouji dice cosas terribles de él y…

– ¿Como qué? ¿Qué dice Chouji?

–Que una vez el señor Uchiha pasó junto a una vaca y el animal se convirtió en chuletas congeladas. Pero también dice que el señor Uchiha es capaz de hacer hervir el agua de un cazo con solo mirarla. Y, bueno, otras cosas. No entiendo cómo el señor Uchiha ha sido tan agradable los últimos días y hoy está tan insoportable. Si todos los que vinieron hoy a casa eran gays, ¿no debería ser atento con ellos, puesto que también él es gay?

–No siempre es así –dijo Naruto, que casi no podía seguir hablando por el esfuerzo que le costaba no echarse a reír–. ¿Qué otra cosa te dijo Chouji?

Sakura miró a Naruto y parpadeó.

–Bueno, ¿te refieres a cosas como que el señor Uchiha no transpira, no excreta nada, si entiendes lo que quiero decir? –Giró un momento la cabeza para ocultar el rubor de su cara–. Ese Chouji realmente tiene una lengua viperina.

Naruto estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. – ¿Y qué me dices de mujeres? Seguramente Chouji debe de haber dicho algo sobre las mujeres de Itachi.

–Te refieres más bien a sus hombres, ¿no?

–Sí, claro. Lo que sea. ¿Qué dijo Chouji sobre ese tema?

–Dijo que si una mujer llegaba a eructar cerca del señor Uchiha, él se moriría de apoplejía. Pero, Naruto, eso no es cierto. Anoche, el señor Uchiha me ayudó a librarme de una jaqueca. Se quedó mucho tiempo conmigo, frotándome las sienes hasta que me quedé dormida.

– ¿Hizo qué? Creo que deberías contármelo todo. –Cuando Sakura terminó con su relato, Naruto la miraba, azorado.

Jamás se me habría ocurrido que Itachi pudiera hacer una cosa así. Él es...

–Es un hombre fuera de serie, eso es lo que es –dijo Sakura–, y confieso que no lo entiendo. Yo confío en el juicio de Sasuke y Sasuke lo adora. Y creo que también el señor Uchiha adora a Sasuke.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Algún día llegaré a los 100 reviews, ese día intentaré escribir un lindo one shot ;P


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo revelador y esperado, todo cambiará en ese instante, ¿realmente te atreverás a seguir leyendo? Porque querrás matarme al final, lo se.

_¿Sasuke se verá afectado? ¿Sakura descubrirá la verdad? ¿Itachi es consciente de lo que le espera? ¿Naruto terminará lastimado? ¿Por qué Hinata esta enojada?_

¡El capítulo más largo hasta el momento!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Subida de tono, leve lemmon.

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capítulo13 -**

–Realmente, usted es el hombre más malvado del mundo –afirmó Sakura, riendo. Estaban en el coche estropeado de Itachi y se dirigían a la casa vieja y ruinosa que llamaban hogar–. No puedo creer que haya conseguido una pareja y entradas para un baile como ese y con tan poca anticipación. ¡Y qué pareja! Aunque no me parece que ella le tenga mucha simpatía.

– ¿Hinata? Quiero decir, ¿la señorita Hinata? Ella me tiene mucho afecto. Y conseguí compañera porque soy un tipo muy bien parecido, por si no se ha dado cuenta.

–Mmmm. Bueno, es bastante pasable cuando no está enfurruñado. Así que cuéntemelo todo.

–Mi pelo es natural, los dientes son todos míos...

–No, tonto –dijo ella, riendo todavía más–. Cuénteme lo de la señorita Hinata. ¿Qué le dijo usted para hacerla reír tanto?

– ¿Para hacerla reír? No recuerdo que se haya reído –dijo Itachi, muy serio.

–Es un poco solemne, ¿no? Pero bailaron juntos y ella se rió. La oí. La vi y fue una verdadera carcajada. –En el rostro de Itachi se dibujó un asomo de sonrisa.

– ¿Está celosa?

–Por Dios, si no me lo dice, yo...

– ¿Usted hará qué?

–Le diré a Chouji que deje de enviarnos comida y yo cocinaré para usted.

–Qué mujer tan despiadada. Está bien, se lo diré, pero lo único que hice fue preguntarle si era una de esas mujeres que se enamoran de su jefe. –Cuando Sakura lo miró, desconcertada, él continuó–: Ya sabe que algunas mujeres se acuestan con su jefe apuesto, rico y poderoso, así que nunca se casan ni tienen una familia propia.

–Lo he visto en las películas, pero nunca en la vida real –aseguró Sakura–. Pero, no entiendo. ¿Quién es el dueño de El Paraíso de los Bebés?

–Un tipo que conozco.

–Ah, entiendo.

– ¿Qué es lo que entiende?

–Que no me lo dirá. ¿Su jefe es muy buen mozo?

–Hace que Mel Gibson parezca un adefesio.

–Lo dudo mucho. Pero, sea como fuere, ¿la sola idea de enamorarse de su jefe le resultó cómica a la señorita Hinata?

Itachi frunció el entrecejo. –De hecho, sí.

– ¿Y por qué le molesta eso?

– ¿Quién dijo que me molesta?

Sakura levantó las manos en gesto de impotencia. –No sé por qué pensé que le molestaba. Pero, bueno, quizá solo porque, cuando ella se echó a reír y se alejó de la pista de baile, usted se quedó allí como dos minutos mirando con furia su espalda. Confieso que tuve miedo de que a la pobre se le incendiara el pelo.

– ¡Y así debería haber sucedido! –Saltó Itachi–. Su jefe ha sido muy bueno con ella. Le pagó bien durante años.

–Ah.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–Nada. Solo que el dinero no es sustituto de los sentimientos personales.

–A lo mejor a él no le interesaban los sentimientos personales. ¡Solo quería tener una auxiliar competente!

– ¿Por qué se enoja tanto? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que ella trabajaba para él?

–Varios años. Y ¿por qué habla en pasado? Por lo que sé, sigue trabajando para él.

–Pues bien, no será por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó él al doblar el sendero de entrada y estacionar el vehículo al lado del viejo auto de Tsunade. Sabía que su actitud era irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. La velada no había transcurrido como él esperaba. Ahora que el baile había llegado a su fin, él ni siquiera sabía cuáles habían sido sus expectativas; quizá había deseado, quizá incluso esperado, que Sakura... ¿Qué?, se preguntó. ¿Le declarara su amor eterno?

Durante toda la noche había tratado de centrar su atención en Hinata y en las otras personas que asistieron a la fiesta, pero solo había tenido ojos para Sakura. Ella, en cambio, no pareció darse cuenta. Pero Naruto sí lo notó.

– ¿Por qué discutían Naruto y usted? –preguntó Sakura cuando él la ayudó a apearse, cuidando de que el vestido de satén no tocara la grava del camino. Esa noche Sakura había estado preciosa. Las perlas y el satén blanco le sentaban de maravilla, Itachi sonrió al pensar en el anillo de compromiso que casi le quemaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tal vez se lo daría esa misma noche.

En el interior de la casa, Tsunade tenía al inquieto Sasuke, quien al ver a Sakura saltó a sus brazos; por un momento, los dos se abrazaron como si hubieran estado varios años separados.

– ¿Cómo fue todo? –le preguntó Tsunade a Itachi en voz baja junto a la puerta de calle.

–Bien –respondió Itachi–. Nada especial. –No pensaba revelarle nada a la persona más chismosa del pueblo.

–Si no pasó nada especial, ¿cómo es que traes a Sakura de vuelta cuando ella se fue con tu hermano?

–Shhh –le advirtió Itachi–. Sakura cree que Naruto y yo somos primos.

Tsunade inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró. Todo su pelo se desplazó hacia un costado y, por un momento, Itachi pensó que debía de tener músculos increíblemente fuertes en el cuello para poder sostener semejante peso.

– ¿Has pensado en lo que dirá Sakura cuando se entere de que le has tomado el pelo?

–No es cierto –dijo él, muy tenso.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿No te parece que comprar una tienda de artículos para bebés y después decirle que todos esos muebles costaron nada más que doscientos cincuenta dólares no es dar por sentado que es idiota?

–Ella se lo creyó y eso es lo único que cuenta. –Sakura se había llevado a Sasuke al dormitorio, de modo que Itachi y Tsunade estaban solos en la habitación. –Mira, me propongo decírselo todo mañana. –Tsunade lanzó un leve silbido.

–Feliz Navidad, Sakura.

– ¿No crees que deberías irte a tu casa?

–Creo que tú deberías irte a tu casa –le contestó Tsunade–. Pienso que Sakura debería tener la oportunidad de elegir a su hombre, y no estar en medio de este juego enfermizo que habéis planeado Naruto y tú.

– ¿Enfermizo? –Preguntó él con una ceja levantada–. ¿No te parece que se trata de un término demasiado fuerte?

–Dime, Itachi, ¿cómo están los hombres de tu vida? –Al oír eso, él abrió la puerta de la calle.

–Gracias por cuidar a Sasuke.

El suspiro de Tsunade fue tan grande que a Itachi le pareció que las cortinas que estaban al lado de la puerta se movían, pero el pelo de la mujer permaneció imperturbable.

–No digas que no te lo advertí.

–Me doy por advertido. –Tan pronto cerró la puerta, Sakura asomó la cabeza por el dormitorio.

– ¿Ya no hay moros en la costa? –preguntó ella en voz baja.

–Así es –respondió Itachi con una sonrisa–. Ya puede salir.

Sakura usaba su viejo albornoz, e Itachi pensó en el nuevo que estaba envuelto y colocado a los pies del árbol de Navidad.

– ¿Cómo está Sasuke?

–Dormido y roncando. El pobrecito estaba agotado.

–Sé muy bien cómo se siente –aseguró Itachi.

–Ah –dijo Sakura–. ¿Quiere ir a acostarse?

Itachi no pudo evitar mortificarla un poco, así que bostezó y respondió:

–Sí. Estoy rendido. –Se soltó la corbata del esmoquin y volvió a bostezar.

–Yo también –dijo ella, pero no parecía cansada.

–Por otro lado –agregó Itachi–, podríamos encender la chimenea, si conseguimos abrir el tiro, preparar palomitas de maíz, y así usted me cuenta qué fue lo que más le gustó de la velada.

–Usted ocúpese del fuego. Yo, de las palomitas –propuso ella antes de dirigirse deprisa a la cocina. En tiempo récord, el fuego estaba encendido –aunque con un poco de humo–, y Sakura e Itachi se encontraban frente a él con una enorme fuente de maíz y vasos con agua fría entre ellos.

– ¿Por qué se peleaban usted y Naruto? –preguntó de nuevo Sakura.

Itachi gruñó.

–No empecemos. ¿Qué le pareció el vestido de esa rubia?

–Me parece que será una buena madre. –Itachi la miró, consternado.

–Con un par de pechos así, seguro que tendrá muchísima leche –dijo Sakura, muy seria, haciendo reír a Itachi.

–Son de plástico.

– ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe? –preguntó ella.

–Bailé con ella, ¿recuerda?

Riendo, Sakura dijo:

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Naruto se fuera temprano de la fiesta y que usted terminara trayéndome a casa? Y no se atreva a decirme que se trató de una emergencia en el hospital.

–Fue una diferencia de opiniones –explicó Itachi, muy tenso.

Por un momento, Sakura miró fijo el fuego. –Durante toda la noche tuve la sensación de que todos ustedes sabían algo que yo ignoraba –dijo, muy despacio.

–Es Navidad; todos tenemos secretos.

–De acuerdo. Y no se le pueden contar a la tonta de Sakura.

– ¿De qué habla?

–De nada. ¿Qué estuvieron cuchicheando mi suegra y usted?

– ¿Se está volviendo paranoica? –preguntó Itachi, tratando de distraerla–. ¿Lo pasó bien esta noche?

–Sí –respondió ella, con cierta vacilación.

– ¿Pero...? –inquirió él mientras comía palomitas.

–Esta noche faltaba algo.

– ¿Qué podía faltar? Usted era la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta.

–Muy amable de su parte. No. Era otra cosa. Era... Bueno, para empezar, me pasó lo de la mujer que encontré en el lavabo de señoras.

– ¿Qué mujer? ¿Le dijo algo desagradable?

–No, de hecho habló de usted.

Itachi tardó un momento en hablar. – ¿Ella me conoce?

– ¿Sería un delito que así fuera?

–Depende de lo que sepa. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

–Que usted me rompería el corazón.

–Ah –dijo Itachi. Como no aclaró nada más, Sakura lo observó a la luz del fuego.

– ¿Usted suele romper el corazón a las mujeres? –agregó Sakura en voz baja.

–Todos los días de la semana. Y dos veces los domingos.

Sakura no rió.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

– ¿A qué se refiere cuando pregunta qué está pasando?

De pronto, Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

– ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Sé que está pasando algo, pero nadie me cuenta el chiste. A veces creo que el chiste soy yo.

–Esa mujer del lavabo de señoras la ha alterado, ¿verdad?

Al oírlo, Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

–Me voy a acostar –dijo, con una voz sin emoción.

Itachi se colocó a su lado antes de que llegara a la puerta y cerró una mano sobre su brazo.

– ¿Por qué está enojada conmigo?

–Porque usted es parte de todo esto. Esta noche... Para qué... usted nunca entendería.

–Inténtelo.

–Todo era tan hermoso... Sé que es un tópico, pero me sentía la Cenicienta. La pobrecita Sakura Lee, con su casa llena de goteras, en un baile verdadero. Todos estaban tan bien vestidos. ¡Y las joyas! Si hubieran encendido una vela en el medio de la pista de baile, el brillo de esos diamantes habría bastado para iluminar todo el salón. Era como un sueño, una fantasía.

Con suavidad, Itachi la condujo de vuelta a la sala y la sentó en el sofá.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

–Tuve una sensación de... –Lo miró, y en sus ojos había lágrimas–. Una sensación de catástrofe inminente. Eso es. Como si algo estuviera por suceder y yo no tuviera cómo impedirlo. Últimamente todo ha sido maravilloso, y mi madre me advirtió que desconfiara de las cosas buenas. Dijo que estábamos en la Tierra para sufrir y que, si algo bueno pasaba, era obra del demonio.

–No siempre es así –le aseguró Itachi con ternura. Después le levantó una mano y le fue besando los dedos uno por uno.

– ¿Qué hace? –preguntó ella, con desconfianza.

–Le estoy cortejando.

Enfadada, ella le apartó las manos y trató de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

– ¿Le importaría dejarme? –lo cortó ella con voz helada.

–Sí, en realidad me importa. –De nuevo le tomó una mano y comenzó a besarle el dorso.

–Cambié el pañal a Sasuke con esa mano y todavía no me la he lavado –dijo ella.

–Usted ya sabe cuánto quiero a ese pequeño –dijo él, pero sin dejar de besarla. A pesar de sí misma, Sakura sonrió; después, apoyó las dos manos en los hombros de Itachi y empujó. Cuando él estuvo de pie, ella lo miró con furia.

–Usted es gay, ¿recuerda?

–En realidad no lo soy. Naruto le mintió.

Itachi siguió besándole la mano; Sakura lo apartó y su expresión lo dijo todo.

–Está bien –continuó él y se recostó en el viejo sofá–. Naruto quería que me quedara aquí para cuidar a Sasuke y que él pudiera salir con usted. Está enamorado de usted.

Como Sakura no dijo nada, él se volvió para mirarla. Tenía una expresión muy extraña en la cara. –Continúe –dijo.

–Naruto no deseaba que pasara nada entre nosotros; por eso le dijo que yo era homosexual.

–Entiendo. ¿Eso es todo?

–Más o menos –respondió él, después se agachó para tomar su vaso de agua fría y se la bebió.

– ¿De modo que ustedes dos han estado luchando por mí? –preguntó ella en voz baja.

Itachi tragó fuerte.

–Bueno, en realidad... Bueno, sí, es verdad. Se suponía que mi misión era mantener lejos a Neji Hyuga, pero yo...

– ¿Usted qué?

–Me enamoré de ti y de Sasuke –contestó, pero mirando el fuego, no a ella. Jamás le había dicho a una mujer que la amaba. La mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido en Nueva York habría respondido echando mano de una calculadora para sacar la cuenta de qué parte les tocaría de su fortuna. Como Sakura no dijo nada, él se giró para mirarla: ella tenía la vista fija en el frente y estaba pálida.

– ¿Sobre qué más me has mentido? –preguntó.

–Sobre nada demasiado importante –se apresuró a decir Itachi y contuvo el aliento. Si ella le decía ahora que lo amaba, cuando no tenía ni idea de su riqueza, él sabría para siempre que ella lo amaba por él mismo. De pronto supo que toda su vida podía cambiar en ese momento y que si alguna vez había tratado de vender algo, sería mejor que ahora se esforzara en venderse a sí mismo. –Te amo, Sakura. A ti y a Sasuke y quiero que te cases conmigo. Por eso estaba tan enfadado Naruto. Te quería para él, así que me persuadió para vivir contigo, pero Sasuke... Sasuke fue una bendición desde el principio. Yo le caí bien y sabes cómo lo adoro, y quiero...

–Oh, cállate y bésame –dijo Sakura, y cuando Itachi giró la cabeza y vio que ella sonreía, fue como si acabaran de liberarlo de una esclavitud.

Enseguida tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. No necesitaba que le dijera que ella quería estar donde pudiera oír a su hijo. Nuestro hijo, pensó Itachi. Su esposa; su hijo; su familia.

–Te amo, Sakura –repitió, mientras ella le frotaba la nariz contra la oreja–. Me encanta cómo me haces sentir. Me fascina que me necesites.

En lo que Itachi decía había algo que molestaba a Sakura, pero ella no lograba darse cuenta de qué, básicamente porque por el momento no era mucho lo que podía pensar. Él le besaba el cuello y deslizaba sus manos por los hombros.

Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que un hombre no la tocaba... Y estaba dispuesta a morir antes que decir nada que mancillara incluso más la memoria de su marido...

Sin embargo, a fin de cuentas, Lee acababa borracho casi todas las noches. Itachi, en cambio, era limpio, estaba sobrio y era tan, tan apuesto... Sus manos de dedos largos se movían sobre su cuerpo en una forma que ella solo podía haber soñado. Centímetro a centímetro le fue quitando la bata; después, el viejo camisón, siempre besándola a medida que lo hacía. Sus manos cálidas se deslizaron por los lados de sus pechos. ¡Cuánto hacía que sus pechos no eran otra cosa que glándulas funcionales!

–Qué agradable es lo que haces –dijo ella, cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por las sensaciones. Itachi movió las manos entre sus muslos y los llenó de caricias y de besos–. Eso me gusta –confesó ella, como en sueños–. ¿Tiene un nombre?

–Juego amoroso –respondió él, sonrió y la miró a los ojos–. ¿Te gusta?

–Oh, sí. ¿Puedes darme un poco más?

–Te daré todo lo que tengo –dijo él mientras le besaba los pechos.

Cuando la penetró, Sakura jadeó porque, por primera vez, estaba lista para hacer el amor.

–Dios, cómo me gusta –dijo ella, y la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Itachi se echara a reír mientras rodaba hasta quedar boca arriba; entonces ayudó a Sakura a ponerse sobre él.

–Ahora te toca a ti.

Obviamente, era una experiencia nueva para Sakura, y a Itachi le complació ver la expresión de su cara. –Caramba, una madre virgen –murmuró, mientras la iba guiando con las manos puestas en sus caderas.

–No se te ocurra detenerte –dijo ella, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Cuando finalmente llegó al clímax se derrumbó, relajada y saciada. –Sí –fue todo lo que pudo decir; tan segura como Sasuke debía de sentirse en sus brazos, se acurrucó contra el pecho de Itachi y dejó que él la abrazara. Él subió la sábana hasta que los dos quedaron tapados y así se durmieron, el uno en brazos del otro.

Un golpe fuerte despertó a Sakura, quien enseguida se incorporó en la cama, temerosa de que Sasuke se hubiera caído. Pero cuando fue a verlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido en su nueva cuna. Tenía las piernas recogidas debajo del cuerpo, su mullido trasero levantado y la cabeza vuelta hacia ella; de la comisura le caía un hilillo de baba.

Sakura entró en la habitación, se acercó a su bebé, con suavidad le secó la boca, lo tapó con la colcha y después volvió a su cuarto en busca de su camisón. Estaba colgado a los pies de la cama y procuró no despertar a Itachi cuando se lo puso. Pero en realidad no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que sus dos hombres estaban en lo que ella llamaba un «sueño de coma profundo». Se les podría practicar cirugía mayor sin que se dieran cuenta.

Sonriendo, Sakura se inclinó y besó la frente de Itachi. Después, se puso su bata vieja y fue al comedor. Por un momento quedó desorientada porque las luces del árbol de Navidad se encontraban encendidas y la pila de regalos era tan alta como el sofá.

«Papá Noel», leyó en una etiqueta tras otra de esos paquetes blancos.

–Naruto –susurró, y se sintió un poco culpable por la manera en que lo había tratado en el baile. Fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té. Estaba completamente despierta y ahora, en mitad de la noche, cuando Sasuke dormía, era el único momento que tenía para pensar. Mientras el agua hervía y ella buscaba una taza y una bolsita de té, pensó en el baile. Estaba segura de que cualquier otra mujer se habría sentido fascinada de asistir a esa fiesta, pero ella se había aburrido soberanamente. Todo estaba muy bien, y los asistentes se veían espléndidos, pero lo único que ella deseaba era volver a casa junto a Itachi y Sasuke. Allí estaba ella, con un vestido de Dior y una gargantilla de perlas –aunque fueran falsas, ¿quién iba a darse cuenta? –, y lo que ella más quería era estar en casa, con su vieja bata, su hijo y su inquilino gay.

En la fiesta, todos se conocían y, desde luego, todos conocían al doctor Naruto, así que Sakura había tenido tiempo de estar sentada sola frente a una mesa, con una bebida sin alcohol, y de pensar... y recordar. Nunca se había sentido más feliz y más protegida que en los últimos días. Cada minuto había sido una aventura. Desde que Naruto había entrado en su casa con su muy apuesto primo gay, la vida de Sakura había cambiado en forma radical. El señor Uchiha –o Itachi, como ella lo llamaba para sí– parecía tener una varita mágica que, con un solo movimiento, lo solucionaba todo. No le sorprendería nada que una mañana, al despertarse, descubriera que el techo del comedor había sido reparado.

Y ahora, esa noche..., pensó con un suspiro. Esa noche él le había dicho que la amaba, le había confesado que no era homosexual, le había dicho... No, no podía recordar todo lo que había oído o sentido esa noche. Lo único que sabía era que ese baile le había cambiado la vida.

Cuando el agua de la tetera comenzó a hervir, la vertió sobre la bolsita de té, agregó leche a la taza y se la llevó a la sala para sentarse y contemplar el árbol de Navidad. Ahora le era posible sonreír al recordar lo que había sentido esa noche al ver que Itachi se presentaba del brazo de esa pelirroja despampanante. En ese momento, si alguien le hubiera entregado una escopeta, ella le habría disparado a la señorita Hinata Hyuga, dejando un agujero bien grande en su cintura de mujer que nunca ha tenido un bebé. Mejor aún: le habría gustado dispararles un cañonazo a los dos.

Cuando Itachi y esa mujer se sentaron a la mesa con ella y Naruto, Sakura no se sintió nada sorprendida. Lo que sí la sorprendió fue la animosidad instantánea que exhibió el apacible Naruto. Enseguida los dos hombres se dijeron mutuamente cosas en voz tan baja que Sakura no pudo oír.

Haciendo una inspiración profunda, Sakura se había inclinado hacia la alta y hermosísima señorita Hinata y le había dicho:

– ¿Qué pasará ahora con El Paraíso de los Bebés? –La mujer estaba más cerca de Itachi, así que a lo mejor alcanzaba a oír lo que decían los dos hombres. Tal vez el hecho de que ella pudiera oír y Sakura no, fue la razón por la que ella decidió iniciar una conversación.

– ¿El Paraíso de los Bebés? –preguntó la mujer y con cierta reticencia se alejó un poco de donde Itachi y Naruto discutían con furia.

–Donde usted trabaja –dijo Sakura en voz alta–. Fue allí donde la vi, ¿no?

–Ah, sí, por supuesto.

Por un momento los dos hombres dejaron de discutir y la señorita Hinata miró a Sakura.

– ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntó? –Sakura carraspeó.

– ¿Qué será de El Paraíso de los Bebés ahora que se han vendido todas las existencias? ¿Usted seguirá teniendo empleo?

–Oh, sí. –La mujer seguía con la vista fija en los dos hombres para comprobar si iban a reanudar la discusión.

–De modo que sí tendrá empleo –dijo Sakura en voz muy alta, para exigirle a la mujer que no siguiera centrando su atención en los hombres.

– ¿Empleo? Ah, sí. El dueño tiene muchas otras tiendas. El Paraíso de los Bebés es solo una de ellas. –Volvió a mirar a los hombres, que de nuevo discutían.

–Ajá –asintió Sakura, todavía más fuerte–. ¿Dónde trabajará? ¿En Konoha o en alguna otra parte?

–En Nueva York –respondió la mujer por encima del hombro, los ojos y los oídos vueltos hacia los hombres.

–Ah, de modo que al venir aquí bajó de nivel. Ya me parecía. Usted tiene el aspecto de haber vivido siempre en una gran ciudad. ¿Alguna vez ha visto un tractor, señorita Hinata?

La mujer giró la cabeza y se centró ahora en ella. –Señora Lee, yo pasé mi infancia en una granja de Kumo. A los doce años ya conducía una segadora porque incluso a esa edad ya medía más de un metro ochenta y llegaba a los pedales. Cuando cumplí dieciséis cocinaba todos los días para veintitrés peones hambrientos. Así que, dígame, señora Lee, ¿cuántos terneros ha ayudado usted a nacer?

Sakura le sonrió apenas a la mujer y se disculpó para ir al lavabo de señoras. Ahí terminó su intento de ser un poco malvada. Será mejor que me concentre en lo que sé hacer mejor, se dijo, y deseó saber qué era eso.

En el lavabo de señoras fue donde tuvo aquel encuentro tan extraño. Una mujer con pelo oscuro y largo, recogido en un moño, que llevaba un provocativo vestido de satén rojo, se pintaba en ese momento la boca con un pintalabios del color de su vestido. Cuando vio a Sakura, se sobresaltó; por un momento Sakura pensó que quizá debiera conocerla. Es el vestido, pensó. En Konoha no hay demasiados Dior. Pero cuando salió del reservado, la mujer seguía allí y no simulaba hacer ninguna otra cosa que esperarla. Por alguna razón, Sakura sintió ganas de huir. Cuando la mujer habló, ella ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. –De modo que estás con Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura respiró hondo y enderezó la columna antes de girarse hacia la mujer.

–En realidad, no. Estoy con el doctor Naruto, su primo. Itachi está con la señorita Hinata. –A Sakura no le quedó ninguna duda de que la señorita Hinata era capaz de manejar cualquier cosa que estuviera por decir esa mujer.

– ¿Ah, sí? Eso no fue lo que yo oí y vi –dijo la mujer–. Por lo que alcancé a oír, Naruto e Itachi se estaban peleando por ti.

– ¿Qué decían? –preguntó Sakura antes de poder controlar su lengua.

– ¿Esos dos hombres están enamorados de ti? –pre guntó la mujer y miró a Sakura de arriba abajo.

Al oír eso, Sakura se tranquilizó, sonrió y decidió lavarse las manos.

–Sí, claro –respondió–. Quieren enfrentarse en un duelo por mí. Con pistolas y al amanecer. O tal vez usarán espadas...

La mujer miró hacia el espejo.

–Me parece más probable que sea con escalpelos y teléfonos móviles.

Sakura rió y decidió que la mujer no era un ave de presa, como había creído al principio.

– ¿Por qué no con fax y fotocopiadoras en color? –La mujer le sonrió a Sakura en el espejo y después calló un momento.

–Vaya vestido llevas. ¿Lo compraste por aquí?

–Nada de eso. Lo gané en un sorteo. Es un Dior de una tienda de Nueva York.

–Ah, entiendo, en un sorteo.

De nuevo Sakura sintió ganas de irse pero, de alguna manera, no podía hacerlo.

– ¿Usted conoce al señor Uchiha? –preguntó, tentativamente.

– ¿El doctor Naruto?

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que esa mujer se estaba burlando de ella.

–No, Itachi.

–Ah, ese señor Uchiha: Sí, lo conozco. ¿Cómo lo conociste tú?

–Está viviendo conmigo –contó Sakura con voz animada y después sonrió intencionadamente frente a la cara de sorpresa de la mujer, que pronto se recuperó.

– ¿Vives con él? ¿No estás casada con él?

Sakura se echó a reír.

–Usted no lo conoce muy bien, ¿verdad? –Le hubiera encantado decirle que Itachi era gay, pero, por otro lado, era mejor que pensara que ella había conquistado a un buen mozo como Itachi. La mujer no contestó la pregunta de Sakura.

–Creo que lo que yo debería preguntar es hasta qué punto lo conoces tú. Y qué hace él en un lugar como este.

Esa pregunta arrogante hizo que Sakura apretara los labios.

–Itachi Uchiha está aquí porque le gusta estar aquí. Porque este lugar lo hace feliz.

Al oír esas palabras, la mujer guardó su lápiz de la bios y miró a Sakura con expresión divertida.

–No sé qué está pasando, pero un hombre como Itachi Uchiha no está en un lugar remoto de Konoha porque le haga feliz. Itachi Uchiha solo hace lo que le permite ganar más dinero. Es el único hombre de este planeta que, en realidad, tiene un corazón de oro.

–No sé de qué habla –dijo Sakura, confundida–. Itachi, el señor Uchiha, se aloja en casa, con mi hijo y conmigo, porque no tiene ningún otro lugar donde hospedarse y tampoco a nadie más para pasar la Navidad.

La mujer se echó a reír.

–A mi hermana le pasó lo mismo que a ti. Itachi Uchiha le dio tanta lástima que lo aceptó en su casa, y él se lo retribuyó con... Bueno, ya veo que no vas a creer nada de lo que yo diga, así que será mejor que te envíe algo.

–No, muchas gracias –dijo Sakura y levantó la cabeza. Pero la mujer ya no le escuchaba. Sacó un diminuto móvil de su bolso de fiesta y comenzó a marcar un número.

Sakura no se quedó para oír parte de esa conversación sino que volvió enseguida a la mesa con la intención de hablarle a Itachi o a Naruto de la mujer, pero cuando llegó, no había nadie.

– ¿Qué esperaba? –Preguntó en voz alta–. ¿Que estuvieran preocupados por lo mucho que yo tardaba?

–Yo sí estaba preocupado y ni siquiera te conozco –afirmó un hombre apuesto, de pie, a unos quince centímetros de ella–. Qué hermoso... collar –pero no miraba la gargantilla de perlas de Sakura, sino su escote–. ¿Son verdaderas?

–Tan verdaderas como la leche materna –dijo ella, le sonrió, y él lanzó una carcajada.

– ¿Te gustaría bailar? ¿O tu acompañante se moriría por haberse visto despojado de tu compañía?

–Sí, su acompañante moriría... –respondió la voz de Itachi por encima de la cabeza de Sakura.

–A la cuenta de tres, desenfunden sus teléfonos y ¡disparen! –se burló ella.

El hombre la miró, atónito, pero Itachi la aferró del brazo y la llevó a la pista de baile.

– ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Sasuke está bien?

– ¿Eso no debería preguntárselo yo, puesto que lo dejé a su cargo?

–Tsunade lo está cuidando –confesó Itachi–. ¿Quién era ese hombre y qué le decía?

–Que tengo un buen juego de perlas –respondió ella, mirándose el escote.

– ¿Ha estado bebiendo?

–No, me encontré con dos vampiresas, así que creo que me vendría bien un trago. Pero, bueno, sobre viví a ambos ataques y todavía cuento con mi piel.

–Sakura... –le advirtió Itachi–. ¿Qué está pasando?

– ¿Además del hecho de que mi pareja parece haberme dejado plantada? ¿Y que mi niñero gay le pasó mi hijo a otra persona para poder asistir al baile con una mujer tan deslumbrante que hace avergonzarse a los tulipanes? Y que en el lavabo de señoras, una mujer...

– ¿Tulipanes? ¿Por qué tulipanes?

–Porque a mí me gustan –explicó Sakura con un suspiro. ¿Por qué no podía él centrarse en un tema? –. ¿Por qué está aquí?

–Solo para ver cómo andan las cosas. –La tenía en sus brazos, y Sakura tuvo que admitir que la sensación era maravillosa.

– ¿Cómo consiguió entradas para este baile? –murmuró ella cuando su cabeza tocó el hombro de Itachi y permaneció allí.

–Es una historia muy larga –fue la respuesta de Itachi, quien tenía la mejilla apoyada en la parte superior de la cabeza de Sakura.

Después de eso, siguieron bailando una canción antigua tras otra. En el Baile de los Senju no se tocaba ningún rock and roll que pudiera separar a las parejas.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la mesa, encontraron una nota de Naruto en la que decía que él llevaría a la señorita Hinata a su casa y ¿podía Itachi, por favor, acompañar a Sakura? Era una nota con una amabilidad muy forzada, y Sakura se sintió culpable por no prestar atención a su pareja, pero cuando la mano grande de Itachi se cerró alrededor de la suya, y él dijo: «Volvamos a casa, ¿le parece?, la forma en que él dijo «casa» casi hizo llorar a Sakura.

De modo que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá, la vista fija en las luces del árbol de Navidad, preguntándose si habría sido Itachi o Naruto el que había jugado a Papá Noel y colocado todos esos paquetes blancos de regalo debajo el árbol.

En la habitación hacía un poco de frío, así que Sakura se sentó sobre los pies y rodeó con las manos el jarro de té todavía caliente. Su inquilino no era homosexual, habían hecho el amor y esa mañana era la primera Navidad de su hijo. Se puso de pie, respiró hondo, se desperezó y pensó que volvería a la cama, despertaría a Itachi y... Bueno...

Sonriendo, empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio, pero se detuvo al ver un sobre marrón grueso en el suelo, junto a la puerta de la calle. La pesada puerta de roble tenía una ranura a modo de buzón, y alguien había empujado por allí ese sobre grueso. Sin duda, ese fue el ruido que oí, pensó Sakura, y se preguntó a quién se le ocurriría hacer una cosa así a las dos de la mañana del día de Navidad.

Levantó el sobre, bostezó, comenzó a apoyarlo en la mesa que tenía una pata rota y que estaba junto a la puerta, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

–Lo más probable es que solo sea un folleto publicitario –murmuró al abrir el sobre.

Cuando sacó los papeles que contenía, no supo bien qué veía. Parecían ser fotocopias de artículos aparecidos en los periódicos. «Un empresario cierra un nuevo negocio», « ¡Uchiha lo compra todo! », eran algunos de los titulares.

– ¿Uchiha? –dijo ella en voz alta y después pensó en Naruto. Pero ¿qué había hecho Naruto para dar lugar a que se escribieran artículos sobre él? ¿Eran tantas las vidas que había salvado? Al llegar a la cuarta página, el nombre «Itachi» pareció golpearla.

Se llevó los papeles a la cocina, volvió a poner la tetera sobre el fuego para prepararse otra taza de té y poder beberlo mientras leía. Pero el agua terminó por evaporarse mientras ella seguía leyendo.

Cuando terminó eran las cuatro de la mañana y no la sorprendió levantar la vista y ver a Itachi de pie junto a la puerta, vestido solo con los pantalones de su esmoquin.

–Ven, volvamos a la cama –dijo él con tono seductor, pero Sakura no se movió–. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Itachi, aunque no demasiado preocupado.

–Tú eres un hombre muy rico, ¿no? –preguntó ella en voz baja.

Itachi se estaba acercando a la tetera, pero se detuvo un momento para mirar los artículos desplegados sobre la mesa. Eran todos faxes; significaba que alguien había llamado y hecho que enviaran esa información a Konoha por fax.

–Sí –respondió él al levantar la tetera, llenarla de agua y volver a ponerla sobre el fuego. Cuando giró hacia Sakura, en el rostro de ella había una expresión que él no le había visto nunca.

–Mira, Sakura, con respecto a lo de anoche... –Ella lo interrumpió.

–Lo de anoche no fue importante. El sexo no es importante, pero las mentiras que llevaron a esa relación sexual sí lo son.

–En ningún momento fue mi intención mentirte –le explicó él con ternura–. Todo empezó de manera muy inocente, pero...

–Continúa –dijo ella–. Me gustaría oírlo. Me dijeron que eras gay y resultó ser mentira, pero yo perdoné esa mentira. Desde luego, reconozco que perdonarla fue por mis propios intereses egoístas. También me dijeron que necesitabas con desesperación dónde hospedarte para Navidad, y también eso parece ser mentira. Según acabo de leer, esto último fue una gran mentira. Y tú sí que sales con mujeres tremendamente atractivas.

–Sakura... –Extendió la mano para tocarla, pero ella levantó las palmas para hacerle saber que debía mantenerse alejado.

Itachi apagó el fogón y se sentó frente a ella.

–De acuerdo, mentí. Pero cuando te dije que te amaba, eso no era mentira. –Hizo una inspiración profunda.

–Supongo que ahora debo arrojarme en tus brazos y viviremos felices para siempre.

–Ese sería el final que me gustaría una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Sakura no sonrió. – ¿Quién es la señorita Hinata?

–Mi secretaria.

–Ah, entiendo. Imagino que ella hizo los arreglos necesarios para que ese juego de muebles para bebé costara solo doscientos cincuenta dólares.

–Sí –confesó Itachi, mirándola fijo. Pero Sakura siguió hojeando los artículos.

– ¿Y el sorteo para el vestido? ¿También lo organizó ella en tu nombre?

-Sí.

–Vaya, sí que has estado ocupado... Papá Noel debe de trabajar tanto como tú.

–Mira, Sakura, todo empezó como algo que yo iba a hacer por mi hermano, y…

Ella levantó la cabeza.

– ¿Hermano? ¿Naruto? Ah, sí, desde luego. Qué es túpida fui. ¿Os reísteis un buen rato de la viuda pobre y su hijo medio huérfano?

–No. Sakura, créeme, no fue así. Creo que deberías oír mi explicación.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Muy bien, adelante.

Itachi había ganado mucho dinero en su vida por que no le importaba el resultado de los negocios. Si ganaba, bien; si perdía, también. De lo que disfrutaba era de la lucha. Pero ahora sí le importaba el resultado de esa reunión.

–Mi hermano Naruto creía estar enamorado de ti. Y digo «creía» porque anoche le hice ver la verdad. Sea como fuere, él dijo que Sasuke era tan tirano que...

– ¿Sasuke? ¿Tirano?

–Bueno, quiero decir, yo no supe qué edad tenía Sasuke hasta después de aceptar la apuesta de Naruto, así que...

– ¿Apuesta? ¿Hicisteis una apuesta con respecto a mí? –Su voz iba subiendo de tono–. ¿Igual que un hombre que apuesta su plantación a una carta?

–No, en absoluto –dijo él, pero sin mirarla–. Por favor, Sakura, déjame que te lo explique.

Ella movió la mano y volvió a recostarse en el respaldo de la silla.

–Naruto quería que yo fuera el niñero de Sasuke, por así decirlo, para poder estar a solas contigo. Me apostó a que yo no podría hacerlo. Eso fue todo. Y a ti te dijo que yo era gay para que permitieras que me quedara en tu casa. Así de simple.

–Entiendo. ¿Y qué papel tienen en esta farsa los muebles para bebé y el vestido?

–Tú necesitabas esas cosas, de modo que yo, bueno, hice los arreglos necesarios para que... –Calló al ver la expresión de los ojos de Sakura.

–Entiendo –repitió ella. Pero tenía los músculos faciales rígidos y una tremenda frialdad en los ojos.

–No, Sakura, parece que no lo entiendes. Yo me enamoré de ti.

–Por supuesto que sí. Aquí dice que asignas dinero a obras de caridad. Qué gratificante debe de haber sido para ti tener la oportunidad de hacer una donación directamente a los pobres.

–No fue así en absoluto. Bueno, tal vez un poco al principio, pero después cambió. He llegado a quereros a Sasuke y a ti.

– ¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora con nosotros? –Itachi pareció confundido.

–Quiero casarme contigo.

–Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no lo pensé? ¿Por casualidad no me compraste un anillo con un diamante enorme?

Llevado por el tono de la voz de Sakura, Itachi estuvo por mentir, pero después decidió decir la verdad.

–Sí –reconoció–. Con un diamante enorme.

–Tiene sentido. Encaja. Supongo que también planeaste nuestro futuro, ¿verdad?

Itachi no contestó; se limitó a mirarla por encima de una mesa cubierta de copias de todo lo que se había publicado sobre él. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad tratando de imaginar quién le había enviado ese material a Sakura; de repente tuvo una sospecha. En el baile había visto a la hermana de una mujer con la que había salido. Al cabo de algunas semanas, se había separado amigablemente. Varios meses después ella se le acercó y quiso reanudar la relación. Cuando él la rechazó, ella se enfureció y juró vengarse. De modo que, ahora, Itachi se preguntó si la hermana de esa mujer, que la noche anterior en el baile él había notado que lo miraba con frialdad había hecho que le enviaran esos artículos por fax y se aseguró de que Sakura los recibiera.

Como Itachi no respondió a su pregunta, Sakura continuó:

–Déjame adivinar. Planeas comprarnos a Sasuke y a mí una enorme casa a no mucha distancia de Nueva York, y visitarnos los fines de semana. Tal vez irías en helicóptero, ¿no? Y nos abrirías cuentas en todas partes para que yo pudiera comprarme un Dior cuando se me antojara. Y Sasuke tendría la ropa más fina y los juguetes más bonitos. Nada que no fuera lo mejor para tu familia. ¿Es así?

De hecho, Itachi no veía nada de malo en el cuadro que ella le estaba pintando.

Lentamente, Sakura comenzó a sonreír.

–Me parece bien –dijo por último–. ¿Qué tal un té para celebrarlo?

–Sí. Por favor. Me encantaría.

Lentamente, Sakura se puso de pie y, dándole la espalda a Itachi, llenó la tetera y abrió algunas latas mientras él buscaba las bolsitas de té.

Pero Itachi se sentía tan aliviado que no prestó atención a lo que ella hacía.

– ¿Qué te parecería una casa de verano en Kiri? –decía él–. Conseguiremos una propiedad con muros de piedra y muchas hectáreas de... árboles frutales.

–Suena fantástico –respondió Sakura con voz monocorde. Pero ella sabía que Itachi no la escuchaba: estaba enfrascado en su propio sueño de una vida feliz e idílica en la que tenía una esposa amante y un hijo a quienes volver. Es decir, cuando tuviera tiempo para hacerlo. –Aquí tienes –dijo ella, sonriendo.

Itachi trató de tomarle la mano y besársela, pero ella la apartó y se sentó a la mesa frente a él.

– ¿Viste la película _Pretty Woman?_

–No, me temo que no. –Ahora Itachi le sonreía con dulzura.

–Es sobre un hombre de negocios, un multimillonario, que se enamora de una prostituta.

–Sakura, si estás dando a entender que yo te considero una...

–No, déjame terminar. La película fue un gran éxito; a todas las personas que conozco les encantó, pero...

–A ti no.

–Sí que me gustó, pero me preocupaba lo que sucedería después. ¿Qué pasaría cinco años después, cuando discutieran y él le echara en cara su pasado? ¿Y qué pasaría con la diferencia en la educación de los dos? ¿El dinero de él frente a la falta de dinero de ella?

–Continúa –dijo Itachi con cautela–. ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

–Bébete el té antes de que se enfríe. Tú y yo somos como la pareja de esta película. Tú lo has hecho todo, ya has demostrado todo.

–Bueno, no creo que...

–Es así.

–Sakura, tú eres una mujer hermosa, y...

–Y las mujeres no necesitan demostrar nada. ¿Eso crees?

–No quise decir eso.

–Mira –dijo ella y se inclinó hacia él–. Si yo me fuera de aquí contigo, tú me tragarías como el personaje de Richard Gere se había tragado a la joven encarnada por Julia Roberts.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Itachi y se frotó los ojos con la mano. Ahora que la crisis había pasado, descubrió que tenía mucho sueño. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre querían hablar de cosas importantes en mitad de la noche? –. ¿Podríamos seguir con esto por la mañana?

Sakura no pareció oírlo.

– ¿Por qué crees que me negué a recibir caridad? –preguntó–. Todo el mundo me conoce como la viuda del borracho, pero yo necesitaba probar que valía más que eso. No quiero que llamen a Sasuke el hijo del borracho. –Se inclinó hacia Itachi–. Y, por cierto, tampoco quiero que lo conozcan como el hijo del multimillonario.

–Yo no soy multimillonario. –Itachi casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. El reloj que había sobre la cocina marcaba las cinco de la mañana–. Sakura, amor mío –dijo él–, hablemos de esto por la mañana. –Se puso de pie, la tomó de la mano y la condujo de vuelta al dormitorio, donde le quitó la bata y después apartó el cobertor de la cama. Cuando ella se metió debajo de las sábanas, él se deslizó a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos–. Mañana repasaremos todo esto, lo prometo. Yo te explicaré todo y podremos hablar de todas las películas que quieras. Pero ahora yo... –Tuvo que interrumpirse para bostezar–. Ahora yo... te amo... –Y se quedó dormido.

Junto a él, Sakura respiró hondo.

–Yo también te amo –susurró–. Al menos eso creo, pero en este momento tengo una obligación que es más importante que mi amor por un hombre. Soy la madre de Sasuke y debo pensar en él antes que en mis propias necesidades.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Itachi. Cuando Sakura vio que estaba dormido, muy enojada apartó las sábanas, se levantó y miró con furia a Itachi.

–Hace falta más que un helicóptero privado para ser padre –agregó en voz baja y, después, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al armario del hall, de donde sacó un viejo bolso de lona, en el que, sin pensar en lo que hacía, empezó a arrojar ropa–. Para ser padre, Itachi Uchiha, hay que ser maestro tanto como proveedor de dinero –dijo muy despacio–: Y tú, ¿qué podrías enseñarle? ¿A comprar lo que se le antojara? ¿A acercarse al corazón de una mujer con mentiras? ¿Le enseñarías que puede hacerle a una mujer toda clase de cosas engañosas, solapadas y taimadas porque, después, con solo decirle «te amo», esas cosas quedarán borradas? –Se acercó a la cara dormida de Itachi–. Itachi Uchiha, no me gustas. No me gusta la forma en que usas tu dinero para engañar a la gente, para maquinar a espaldas de la gente. En realidad, Itachi, me has tratado a mí, y de hecho a todo el pueblo, con desdén.

La única respuesta que recibió fue que Itachi rodó al otro lado y siguió durmiendo.

Ella se apartó un poco, lo miró y, de pronto, se serenó y supo lo que debía hacer.

–Sasuke y yo no estamos en venta –concluyó y casi sonrió–. Ahora me iré, pero, por favor, no me busques, porque aunque me encuentres, tampoco podrás comprarme.

Dicho lo cual se dio media vuelta y fue al cuarto de su hijo.

* * *

¡Que capítulo! xD Las cosas aun no terminan, "No me busques", eso significa que…


	14. Capítulo 14

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una adaptación.

* * *

**- Capítulo 14 -**

_Un año después…_

–El señor Nara ha venido, señor –anunció Temari a la espalda de Itachi. Él ni se molestó en girarse, sino que asintió y siguió mirando por los ventanales que ocupaban toda la pared. Manhattan estaba treinta pisos más abajo, y la gente y los automóviles parecían de juguete. Itachi no sabía por qué seguía molestándose en contratar a detectives privados. Doce meses antes, toda su vida giraba alrededor de los informes del primero, cuyos servicios había tomado. Eran informes diarios, e Itachi los exigía dondequiera que estuviera. Pero cuando el detective no pudo encontrar ni rastro de la señora Sakura Lee ni de su bebé, Itachi despidió al individuo y contrató a otro.

En el último año había contratado y despedido a más detectives de los que podía contar. Lo había intentado con todos, desde los de reputación dudosa, cuyos anuncios prometían encontrar a cualquier marido infiel, hasta hombres retirados de Scotland Yard. Pero nadie halló a esa mujer y a su pequeño.

–Usted no tiene ningún elemento con el que seguir adelante –le habían dicho una y otra vez, y era verdad.

En primer lugar, no había fotografías de Sakura después de los doce años. Tsunade, su suegra, había tomado fotos de su nieto, pero Sakura no estaba en ninguna de ellas. Los habitantes de la ciudad natal de Sakura dijeron que la casa en que ella había nacido se había incendiado la semana siguiente a la muerte de la madre de Sakura, así que era muy probable que todas las fotografías que había de ella hubieran quedado destruidas entonces. Por increíble que fuera, Sakura había estado ausente cada vez que en la secundaria tomaban fotos del curso para incluirlas en el anuario escolar.

Los detectives dijeron que seguramente había recurrido a algún leguleyo de algún pueblo de mala muerte y se había cambiado el nombre. Después, el abogado publicó el anuncio en algún periódico local que «ni siquiera Dios leería», como dijo un detective. Y, con un nuevo nombre, Sakura podía estar en cualquier parte. Estados Unidos estaba repleto de mujeres solteras con hijos que no tenían padres.

Itachi los fue despidiendo uno por uno; la verdad era demasiado dolorosa. De modo que, después de pasarse todo un año pagando a gente para que buscara a una mujer y su hijo, no había conseguido nada. Oyó que el detective de turno entraba en la oficina, pero no se molestó en girarse para verlo. Solo cuando le oyó carraspear, giró por completo el sillón.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –saltó, porque el que estaba allí de pie era Naruto.

– ¡Espera! –le dijo en el momento en que Itachi estaba a punto de oprimir el botón para llamar a su secretaria–. Por favor, lo único que te pido son cinco minutos.

Itachi quitó el dedo del timbre, pero, a juzgar por su aspecto, no estaba dispuesto a ceder en nada. –Solamente cinco minutos, ni uno más. Di lo que tengas que decir y después lárgate.

En lugar de abrir la boca para hablar, Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se puso a caminar por la habitación.

–Siempre he detestado tus oficinas –comentó para romper el hielo–. ¡Son tan frías, con todo ese vidrio y estos cuadros! ¿Quién te los elige? –Cuando miró a su hermano, Itachi lo observaba con expresión amenazadora.

–Cuatro minutos –dijo.

– ¿Quieres ver las fotografías de mi boda?

Itachi no contestó; se limitó a fulminar a su hermano con la mirada. Un año antes, esa horrible mañana en que, al despertar, Itachi descubrió que Sakura y Sasuke se habían ido, él y Naruto protagonizaron una pelea en la que casi se mataron. Naruto responsabilizaba a Itachi de todo y lo acusó de haber arrojado a Sakura y a Sasuke de la casa, en medio de la nieve, sin ningún medio de subsistencia, ni amigos, ni familia, ni ayuda de ninguna clase.

Itachi culpaba a su hermano por haber iniciado todo ese asunto. Pero, a pesar de la discusión, menos de una hora después de levantarse Itachi ya tenía a una patrulla de búsqueda tratando de encontrar a Sakura, aunque, a esas alturas, el rastro ya estaba frío. Una mujer que viaja sola con una criatura era algo demasiado común que no llamaba la atención, de modo que nadie los había visto.

Después de la desaparición de Sakura y Sasuke comenzó la verdadera enemistad entre los hermanos porque Hinata tomó partido por Naruto. La fiel secretaria de Itachi, una mujer que había sido su brazo derecho durante años, de pronto se convirtió en su enemiga. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, ella se puso en su contra y le dijo lo que pensaba de él.

–Con razón lo dejó ella –había dicho Hinata, con tono suave al principio, pero su voz nacía de las profundidades de su ser y tenía más volumen que la de la más fuerte de las sirenas–. Usted no tiene corazón, Itachi Uchiha. Mira a las personas como si fueran mercancías que se pueden comprar y vender. Cree que, porque me paga un buen sueldo, puede tratarme como si yo no fuera un ser humano. Pensaba que, porque le compró al bebé de Sakura un cuarto lleno de muebles, ella caería a sus pies eternamente agradecida. Pero lo único que los hombres como usted despiertan es codicia. Usted me hizo desear sacarle cada vez más dinero hasta que comencé a sentir desprecio por mí misma. Pero ahora necesito recuperar mi autoestima, así que no seguiré trabajando con usted.

Nada en el mundo hubiera sorprendido más a Itachi que la deserción de Hinata. Después de ese hecho, supuso que nunca más volvería a saber de ella, pero no fue eso lo que sucedió en realidad, pues tres meses más tarde recibió una invitación a la boda del doctor Naruto Uchiha con la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

A Itachi, que todavía hacía todo lo posible por encontrar a Sakura y a Sasuke, esa boda le pareció la peor de las traiciones. Ahora casi no podía soportar ver a su hermano. Si Naruto no lo hubiera llamado, inventando esa mentira de que el padre de ambos se estaba muriendo... Si Naruto no se hubiera creído enamorado de una viuda con un bebé... Si Itachi no hubiera dado crédito a la historia de Naruto en el sentido de que tenía mala suerte...

– ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó con furia Itachi a su hermano.

–Reunir a la familia, eso es todo. Casarse, asentarse, cambia a un hombre. Quiero invitarte a cenar en casa para Navidad. Hinata es una excelente cocinera.

–Tiene una linda cocina para practicar –dijo Itachi al recordar la cuenta que había recibido por la ampliación de la cocina en casa de su padre. Esa era otra; su cocinero lo había abandonado para crear su propia empresa de alimentos gourmet para bebés. Itachi trató de alegrarse cuando se enteró de que a Chouji no le iba demasiado bien, pero no sintió más que lástima por su antiguo cocinero. Al parecer, la actitud arrogante de Chouji no caía muy bien a los banqueros, y no había tenido suerte en conseguir los fondos que precisaba para montar su negocio.

– ¿Eso te molesta todavía? –Saltó Naruto–. Demonios, te reintegraré el dinero de esa maldita cocina. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

De pronto, Naruto se sentó en una silla frente a Itachi, quien se encontraba de pie, muy tenso, detrás de su escritorio.

– ¿Qué quieres de todos nosotros? ¿Qué quieres de la vida? ¿Crees que, si encuentras a Sakura, ella volverá a ti y vivirá dentro de tu jaula de oro? Ella no quería ser una prisionera, por hermoso que fuera lo que la rodeaba. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No puedes perdonarla? ¿Perdonarme a mí?

Itachi no se movió, sino que permaneció muy tieso mirando fijo a su hermano. ¿Cómo explicar que, por unos pocos días, había sido feliz? Sí, feliz, muy feliz y a la antigua. Durante el tiempo que pasó con Sasuke y Sakura disfrutó de comprarles regalos a otras personas, hacer tareas cotidianas, escuchar, reír. Sakura tenía algo que...

Tuvo que obligarse a no seguir pensando en ella o se volvería loco. No pasaba un día en el que no se preguntara cómo estaría de grande Sasuke. Seguro que ya caminaba y, a lo mejor, hasta hablaba.

O quizá no. Por lo que sabía, Sakura y Sasuke estaban muertos. En el mundo había personas horribles, capaces de...

–Ya veo que no quieres ceder –concluyó Naruto y se puso de pie–. Pero, bueno, eso es lo que te hace fuerte. Y también lo que te vuelve débil. Mira, es vísperas de Navidad y necesito tomar un vuelo a casa. Quiero que vengas conmigo y...

–Ya tengo planes –dijo Itachi, muy enojado con su hermano. Esa noche su piso se llenaría a rebosar de gente, pues era el aniversario del último día que había estado con Sakura y Sasuke. Esa noche él bebería champán hasta emborracharse, y al día siguiente no amanecería solo.

–Está bien, lo intenté dattebayo. –Naruto giró para dirigirse a la puerta–. Si algún día nos necesitas, ya sabes dónde estamos. –Iba a agregar algo más, pero al ver la mirada de su hermano se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la puerta. De golpe se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte–. Sé que sigues llorando a Sakura y a Sasuke, pero hay otras personas en este mundo. Hay incluso otros niños... –Como no obtuvo respuesta, Naruto suspiró y abandonó la oficina.

Itachi oprimió el botón del intercomunicador para hablar con su secretaria.

–Llama a la joyería de Kakuzu y haz que me envíen una selección de anillos de compromiso.

– ¿De compromiso? –preguntó Temari.

– ¡Sí! –Saltó él y volvió a apretar el botón para no tener que seguir oyéndola.

* * *

¿Reacciones? ¿Esperado o inesperado?


	15. Capítulo 15

1. Me apure para que nadie se quede sin cabello xD (duda del comentario, revisar reviews del cap anterior)

2. Este cap va dedicado a **Erza S**, quien fue la primera en sacarme una sonrisa luego de subir el cap anterior.

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación de "La conspiración del amor" de Jude Deveraux.

Tengo baja autoestima, por lo cual no acepto comentarios negativos, si no les gusto cierren la página o entren a otro lado. Gracias.

* * *

**- Capítulo 15 -**

–Oh, Itachi, querido –ronroneó Mei al frotar su cuerpo perfectamente bronceado contra el suyo–. La fiesta es perfecta. Jamás vi a tanta gente famosa reunida en un mismo lugar.

Itachi permaneció sentado, en silencio, mientras bebía un sorbo de lo que debía de ser su quinta copa de champán y miraba a los asistentes. Pensó que, de veras, eran todos famosos y ricos, así como bien parecidos. Las mujeres tenían ese brillo satinado que venía de muchas horas pasadas en salones de belleza de todo el mundo. Su piel y su pelo reflejaban salud y cosméticos que costaban más que los recursos de varios pequeños países juntos.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –indagó Mei y una leve línea apareció en su perfecta frente, aunque Itachi sabía que no tenía esa frente perfecta al nacer. Se había hecho un lifting, del mismo modo que todo el resto de ella había sido «levantado» y aumentado. Aparentaba unos veintisiete años, pero Itachi rió por lo bajo al pensar que no le sorprendería nada enterarse de que Mei tenía en realidad setenta y cinco.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó ella. Estaba sentada en el apoyabrazos del sillón de Itachi de forma que uno de sus muslos largos, esbeltos y musculosos quedaba muy cerca de la mano de él.

–Me preguntaba qué edad tienes.

Mei casi se atragantó con el champán, e Itachi percibió indicios de fastidio en la expresión de sus mejillas perfectamente maquilladas.

–Parece que esta noche estás de mal humor, ¿no? –comentó ella con los labios apretados–. ¿Por qué no te levantas y vas a conversar con tus invitados?

De pronto se le iluminó la cara, como si no se permitiera enojarse con él.

–Ya sé qué te pondrá de mejor humor. ¿Qué te parece si te doy ahora tu regalo de Navidad?

–Ya tengo suficientes corbatas –respondió él.

–No, tonto, no es una corbata. Es... –Se inclinó hacia él de modo que sus pechos quedaron apoyados contra el hombro de Itachi y le susurró al oído sus planes de seducción.

Itachi se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió apenas.

– ¿No crees que debería quedarme aquí, con mis huéspedes?

Cuando lo dijo notó una expresión dolida en los ojos de ella, quien se puso de pie, se alejó y lo dejó solo. Itachi no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse todavía más solo de lo que por lo general se sentía. Maldito sea mi hermano, pensó una vez más. Estaba bien hasta que Naruto se presentó con eso del matrimonio y la familia. Esa visita, sumada al hecho de que era Nochebuena y el aniversario de la desaparición de Sakura, estaba a punto de desquiciarlo.

Itachi había previsto que sería una noche difícil, por lo que había contratado a un conocido decorador de interiores para que organizara una fiesta en su piso que le obligara a dejar de dar vueltas a sus problemas. Tuvo que reconocer que ese individuo había hecho un trabajo excelente, ya que la fiesta era todo un éxito. La decoración era magnífica, con cristales que refulgían a la luz de las velas, a tono con el gusto del decorador, que se había centrado en los plateados y los blancos.

La comida estuvo espléndida y cada bocado era una exquisitez. O, al menos, eso fue lo que le dijeron a Itachi; personalmente, él solo había bebido champán.

De modo que, si todo en su vida era tan maravilloso, ¿por qué se sentía tan desdichado? Bueno, sí, había perdido a la mujer que creía amar, pero ¿acaso otras personas no rompían a diario su relación sentimental? ¿Y entraban por eso en una depresión que, un año después, todavía les duraba?

Itachi sabía que, si le quedaba algo de sensatez, debía hacer lo que le aconsejaban todos, desde los detectives hasta su propio hermano, y olvidarse de seguir buscando a esa mujer y a su pequeño. Como uno de los detectives dijo: «Si yo tuviera tanto dinero como usted, no me preocuparía por una mujer: me las compraría todas». Itachi había despedido a ese hombre allí mismo y tratado de borrar esas palabras de su mente.

Pero ahora, al mirar a todas esas personas deslumbrantes en su piso, también deslumbrante, las recordó. «Me las compraría todas», había dicho el hombre. ¿No era más o menos eso lo que Sakura le había dicho? ¿Que él estaba tratando de comprarse una familia?

Le hizo señas al camarero de que le volviera a llenar la copa y después se puso a observar a sus invitados. A lo largo del último año, Itachi había hecho todo lo imaginable para olvidar su última noche con Sakura. Doce meses de negarse a pensar en ella, de recordarla. Doce largos meses aferrado a su furia. Si tan solo ella lo hubiera escuchado... Si ella se hubiera puesto en su lugar... Si ella hubiera aceptado esperar hasta la mañana para así conversar...

Itachi apuró el contenido de la copa y alargó el brazo para que volvieran a llenársela. Pero esa noche, a pesar de estar en un ambiente totalmente diferente y de que el árbol gigante no se parecía nada al que Sakura había decorado, fue como si estuviera de nuevo junto a ella.

Por su mente comenzaron a desfilar imágenes que le impidieron ver esa habitación colmada de gente. Recordó la risa de Sakura, el sentido del humor de Sakura, el entusiasmo de Sakura al comprobar que podía comprarle muebles a su hijo.

El camarero comenzó a llenarle la copa de nuevo, pero él le hizo señas de que se alejara y, después, por un momento se cubrió los ojos con la mano. Por primera vez desde la partida de Sakura pensó: ¿por qué no la escuché?

Levantó la cabeza y paseó la vista por la habitación. Nadie lo miraba. No; todos estaban muy ocupados mirándose mutuamente y disfrutando de la comida y la bebida de Itachi como para pensar siquiera en su anfitrión, que estaba sentado, en silencio, en un rincón y comenzaba a enloquecer.

Sí, me estoy volviendo loco, pensó. Durante todo ese año no había tenido ni un momento de paz. Había tratado de seguir con su vida, pero sin éxito. Había salido con mujeres, con mujeres hermosas, e incluso ese mismo día había llegado a pensar que le pediría a la última, Mei, que se casara con él. Tal vez el matrimonio era lo que necesitaba para hacerle olvidar. Quizá si tuviera un hijo propio...

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Naruto? Que había «otros niños». Pero, para Itachi, había solo uno: Sasuke. Pero él le había perdido porque...

Una vez más, Itachi se frotó los ojos con una mano. Quizá era la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido o tal vez la fecha, pero esa noche él no podía sentir su enojo habitual contra sí mismo, contra Naruto, contra Konoha, contra su padre, contra nadie.

–Ella se fue por mi culpa –dijo Itachi para sí.

–Tachi, ven un rato con nosotros –lo invitó un hombre que estaba a su derecha.

Era el director general de una de las corporaciones más importantes del mundo. Había asistido a la fiesta porque tenía miedo de que le despidieran, de modo que trataba de conseguir un trabajo con Itachi. De hecho, todas las personas que había en aquella sala estaban allí porque querían algo de él. Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó. Sakura se había ido porque él quería ponerla en una casa y dejarla allí. Había tratado de quitarle su libertad, su libre albedrío, todo sin sufrir él ningún inconveniente.

Era una verdad dura de aceptar, realmente muy dura. Y si él hubiera podido persuadir a Sakura para que se casara con él, ¿dónde estaría esta noche?

Él estaría allí, como en ese momento, porque habría seguido pensando que los gerentes eran personas importantes.

¿Y dónde estaría Sakura?, se preguntó y supo la respuesta. La habría obligado a asistir también. Le habría dicho que, como esposa suya, tenía la obligación de asistir a sus fiestas de negocios y de ayudarlo a ganar dinero. Dinero, pensó mientras observaba a la gente que estaba allí. El brillo de las joyas que usaban era suficiente para cegar a una persona. «Tú me tragarías», había dicho Sakura. Aquella noche él no había entendido el significado de esa palabra, pero ahora sí. Le parecía verla en esa habitación de vidrio y cromados, con el árbol de marca y la gente con atuendos de marca, y casi pudo sentir lo desdichada que ella se sentiría.

«Otros chicos –había dicho Naruto–. Otros chicos.»

Tal vez no podía tener a Sasuke ni a Sakura, pero a lo mejor podía hacer algo en la vida que no fuera ganar dinero.

–Otros chicos –dijo en voz alta.

A1 instante, Mei apareció junto a él, e Itachi la miró como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó el anillo con el enorme zafiro y se lo dio.

–Oh, Itachi, querido, acepto. Acepto con todo gusto. –De forma ostentosa y procurando que todos los que estaban allí la vieran, le echó los brazos al cuello, pero él la tomó de las muñecas y se los bajó.

–Lamento haber sido un hijo de puta. Creo que tú ya sabes que no soy hombre para ti –dijo–. Pero quiero que tengas este anillo. Que lo disfrutes con salud. –Miró hacia lo lejos y después volvió a mirarla a ella–. Lamentablemente, tengo que interrumpir la velada; acabo de recordar que debía estar en otro sitio. –Y con esas palabras se alejó de ella y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Haku, su mayordomo, estaba justo detrás de él.

– ¿Va a salir, señor?

– Sí –respondió Itachi mientras el hombre le sostenía el abrigo e Itachi introducía los brazos en las mangas.

– ¿Cuándo debo decir que regresará?

Itachi volvió a mirar hacia el salón lleno de gente.

–No creo que vuelva. Asegúrate de que todos estén bien atendidos.

–Muy bien, señor. –Haku le entregó entonces a Itachi su teléfono móvil sin el cual Itachi nunca salía. Él lo tomó y después lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez.

Un segundo después lo dejó caer en el cubo de basura y se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Señor! –Dijo Haku y por primera vez perdió su compostura–. ¿Y si se produce una urgencia? ¿Y si alguien lo necesita? ¿Cómo podremos localizarlo? –Itachi hizo una pausa.

–Necesito hablar con alguien que sepa lo que se siente al perder a un hijo. ¿Conoces esa pequeña iglesia que hay en la calle Sesenta y ocho? Búscame allí.

Dejando boquiabierto a su mayordomo, Itachi abandonó el piso.

* * *

SE ACERCAN LOS MOMENTOS DECISIVOS!

¿Algún fic para recomendar con Sakura de protagonista?

Creo que ya me los he leído casi todos...


	16. Capítulo 16

Para la anónima que me recomendó "no me digas que es un sueño": No lo encontré, ¿puedes decirme el nombre de la autora/autor?

PUEDEN SEGUIR RECOMENDÁNDOME FICS CON SAKU DE PROTAGONISTA!

* * *

**- Capítulo 16 -**

_Un año después_

El presidente de Estados Unidos tendrá mucho gusto en asistir a la ceremonia oficial de la remodelación del pueblo de Konoha. Me ha pedido que le transmita su interés particular en el mural de Las mil y una noches que hay en la biblioteca pública, puesto que esos relatos son sus favoritos.

Itachi releyó la carta y ya estaba a punto de lanzar un grito de alegría y de triunfo cuando vio el segundo párrafo, en el que el secretario del presidente solicitaba que se le confirmaran las fechas de la ceremonia.

–Pero eso es... –Se interrumpió, horrorizado, al mirar su reloj para verificar cuál era la fecha de ese día y, después observó el calendario que estaba sobre su escritorio para corroborar sus sospechas.

– ¡Hanabi! –gritó a voz en cuello y, al cabo de unos tres minutos, su secretaria entró en la oficina.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó y lo miró con expresión totalmente aburrida.

Hacía mucho que Itachi había comprendido que nada, ninguna clase de intimidación, podía perturbar a Hanabi. Cálmate, se dijo. Pero otra mirada al sello presidencial que llevaba la carta lo hizo pensar: ¡A1 diablo con la tranquilidad!

En silencio, le entregó a ella la carta.

–Esto es bueno, ¿no? Le dije que lograría hacerlo venir aquí. Hinata y yo tenemos buenos contactos. –Por un momento, Itachi apoyó la cabeza en las manos y trató de contar hasta diez. Consiguió llegar a ocho lo cual marcaba un nuevo récord para él.

–Hanabi –dijo, con una exagerada calma–, mira las fechas. ¿Cuánto falta para la llegada del presidente?

– ¿Necesita un nuevo calendario? –Preguntó Hanabi, azorada–. Porque si es así, puedo conseguirle uno en la tienda.

Puesto que Hanabi había estado gastando seis mil dólares mensuales en artículos de oficina, Itachi tuvo que cerrarle la cuenta de gastos y ahora no quería volver a abrirla.

–No, puedo leer uno de los diez calendarios que hay sobre mi escritorio. Hanabi, ¿por qué el presidente vendrá dentro de apenas seis semanas, cuando la ceremonia está prevista para dentro de seis meses? ¿Y por qué piensa él que el tema de los murales de la biblioteca es Las mil y una noches, cuando al pintor se le encargó que se inspirara en canciones infantiles?

– ¿Canciones infantiles? –repitió Hanabi entre parpadeos.

Itachi respiró hondo con la intención de serenarse, pero, en cambio, pensó en distintos métodos para asesinar a su hermano. Una vez más, Naruto había persuadido a su hermano mayor de hacer algo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Hanabi era la hermana de Hinata Hyuga, y Naruto le había suplicado que la contratara para que lo ayudara a supervisar la remodelación de Konoha. En aquel momento, Itachi había aceptado porque extrañaba a Hinata y no había encontrado a alguien ni la mitad de eficiente que ella.

Pero Hanabi era tan negada para los negocios como Hinata era dotada. Hanabi era tan ineficiente, desorganizada y atolondrada como Hinata era perfecta. Tres horas después de haberla contratado, Itachi ya había querido despedirla, pero Hinata estaba embarazada y se había puesto a llorar, algo que desconcertó por completo a Itachi, puesto que no tenía la menor idea de que su ex secretaria pudiera llorar.

– ¿No puedes tenerla al menos por algunos días? –Le suplicó Naruto–. Este embarazo no es fácil para Hina-chan, y Hanabi es su única hermana. Significaría tanto para nosotros dos... Después de todo, tú eres tan hábil en lo tuyo que casi puedes arreglártelas sin una secretaría.

Esas palabras halagaron a Itachi y terminaron por convencerlo.

Eso había sucedido ocho meses antes. Hinata seguía embarazada, todavía lloraba por cualquier cosa, e Itachi continuaba tratando de trabajar con Hanabi como secretaria. Si ella no entendía mal todo lo que él decía, se pasaba el tiempo comprando cosas, como por ejemplo seis cajas de clips para papel y doce docenas de listines telefónicos. «Por si se nos acaban», era su explicación. Para empeorar todavía más las cosas, Hanabi se había tomado como tarea personal lograr que Itachi olvidara a Sakura.

–Canciones infantiles –dijo Itachi con voz cansina–. Ya sabes, Humpty-Dumpty, La pequeña señorita Muffet y cosas así. Contratamos a un hombre para que pintara murales que aludieran a esas canciones y se supone que empezará el lunes. Le llevará tres meses pintar toda la biblioteca, pero el presidente vendrá dentro de seis semanas para ver esas pinturas. El pequeño detalle es que él espera ver murales que tengan que ver con Las mil y una noches, no con canciones infantiles. –Hanabi se quedó mirándolo. Itachi pensó que tal vez debería llamar de nuevo por teléfono a Naruto y preguntarle si su esposa ya había dado a luz, porque un minuto después de que Hinata tuviera a su bebé, Hanabi saldría de su oficina.

Ella era una muchacha en cierto sentido hermosa, con enormes ojos del mismo color que Hinata, lo cual los hacía parecer incluso más grandes, y tenía como veinte kilos de pelo negro azulado y crespo. Los hombres de Konoha prácticamente se desmayaban al verla.

–Hanabi –pronunció Itachi, esta vez con más urgencia–. ¿De dónde sacó el presidente de Estados Unidos la idea de que los murales serían sobre Las mil y una noches?

–De ese hombre que descubrió el mundo y anduvo a caballo con los caballeros de Robin Hood –contestó ella.

Lamentablemente para él, a Itachi a veces casi le divertía tratar de descubrir la lógica del pensamiento de Hanabi. Pensó en lo que ella acababa de decir: el hombre que descubrió el mundo, Robin Hood y sus caballeros. Lo que le dio la pista fue Colón. «Los Caballeros de Colón», susurró, y cuando Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco como si su lentitud la irritara, él supo que había dado en la tecla.

Los Caballeros de Colón eran uno de los patrocinadores de la remodelación de la vieja biblioteca de Konoha. Cómo había pasado Hanabi de los Caballeros de Colón a Las mil y una noches era algo que le intrigaba.

– ¿Qué te hizo pensar que los murales de la biblioteca tendrían que ver con Las mil y una noches? –le preguntó.

Hanabi suspiró.

–Al señor Juugo realmente le gusta la princesa Carolina, y puesto que ella es de allí, desde luego que eso es lo que le gustaría.

A Itachi le llevó un momento seguirle el razonamiento, si podía llamarse razonamiento. El señor Juugo era el dueño de la tienda de mascotas local, que estaba justo al lado del edificio donde se reunían los Caballeros de Colón, y la princesa Carolina vivía en Mónaco, que sonaba como Marruecos, que es parte del mundo árabe.

–Entiendo –dijo Itachi en voz baja–. Y el interés del señor Juugo por la princesa te hizo pensar que en la biblioteca se pintarían murales relacionados con el tema de Las mil y una noches en lugar de con cuentos infantiles.

–Bueno, quedarían mejor que Humpty-Dumpty y, además, el presidente no vendría a ver a un personaje de cuentos infantiles.

Itachi miró la carta y tuvo que admitir que ella no iba del todo mal encaminada.

–Verás, Hanabi –le explicó con paciencia de santo–, el problema es que un hombre viene de Seattle a pintar los murales y llegará aquí mañana. Ese hombre se pasó todo el año pasado trabajando en bocetos para los murales y...

– ¿Eso es lo que le preocupa? Yo puedo arreglarlo –aseguró ella y salió de la habitación–. Aquí tiene –dijo cuando regresó, un momento después–. Esto llegó hace dos semanas.

Al principio Itachi tuvo ganas de echarla por tardar dos semanas en mostrársela, pero decidió no gastar su energía y leyó la carta. Al parecer, el pintor del mural se había roto el brazo derecho y no podría iniciar la tarea hasta dentro de por lo menos cuatro meses.

–No me va a gritar de nuevo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Hanabi–. Quiero decir: es solo un brazo roto. Se pondrá bien.

–Hanabi... –dijo Itachi al ponerse de pie, contento de que hubiera un escritorio entre ambos porque de lo contrario habría estado tentado de rodearle el cuello con las manos y apretar fuerte–, dentro de seis semanas el presidente vendrá aquí para ver un trabajo de remodelación al que le faltará mucho para estar terminado, y quiere ver en la biblioteca murales que todavía no han sido pintados porque no tengo pintor. –Su voz había ido subiendo de volumen y, al final, prácticamente gritaba.

–No me grite –le pidió ella, muy tranquila–. No es tarea mía contratar pintores. –Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Itachi se dejó caer con tanta fuerza que el sillón casi se derrumbó.

– ¿Por qué abandoné los negocios? –murmuró y, una vez más, al pensar en su vida pasada, la recordó eficiente y organizada. Cuando regresó a Konoha, había tratado de llevarse también sus empleados clave, pero casi todos se burlaron de él. Su mayordomo se había echado a reír con ganas. «¿Dejar Nueva York para mudarme a Konoha? -dijo-. No, muchas gracias.»

Y esa misma había sido la actitud del resto de las personas que trabajaban para él. De modo que regresó a su pueblo natal literalmente solo. O, al menos, eso fue lo que sintió en aquel momento.

Itachi contempló las fotografías de Sasuke que cubrían el lado derecho de su escritorio. Dos años, pensó, y no había tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos. Era como si la Tierra se los hubiera tragado. Lo único que le quedaba eran esas fotografías que le había suplicado a Tsunade, la suegra de Sakura, que le diera, y que después había colocado en marcos de plata. Solo lo mejor para su Sasuke.

Al menos seguía pensando en el pequeño como si fuera su hijo. Y también en eso estaba solo, porque nadie se compadecía de él en lo referente a su anhelo por Sakura y el bebé que solo había conocido durante unos pocos días.

– ¡Termina con eso! –Le había aconsejado su padre–. Mi esposa murió, no me dejó por decisión propia, pero esa muchacha que amabas te dejó y desde entonces no ha dado señales de vida. Deberías pillar la indirecta y meterte en esa mollera que tienes que ella no te quería ni a ti ni tampoco a tu dinero, y que por ese motivo huyó de aquí.

–Mi dinero no tiene nada que ver con esto –fue la réplica de Itachi.

– ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué gastas una fortuna pagando a un montón de detectives para que traten de encontrarla? Si ella no estaba en venta cuando vivía aquí, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes comprarla cuando ya no está?

Itachi no encontró respuesta a las preguntas de su padre pero, por otra parte, él era la única persona en la Tierra capaz de hacerlo sentir como un chiquillo travieso de nueve años.

Naruto se mostró incluso menos comprensivo que su padre, y la terapia que usó con su hermano mayor fue presentarle a otras mujeres. «Un cortejo estilo Konoha» lo había llamado Naruto. Itachi no se hizo una idea de lo que su hermano había querido decir hasta que empezó a llegar la comida. Mujeres solteras, divorciadas o apunto de divorciarse comenzaron a presentarse a la puerta de la casa de Itachi con recipientes y fuentes de comida.

–Pensé que le gustaría probar mis encurtidos y mis bizcochos –ronroneaban–. Gané un premio en la kermés estatal del año pasado.

Al cumplirse las tres semanas de su llegada, Itachi tenía la cocina llena de todos los encurtidos, jamones y chutney conocidos por la humanidad. Su nevera estaba siempre llena de tortas y ensaladas.

– ¿Qué creen que soy? ¿Un hombre o un lechón que deben engordar antes de la matanza? –preguntó cierta noche Itachi en un bar mientras observaba a su hermano por encima de un vaso de cerveza.

–Un poco de las dos cosas. Esto es Konoha, por si no lo sabes. Mira, hermano, tendrías que invitarlas a salir. Deberías volver a la vida y dejar de lloriquear por lo que no puedes tener.

–Sí, supongo que sí, pero... ¿No crees que tratarán de convertirme en encurtido para presentarme después en una kermés?

Naruto rió.

–Podría ser. Por si acaso, deberías intentarlo primero con Kurenai. Su especialidad es el aguardiente de mora.

Itachi sonrió apenas.

–Está bien. Lo intentaré. Pero...

–Ya lo sé –dijo Naruto–. Extrañas a Sakura y a Sasuke. Pero tienes que seguir viviendo. Allá afuera hay muchas mujeres. Mírame a mí. Yo estaba loco por Sakura, pero después conocí a Hinata y... -No siguió porque a Itachi todavía le resultaba doloroso haber perdido a su magnífica secretaria y estar ahora condenado con Hanabi.

De modo que Itachi había salido con una mujer después de otra y, sin excepción, todas se habían enamorado de su dinero.

– ¿Qué esperabas? –Saltó su cuñada–. Eres rico, apuesto, heterosexual y estás disponible. Por supuesto que quieren casarse contigo.

A Itachi, Hinata le gustaba mucho más como secretaria que como familiar embarazada. No necesitaba que le recordaran que su virtud más grande era su cuenta bancaria.

–Lo que hiciste fue idealizarla –afirmó Hinata, en lo que se había convertido en su tono habitual de exasperación. No llevaba bien su embarazo y tenía el cuerpo tan hinchado que hasta su nariz estaba gorda. Y el médico había dicho que debía guardar cama–. Sakura Lee era una persona muy agradable, pero nada del otro mundo. Hay muchas Sakuras ahí fuera; solo tienes que encontrarlas.

–Pero fue ella la que no quiso casarse conmigo –agregó Itachi con un suspiro.

Exasperada, Hinata levantó las manos.

– ¿Ahora solo te interesan las mujeres que no quieren casarse contigo? Si esa es tu lógica, entonces deberías estar locamente enamorado de mí.

–Ah –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa–. Te garantizo que ese no es el caso.

Hinata le arrojó una almohada.

–Tráeme algo de beber. Y ponle hielo, mucho hielo. Después vuelve aquí y busca el mando a distancia. Dios mío, ¿es que este bebé no nacerá nunca?

Itachi prácticamente salió corriendo del cuarto para obedecerla.

Ahora que estaba en Konoha desde hacía casi un año, tenía la sensación de que había salido a cenar con todas las mujeres del estado de Kentucky, varias de Tennessee y un par de Mississippi. Pero ninguna le interesaba. Seguía pensando en Sakura y en Sasuke, por lo menos dos veces cada hora. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué aspecto tendría Sasuke ahora?

–Lo más probable es que por lo menos seis hombres se estén peleando ahora por Sakura –le había dicho Tsunade Lee hacía apenas un mes–. Tiene esa cualidad encantadora que hace que los hombres quieran hacer cosas por ella. Quiero decir, mírate. Tú renunciaste a todo por ayudarla.

– ¡Yo no renuncié a nada! Yo... –A los ojos de muchas personas, su intento de salvar su pueblo natal era noble y encomiable, pero para sus parientes y casi parientes de Konoha, él simplemente estaba «encaprichado» con una muchacha.

Cualquiera que fuera la verdad, no era un calificativo agradable, y muchas veces Itachi se juró que sacaría la fotografía de Sasuke de su escritorio y haría todo lo posible por iniciar una relación seria con una de las muchas mujeres con las que había salido. Y, como le había hecho notar su hermano, ya no era un chiquillo y, si de veras deseaba una familia, más valía que pusiera manos a la obra de una vez por todas.

Pero ahora tenía otros problemas. Dentro de muy poco, el presidente de Estados Unidos viajaría a Konoha para ver unos murales sobre Las mil y una noches, e Itachi ni siquiera tenía un pintor. Por pura costumbre, tomó el teléfono para pedirle a Hanabi que lo comunicara con Tsunade, pero sabía adónde conduciría eso: Hanabi querría saber a qué Tsunade se refería, como si él no llamara a la abuela de Sasuke tres veces por semana.

Itachi marcó el número que sabía de memoria y, cuando ella contestó, no se molestó en identificarse.

– ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí capaz de pintar murales sobre Las mil y una noches en la biblioteca y hacerlo realmente rápido?

– ¿Eso me pides? ¿Que encuentre a alguien de nuestra pequeña Konoha? ¿Qué fue de tu famoso pintor de la gran ciudad?

Itachi suspiró. El resto del mundo actuaba como si él fuera un santo, pero la gente de su pueblo natal pensaba que estaba haciendo lo que debería haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo, y también que debería hacer mucho más.

–Ya sabes que a ese hombre se le consideraba el mejor de este país y uno de los pintores más importantes del mundo. Yo quería lo mejor para Konoha y... –Calló un momento para serenarse–. Mira, esta mañana no necesito una discusión.

– ¿Qué hizo Hanabi esta vez?

–Invitó al presidente seis meses antes de lo debido y cambió el tema de los murales de canciones infantiles a Las mil y una noches.

Tsunade lanzó un silbido.

– ¿Esta es su hazaña más memorable?

–No. Jamás superará la vez en que hizo que entregaran la comida al día siguiente de la llegada de los trescientos huéspedes. O cuando envió los muebles nuevos a América del Sur. O cuando...

– ¿Hinata ya dio a luz?

–No –respondió Itachi con la mandíbula apretada–. Ese chico ya lleva once días de retraso, pero Naruto dice que a lo mejor las fechas estaban equivocadas, y que...

– ¿Qué es este asunto de los murales? –lo interrumpió ella.

Él se lo explicó enseguida. A lo largo del último año en Konoha, Tsunade había sido de valor incalculable para él. Conocía todo y a todos. Nadie del pueblo podía parpadear sin que Tsunade lo supiera.

–No pongas a esos dos hombres en la misma comisión –le sugirió en una ocasión–. Sus esposas duermen juntas y los hombres se detestan.

– ¿Sus esposas...? –Preguntó Itachi–. ¿En Konoha?

Ella se limitó a enarcar las cejas.

–No te hagas el mojigato conmigo, pedazo de farsante de ciudad.

–Pero ¿las esposas? –Itachi sintió que estaba perdiendo la inocencia.

– ¿Crees que porque hablamos con lentitud somos como los personajes de una película de la década de los cincuenta?

Así que ahora, cuando Itachi tenía un problema, llamaba inmediatamente a Tsunade.

–Bueno, ¿conoces o no a alguien?

–Tal vez –dijo finalmente Tsunade–. Tal vez sí, pero no sé si esta persona estará... disponible.

–Le pagaré el doble –se apresuró a decir Itachi.

–Itachi, querido, ¿cuándo aprenderás que el dinero no puede resolver todos los problemas de este mundo? –Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿Prestigio? El presidente verá su trabajo. Y, teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con que Konoha cambia cosas, dentro de doscientos años los murales todavía estarán allí. La cifra que ese tipo quiera, se la pagaré.

–Bueno, lo intentaré –prometió Tsunade en voz baja–. En cuanto tenga novedades te llamaré. –Después de cortar, Tsunade se quedó un rato de pie, pensando. A pesar de lo que había dicho sobre el dinero, en el fondo sabía que el Itachi que había regresado a Konoha hacía un año no era el mismo hombre que el de ahora. Había vuelto a su pueblo natal pensando que iba a desempeñar el papel de Papá Noel y que todos caerían a sus pies y se los besarían de pura gratitud. Pero, en cambio, se topó con un problema después de otro y, como resultado, se enredó emocionalmente con la gente. Al principio quiso mantenerse distante, alejado del resto de los habitantes, pero no se lo permitieron, y ahora era él el que no lo toleraría.

Con la vista todavía fija en el teléfono, sonrió al recordar a todas las mujeres de Konoha que se habían esforzado por atraparlo como marido. O, lisa y llanamente, por acostarse con él. Tsunade sabía que Itachi no había tocado a ninguna de ellas. No tenía idea de lo que hacía en sus frecuentes viajes a Nueva York, pero, en su pueblo, había sido un caballero con todas las mujeres.

Para irritación de ellas, pensó Tsunade, divertida. No había círculo de costura, club del libro o reunión de iglesia en tres condados en los que no se hablara de cuál sería el resultado del traslado de Itachi Uchiha a Konoha.

Pero, pensó Tsunade, con una sonrisa cada vez mayor, Itachi todavía tenía las fotografías de Sasuke en su escritorio y aún hablaba de Sakura como si la hubiera visto la semana anterior.

Tsunade apoyó una mano en el teléfono. ¿No era una coincidencia que Itachi necesitara desesperadamente conseguir un pintor de murales y que ella supiera de alguien que podía hacerlo?

– ¡Bah! –exclamó y tomó el teléfono. ¿Podía llamarse coincidencia que ella hubiera convencido a Hanabi de que le diera la dirección del pintor de murales en Seattle; que después ella le hubiera escrito una nota diciéndole que ya no se necesitaban sus servicios? Después, Tsunade le mandó una carta a Itachi en la que le avisaba que el pintor se había roto un brazo. El hecho de que Hanabi hubiera tardado semanas en entregársela a Itachi solo fue un detalle del plan maravillosamente trazado por Tsunade.

Marcó un número que tenía grabado en la memoria y contuvo la respiración, llena de dudas, mientras esperaba a que contestaran la llamada. ¿Y si ella no necesitaba trabajo en ese momento? ¿Y si se negaba? ¿Y si seguía enfadada con Itachi, Naruto y el resto de la gente de Konoha por haberle hecho una jugarreta? ¿Y si tenía novio?

Cuando alguien levantó el auricular en el otro extremo de la línea, Tsunade respiró hondo y dijo:

– ¿Sakura?

* * *

Si en algún momento del fic te dieron ganas de matar a Hanabi, déjame un review ;)


	17. Capítulo 17

Re-subido por un error en la adaptación, gracias al Review número 71 por hacérmelo notar!

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación.

Gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones y recomendaciones. Lastimosamente, la mayoría de los que me recomendaron ya los leí, jaja. "Mi chica fantasma" lo leí ayer, aun esta empezando la trama pero me enganche, al igual que "The bling and the unsenning" (creo que se escribe así, jaja, es un fic en español a pesar del nombre), esté último es un muy lindo ITASAKU.

NOTA: Puede que algunas palabras las noten separadas o 1 en vez de L, es un problema que tengo con Fanfiction.

* * *

**- Capítulo 17 -**

Sakura se recostó hacia atrás en la butaca alta del avión, se abrochó bien su abrigo de cachemira y cerró por un momento los ojos. Sasuke finalmente se había adormila do, así que tendría un rato de tranquilidad.

Pero, a pesar de la paz o, al menos, del rugido del avión, ella no conseguía dormir. Se sentía nerviosa y ex citada. Vería de nuevo a Itachi.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en aquella noche horrible en la que se había escapado. ¡Qué noble había sido su conducta aquella noche! ¡Decirle a un hombre que no lo necesitaba a él ni a su dinero! Qué actitud tan romántica la suya, al basar su vida en el modelo de las películas... o en cómo habría terminado la suya si hubiera sido la vida real.

Sakura cubrió a Sasuke con una manta porque vio que se había destapado. Ella y Sasuke volaban en clase negocios para no tener que llevar en la falda a una criatura pesada e inquieta de solamente dos años durante todo el vuelo.

Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de dormir, pero seguía viendo la cara de Itachi. Extendió el brazo y sacó la gruesa carpeta de su bolso. La abrió y volvió a mirar los artículos allí reunidos. A lo largo de los últimos dos años había coleccionado todo lo que se había escrito sobre Itachi Uchiha.

El había vendido la mayor parte de sus negocios y se había convertido en lo que la revista _Forbes _llamaba "El más joven filántropo norteamericano". Casi toda su filantropía se concentraba en su pueblo de Konoha en Kentucky.

Sakura volvió a leer el artículo acerca de cómo Itachi Uchiha había transformado la pequeña, pobre y ruinosa Konoha en una ciudad próspera y saluda ble. Lo primero que hizo fue invertir muchísimo dinero en una empresa, Chouji y Compañía, que comenzaba a abrirse camino en el ramo de los alimentos para bebés.

El artículo narraba cómo Uchiha le había entrega do cuatro millones de dólares a una pequeña agencia de publicidad de Konoha para que promocionara esos alimentos para bebés a escala nacional. Hasta la aparición de Itachi Uchiha, esa agencia no había hecho mu cho más que bosquejar anuncios de negocios locales en el periódico local. Pero, para sorpresa y alegría de todos -continuaba el artículo-, la agencia hizo un buen trabajo. "¿Quién puede olvidar el anuncio que salió por televisión del bebé de la cara horrible? -decía el artículo-. ¿O aquel otro de la anfitriona de una fiesta de alta sociedad que vaciaba potitos de alimento para bebé de Chouji y Compañía sobre tostadas para servirlas como canapés?".

La campaña publicitaria tuvo gran éxito ese año, de manera que Chouji y Compañía fue elegida una de las empresas de mayor y más rápido crecimiento del país. "Y, ahora, comenzará a operar a escala internacional, tanto en ventas como en contenido. ¿A quién se le ocurriría servirle _boeuf Strogonoff _a un bebé?".

Y todas las comidas eran preparadas y envasadas en Konoha, Kentucky, proporcionando así trabajo a miles de habitantes de un pueblo que, una vez, había alcanzado una tasa de desempleo del cincuenta y dos por ciento. "Y los pocos que sí tenían trabajo, era en los suburbios -afirmaba el artículo-. Pero Itachi Uchiha cambió todo eso".

Había otros artículos que se centraban menos en los hechos y más en la filosofía de la razón que había llevado a Uchiha a hacerlo. "¿Qué gana con eso?", era la pregunta que se hacía todo el mundo. ¿Por qué ese hombre había renunciado a tanto para ganar tan poco? Se llegó incluso a rumorear que Itachi Uchiha no poseía ni una sola acción en Chouji y Compañía, pero nadie lo creyó.

Sakura dejó de leer los artículos y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo de nuevo? ¿Los últimos dos años lo habrían cambiado? No se había escrito prácticamente nada sobre su vida personal, de modo que lo único que ella sabía era que salía mucho con mujeres, pero que todavía no se había casado.

—Duerme —se dijo en voz alta, como si pudiera ordenárselo a su mente. Pero cuando vio que no conseguía conciliar el sueño, sacó su carpeta y comenzó a dibujar. Hacía frío en el avión; ella había leído en alguna parte que las líneas aéreas mantenían esa temperatura en las cabinas para que los pasajeros estuvieran quietos en sus asientos. Cuando la temperatura era más alta, los pasajeros se despertaban y comenzaban a conversar y a caminar por los pasillos. Es como si fuéramos lagartos, pensó Sakura en aquella ocasión.

Tsunade le había dicho que Itachi quería algo que tuviera que ver con _Las mil y una noches, _así que Sakura había pasado bastante tiempo mirando ilustraciones para tener idea de qué hacer. Puesto que todas las historias eran sobre sexo o violencia extrema, se preguntó qué haría para ilustrarlas en una biblioteca pública.

—Puedes hacerlo —le había dicho Tsunade—. Y también puedes soportar ver de nuevo a Itachi. Él sigue enamorado de ti y de Sasuke.

—Me lo imagino —se burló Sakura—. Por eso ha salido prácticamente con todas las mujeres de Konoha. Al menos eso es lo que se sostenía en el artículo de una revista. Además, no empleó mucho tiempo en tratar de encontrarme, ¿verdad?

—Sakura, él... —comenzó a decir Tsunade, pero Sakura la interrumpió.

—Mira, no hubo nada entre nosotros por aquel entonces, salvo que él creía que yo era un objeto para ejercer su caridad. Le divirtió tanto jugar a Papá Noel conmigo, que decidió hacerlo con toda Konoha. ¿Todavía no le han hecho un monumento?

—Sakura, no es así. Las cosas no le resultan fáciles a Itachi aquí. Deberías conocer a Hanabi.

—Ah. Sí, claro. Recuerda que solo pienso quedar me seis semanas en Konoha. Tal vez en ese lapso no tendré tiempo de conocer a todas las mujeres con las que tuvo relación.

—Muy bien —agregó Tsunade—. Como quieras. Lo único que te pido es que vuelvas aquí con mi nieto para que yo pueda verlo. Por favor, te lo suplico. No puedes ser tan cruel como para negarle a una abuela...

— ¡Está bien! —Aceptó Sakura—. Lo haré. ¿Él sabe que yo pintaré el mural?

—No. Ni siquiera tiene idea de que alguien conozca tu paradero. Bueno, tampoco yo lo supe hasta hace muy poco. Así que, dime, ¿mi nieto llegó alguna vez a gatear?

—No. Pasó de estar sentado a correr. Tsunade, ¿me harías el favor de ceder un poco con lo de la culpa?

—No. Me creo bastante hábil en ese sentido. ¿Tú no opinas lo mismo?

A pesar de sí misma, Sakura sonrió.

—La mejor —asintió en voz baja—. Sí, eres la mejor.

De modo que ahora Sakura estaba en el avión con Sasuke dormido junto a ella. Regresaba a Konoha y pronto vería al hombre que durante dos años la había acosado en sus pensamientos. Pero, a pesar de sus re cuerdos, de todo lo que había leído y de lo que Tsunade le había contado, sabía que había hecho lo correcto al dejar a Itachi dos años antes. A lo mejor él no había cambiado, quizá seguía tratando de abrirse camino con dinero para conseguir lo que deseaba, pero ella sí había cambiado. Ya no era la inocente y pequeña Sakura que esperaba que apareciera un hombre que la cuidara. Ahora, retrospectivamente, pensó que tal vez esas eran sus expectativas cuando conoció a Itachi.

Pero, de alguna manera, bien temprano aquel día de Navidad, había reunido el coraje suficiente para irse de allí. Ahora, dos años más tarde, seguía maravillándole haber tenido ese coraje, un coraje nacido del miedo, porque avizoraba un futuro sin libertad, un futuro en el que ella, Sasuke y los otros hijos que tuviera serían devorados por la máquina que era Itachi Uchiha.

Así que tomó un autobús y se fue a Nueva York, donde llamó a una compañera suya de la secundaria. A lo largo de los años se habían mantenido en contacto, y ella se alegró muchísimo por la llegada de Sakura. Fue precisamente esa amiga la que ayudó a Sakura a entrar en una agencia de publicidad para mostrarle sus dibujos a un editor, y cuando Sakura consiguió un empleo para ilustrar libros infantiles, su amiga le echó una mano para que encontrara un apartamento y a alguien que cuidara a Sasuke. Desde luego, las perlas que Naruto le había regalado representaron una gran ayuda. Quedó anonadada al enterarse de que eran auténticas, y el dinero que recibió al venderlas le sirvió para amueblar el apartamento y pagar cuatro meses de alquiler.

Le había ido bien, pensó al mirar su cuaderno de dibujos. No era rica ni famosa, pero ganaba suficiente dinero para mantenerse. Y Sasuke era feliz. Asistía a un grupo de juegos tres veces por semana, y Sakura pasaba con él todo el tiempo que no estaba trabajando.

En lo relativo a hombres, Sakura no tenía mucho tiempo para ellos. Entre el trabajo y Sasuke, las horas del día no le alcanzaban. Con frecuencia los fines de semana ella y Sasuke salían con su editora, su marido Alex y la hija de ambos. Alex jugaba con Sasuke de esa manera tan particular que tienen los varones y que parecía encantar al pequeño. Sakura pensó que, tal vez pronto, comenzaría a pensar de nuevo en los hombres, pero no todavía.

Deprisa empezó a bosquejar algunas ideas para los murales, y no le sorprendió comprobar que casi todos los hombres de los dibujos se parecían a Itachi.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Sakura tenía el corazón en la boca. Con suavidad despertó a Sasuke, quien comenzó a quejarse porque no había terminado su siesta, pero cuando vio que estaban en un lugar nuevo, la curiosidad pudo más que las protestas. Una vez en la terminal, resultó difícil sostener a un Sasuke decidido a subirse a la cinta transportadora de equipaje.

De acuerdo con lo prometido, Tsunade había enviado un automóvil con chofer a buscarla; las instrucciones de este eran llevar a Sakura y a Sasuke directamente a su casa.

Pero Sakura tenía otras ideas.

—Nos bajaremos aquí —le dijo al conductor al llegar a la calle principal de Konoha—. Por favor, dígale a mi suegra que estaremos en su casa dentro de aproximadamente una hora. —Quería ver personalmente los cambios acerca de los cuales había leído. Llevando de la mano a Sasuke, se puso a caminar lentamente por la calle y a observar cada tienda.

Había creído tener idea de lo que Itachi le haría a Konoha, pero se equivocaba. Pensó que la convertiría en una Nueva York diminuta, con boutiques de Versace e infinidad de galerías de arte. Pero no fue así. Había reparado y pintado lo que ya había, y eliminado la modernización de muchas de las tiendas. En cierta forma, caminar por sus calles era como dar un paso atrás en el tiempo, excepto que no resultaba extraño. No era como una especie de escenografía o una de esas ciudades recreadas que se podían encontrar en los parques de atracciones.

No, Konoha tenía el aspecto de aquello en lo que se había convertido: en una ciudad rural próspera y saludable, con muchos habitantes y negocios que iban bien. Sakura caminaba con lentitud y Sasuke se giraba y se contorsionaba para verlo todo, porque le encantaba ver gente y cosas nuevas.

De pronto, Sasuke se frenó en seco frente a un escaparate, y casi hizo tropezar a Sakura. Se exhibían una serie de molinillos que un ventilador hacía girar sin cesar. Lo primero que Sakura pensó fue que eran solo molinillos, nada especial, pero después comprendió que, para una criatura acostumbrada a juguetes ruidosos y complicados, esos molinillos eran algo maravilloso.

—Ven, entremos —dijo, y una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Sasuke.

Minutos más tarde los dos salían de la tienda; Sasuke, con un brillante molinillo azul en una mano y un caramelo en la otra.

En el fondo de la calle estaba la biblioteca de Konoha. La puerta principal se encontraba abierta y junto al bordillo de la acera había algunos camiones y obreros que entraban y salían del edificio.

Sakura respiró hondo. Pronto vería a Itachi; lo pre sentía. Aunque hubiera pasado poco tiempo con él, era como si ahora toda Konoha estuviera llena de su presencia. Hacia donde mirara, todo le recordaba a Itachi. Aquí es donde le compramos a Sasuke un par de zapatos, pensó. Y, aquí, Itachi me hizo reír. Y aquí...

— ¿Entramos? —le preguntó a Sasuke y lo miró mientras él chupaba su caramelo—. Este es el lugar donde trabajará tu mamá.

Sasuke asintió y después miró su molinillo que en ese momento una brisa hacía girar.

Sakura hizo otra inspiración profunda y subió los escalones, con Sasuke al lado. Al principio, el interior estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver nada, pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra vio que los obreros casi habían terminado. En ese momento retiraban los andamios y dejaban paredes enyesadas y limpias, listas para acoger sus murales. Vio que tendría que pintar alrededor del frente del mostrador de salida, después subir, pintar arriba y volver a bajar. Había una gran pared en blanco en el sector de lectura, y Sakura dio por sentado que allí iría el mural principal.

Mientras contemplaba las paredes y pensaba en cómo encajaría en ellas lo que había planeado pintar, del fondo apareció un hombre seguido por una mujer morena y bonita. En cuanto Sakura se dio cuenta de que era Itachi, dio un paso atrás hacia las sombras y permaneció quieta. Él estudiaba un juego de planos, y la mujer parecía muy contenta de estar de pie junto a él en silencio.

Entonces Sakura se situó en un lugar donde él no pu diera verla y lo observó. Parecía un poco más viejo; los pliegues que tenía a los lados de la boca se veían algo más profundos. O quizá se debía solo a una ilusión óptica provocada por la luz. Pero su cabellera era la misma: una gran mata de pelo negro casi gris que le rozaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba todavía más atractivo de lo que recordaba. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Cuando la morena de las curvas se inclinó hacia él, Sakura tuvo ganas de arrancarle el pelo. "Pero no tengo ningún derecho", murmuró para sí. Sasuke la oyó y la miró. Sakura le alisó el pelo a su hijo, le sonrió y después giró para mirar al hombre que estaba de pie a pocos metros de ellos.

Sakura trató de animarse y de decirse que estaba allí nada más que para hacer un trabajo. Un trabajo que ella necesitaba mucho. Un trabajo que...

Muy bien, se dijo. Trata de que se te pase. Olvídate de Itachi. Recuerda la jugarreta que te hizo. Recuerda todas las fotos suyas que viste del brazo de una mujer despampanante.

Sakura hizo una inspiración profunda, apretó más la mano de Sasuke y dio un paso adelante. Antes de que él hubiera girado y la hubiera visto, ella dijo:

—Itachi, qué gusto verte de nuevo.

Cuando él se volvió, ella extendió la mano para estrecharle la suya.

—No has cambiado nada —dijo Sakura y asintió hacia Hanabi, que estaba de pie junto a él—. Veo que sigues siendo un verdadero tenorio —agregó y le hizo un guiño cómplice a Hanabi como si fueran amigas íntimas que comparten un secreto.

Sakura no quería dejar de hablar por miedo a desmayarse. Itachi la miraba con una intensidad que ella casi no podía soportar. Lo único que quería era echarle los brazos al cuello y...

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó él, y por su tono dio la impresión de que ella se hubiera ido a la tienda de comestibles y hubiera tardado cinco horas en regresar.

—Bueno, aquí y allá. ¿Y tú? Como si necesitara preguntártelo. —Sabía que se estaba portando como una tonta, pero esa morena era todo lo que ella no era y eso le molestaba. Por supuesto que no podía tratarse de celos. Pero Sakura deseó tener un novio cuyo nombre pudiera dejar caer como por casualidad.

—Pues parece que a ti te ha ido muy bien —comentó él y con la cabeza indicó el abrigo y la bufanda que ella tenía alrededor del cuello. Debajo, llevaba un suéter de cachemira, pantalones de lana y botas suaves de cabritilla. El oro resplandecía en sus orejas, cuello, muñecas y hasta en la hebilla del cinturón.

—Sí, bueno, bastante bien. Pero, como... —Frenéticamente miró en todas direcciones y, de pronto, vio una gran bolsa de patatas fritas de Mc Donals—. Como Donald dice, me llevo bien con las cosas lindas.

Itachi la miró con severidad, y Sakura sonrió por dentro. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad por su mentira, pero entonces miró a Hanabi y no pudo evitar seguir:

—Sasuke, ven aquí y saluda a un viejo amigo mío. Y tuyo.

Alzó a Sasuke, que miraba a Itachi con intensidad como si tratara de situarlo. Itachi habría querido levantar a Sasuke en sus brazos, pero prevaleció su orgullo.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Sakura volviera algún día a su vida, llorando y diciendo que lo necesitaba, que el mundo era un lugar frío y cruel, y que le hacía falta la protección de sus brazos? ¿Eso era lo que esperaba? En cambio, había sucedido lo que todo el mundo dijo que sucede ría: ella había continuado con su vida, mientras Itachi había permanecido inmóvil, esperando.

Y, ahora, ¿debía decirle que ella lo significaba todo para él? ¿Que mientras ella tenía una loca aventura amorosa con un tipo llamado Donald, él había pensado en ella todos los minutos, todos los días? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No podría rebajar su orgullo por un tipo con nombre de pato!

De pronto, mientras él trataba de pensar en cómo responderle a Sakura, Hanabi le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo de una manera que sugería una gran intimidad entre los dos.

—Mi amor, ¿Sasuke no te parece una criatura preciosa? —Dijo Hanabi, sin prestar atención a la mirada asesina de Itachi—. No puedo esperar a que tengamos uno propio.

— ¿Mi amor? —dijo Sakura, y a Itachi le sorprendió advertir que ella parecía un poco alterada.

Una vez más, intervino la exageradamente servicial Hanabi:

—Ah, eso. Bueno, a Itachi no le gusta que yo le llame "mi amor" en público, pero yo insisto en que no haga una montaña, que las parejas comprometidas pueden decirse cosas tontas siempre.

— ¿Estáis comprometidos? —preguntó Sakura con un hilo de voz.

Itachi comenzó a tratar de sacar el brazo de Hanabi de su cintura, pero ella le agarró los dedos y se inclinó hacia él como si fueran mellizos siameses unidos por las caderas.

—Sí, por supuesto —ronroneó Hanabi—. Nos casaremos dentro de seis semanas y tenemos tantas cosas que comprar para la casa... En realidad, todavía ni siquiera hemos comprado la casa.

Itachi tuvo que contenerse para no mirar a Hanabi con desesperación. Ella creía estar ayudándolo al in ventar esa historia, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo demonios lo haría para salir de ese embrollo? ¿Qué explicación le daría a Sakura? Y ella, ¿le creería?

—Estoy segura de que Itachi puede darse el lujo de comprar cualquier casa que desees —dijo Sakura.

—Sí, claro, y sé exactamente qué casa quiero, pero él no está de acuerdo. ¿No es un hombre muy malo? —Le dio un golpecito a Itachi en el brazo y no prestó atención a su mirada de furia.

—Sí, terrible —respondió Sakura en voz muy baja.

—Pero supongo que tu Donald te compraría la mejor casa que hubiera —agregó Hanabi, Sakura enderezó la columna.

—Desde luego que sí. La más grande y la mejor. Lo único que yo tendría que hacer sería insinuárselo y la casa sería mía. Estoy segura de que Itachi hará lo mismo por ti.

—Bueno, cuando consiga que él acepte, tú debes ayudarme a elegir los muebles.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó Sakura, atónita.

—Tú eres la artista, ¿no?

Por un momento, tanto Sakura como Itachi se queda ron mirándola.

—En realidad lo soy, pero ¿cómo lo supiste tú? —preguntó Sakura.

—Tienes aspecto de pintora. Todo lo que llevas puesto armoniza. A mí, en cambio, me cuesta combinar el blanco con el negro. ¿No es verdad, querido? Pero Itachi me ama tal como soy, ¿no es verdad, tesoro?

De nuevo Itachi trató de soltarse de Hanabi, pero era demasiada la fuerza con que ella lo sujetaba. Se le cruzó por la mente golpearle la cabeza con una caja que había cerca, pero después decidió que lo mejor sería explicarle a Sakura la verdad de la situación cuando estuvieran a solas.

— ¿Tú eres la que pintará los murales? —Preguntó Itachi mientras deslizaba una mano hacia atrás para poder despegarla de Hanabi.

—Sí —respondió Sakura con tono solemne, ya no efervescente—. Tsunade me dijo que hubo una confusión con respecto a las fechas y lo que debía pintarse, y me pidió que le echara una mano. Traje algunos bocetos que quizá tú... —Se interrumpió porque Itachi acababa de lanzar un gruñido como si algo lo hubiera lastima do—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Desde luego —contestó él y con la mano libre se frotó un costado como si le doliera—. Me gustaría ver tus bocetos. Tal vez podríamos reunirnos esta noche y...

—Nada de eso, mi amor. Me prometiste que esta noche elegiríamos la vajilla y los cubiertos. Pensamos comprar Noritake y objetos de plata de primera ley —le dijo a Sakura—. Mi Itachi es tan generoso, ¿verdad que sí, mi cielo? Bueno, con respecto a todo menos con lo de la casa.

—Quizá existen límites para la generosidad de todo hombre —sentenció Sakura y miró a Hanabi con expresión asesina.

—Apuesto a que Donald es muy generoso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, mira el abrigo que llevas puesto. Es generoso, ¿no?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Sakura, la vista fija en Itachi, deseando no haber inventado a Donald y desean do haberle dicho la verdad. Deseando... — ¿Cuándo quieres ver los bocetos? —Le preguntó— Creo que deberías aprobarlos antes de que yo empiece a pintar. Además, necesitaré algunos asistentes, personas que puedan ocuparse del trabajo de relleno.

—Por supuesto, lo que necesites —dijo Itachi al lograr por fin apartar las manos de Hanabi de su cuerpo. Pero tan pronto estuvo libre, Hanabi se interpuso entre los dos.

—Es justo lo que él me dice todo el tiempo. Lo que necesites, Hanabi. Cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento. Así que es un poco raro que no quiera comprarme una casa, ¿no te parece? A lo mejor tú logras persuadirlo.

—Quizá —dijo Sakura y después miró su reloj —Caramba, tengo que irme. Mi suegra me...

—Ah, entonces estás casada —dijo Hanabi.

—Soy viuda.

—Una pena. Lo siento tanto... ¿Cuándo murió Donald?

—Él no murió. Él... De verdad debo irme. Itachi, fue un placer volver a verte. Me hospedaré en casa de Tsunade, así que si necesitas hablar conmigo sobre... sobre el trabajo, ya conoces el número de teléfono. —Tomó la mano de Sasuke y prácticamente salió corriendo del edificio.

Una vez fuera, el automóvil con chofer que Tsunade había enviado al aeropuerto a buscarla la estaba esperando.

—Espero que no le importe, señorita —dijo el cho fer cuando ella y Sasuke subieron al auto—, pero la señora Tsunade me envió aquí para que los llevara a los dos a su casa.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Sakura—. No me importa. ¡Sólo le pido que nos lleve rápido!

"Antes de que me ponga a llorar", podría haber agregado.

Pero logró reprimir las lágrimas hasta llegar a casa de Tsunade, donde descubrió que su suegra había con tratado a una niñera para ayudarla con Sasuke. Minutos después, Sasuke había decidido que esa mujer le gustaba, y los dos se fueron a la cocina a beber chocolate.

—Todo —Dijo Tsunade—. Quiero saber en detalle qué es lo que te pasa.

—Acabo de arruinarme la vida, eso es todo —con testó Sakura, mientras sollozaba con una pila de pañuelos de papel que Tsunade le pasó.

—No sería la primera vez...

— ¿Qué? —Sakura la miró con ojos enrojecidos.

—Sakura, querida, te casaste con un hombre que era alcohólico y drogadicto, lo cual, que Dios guarde su alma y a pesar de que era mi único hijo, fue una elección desastrosa. Después, un hombre rico y apuesto se enamoró locamente de ti, y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que huir de su lado con solo la ropa que llevabas puesta. Y, además, con una criatura a la que man tener. Así que yo diría que ya te arruinaste la vida varias veces.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada.

—A ver. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—Le dije a Itachi que estaba enamorada de otro hombre, nada más que porque ella era muy bonita y los dos estaban tan juntos y fue como si yo me hubiera ido ayer y creo que todavía estoy enamorada de él, pero nada ha cambiado. Itachi sigue siendo el mismo hombre del que huí. Sigue comprando y vendiendo ciudades enteras, y todas esas mujeres suyas son tan hermosas y...

—Aguarda un minuto. Serénate. Hablas como si yo supiera la razón por la que te fuiste y dónde estuviste con mi nieto durante estos últimos dos años. Y si mis palabras te hacen sentirte culpable, esa es mi intención. Ahora, tranquilízate y cuéntame por qué accediste a volver si no creías seguir enamorada de Itachi.

—Mi editora quiere que acepte este trabajo para que podamos usar una cita del presidente en mi próximo libro.

— ¿Cómo empezaste con eso de publicar libros? —Sakura se secó un poco los ojos.

—En Nueva York conseguí un trabajo como ilustradora de libros infantiles. Me ha ido bastante bien y algunos ilustradores realmente reconocidos me...

Tsunade movió una mano.

—Me contarás todo eso después. ¿Qué pasó con Itachi esta mañana?

—Está comprometido para casarse.

— ¿Está qué?

—Que va a casarse. Pero ¿qué esperaba yo? ¿Que siguiera pendiente de mí todo este tiempo? En estos dos años solo acepté dos invitaciones de hombres, y fue porque eran para almorzar, así que podía llevar también a Sasuke. Pero a Sasuke no le gustó ninguno de los hombres. De hecho, con uno, Sasuke... bueno, en realidad fue muy divertido, aunque a él no le pareciera lo mismo. Sasuke y yo lo conocimos en Central Park y... —Calló porque Tsunade la miraba con reprobación—. Está bien, trataré de no irme por las ramas.

—Sí. Concéntrate en Itachi. ¿Con quién está comprometido?

—Se llama Hanabi, y hasta tú trataste de advertir me con respecto a ella.

Tsunade quedó tan boquiabierta que la mandíbula casi le tocó las rodillas.

Pero Sakura no pareció notarlo.

—Es hermosa: alta, lindo pelo negro, llena de curvas... Es lógico que Itachi se haya enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué ríes? ¿Mi desdicha te hace tanta gracia?

—Lo siento. Pero ¡Hanabi! Tienes que contármelo todo: cada palabra que se dijo, cada gesto, todo.

—No creo que quiera hacerlo si te vas a burlar de mí. De hecho, creo que quizá Sasuke y yo deberíamos alojarnos en otra parte.

—Itachi no está comprometido con Hanabi. Ella es su secretaria, y aunque se trata de una muchacha muy dulce, lamentablemente es la peor secretaria del mundo.

—No hace falta ser eficiente para que alguien te ame. Yo siempre fui...

—Itachi una vez le dijo a Hanabi que pidiera pato a la naranja para una cena que les ofrecería a los patrocinadores de la construcción de la nueva piscina municipal. Hanabi entendió que él quería patos de color naranja, así que hizo llenar la piscina con cien kilos de gelatina de ese color y, después, que un granjero descargara cuatrocientos pollos en el edificio, y eso porque no encontró un criadero de patos.

Sakura se quedó mirando fijo a Tsunade.

—Acabas de inventártelo.

—Cuando Itachi se puso furioso, ella pensó que era porque había pollos en lugar de patos.

Tsunade hizo una pausa para dejar que Sakura asimilara lo que acababa de contarle.

—Hanabi archiva todo según el color que siente que tiene ese papel. No por el color que tiene, si no solo por el color que cree que tiene. El problema surge cuan do trata de encontrar algo, porque solo sabe lo que siente cuando lo toca.

—Entiendo —dijo Sakura—. Y si no encuentra el papel, ¿cómo sabe qué color siente que tiene si no lo encuentra?

—Exactamente. Hanabi ordenó carteles nuevos para todas las tiendas de la ciudad. Cuando los trajeron no decían Konoha sino Toronja.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Hanabi colecciona clips para papel de color rojo. Pregúntale sobre ellos. Es capaz de hablar horas acerca de su colección. Tiene clips rojos para papel de todas las librerías que existen en doscientos cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, y ella te dirá que lo más sorprendente es que «todos proceden de la misma compañía».

Sakura comenzó a reír con ganas.

— ¿E Itachi quiere casarse con ella?

—Lo que Itachi quiere es matarla. Todos los días me llama para contarme el último método que se le ha ocurrido para matarla. Puede ser realmente ingenioso. Me gustó uno en el que la aplastaba bajo una montaña de clips rojos, pero le comenté que a ella eso podría proporcionarle demasiado placer.

—Si es tan inútil, ¿por qué la contrató Itachi? ¿O por qué la conserva como secretaria? ¿Y por qué la abrazaba?

—Hanabi tal vez sea un desastre en su trabajo, pero, para empezar, no fue precisamente idea suya ser secretaria —explicó Tsunade con una ceja levantada—. Verás, es la hermana de la antigua secretaria de Itachi, la formidable Hinata.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hinata lo hacía todo para Itachi. Lo ayudó con todas esas cosas para mí.

—Sí, sí, Itachi se comportó de forma abominable. Le compró ropa a tu hijo, hizo los arreglos necesarios para que disfrutaras de una salida nocturna fabulosa, convirtió la Navidad en un sueño hecho realidad y... está bien, no seguiré. Sea como fuere, Hinata se casó con Naruto y...

— ¿Naruto? ¿El doctor Naruto? ¿El hermano de Itachi?

—El mismo. Hinata se alojaba en casa de Naruto mientras Itachi estaba en la tuya, y llegaron a conocerse bastante bien y, bueno... De todos modos, Itachi nunca consiguió reemplazar a Hinata, así que cuando ella le suplicó que cogiera a su hermana, él lo hizo. Pero des de el primer día quiso despedir a Hanabi porque le vendió su automóvil por un dólar... no, esa es otra historia. Ese día descubrió que Hinata estaba embarazada, y Naruto le dijo que si echaba a su hermana su esposa perdería el bebé.

—Mi marido murió mientras yo estaba embaraza da, pero yo no perdí a mi hijo —razonó Sakura.

—Shhh. No nos contemos nuestros pequeños secretos, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura de que lo que Naruto quería era paz, así que una vez más logró hacer caer en la trampa a su hermano mayor. —Tsunade hizo una pausa para reír por lo bajo—. Itachi dice constantemente que quiere regresar a Nueva York, donde la gente es menos tramposa, taimada y retorcida que aquí, en Konoha.

»Sea como fuere, Itachi aceptó no despedir a Hanabi hasta que Hinata tuviera su bebé, y la última noticia que tuve fue que el parto llevaba dos semanas de retraso. Sin embargo, apuesto cualquier cosa a que cuando el bebé nazca, Naruto encontrará otro motivo para que su her mano no eche a Hanabi. Te confieso que tengo miedo de que, si Itachi no la despide pronto, termine por asesinarla.

—O se case con ella —acotó Sakura.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes bien —Dijo Tsunade, ahora seria—. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Hanabi?

—Algo acerca de casas y cubiertos de plata... No lo sé. Yo me sentí muy mal, y a Sasuke le gusta Itachi.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ella me lo dijo. Me dijo que estaban eligiendo la vajilla y que...

—No, lo que quiero saber es cómo sabes que a Sasuke le gusta Itachi.

—Porque le interesó más Itachi que sacar libros de los estantes o tratar de ver qué había en las latas de pintura. Y se quedó junto a mí sin hacer ninguna travesura. Pero, bueno, Sasuke siempre le tuvo mucho afecto.

Tsunade escuchó todo sin decir palabra y después miró a Sakura con ojos entrecerrados.

—Mi nieto necesita un padre. Y tú necesitas un marido. Ya he tenido suficiente de eso de que tú vivas en secreto en alguna otra parte y yo no pueda ver a mi único nieto cada vez que quiera y…

—Por favor, Tsunade. Ya me siento suficientemen te mal.

—No lo suficiente como para compensarme por perder dos años de la vida de mi nieto —saltó Tsunade. Al oír esas palabras, Sakura se puso de pie.

—Creo que debería irme.

—Sí —dijo Tsunade—. Deberías irte. Deberías huir de aquí, igual que cuando Itachi quería que fueras su es posa. —Bajó la voz—. E igual que hiciste cuando te casaste con Rock Lee.

— ¡Yo no hice nada semejante! —protestó Sakura, pero volvió a sentarse—. Lee siempre fue bueno con migo. Él...

—Él te dio una razón para esconderte. Él te dio una razón para que te mantuvieras alejada de todo en la vida. Así podías tener un bebé y quedarte encerrada en esa casa vieja, y nadie esperaría ya nada de la esposa del borracho del pueblo, ¿verdad? ¿Pensaste que yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando? Yo quería a Lee con todo mi corazón, pero sabía cómo era y me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y cuando Lee murió tenías miedo de salir de esa casa. De modo que dime, Sakura, ¿qué hiciste cuando huiste de Itachi? ¿Esconderte más? ¿Te quedaste metida en un apartamento en alguna parte, te pusiste a dibujar pequeños cuadros y solo salías con tu hijo?

—Sí —confesó Sakura mientras de sus ojos volvían a brotar lágrimas que después le rodaban por las mejillas, pero que ella no trató siquiera de secar.

—Muy bien, Sakura, te diré algunas verdades muy duras. Hiciste daño a Itachi Uchiha hasta un yunto del que no sé si logrará recuperarse alguna vez. El ha tenido una vida difícil y aprendió a no regalar su amor con facilidad. Pero te lo ofreció a ti y a Sasuke, y tú le escupiste en los ojos y te alejaste de él. Realmente lo heriste mucho.

Sakura respiró hondo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarlo? Esta maña na me porté mal. Mentí y dije cosas espantosas. ¿Debe ría ir a verlo y contarle la verdad?

— ¿Te propones decirle que aprendiste la lección y que lo amas tanto que te duele?

—Sí. Oh, sí. Yo no sabía cuánto lo quería hasta que volví a verlo.

—Querida, si vas y le dices a un hombre que te comportaste mal, pasarás el resto de tu vida disculpándote con él.

— ¿Qué? Pero acabas de decir que yo lo lastimé mucho. ¿No debería decirle que lamento haberlo hecho sufrir?

—Hazlo y te arrepentirás.

Sakura se metió un dedo en la oreja y lo movió como si quisiera destaparse el oído.

—Perdóname, pero creo que me he vuelto sorda. ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

—Mira, si amas a un hombre, tienes que hacer que él venga a ti. Tú sabes que lamentas haberte ido, pero no puedes permitir que él lo sepa. Verás, para un hombre la conquista lo es todo. Él tiene que ganarte.

—Pero ya lo hizo. Ya antes hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance por Sasuke y por mí, pero yo tuve la idea ge nial de que quería...

Tsunade la interrumpió.

— ¿A quién le importa el pasado?

—Pero acabas de decir que yo huí de aquí, que me escondí y…

—Y así fue. Ahora, escúchame. Acaba de ocurrírseme un plan. Es un plan con mayúsculas. Cuando terminemos con Itachi Uchiha, él ni siquiera sabrá qué fue lo que lo golpeó.

—Creo que sigo sufriendo de _jet lag _y que no oigo bien. Me pareció que estabas de parte de él. Que yo era la mala de la película.

—Es verdad, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver? Mira, no se puede ganar a un hombre con disculpas y verdades. Nada de eso. Se ganan con mentiras, tretas y subterfugios. Y, bueno, la ropa interior también ayuda.

Lo único que pudo hacer Sakura fue parpadear a esa mujer de pechos estrafalarios. Tsunade no parecía ser el tipo de mujer que emplea subterfugios con un hombre. Tenía más el aspecto de las que atrapan con el lazo a un hombre y luego lo marcan.

— ¿Ropa interior? —logró balbucear Sakura.

— ¿Alguna vez te preocupaste por poner en forma ese cuerpo que tienes?

—Yo, bueno...

—Eso me pareció. Pues bien, le pediré a Sai, mi peluquero, que haga algo contigo. Frente a Itachi, por supuesto. Y quizá hasta logremos que Hanabi consiga su casa. ¿Por qué no? Itachi puede gastar ese dinero y lo más probable es que Hanabi se case con algún hombre maravilloso que le haga perder la cabeza, de modo que necesitará una casa. Y tú necesitarás mucha ayuda con ese mural. Y.. ¿por qué me miras así?

—No creo haberte visto nunca así.

—Querida, todavía no has visto nada. Vamos ahora a ver a mi nieto.

* * *

¡Sakura regresa a toda carga! Tsunade, su peluquero y su astucia ¡AL ATAQUE!


	18. Capítulo 18

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación.

Dedicado a **Glaceon44** (y por favor no me mates T_T) y a** MarianitaUchiha** (que me manda MPs de apoyo incondicional justo cuando tengo la intensión de actualizar pero la PC no opina lo mismo).

Lamento la tardanza, espero haya valido la pena. Y si ven silabas separadas, culpen a Fanfiction (al igual que el reemplazo de algunas I por 1)

* * *

**- Capítulo 18 -**

Cuando Sakura despertó, dos mañanas más tarde, sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Se encontraba en lo que alguna vez había sido su propio dormitorio en la casa de Salma. Muy despacio, apartó el cobertor y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado a ver a Sasuke. Estaba profundamente dormido, boca abajo, y parecía no haberse movido en toda la noche.

Pobrecito, pensó. Lo más probable es que duerma otro par de horas.

Después de taparlo bien y de apartarle un poco el pelo, fue a la cocina. Pero esa cocina no se parecía en nada a la vieja cocina en la que alguna vez había tratado de cocinar. No había más electrodomésticos rotos y oxidados, ni linóleo rajado y estriado.

A Sakura no le sorprendió ver que había café recién hecho en una cafetera automática y panecillos, todavía calientes, sobre la mesa. «Con cariño, Chouji», decía la tarjeta que estaba junto a la cafetera. Movida por una corazonada, abrió la puerta de la nevera y no le sor prendió descubrir que estaba repleta. Había un bol con crépes y fresones para el desayuno de Sasuke, con un lazo rojo atado sobre la parte superior de una pequeña canasta. El que de alguna manera Chouji estuviera enterado de que ella y Sasuke se hospedaban ahora en la casa en la que el pequeño había pasado sus primeros siete meses de vida no le pareció extraordinario. Nadie mantenía nada en secreto en Konoha.

Con café, dos panecillos y un huevo duro caliente en la mano, fue a la sala y sonrió al ver fuego en la chimenea, un fuego que no producía humo. Sería maravilloso sentarse allí a desayunar y a pensar en paz acerca de cómo había llegado allí en apenas veinticuatro horas. Todo empezó porque Sasuke no quiso quedarse con Tsunade y la nueva niñera, pensó Sakura con una sonrisa. Pero, por otro lado, ¿acaso no había empezado todo con Sasuke?

El día anterior, al entrar en la biblioteca, Sakura sintió caliente el cuerpo de Sasuke cuando se recostó contra ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro como lo hacía cuando estaba dolorido o, como en ese momento, agotado. Las nueve y media, pensó ella. Habría querido tener ya dos de los bocetos encajados en las paredes a esa hora, pero en cambio apenas hacía que llegar a la biblioteca.

Itachi la había recibido con cara de furia.

— ¿Cómo esperas tener esto listo dentro de seis se manas? —preguntó, muy enojado—. ¿Acaso ignoras la presión a que estamos sometidos por los plazos? La inauguración de la biblioteca está prevista para dentro de seis semanas. Vendrá el presidente. Tal vez eso no signifique mucho para ti, pero significa mucho para la gente de Konoha.

—Calla un momento, ¿quieres? —le ordenó Sakura, nada intimidada—. Y deja de mirarme así. Esta mañana ya he completado mi cuota de hombres malhumorados.

— ¿Hombres? —preguntó Itachi y su rostro se ensombreció—. Supongo que tu... tu...

Sakura sabía que él estaba tratando de decir «novio», pero que la palabra se negaba a salir de sus labios tensos. Tal vez con el tiempo sería divertido poner en práctica el pequeño juego planeado por Tsunade, pero no en ese momento. Ahora ella estaba demasiado cansada.

Fue como si, de pronto, Itachi le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Sasuke —dijo en voz baja—. Te refieres a Sasuke.

—Sí, por supuesto que me refiero a Sasuke. Estuvo despierto casi toda la noche. Creo que estar en un lugar nuevo lo asustó, y después de algunas horas ya no quiso que lo dejáramos en manos de la niñera que Tsunade había contratado. A Sasuke nunca le gustó quedarse con extraños. Es muy selectivo con respecto a las personas que le gustan.

Itachi le dirigió esa mirada especial que quería decir «Así fue como nos metimos en todo esto, al principio», pero no dijo nada. En cambio, con una naturalidad que hacía que pareciera que lo había estado haciendo todos los días durante años, Itachi levantó al alto, pesado y dormido muchachito y se lo colocó apoyado sobre un hombro, donde Sasuke se quedó completamente relajado.

—Está exhausto —contestó Itachi y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Él está exhausto? ¿Y yo?

—Desde que te conozco, nunca tuviste sueño —dijo Itachi, y sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa.

—Es verdad —replicó ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ven —dijo Itachi y se dirigió a las puertas dobles que había al fondo de la habitación. Cuando abrió una, Sakura contuvo la respiración.

—Hermosa, ¿no? —dijo Itachi por encima del hombro y en voz muy baja para no despertar a Sasuke—. Este es el cuarto que los Konoha mandaron construir para que, si deseaban ir a la biblioteca, no tuvieran que sentarse con el populacho.

La habitación era realmente bonita, pero no porque hubiera en ella nada fuera de lo común; ni molduras talladas a mano, ni azulejos importados. Lo que hacía que ese cuarto fuera tan hermoso eran sus proporciones, con ventanas que cubrían todo un lado y que daban a un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca. Sakura se acercó a las ventanas, miró hacia fuera y vio que el jardín estaba separado por un muro del sector de juegos que había detrás de la parte principal del edificio.

—Dios —exclamó ella—. ¿Es un jardín privado?

—Desde luego. No pensarás que los Konoha querrían jugar con los chicos del pueblo, ¿no?

—Debían de sentirse muy solos, entonces —reflexionó ella. Se giró hacia Itachi y levantó los brazos para tomar a Sasuke—. Dámelo. Se pone muy pesado.

Itachi no se molestó en contestarle, pero con mucho cuidado puso a Sasuke sobre unos almohadones apilados sobre el suelo, y después lo cubrió con una colcha con motivos infantiles.

—Por lo visto estás preparado para las siestas de los chicos —dijo y giró la cabeza para no tener que verlo junto a su hijo. A veces Sasuke miraba a los hombres como si fueran seres de otro planeta, y a Sakura le ponía mal cuerpo pensar que estaba creciendo sin padre.

—Sí —respondió Itachi mientras sostenía abierta la puerta para que ella saliera antes que él del cuarto. Después no la cerró del todo para poder oír a Sasuke si despertaba—. Pienso convertirlo en un salón de lectura para chicos —comentó—. Tendremos cuentistas y tantos libros para chicos como quepan en la habitación. —No le preguntó nada, pero con sus ojos le suplicaba a Sakura que le dijera que le gustaba la idea.

—Los chicos de Konoha son muy afortunados —dijo ella.

—Mmmm, bueno —dijo él, un poco incómodo, pero halagado.

— ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él y la miró fijo a los ojos.

—Los murales. ¿Recuerdas? Los que no pueden esperar.

—Ah, sí —dijo Itachi—. Los murales. No lo sé. ¿Qué opinas tú?

—Necesito un proyector de diapositivas, algunos asistentes y…

—Solo estoy yo.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Sakura.

—Yo. Yo soy tu asistente.

—Mira, estoy segura de que eres un genio cuando se trata de remodelar todo un pueblo, pero no creo que sepas pintar camellos. Además, debes de tener mucho que hacer. Después de todo, te estás preparando para tu matrimonio, ¿no?

— ¿Matrimonio? Ah, sí, eso. Mira, Sakura, realmente te debo una explicación.

Una parte de Sakura quería mantener la boca cerrada y escuchar, pero la otra tenía un miedo terrible de oír lo que él tenía que decir. Solía asegurar que había sido muy feliz de casada, pero lo cierto es que la simple idea del matrimonio, incluso quizá también la idea de una relación, le daba un miedo terrible.

— ¿No puede esperar? —preguntó ella, muy nerviosa—. Me refiero a lo que tienes que decirme, ¿no puede esperar? Realmente necesito... llamar a Donald. Debe de estar preocupado por mí.

—Claro —dijo Itachi y le dio la espalda—. Utiliza el teléfono de la oficina.

—Es una llamada de larga distancia.

—Bueno, creo que puedo pagarla —comentó Itachi y regresó al cuarto en el que Sasuke dormía.

—Las cosas entre Itachi y yo son un espanto —le confesó Sakura a Tsunade por teléfono—. Un verdadero espanto. Y no sé durante cuánto tiempo podré continuar con esta farsa.

Hizo una pausa para escuchar.

—No, no me ha pedido que me case con él. Se casará con Hanabi, ¿recuerdas? ¡Deja de reírte de mí! Esto es muy serio.

—No. Sasuke está bien. Está dormido en la sala Konoha. Itachi la convertirá en una sala de lectura para niños. —No, no me estoy ablandando. Es que nunca fue mi especialidad ser retorcida, taimada y engañar a la gente. —Pausa—. Bueno, al que le quede bien el sayo... Espera. Nunca adivinarás quién acaba de entrar. Así es, pero ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Que tú la enviaste? ¿Y que tú le compraste ese vestido? ¡Tsunade! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? ¿Hola? ¡Hola!

Con el entrecejo fruncido porque Tsunade le había cortado la comunicación, Sakura dejó el teléfono y des cubrió que la furia contra su suegra le había dado reno vados bríos. También el hecho de ver a Hanabi con un diminuto vestido azul que parecía estar hecho de angora, un vestido que, según acababa de enterarse, le había comprado a esa mujer su suegra, aumentó su furia. ¿De parte de quién estaba Tsunade?

—Hanabi, ¡estás preciosa! —exclamó Sakura al salir de la oficina y después apretó los dientes al ver cómo se contoneaba la rubia mirando a Itachi. Pero cuando advirtió que Itachi la miraba a ella y no a Hanabi, son rió—. ¿Cuándo empezamos a buscar una casa para vosotros y a comprar los muebles?

—Creo que primero necesitarnos que estén terminados los murales —advirtió Itachi con tono severo. —Cada segundo cuenta.

—Tenemos que cenar —sugirió Sakura con voz animada—. ¿Por qué, entonces, camino de una tienda de muebles no nos detenemos en uno de esos lugares que sirven la comida en los coches? O, mejor aún, ¿por qué no vemos antigüedades?

— ¿Muebles usados? —dijo Hanabi, bastante decepcionada—. Yo quiero cosas nuevas.

—Las antigüedades auténticas van aumentando su valor si alguna vez tienes que venderlas —explicó Sakura mirando fijo a Hanabi—. No lo digo porque piense que necesitarás venderlos, pero si compras muebles nuevos, seis semanas después no podrías recuperar lo que pagaste por ellos. Las antigüedades aumentan su valor con el paso de los años. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de venderlas y obtener beneficios.

Con gran solemnidad, Hanabi asintió. —Antigüedades —dijo en voz baja y volvió a asentir. Y, en ese momento, se estableció un lazo entre Sakura y Hanabi. Sakura no estaba segura de cómo supo Hanabi o cómo ella misma supo lo que estaba pasando, pero lo cierto es que las dos lo sabían todo. Hubo una mirada que ambas intercambiaron y que quería decir: «Si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudaré». Hanabi no podía ser tan tonta como para no saber que dentro de muy pocos días perdería su empleo por su total incompetencia, así que ¿por qué no conseguir lo que pudiera mientras tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo?

— Itachi no tiene idea del tiempo que llevan estos planes de boda. Ni tan solo quiere tomarse la molestia de echar un vistazo a todas las cosas que he encontrado en el centro comercial —Hanabi frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

—Apuesto a que elegiste cristalería Waterford y cubiertos de plata de primera ley, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Hanabi se ensanchó.

—Yo sabía que eras una buena persona. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Itachi querido?

—Mira —dijo Itachi y quitó las manos de Hanabi de su brazo—, creo que deberíamos aclarar algo aquí y ahora. Y no estoy...

—Dios mío, mira la hora que es —exclamó Sakura—. ¿No sería mejor que pusiéramos manos a la obra? Y, Itachi, me gustaría mucho que me ayudaras a pintar. Así de paso, te cuento todo lo referente a Arme.

La cara de Itachi se ensombreció.

—Dame una lista de las cosas y las personas que necesitas, y yo me ocuparé de que te llegue todo —dijo él. Dio media vuelta y se fue de la biblioteca.

Por un momento, Sakura y Hanabi se miraron; después, Hanabi preguntó:

— ¿Esta noche?

Sakura asintió y la otra mujer asintió.

Y ese, pensaba ahora Sakura mientras bebía café y comía su panecillo, había sido el principio de uno de los días más extraordinarios de su vida. Al reflexionar retrospectivamente, no pudo precisar quién se había comportado de forma más extraña, si Sasuke, Hanabi o Itachi.

Sonriendo, Sakura se recostó contra los almohadones y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Primero su cedió lo de Sasuke. Podía entender el ataque que le dio cuando ella trató de dejarlo con su abuela y la niñera; después de todo, las dos mujeres eran para él perfec tas desconocidas. Y, además, ella y Sasuke no habían esta do más de tres horas separados desde que él nació, así que, de repente, pasar todo un día sin estar juntos habría sido traumático para los dos.

Pero, al final, Sasuke le había molestado al apegarse mucho a Itachi y Hanabi. Me alegra que se lleve bien con otras personas, se dijo Sakura, pero sintió algo de celos.

Todo había empezado en la librería artística adonde Itachi los llevó para que ella comprara lo que necesitaba para su trabajo. Como de costumbre, Sasuke se puso a tocar todo lo que había en la tienda y, también como siempre, Sakura le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no rompiera eso, que no se subiera sobre aquello, que se bajara de aquello otro y...

— ¿Habla? —le preguntó Itachi.

—Cuando quiere —respondió Sakura mientras bajaba a Sasuke de un enorme caballete de madera al que in tentaba subirse.

— ¿Entiende oraciones complejas?

Sakura se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos y miró a Itachi.

— ¿Me estás preguntando si mi hijo es inteligente? —Estaba lista para presentar batalla si él insinuaba que, porque el padre de Sasuke era un borracho, tal vez su hijo no fuera tan despierto como debía serlo.

—Lo que te estoy preguntando es qué puede y qué no puede hacer un niño de dos años y... bueno, al diablo con todo. Sasuke, ven aquí.

Esto último lo dijo con autoridad, y a Sakura le fastidió que Sasuke lo obedeciera enseguida. Cuando ella empleaba incluso su tono más severo, lo único que hacía el pequeño era sonreírle y seguir con lo que su madre le había dicho que no hiciera.

Itachi se arrodilló para quedar al mismo nivel que aquel chiquillo alto.

—Sasuke, ¿te gustaría pintar como lo hace tu madre?

— ¡No le digas eso! —Saltó Sakura—. Llenará todo de pintura y armará tanto lío que... —Se interrumpió porque Itachi la miró con una expresión que indicaba que sus comentarios no le interesaban.

Itachi enderezó el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke, y el pequeño pareció ponerse más erguido.

— ¿Te gustaría pintar algo?

Sasuke asintió, pero con un poco de cautela; por lo general no le estaba permitido tocar las pinturas de su madre.

—De acuerdo, muchacho, ¿te gustaría pintar el cuarto en el que dormiste esta mañana?

A1 oír esas palabras, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y después giró la cabeza para mirar a su madre. —No me mires a mí. Me han dicho que mantuviera la boca cerrada —dijo Sakura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Itachi apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Sasuke y le hizo girar la cabeza para que lo mirara.

—Esto es entre tú y yo. De hombre a hombre. Nada de mujeres.

Sasuke puso tal cara de éxtasis que Sakura tuvo ganas de gritar. ¡Su adorado pequeño no podía haberse convertido ya en un hombre!

—Dime, entonces, Sasuke —insistió Itachi—, ¿quieres o no pintar ese cuarto?

Esta vez, el pequeño no miró a su madre, sino que asintió con vehemencia.

—De acuerdo. Lo primero que debes hacer ahora es planear lo que vas a pintar, ¿vale?

Sasuke volvió a asentir con expresión de total seriedad. — ¿Sabes qué quieres pintar?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Itachi esperó, pero como Sasuke no dijo nada, él miró a Sakura.

—Esto no fue idea mía —le advirtió ella—. Vas a ser tú el que lo limpie después.

Itachi volvió a mirar al chiquillo y sonrió. —Dime qué quieres pintar.

Sasuke gritó, enseguida:

—Monos —con tal intensidad, que Itachi se balanceó hacia atrás sobre los talones.

—Muy bien —dijo Itachi, riendo—, entonces serán monos. ¿Sabes cómo pintar monos?

Sasuke asintió con tantas ganas que todo su cuerpo se sacudió.

Itachi apoyó las manos en los hombros del pequeño y dijo:

—Ahora quiero que me escuches muy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando vio que Sasuke centraba en él su atención, dijo:

—Quiero que vayas con esta señora, que se llama Hanabi, y elijas todo lo que necesites para pintar tus monos. Monos grandes, monos chicos. Todo un cuarto repleto de monos. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sasuke asintió. — ¿Alguna pregunta? — Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Me gustan los hombres que aceptan órdenes. Vete entonces con Hanabi mientras yo trabajo con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez más, Sasuke asintió; después Itachi se puso de pie y miró a Hanabi. Ella le tendió la mano a Sasuke, quien se la tomó, y los dos se alejaron por los pasillos de la tienda.

—No tienes la menor idea de lo que acabas de hacer —lo censuró Sakura—. No puedes darle carta blanca a un chico de dos años en una tienda. Solo Dios sabe todo lo que comprará y...

Itachi tomó a Sakura del brazo y la llevó en dirección contraria.

—Ven, consigamos lo que necesitas y salgamos de aquí. Si seguimos con este ritmo, el presidente llegará antes de que comiences a pintar los murales.

—Entonces, quizá tendrías que haber pedido los suministros antes de que yo llegara. De hecho, le envié una lista a Tsunade para que todo estuviera listo.

—Y los materiales se compraron —dijo Itachi en voz muy baja.

Sakura se frenó.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —Itachi suspiró.

—Tú querías acuarelas, así que Hanabi pidió algunos juegos con esas pequeñas pastillas de acuarelas. —Pera si yo pedí litros... ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos de esos juegos mandó comprar?

—Digamos solamente que, ahora, todos los alumnos de Konoha tendrán un nuevo juego de acuarelas.

—Ah —acotó Sakura, sonriendo, y después no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada—. Tengo miedo de preguntarte acerca del retroproyector.

— ¿Sabías que cuando se invierte un proyector, es decir, se pone la parte de arriba hacia abajo, todas las diapositivas se caen?

—No, nunca lo intenté. ¿Cómo sabes tú que eso ocurre?

—Porque Hanabi compró trece marcas diferentes de proyectores y no encontró ninguno que pudiera usarse en posición invertida.

—Entiendo —dijo Sakura, y trató sin éxito de reprimir otra carcajada—. Es una suerte que te vayas a casar con ella, porque de lo contrario quedarías arruinado dentro de un par de semanas.

—Sakura, tengo que hablarte de eso.

— ¿En serio? —dijo ella—. Espero que no sea nada malo, porque mi trabajo se resiente cuando me dan malas noticias. Y Donald... ¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Lo siento, no quise lastimarte —dijo él al soltarle el brazo—. ¿Quieres elegir lo que necesitas para que salgamos de aquí?

Durante la siguiente hora y media Sakura se concentró en lo que necesitaba comprar para ese imponente proyecto artístico que tenía por delante, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que era que le dijeran que el dinero no representaba ningún problema. Le resultaba increíble poder comprar las mejores marcas de pin tura, los mejores pinceles, el mejor...

—Esto va a costar mucho —aclaró ella y miró a Itachi, pero él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué más necesita? —Itachi miraba su reloj, obviamente aburrido y deseando salir de la tienda. —Hombres —dijo ella, lo cual hizo que él la mirara—. O mujeres —agregó Sakura con su sonrisa más inocente—. Y necesito por lo menos tres para que me ayuden a pintar.

—Ya está arreglado.

— ¡Qué rápido!

—Tal vez hayas oído decir que yo antes dirigía una empresa y con frecuencia hacía las cosas rápido.

— ¿Ah, sí? Sí, me parece haber oído algo de eso. Entonces, ¿por qué tu...? ¡Oh, no! —dijo Sakura sin terminar de expresar su pensamiento.

Por el pasillo, acercándose a la caja registradora, avanzaba Sasuke, seguido por Hanabi. Sasuke parecía un jo ven príncipe que conducía su elefante, pues Hanabi es taba cargada con tres cestas de artículos y un pincel en la boca. Solo que no lo llevaba sostenido entre los dientes en posición horizontal; como lo habría hecho cual quier otra persona, sino que se lo había metido en la boca, de la que asomaban unos diez centímetros de mango.

Pasó junto a Itachi y a Sakura, escupió el pincel sobre el mostrador que había junto a la caja y después dejó caer en él las tres enormes cestas. Solo entonces se volvió hacia Sakura y le dijo:

—Tu hijo es un chico raro —después de lo cual se alejó.

— Sasuke, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Sakura, pero él metió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó la boca en una ex presión que ella no reconoció como propia de su hijo. Pero Itachi sí la advirtió y se echó a reír.

— ¿Quieren o no comprar todo esto? —se impacientó el empleado.

—Por supuesto —contestó Itachi, casi simultánea mente al « ¡No! » de Sakura.

— ¿A cuál de los dos tengo que prestarle atención?

—Sí, nos lo llevaremos —respondió Itachi, sacó la billetera y le entregó al joven su tarjeta American Express de platino.

Sakura se puso a revisar lo que Sasuke había elegido, y comenzaba a coincidir con Hanabi en el sentido de que, tal vez no su hijo, pero sí sus compras eran muy raras.

— Sasuke, querido, ¿compraste uno de cada uno de los pinceles que tiene la tienda? —le preguntó.

Sasuke asintió.

—Pero ¿y los colores? —siguió—. ¿Con qué colores pintarás tus monos? ¿Y qué me dices de la selva? ¿Harás que vivan en una selva?

Antes de que Sasuke tuviera tiempo de contestar, Hanabi reapareció con cuatro latas de cuatro litros de pin tura acrílica negra y una escalera.

—No me miréis —dijo—. Él solo quiere negro. —Como Sasuke siguió tieso con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión desafiante en el rostro, Itachi rió todavía más.

—No lo alientes —saltó Sakura—. Sasuke, cariño, creo que deberías elegir otro color además del negro, ¿no te parece?

—No —dijo Itachi —. Él quiere negro y tendrá ne gro. Ahora, vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que...

—Llegue el presidente —dijeron al unísono Sakura y Hanabi, y después rieron por la cara que puso Itachi. Quince minutos más tarde, con la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Itachi repleta de cosas, se encontraban ca mino de regreso a la biblioteca.

Y fue allí donde Sakura vio por primera vez a Pain. Tenía alrededor de diecisiete años, la furia del mundo en los ojos y, en la cara, una herida de arma blanca todavía sin cicatrizar del todo.

Apenas Sakura lo vio, tomó a su hijo de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Itachi le cerró el paso.

—No me mires así —dijo—. Fue lo único que pude conseguir con tan poca antelación. El otro pintor ve nía con sus ayudantes, y este muchacho necesita realizar trabajos comunitarios.

— ¿Necesita? —chilló ella con voz aguda—. ¿Necesita? ¿O sería mejor decir que fue sentenciado a realizar trabajos comunitarios?

Cuando Itachi se encogió de hombros con gesto culpable, Sakura llevó a Sasuke a un lado.

—No puedes dejarme en la estacada —dijo Itachi solo porque el muchacho tiene un aspecto un poco rudo...

— ¿Rudo? Se parece a una de esas fotografías de los carteles de SE BUSCA. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera en dejar a Sasuke cerca de él?

—No pienso dejarte sola con él. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo. Y llevaré una pistola.

—Bueno, eso sí que es tranquilizador... —dijo ella con tono irónico. No siguió hablando porque Pain pasó junto a ella y empezó a subir los escalones de la biblioteca. Cuando Itachi aferró al muchacho del brazo, él le dijo algo en un idioma desconocido para Sakura; entonces, para su sorpresa, Itachi le contestó en esa misma lengua.

—Mira, Sakura, lo ofendiste, y ahora él quiere irse. No obstante, si lo hace, tendrá que pasar varios meses en la cárcel. ¿Quieres que tu conciencia tenga que cargar con eso?

Sakura tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar porque sabía cuándo la habían derrotado.

—No, desde luego que no.

Para su consternación, en la cara de Pain apare ció una enorme sonrisa y él volvió a entrar en la biblioteca.

—En ningún momento pensó irse —razonó Sakura en voz muy baja—. Me estaba manipulando.

Itachi rió, alzó a Sasuke y se lo llevó al interior de la biblioteca.

Y ese había sido solo el principio, pensó Sakura mientras se comía el último panecillo y se quedaba mirando el fuego. Después todo fue excesivamente caótico como para prestar atención a una única cosa. Cuan do comenzó a transferir sus dibujos a las paredes, estaba demasiado ocupada para pensar en tenerle miedo a Pain. Durante todo el día, una corriente continua de muchachas con prendas ridículamente pequeñas en traba en la biblioteca y salía de ella, y todas posaban para que Pain pudiera verlas. Pero Sakura tenía que reconocerle algo al muchacho: se mantenía concentrado en su trabajo y en ningún momento se distraía.

No podía decirse lo mismo de Sakura, pues su hijo parecía haberse transformado en alguien desconocido para ella. Marchó con paso decidido al cuarto que Itachi le había dicho que era suyo, seguido por Hanabi con los brazos llenos de bolsas con pinceles, y cerró la puerta. Sakura no volvió a verlo el resto del día. Le había preocupado la idea de que Sasuke sufriera algún tipo de trauma si permanecía lejos de ella durante más de tres horas, pero ahora Sakura pensó que, en realidad, él había deseado alejarse de ella toda su vida.

—No te pongas celosa —le dijo Itachi a sus espaldas—. Lo más probable es que Sasuke reconozca a Hanabi como su alma gemela en sentido intelectual.

— ¡No estoy celosa! —saltó ella—. Y deja de decir cosas desagradables de la mujer que amas.

Entonces, para colmo, Itachi no trató de aclarar que no era así, como lo hacía siempre, sino que en cambio dijo:

—Tengo que encargarle algunas otras cosas —para que Sakura lo oyera. En ese momento Hanabi se dirigía a la antesala; todos los hombres que estaban en la biblioteca se detuvieron a mirarla.

— ¡Muérete! —dijo Sakura, levantó la cabeza y se alejó, dejando a Itachi muerto de risa.

Pero lo cierto era que Sasuke no parecía extrañar nada a Sakura. De hecho, no se vieron en todo el día porque Sasuke usó a Hanabi como emisaria.

—Quiere saber qué comen los monos —dijo Hanabi en su primer viaje desde la Tierra Misteriosa, como Sakura había bautizado ese cuarto después de que Sasuke le dijo a Hanabi que no permitiera que nadie, ni siquiera su madre, entrara en él.

— ¿Por qué tengo que saberlo? —Contestó Sakura por encima del hombro—. Soy solo su madre.

—Vegetación —dijo Itachi—. Las hojas de los ár boles.

Hanabi regresó al cuarto, pero casi enseguida volvió a salir.

—Quiere fotografías de lo que comen los monos. —Cuando Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, Itachi dijo: —Déjamelo a mí. —Y desapareció, pero al rato volvió con algunos libros sobre monos en su hábitat. Uno era japonés.

Hanabi llevó los libros al cuarto; sin embargo, pronto estaba de nuevo fuera, con uno de los libros en la mano.

—Dice que quiere más libros como este. No en tiendo por qué, ya que a mí me parece igual que todos los demás.

—Arte japonés —dijo Itachi y desapareció de nuevo en el depósito. Cuando volvió, tenía los brazos lle nos de libros.

Al tomarlos, Hanabi dijo: —Es un chico raro.

A las cuatro de la tarde apareció Tsunade con tres canastos llenos de comida y le anunció a Sakura que se la llevaría a almorzar fuera.

—La hora del almuerzo se pasó hace rato —dijo Sakura mientras estudiaba el color de la cara de uno de los caballos que intentaba pintar.

— ¿Y comiste algo? —preguntó Tsunade.

Sakura no le contestó, así que su suegra la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta de la calle.

—Pero yo...

—Son hombres. Ellos no van a trabajar si hay comida cerca, así que tenemos unos treinta y siete minutos para nosotras.

—Pero Sasuke...

—Por lo que he visto, tu hijo parece estar enamora do de Hanabi.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

— ¿Cuánto hace que nos observas?

Tsunade no le respondió hasta que estuvieron sentadas en el reservado de una cafetería en la acera de en frente; pidieron lo que querían tomar y les sirvieron las bebidas.

—Solo estuve allí algunos minutos, pero Konan estuvo más temprano en la biblioteca para buscar algo en un libro de psicopatología; en realidad está comprometida con el hijo del banquero, pero anda un poco obsesionada con Pain, así que fue a verlo, y le contó a su prima, que le contó a mi peluquero, que me contó a mí, que...

—Te puso al tanto de todo lo que está sucediendo —terminó Sakura la frase por ella.

—Por supuesto. Todos nos morimos por saber qué pasa entre tú y Itachi.

—No pasa nada, realmente nada. Todos los hombres en la biblioteca están tan entusiasmados con Hanabi que el trabajo cesa cada vez que ella sale de ese cuarto y entra en él. Hasta mi propio hijo... —Sakura calló un momento.

—Celos —dijo Tsunade y asintió—. Sé lo que se siente.

—Yo no estoy celosa. ¿Por qué no dejan todos de decírmelo?

— ¿Itachi te dijo que estabas celosa?

Sakura bebió un sorbo de su refresco y se negó a contestarle a su suegra.

—Cuando Lee era bebé, jamás nos separamos durante su primer año de vida; entonces mi hermana lo tuvo una tarde, y esa noche Lee no quiso que yo lo acostara.

Cuando Sakura no respondió, Tsunade tanteó: — ¿Cómo andáis tú e Itachi? ¿Todavía no se te ha declarado?

Sakura no dijo nada, sino que bajó la vista hacia el sándwich especial que acababan de ponerle delante. —Sé que esto es un juego para ti, pero yo no quiero cometer la misma equivocación que la última vez.

— ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó Tsunade con tono afectuoso—. Mira que tengo fama de ser bue na «oreja».

—Quiero conocer bien a Itachi. Quiero pasar tiempo con él. Me equivoqué mucho la primera vez que me casé y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar.

Miró a Tsunade con expresión de súplica. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero tenía plena conciencia de que esa mujer había sido la madre de Lee.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que sería mi vida si siguiera casada con Lee. Y una de las pocas cosas que sé sobre Itachi es que miente muy bien. Me mintió acerca de ser gay, con respecto a por qué quería vivir esos días en casa y sobre la razón por la que necesitaba un hogar. De hecho, todo lo que yo sabía sobre él era mentira.

Hizo una inspiración profunda.

—Ahora me dicen que estuvo buscándome durante dos años, pero ¿qué sabe realmente de mí y de mi hijo? Y ¿qué clase de hombre es él en realidad? ¿Puede aceptar una broma tanto como hacerla?

Tsunade le sonrió y dijo:

—Con todo el dinero que tiene Itachi, ¿a quién le importa cómo es su sentido del humor?

—A mí. Me importa a mí y le importa a tu nieto.

—Eres una mujer difícil de complacer.

—No, solo quiero acertar esta vez. Esta vez tengo que pensar en un hombre que sea buen padre para mi hijo. No quiero que Sasuke se apegue a un hombre y que después ese hombre tome las de Villadiego cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles.

Tsunade sonrió.

—Has madurado, ¿verdad?

—Quizá. En estos dos años pude descubrir quién soy y de qué soy capaz. Puedo cuidar de mí misma y de mi hijo si es necesario. De hecho, puedo hacer que nuestra vida sea buena para los dos. Y estoy orgullosa y feliz de haberlo descubierto.

Tsunade le tomó la mano a Sakura.

—Y yo me alegro de que no andes detrás de un hombre por su dinero. Así que háblame de Itachi y Hanabi. Cuéntamelo todo.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Sakura volvió a la biblioteca y se topó con un Itachi furioso.

— ¿Todos los días te vas a tomar dos horas para almorzar? —le preguntó.

—Si tengo ganas, sí —le contestó Sakura sin parpadear.

—Estuvo hablando por teléfono con su adorado novio —acotó Tsunade—. Un amor como el de ellos exige tiempo. Creo que es posible que venga a visitarla la semana próxima.

La expresión malhumorada de Itachi se acentuó. —En el futuro, por favor reserva tus asuntos personales para tu tiempo libre. ¿Ahora podríamos volver al trabajo?

Sakura miró a su suegra y no supo bien si alegrarse o exasperarse por su comentario.

Tsunade, en cambio, no sintió que hubiera ninguna ambigüedad en la situación.

—No te preocupes —dijo—, me lo agradecerás más adelante. —Dicho lo cual, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la biblioteca.

De modo que Sakura reanudó el trabajo y siguió pintando incluso durante la deliciosa cena con que se pre sentó Charles.

—Yo se lo debo todo a tu hijo, que tiene las papilas gustativas de un gourmet —dijo por encima del hombro de Sakura.

Ella paseó la vista por el lugar y descubrió que to dos comían, Sasuke acomodado en el medio del círculo, con un plato lleno de comida delante. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirar a su madre.

A las nueve de la noche Sakura decidió que era hora de que Sasuke estuviera en la cama, le gustara o no, y fue entonces cuando descubrió que la puerta de la Sala Konoha se encontraba cerrada con llave para impedir que entraran ella y cualquier otro intruso. Enojada, se puso a golpear la puerta; Hanabi contestó.

—Es hora de que Sasuke vuelva a casa y se meta en la cama —dijo Sakura—. Ya es demasiado tarde para que siga levantado.

—Está bien, se lo diré —le aseguró Hanabi y, para más furia de Sakura, volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Segundos después Sasuke salió, frotándose los ojos por el sueño, y Sakura se sintió culpable por haberle permitido quedarse levantado hasta tan tarde. Una vez fuera, lo sujetó a la silla para niños del coche de Tsunade y llevó a Sasuke a casa.

Entonces comenzaron los problemas, porque Sasuke no quería irse a dormir. Por lo general era un chico bueno, pero esa noche estaba hecho un demonio. Gritaba a voz en cuello y, cuando Sakura lo levantó, extendió los brazos y las piernas, y los puso tan rígidos que ella no pudo volver a meterlo en la cama.

A las once todavía luchaba y Sakura no tenía la menor idea de lo que le pasaba. Sasuke no hacía más que gritar: «¡No!».

—Voy a llamar a Itachi —gritó Tsunade por encima de los alaridos de Sasuke, y tomó el teléfono.

— ¿De qué serviría? —Le contestó Sakura, también a gritos—. Por favor, por favor, Sasuke, dile a mamá qué te pasa —dijo por enésima vez, pero Sasuke siguió chillando con la cara arrebolada y la nariz tapada.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea —aceptó Sakura, cuando Tsunade marcó el número.

Minutos después Itachi estaba allí; por su aspecto había estado trabajando hasta ese momento. No se había duchado y tenía pintura en la ropa.

Pero la presencia de Itachi no tuvo ningún efecto en Sasuke.

—Pobrecito —dijo y trató de tomarlo de los brazos de una agotada Sakura, pero Sasuke no quiso saber nada con él.

—Tengo una idea. Llevémoslo a casa.

— ¿A casa? —Preguntó Sakura—. ¿Te refieres a que tomemos un avión a esta hora de la noche?

—No, me refiero a su verdadero hogar. — Itachi no le dio tiempo a Sakura a reaccionar, tomó a Sasuke y, aun que el chico forcejeaba, lo llevó fuera y lo sujetó al asiento del coche. A esa altura, Sasuke ya estaba demasiado cansado para luchar, pero todavía gritaba.

Sakura subió al asiento del acompañante y observó, anonadada, cómo Itachi conducía el coche hacia... Al principio ella no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. Él entró en el sendero de lo que una vez había sido una vieja casa en ruinas propiedad de ella y de Lee. Cuando Sakura se había ido de allí, sabía que volvería a manos de Tsunade porque era la confirmante de la hipoteca, de modo que ni se preocupó por el destino de la casa. Dio por sentado que Tsunade la había vendido, quizá por el costo de los materiales de la demolición, porque no era mucho más lo que valía.

Pero ahora la casa se erguía delante de ella perfecta mente reparada. Era lo que debería haber sido, más hermosa de lo imaginable. Y era evidente que Itachi la había convertido en su hogar.

Una vez dentro, Sakura no tuvo mucho tiempo para observar mientras Itachi llevaba a un cansado pero lloroso Sasuke por el vestíbulo con suelo de mármol y después a través de la sala, por el pasillo hacia el cuarto que en una época fue la habitación de Sasuke. El dormitorio estaba intacto, tal como era dos años antes, todo muy limpio y ordenado, como si el bebé que lo había usado fuera a regresar en cualquier momento.

A Sakura le impresionó mucho.

Itachi bajó a Sasuke. Por unos minutos, el pequeño miró en todas direcciones; después se tranquilizó y, por último, se durmió.

—No es posible que recuerde este lugar —reflexionó Sakura—. Era solo un bebé cuando nos fuimos.

—Nadie olvida lo que quiere, y él quería a esta casa —dijo Itachi.

«Y te quería a ti», habría querido decir Sakura, pero no lo dijo.

Por un momento, Itachi aguardó, como si esperara que ella dijera algo. Pero cuando Sakura siguió callada, él dijo:

—Ya sabes dónde está tu dormitorio. —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la misma habitación donde él se había quedado cuando la casa era de ella.

Al quedar sola, Sakura entró en su antiguo dormitorio. Estaba completamente distinto de lo que era cuan do ella vivía allí, y supo que solo un decorador pro fesional podía haber hecho un trabajo tan hermoso.

Hasta en las flores frescas que había, era un cuarto celestial. Agotada por su lucha con Sasuke, hizo poco más que pasar por el baño y se desplomó en la cama.

De modo que ahora, de mañana, Sasuke seguía dormido; ella supo que Itachi también dormía en la habitación de invitados.

—Y nos olvidamos de los muebles de Hanabi —dijo. Terminó el té, se puso de pie y se desperezó. Te nía que vestirse para ir a trabajar. Era preciso terminar los murales antes de la visita del presidente, pensó con una sonrisa.

No le sorprendió encontrar en el armario de su dormitorio ropa de su talla. Y cuando Sasuke despertó, tampoco le sorprendió descubrir que Itachi ya se había ido de la casa.

* * *

_"Les apuesto un review a que nunca escribieron un fic donde uno de los protagonistas fuera el acetato"_


	19. Capítulo 19

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación.

* * *

**- Capítulo 19 -**

— ¡Maldición! —dijo Itachi mientras golpeaba el puño contra el volante del coche. ¿De qué pensaba Sakura que estaba hecho? La noche anterior no había dormido ni diez minutos pensando que ella estaba en el cuarto de al lado. Pero su presencia no parecía haber molestado a Sakura, porque ella había dormido profundamente. Con sigilo, porque como es natural no quería perturbarla, los había ido a ver a ella y a Sasuke cuatro veces durante la noche.

Ahora que ni siquiera era de día se iba a la biblioteca y se enfrentaba a jornadas de trabajo a su lado. Sin embargo, cada vez que había tratado de aclararle que no estaba comprometido, que todavía la amaba, ella lo había interrumpido. ¿Por qué demonios no se había impuesto y se lo había explicado?

Mejor sería que no le diera muchas vueltas o se volvería loco. A veces tenía la impresión de que, desde que conoció a Sakura, no había hecho otra cosa que lamentar sus propias acciones. Ya lamentaba haber contratado a un delincuente juvenil para que ayudara a pintar la biblioteca. Cuando Sakura lo vio e Itachi advirtió su miedo, enseguida se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Pero después Pain le tendió una trampa, y ella...

— ¡Al diablo con todo! —exclamó al dejar el coche en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca. A lo mejor debía seguir el consejo de su hermano y olvidarse de Sakura. Tal vez debiera buscar a otra persona, a una mujer que le retribuyera su amor. Una mujer que no saliera huyendo en lugar de pasar su tiempo con él.

Cuando Itachi entró en la biblioteca, tenía la mandíbula apretada, decidido a mantenerse lejos de Sakura y de su hijo. Quizá lo mejor sería irse a las Bahamas por un tiempo. Podría volver justo a tiempo para la inauguración de la biblioteca y...

No, se dijo. Se quedaría y lucharía como un hombre. Cabía la posibilidad de que todos tuvieran razón y que, en efecto, él no conociera en absoluto a Sakura. Por cierto, su aspecto no se parecía nada al que tenía. Dos años antes era delgada y de aspecto cansado, y su desamparo le había resultado muy atractivo.

Pero esta nueva Sakura era completamente diferente. Ahora irradiaba seguridad y confianza en sí misma. El día anterior no había vacilado en decir qué necesitaba para pintar los murales, a quién necesitaba y qué se debía hacer.

—Lo más probable es que Tsunade tenga razón y que a mí solo me gusten las personas desvalidas —murmuró Itachi—. Estoy seguro de que después de pasar seis semanas cerca de ella me daré cuenta de que nunca la conocí realmente y de que la mujer que yo creí que era no era más que una fantasía creada por mí.

Sonrió y empezó a sentirse mejor. Sí, eso es lo que haría. Antes había pasado solo unos pocos días con ella y con Sasuke y, por supuesto, le habían caído bien. Como Naruto le había señalado, esas personas necesitaban ciertas «reparaciones», como las pequeñas compañías que Itachi solía comprar para después reorganizarlas y venderlas por una fortuna. Sakura y Sasuke eran como Konoha. Y el «manitas» que él llevaba dentro quería observarlos bien para poder hacer algo con ellos.

Ahora que tenía ese asunto resuelto, se sintió mucho mejor. Pero enseguida miró su reloj y se preguntó cuándo demonios llegaría Sakura porque, ¡maldición!, la echaba de menos.

No, se dijo. ¡Disciplina! Era todo lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba la disciplina de una estatua de mármol. No iba a hacer de nuevo con Sakura el papel de tonto. No la perseguiría ni la mentiría, ni la engañaría ni trataría de que ella se enamorara de él con alguna estratagema. En cambio, tendría con Sakura una actitud profesional. Los dos tenían por delante un trabajo importante, él velaría para que se terminara; eso era todo.

Bien, se dijo y volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sakura?

Cuando oyó su coche en el aparcamiento, sonrió y se dirigió a la oficina. No quería que ella pensara que la había estado esperando.

—Hanabi, querida —dijo Sakura al entregarle la mitad de su sándwich a Sasuke—, anoche nos olvidamos de tus muebles.

—Sí, lo sé —se lamentó ella y miró su sándwich como si fuera tan tentador como un trozo de papel—. No pensé que sucedería.

— ¿Y por qué no, preciosa? —preguntó Itachi. Tanto Sakura como Hanabi lo miraron, sorprendidas. — ¿Ya estás perdiendo la confianza en mí? —preguntó él—. ¿Incluso antes de que nos casemos? —Ambas lo miraron boquiabiertas.

—Estaba pensando, querida, que puesto que yo no tengo demasiado tiempo... —Itachi se pasó el sándwich a la otra mano y abrió un periódico que alguien había dejado sobre la mesa. Estaban, después de todo, en una biblioteca—. ¿Qué te parecería esta? —preguntó y señaló la fotografía de una casona rural blanca con un gran porche que se extendía a lo largo del frente. Era de dos plantas, con una buhardilla y tres ventanas de gablete en el frente. Incluso en el blanco y negro con grana de la foto, la casa parecía fresca y apacible debajo de los enormes árboles que tenía a los lados y al fondo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Itachi y le dio otro mordisco al sándwich.

— ¿A mí? —se asombró Hanabi.

—Por supuesto. Es contigo con quien me caso, ¿no? A menos que hayas cambiado de idea. —Y le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, quien todavía no había cerrado la boca—. ¿Te gusta o no la casa?

—Es preciosa —susurró Hanabi, con los ojos tan grandes como los bizcochos gigantes que Chouji había traído en una fuente de porcelana.

— ¿No te parece demasiado pequeña? ¿Demasiado grande? Quizá preferirías algo más moderno.

Hanabi miró a Sakura como pidiéndole consejo. Sakura carraspeó.

—Si esa casa está en buenas condiciones, mantendrá su valor mejor que una nueva —dijo en voz baja. — ¿Qué decides, entonces, mi amor? —preguntó Itachi.

Ahora le tocaba a Hanabi tragar fuerte.

—Yo... bueno... yo... —De pronto parpadeó como si acabara de tomar una decisión—. Sí, me la quedo —aceptó con voz entusiasta.

Inmediatamente Itachi tomó su teléfono móvil y llamó al agente de la propiedad. Sakura y Hanabi permanecieron sentadas y en silencio mientras él le decía al hombre que deseaba comprar la casa cuya fotografía había aparecido en el periódico del día.

Itachi hizo una pausa.

—No, no tengo tiempo de verla. No, no me importa cuánto cuesta. Hágalo, tráigame los papeles y yo le daré un cheque. —Otra pausa.

—No puedes comprar una casa así como así —le advirtió Sakura.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Acabo de hacerlo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si seguimos con el mural? ¿De qué color se supone que son las molduras?

—Púrpura —respondió Sakura. No sabía bien por qué, pero estaba enojada.

Veinte minutos después, un hombre acalorado y sudoroso se presentaba con unos papeles asegurando que era preciso realizar una investigación relativa al título de propiedad y que llevaría tiempo.

— ¿Alguien vive en este momento en la casa? —preguntó Itachi.

—No...

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo la tuvieron los anteriores propietarios?

—Cuatro años. A él lo trasladaron a California y...

—Entonces estoy seguro de que el título no tiene ningún problema. —Itachi tomó un lápiz y un papel, escribió un número y después se lo entregó al hombre—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué le parece esta cifra para que nos venda la casa y olvide todo lo referente a esa pequeña investigación?

—Déjeme hacer una llamada —pidió el hombre y, cinco minutos más tarde, volvió—. Bueno la casa es suya —dijo y sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo—. Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, usted debería tenerlas.

Itachi se las entregó a Hanabi. —Listo. ¿Qué otra cosa necesitas?

Mientras se apretaba las llaves contra el pecho, Hanabi parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Como era de esperar, nadie trabajó nada mientras todo esto sucedía. Y hasta Sakura sonrió un poco.

Al menos hice algo para complacerla, pensó Itachi, aunque me haya costado seis cifras. Y si la única manera de conseguir una sonrisa suya era darle un regalo a Hanabi, pues entonces le compraría a Hanabi todo el estado de Kentucky.

—Lo odio —le confesó Sakura a su suegra.

—Cálmate y cuéntame de nuevo qué es lo que está haciendo.

Estaban en la biblioteca; era tarde y Sasuke estaba dormido sobre la pequeña cama que Itachi le había comprado e instalado allí para que pudiera dormir mientras su madre trabajaba por las noches en el mural. Sakura lijaba mientras hablaba para quitarle los bordes ásperos al fresco de un elefante con arneses de oro.

Sakura hizo una inspiración profunda.

—Hace una semana que estoy aquí, vivimos en la misma casa, trabajamos juntos todo el día, pero él no me presta la menor atención, ni gota.

—Estoy segura de que lo hace para proceder con lentitud. Lo más probable es que...

—No —gimió Sakura—. No le gusto ya a ese hombre. Si tú supieras todo lo que he hecho en estos últimos días...

—Vamos, cuéntame. Dímelo todo. —Tsunade miró a su nieto y tuvo la sospecha de que estaba despierto—. Quiero conocer cada palabra que Itachi te ha dicho.

—Ahí está el asunto. Jamás me dice o me hace nada.

— ¿Se supone que ese elefante tiene que ser rojo?

—Mira por su culpa... —Sakura tomó un trapo y comenzó a frotar, lo cual no sirvió de mucho. Entonces pintó con gris encima del rojo; iba a ser un elefante muy oscuro. Respiró hondo y trató de serenarse—. Yo creí que él quería... Bueno, que él era... Tú dijiste...

—Que estaba enamorado de ti y quería casarse contigo —dijo Tsunade, muy tranquila—. Así era. Es. Apostaría a mi peluquero que es así.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Sí, ya sé, soy demasiado sensiblera. Es que, bueno, él es un hombre muy bien parecido, y yo... —Miró a Sasuke, que sospechosamente tenía los ojos cerrados con demasiada fuerza—. ¿Recuerdas ese juego de ropa interior roja que había en el escaparate de Chambers?

— ¿Ese de prendas muy reducidas, llenas de encaje?

—Sí, lo compré y me aseguré de que Itachi me lo viera puesto. Actué como si me diera vergüenza, pero por la atención que me prestó, podría haber llevado puesta mi vieja bata de felpa.

Tsunade enarcó una ceja. — ¿Qué hizo Itachi?

—Nada. Bebió un poco de leche, me deseó buenas noches y fue a acostarse. Creo que ni siquiera me miró. Pero, bueno, yo no soy Hanabi. Ella tiene curvas que...

—Que se transformarán en gordura dentro de unos tres años —pronosticó Tsunade y sacudió la mano para restarle importancia.

—No digas nada contra Hanabi —saltó Sakura—. A mí me gusta y Sasuke la adora.

De nuevo Tsunade miró al pequeño; parecía que moviera las pestañas y que en su frente comenzaba a formarse un pliegue.

—Cuéntame qué está pintando mi nieto en ese cuarto.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que hay allí dentro, puesto que él no me permite verlo. Es ultrasecreto. ¡Hasta para su madre! Y no quiere dormir en casa aunque Hanabi se quede con él, por miedo a que si yo estoy sola en la biblioteca, espíe.

— ¿Y lo harías?

—Desde luego —contestó Sakura como si fuera algo que se daba por sentado—. Yo le di la vida, así que, ¿por qué no habría de ver sus pinturas? Nada podría ser peor que lo que vi en sus pañales después de que se comió el ábaco. No, no me lo preguntes.

Tsunade rió, sobre todo porque vio que ese pequeño pliegue había desaparecido de la frente de Sasuke y que en sus labios comenzaba a formarse una pequeña curva. Era obvio que ese chico conocía bien a su madre.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces contigo y con Itachi?

—Nada. Cuando termine el mural, Sasuke y yo nos volveremos a casa a...

— ¿A qué? —preguntó Tsunade.

—No lo digas —le pidió Sakura en voz baja—. Volveremos a casa a la nada, y nadie lo sabe mejor que yo.

—Entonces quédate aquí —le propuso Tsunade, y lo dijo de corazón.

— ¿Y ver a Itachi todos los días?

— ¡Me vendrías a ver a mí con mi nieto! —saltó Tsunade.

—No grites. Despertarás a Sasuke.

— ¿No crees que el hecho de apartarlo de su único familiar vivo además de su madre lo despertará? Sakura, por favor...

—Pásame esa lata de verde, ¿quieres?, y hablemos de otra cosa. Esta vez no estaría huyendo. Estaría volviendo a mi casa.

Pero en ese momento, un apartamento en la ciudad de Nueva York no le parecía exactamente un hogar Cada día que pasaba en Konoha recordaba las cosas que siempre le habían gustado de ese lugar. A la hora del almuerzo hizo que Sasuke dejara de trabajar, y los dos se fueron a caminar por el pueblo para comer sándwiches debajo de un enorme roble que había en las afueras. Mientras caminaban, la gente les preguntaba cómo andaba lo de la biblioteca y bromeaban con Sasuke sobre su cuarto secreto.

La palabra «hogar» comenzaba a adquirir un nuevo significado…


	20. Capítulo 20

Naruto no me pertenece y la historia es una mera adaptación.

El anteúltimo capitulo!

* * *

**- Capítulo 20 -**

Sakura no volvió a hablar con Tsunade durante un tiempo porque en los días que siguieron estuvo tan ocupada que no pudo siquiera pensar en otra cosa. Sobreviviría con poco más de cuatro horas de descanso por noche y le alegraba que, poco a poco, Hanabi hubiera empezado a tomar a su cargo el cuidado de Sasuke durante el día. Sakura no sabía si sentirse agradecida o triste por el he cho de que su hijo tomara tan bien que una persona que no era su madre lo bañara y le leyera cuentos por la no che. Ella ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para sentarse con Sasuke y oír qué tenía que decir él acerca de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su madre.

De alguna manera, Sakura no sabía bien cuándo ni exactamente cómo Hanabi se había mudado a la casa de Salma. ¿Por qué no?, pensó Sakura. Entre ella e Itachi no ocurría nada significativo.

Cuando hacía apenas dos días que Sakura estaba en Konoha, Hinata Hyuga dio a luz una niña y, en el curso de dos semanas, había organizado tan bien las cosas en su casa que su hijita solo se despertaba una vez por noche para alimentarse (tarea de la que se ocupaba Naruto), de modo que Hinata colaboraba con Itachi en los preparativos para la inauguración de la biblioteca.

—Te amo —le dijo Itachi una vez después de que ella le leyó una lista de las cosas que había hecho y las que se estaban haciendo.

— ¡Caramba! —dijo Hinata, pero todos vieron que el cumplido la halagaba. Llevaba un traje Chanel blanco y, cruzado sobre el pecho, tenía un chal que tenía que haber sido hecho en África. Dentro, su hijita recién nacida dormía plácidamente.

Cuando Hinata volvió a trabajar, Hanabi se mudó a la casa con Sakura, Itachi y Sasuke y comenzó a cuidar del pequeño. Por ese entonces, Sakura había superado sus celos y solo sentía gratitud. Cada mañana, Hanabi se aseguraba de que Sasuke comiera lo que Chouji le había preparado especialmente; después llevaba al muchachito a la biblioteca. Y, cada mañana, Sasuke sacaba la llave de su bolsillo e iniciaba la ceremonia de abrir la puerta de la Sala Konoha y desaparecía en su interior por el resto del día.

Sin embargo, Sakura tuvo un ataque de furia cuando Chouji se presentó una vez en la biblioteca, y Sasuke lo invitó a entrar. Treinta minutos después el cocinero salió con expresión de asombro en los ojos, pero con los labios sellados.

— ¿El padre del chico también pintaba?

—No lo sé —contestó Sakura—. ¿Por qué?

—Sasuke tiene una dosis doble de talento, y me preguntaba de dónde le venía. ¿Puedo estar aquí cuando el presidente vea ese cuarto?

— ¿Olvidas que tú deberás ocuparte de la preparación de la comida en esa ocasión? —gritó Itachi desde los andamios en los que estaba apoyado de espaldas para pintar el cielo raso.

—Así es —dijo Chouji. Y se acercó un poco a Sakura para susurrarle—: ¿Cuánto hace que está de tan mal humor?

—Desde 1972 —respondió ella sin vacilar.

Chouji asintió y se fue.

Ya bien entrada la tercera semana, Sakura comenzó a entender qué estaba sucediendo entre Itachi y ella. Le había llevado todo ese tiempo no seguir enojada por el hecho de que su hijo no le prestara atención y, por otro lado, estaba tan ocupada con la pintura que no tenía tiempo de mirar y escuchar.

Pero durante la tercera semana ya todos habían entrado en la rutina de modo que Sakura comenzó a percatarse de ciertos detalles. Ella no era la única que había cambiado. Itachi también estaba cambiado, pero, en opinión de Sakura, él no lo sabía. A medida que fueron pasando los días, cada una de las objeciones de Itachi se fueron desvaneciendo.

La primera vez que sucedió, ella no le prestó demasiada atención. Un chiquillo de alrededor de ocho años entró en la biblioteca de puntillas y le entregó a Itachi un trozo de papel. Itachi le puso varias marcas a ese papel y le dijo algunas palabras al pequeño, que se fue de la biblioteca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al día siguiente, la escena se repitió, y después al otro. Cada vez era un chico diferente, a veces dos chicos; en ocasiones eran tres los que interrumpían a Itachi mientras pintaba.

Cierta tarde un muchacho alto de alrededor de dieciséis años entró, puso un papel debajo de la nariz de Itachi y se quedó allí parado con una expresión de desafío en el rostro. Itachi limpió su pincel y después entró con él en su oficina y se quedó allí dentro con él duran te más de una hora.

Si Sakura no hubiera estado ocupadísima pintando, habría sentido un poco de curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía demasiado trabajo entre manos como para pensar en nada que no fuera pintar los murales.

Los bocetos habían sido transferidos a las paredes y lo único que faltaba eran varios días de trabajo de relleno. Ella estaba sentada con Hanabi y Sasuke, comiendo la ensalada de pasta y las tartas de cangrejo que Chouji había preparado para el almuerzo; entonces dos chiquillas entraron con papeles y se los dieron a Itachi

— ¿Qué está haciendo Itachi? —preguntó Sakura.

—La tarea escolar —respondió Hanabi.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hanabi esperó hasta haber terminado de masticar. —Él es el Señor Tarea Escolar. Echa una mano a los chicos con los deberes de la escuela.

—Bromeas.

—Creo que todo empezó como una broma. En la clínica veterinaria. No, en la barbería. Sí, fue allí. Un sábado los hombres no tenían nada que hacer, así que empezaron a quejarse de que no entendían la tarea que les daban a sus hijos en la escuela, y alguien dijo que si Itachi realmente quería ayudar a la gente de Konoha, debía conseguir que los chicos fueran más aplicados.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Sakura y miró a Hanabi con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Cómo podía Itachi conseguir eso?

—No lo sé, pero la junta de educación dice que ahora nuestros chicos son mucho más trabajadores.

Sakura tenía ganas de hacer más preguntas, porque no entendía nada de lo que Hanabi acababa de decirle, pero tuvo la sensación de que no conseguiría mucha más información con esa conversación. Se dirigió entonces a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo te va allí dentro? ¿Puedo ver lo que estás pintando?

Sasuke tenía la boca llena, pero sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor —pidió Sakura—. ¿No me dejas aunque sea espiar un poco?

Riendo entre dientes, Sasuke siguió negando con la cabeza. Ese diálogo se repetía a diario, y Sakura no hacía más que pensar en promesas y métodos de persuasión para tratar de que Sasuke la dejara entrar en el cuarto. Pero su hijo no cedió.

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto se presentó en la biblioteca para ver cómo avanzaban los murales, Sakura logró arrinconarlo y preguntarle:

— ¿Qué es todo eso del Señor Tarea Escolar que me han dicho?

— ¿Tsunade no te lo contó? —Preguntó Naruto—. Pensé que te lo diría todo, dattebayo.

—En realidad, comienzo a pensar que nadie me ha dicho nada.

—Sé bien lo que es eso. Mi hermano tiene la puerta abierta para cualquier chico de Konoha que necesite ayuda con sus deberes.

Cuando Sakura lo miró, Naruto continuó:

—Todo empezó como una broma. La gente de Konoha desconfiaba de los motivos que tenía Itachi para ayudar a remodelar el pueblo, y...

— ¿Por qué? Él nació aquí.

Naruto tardó un momento en contestar.

—Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a Itachi. Di gamos que les preocupaba un poco la posibilidad de que sus motivaciones fueran algo retorcidas y...

—Chismes en la barbería. —Naruto sonrió.

—Exactamente. Dijeron que si Itachi quería hacer algo bueno, podía ayudar a sus hijos con las tareas es colares.

— ¿Y?

—Y lo hizo.

Sakura miró a Naruto.

— ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Itachi hizo que Hinata revisara las notas que recibían los chicos de Konoha; te ase guro que eran espantosas. Un pueblo con tanta gente sin trabajo como Konoha cena todas las noches con depresión. Itachi sabía que no serviría de nada decirles a los padres que eran ellos los que debían ayudar a sus hijos con las tareas, así que contrató tutores.

Naruto giró la cabeza y miró las anchas espaldas de su hermano que, en ese momento, ayudaba a Pain con una pintura.

—Pero mi hermano no contrató a profesores titula dos, sino a una serie de personas sin trabajo: actores, bailarines, escritores, capitanes de barco jubilados, médicos y... —Hizo una pausa y le sonrió a Sakura—. Itachi contrató a mucha gente con muchos conocimientos y que deseaban compartirlos. Vinieron aquí y trabajaron en las escuelas durante tres meses. Y, después, unas cuantas de esas personas decidieron quedarse aquí.

Sakura quedó callada un momento, asimilando toda esa información.

— ¿Y él mismo ayuda a los chicos con sus deberes?

—Sí, Itachi dijo que yo le había dado la idea. Yo le había dicho que había «otros chicos». —Naruto bajó la voz—. Me refería a que había otros chicos aparte de Sasuke.

—Entiendo —dijo Sakura, aunque no estaba muy se gura de entender.

Después de esa conversación decidió observar a Itachi con más atención. A lo largo de los dos últimos años, cuando estaba en Nueva York y trataba de abrir se camino, se había formado una imagen mental de ese hombre. Había leído todos los artículos referentes a su filantropía y aplicó ese hecho a su propia situación, es decir, a todo el dinero que Itachi había gastado en ella y en su hijo. Y llegó a la conclusión de que Itachi y su dinero eran una y la misma cosa.

Pero dar dinero y darse uno mismo para ayudar a los chicos a entender cuentas complicadas eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

Después de su conversación con Naruto, Sakura dejó de tratar de seducir a Itachi. En cambio, intentó verlo como realmente era y no como ella pensaba que era sobre la base de unos pocos artículos que había leído y de lo que ella había dado por sentado. Y, en secreto, comenzó a observarlo.

En primer lugar, se quejaba constantemente de lo mucho que iba a costarle todo, pero ella nunca lo vio dejar de pagar ninguna cuenta. Al revisar algunos papeles que él había dejado por ahí, Sakura descubrió que era dueño de la compañía hipotecaria local y que había otorgado préstamos a bajo interés a la mayor parte de los hombres de negocios y a varias granjas de los alrededores.

Sakura también vio que la formidable Hinata Hyuga parecía haber cambiado con respecto a él.

Con el tono más indiferente que pudo poner, como si no significara nada para ella, Sakura le preguntó a Hinata:

— ¿Soy yo o él quien ha cambiado?

—Del negro al blanco —respondió misteriosa Hinata y se alejó.

Cierto sábado por la mañana, Itachi no estaba en la biblioteca. Sakura lo encontró en el campo de deportes de la escuela, jugando al baloncesto con media docena de muchachos que hacían que Pain pareciera un ciudadano respetable.

— ¿A cuántos muchachos como tú ha contratado Itachi? —le preguntó a Pain ese día, más tarde.

Él le hizo una mueca.

—A muchos. Antes formábamos una pandilla, pero... —Calló y siguió con la pintura—. Él cree que puede conseguirme más trabajos como este —dijo en voz baja—. Piensa que tengo talento.

—Y lo tienes —aseguró Sakura y se preguntó si Itachi planeaba pintar el interior de cada edificio que tenía, solo para dar trabajo a esos pandilleros.

Cuando Itachi regresó de jugar al baloncesto, Sakura lo miró. Sus pantalones deportivos grises estaban sucios, rotos y empapados de sudor. Sin embargo, ella ja más había visto a un ser humano más atractivo de lo que estaba él en ese momento.

Por un instante Itachi la miró, y Sakura giró la cabe za, turbada, pero no antes de que él le dedicara una son risa perspicaz.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Pain, porque Sakura acababa de pintarle cara de camello al cuerpo de una princesa.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sakura y no quiso volverse para mirar a Itachi.

Solo unos días más, pensó ella, y una oleada de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, el próximo será el ultimo capitulo. Lamento si hay espacios entre palabras, sucede cuando descargo el archivo, me encargue de algunos pero tal vez se me hallan escapado unos cuantos.


	21. Capítulo 21

**EL FINAL**

**- Capítulo 21 -**

La noche anterior a la inauguración de la biblioteca, todos, excepto Hanabi y Sasuke, trabajaron febrilmente hasta las tres de la madrugada.

—Listo —dijo Itachi y miró a los otros—. Decidme, ¿mi aspecto es tan terrible como el vuestro? —preguntó, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar en un intento de responder a las miles de preguntas que le habían hecho ese día.

Todos pasearon la vista por el salón. En la biblioteca, el trabajo estaba terminado.

—Tú tienes peor aspecto que el resto de nosotros —comentó Sakura, impasible—. ¿Qué opinas tú, Pain? —Después de seis semanas de contacto cotidiano, se habían llegado a conocer bastante bien, y Sakura no podía creer que alguna vez le hubiera tenido miedo. Por otro lado, Pain había demostrado ser muy brillante, tanto en el aspecto artístico como en el organizativo.

—Sí, está peor que yo —contestó el muchacho—. Pero, bueno, los hombres viejos siempre tienen mal aspecto.

— ¿Viejos? —Gritó Itachi—. Yo te daré «viejo» —y pegó un salto hacia el joven, pero Pain lo esquivó.

Itachi cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo de madera de roble y lanzó un grito de dolor.

En un instante, todos estuvieron agachados sobre él. — ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! —exclamó Sakura y le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Itachi mantuvo los ojos cerrados y de sus labios escapó un leve gruñido.

—Llamad a un médico —ordenó Sakura, pero un segundo después Itachi levantó de pronto una mano, tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le bajó la cabeza para estamparle un beso profundo y prolongado.

Al cabo de un momento, ella se apartó, aunque en realidad no deseaba hacerlo. En cuanto se rompió el contacto, Itachi se puso de pie y corrió detrás de Pain. Le hizo una entrada y el hombre más joven y pequeño no tardó en quedar tendido en el suelo.

—Yo no quería lastimarte —se disculpó Pain cuando finalmente Itachi le permitió incorporarse. Sakura se encontraba de pie en las sombras, con la espalda hacia el grupo. Todavía estaba estremecida por el beso de Itachi, un beso que, al parecer, no había significado nada para él.

Como siempre hacía, Itachi llevó de vuelta a Sakura en el coche y trató de no pensar en lo solitaria que estaría su casa cuando Sakura y Sasuke se fueran.

—Un día más —resumió Itachi— y todo habrá terminado. Supongo que te alegrará, ¿no?

—Sí, desde luego.

Él no dijo nada, pero las palabras de Sakura le dolieron.

—Estoy seguro de que Sasuke estará contento de volver a su casa —dijo Itachi—. Sin duda extraña su cuarto, uno que no es tan infantil como el que tiene aquí.

—Sí, por supuesto —confirmó ella.

—Y ese hombre...

—Donald —puntualizó Sakura.

—Sí. No me cabe duda de que se alegrará de verte.

—Sí, muchísimo —dijo ella, tratando de sonar animada y feliz.

—Sakura…

— ¡Oh, Dios, mira qué hora es! —Exclamó cuando él dobló hacia la entrada—. Apuesto a que Hanabi nos espera levantada.

—Seguro —dijo él—, no me cabe ninguna duda. Mira, respecto a esta noche...

—Ah, eso. —Ella sabía que se refería al beso—. Yo no se lo contaré a Donald si tú no lo haces. Bueno, me despido de ti aquí mismo y nos veremos por la mañana —dijo Sakura y subió los escalones que daban al porche. Minutos después se acercó a la cama de Sasuke de puntillas para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Dormía tan profundamente que ni se movió cuando ella lo tapó con las sábanas.

—Creo que es muy posible que tu abuela esté loca —le susurró a su pequeño dormido. Sakura le había prometido a Tsunade que dejaría que Itachi diera el primer paso.

—Hasta que él no te diga que no se casará con Hanabi, tú sigue hablándole de Barney.

—Donald —la corrigió Sakura.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta en la cama, dormido, y por un momento abrió los ojos y vio a su madre; entonces en su carita apareció una sonrisa dulce y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Tiene una sonrisa que derrite el corazón, pensó. —Y eres una bendición —le susurró mientras se besaba la punta de un dedo y después tocaba con él la boca de su hijo. Dio un paso atrás y bostezó. Era hora de irse a la cama porque al día siguiente el presidente de Estados Unidos vendría de visita.

—Este es el primero —dijo Sakura al poner la mano sobre el papel que brotaba de la máquina de fax; después, al leerlo, abrió los ojos de par en par, primero horrorizada y, después, con incredulidad.

— ¡Dinos! —Gritó Pain—. ¿Qué dice?

Con expresión atónita, Sakura le pasó el fax al muchacho. La herida de Pain, producto de una cuchillada, se había cicatrizado en las últimas semanas de forma que el muchacho ya no tenía el aspecto de un asesino en busca de su víctima.

Pain leyó el papel, lanzó una carcajada y le pasó el fax a Itachi.

Todos los que habían trabajado en los murales estaban en la biblioteca, acurrucados alrededor de la máquina de fax, como si estuvieran congelados y allí hubiera una fogata. Esa mañana el presidente había visitado Konoha y ahora esperaban que el servicio de recortes periodísticos les enviara algunas reseñas de lo que había visto el alto dignatario. Lo que hubiera en esas reseñas podía lanzar o destruir la carrera artística de Sakura.

—«Una mezcla entre el arte japonés y los juegos de sombras de Java, con un poco de art decó» —leyó Itachi en voz alta—. Asombroso, único. —Miró a Sakura con incredulidad.

—Continúa —urgió ella—. Lee el resto.

Como Itachi no dijo nada más, Sakura le arrancó el papel.

—Básicamente —dijo—, el artículo quita importancia a mis murales diciendo que «están bien ejecutados» y «son apropiados», pero, en cambio, elogia el trabajo de Sasuke como... —miró el papel para citar con exactitud—... «Arte con mayúsculas». —Sakura miró a su hijo y le sonrió—. Y lo es —confesó—. Es un trabajo magnífico.

Estaban en la Sala Konoha, el cuarto que durante seis semanas había estado cerrado con llave para Sakura por su hijo, para poder así crear en la intimidad.

Cuando Sakura lo pensó, sabía que se había preparado para consolar a Sasuke cuando nadie prestara atención a las formas negras que un chiquillo de dos años y medio llamaba monos. Pero cuando finalmente entró en el cuarto detrás del presidente y vio las paredes, quedó tan impresionada por las pinturas que vio en ellas que casi no recordó con quién estaba.

— ¡Dios santo! —murmuró al observar la habitación, y sus palabras parecieron expresar lo que pensaban todos ya que permanecían en un silencio total. Todas las paredes, el cielo raso y hasta parte del suelo de madera eran una selva oscura. Enormes plantas de bambú parecían mecerse con una brisa que no estaba en el cuarto, sino en las pinturas. Había monos que espiaban desde las ramas de los árboles; algunos comían bananas y otros sin más miraban fijamente, tanto que uno de forma automática se sentía obligado a dar un paso atrás, temeroso de estar cerca de esos animales salvajes.

—Nunca vi nada igual —susurró un hombre menudo que estaba en el fondo y que a Sakura le habían dicho que era el crítico de arte del _Washington _Post—. Maravilloso —declaró en voz baja mientras estiraba el cuello en una y otra dirección. — ¿Usted pintó esto? —le preguntó a Sakura.

—No. Lo hizo mi hijo —fue la respuesta de Sakura.

El hombrecillo miró con sorpresa a Pain, que estaba de pie detrás de ella. — ¿Este es su hijo?

— No, mi hijo está allá —respondió Sakura y señaló hacia donde estaba Sasuke cerca de Itachi.

Por un momento, tanto el crítico de arte como el presidente parecieron sentirse confundidos. Ella no estaría dando a entender que Itachi era su hijo, ¿no?

—Sasuke, querido, ven aquí —lo llamó Sakura y le extendió la mano—. Quiero que conozcas al presidente. —Después de eso, fue el caos. La visita del presidente había tenido como finalidad, por una parte, crear cierta publicidad favorable, puesto que él iba camino de otra reunión en el Medio Oeste y, en parte, entregarles los premios académicos a los alumnos de Konoha. Debido a este último acontecimiento, los periodistas lo rodearon. Y ahora, al ver que ese cuarto extraordinario había sido creado por un muchachito de muy corta edad, comenzaron a disparar preguntas.

—Jovencito, ¿de dónde sacaste las ideas para este cuarto?

—Vamos, dinos la verdad, en realidad fue tu madre la que pintó esta habitación, ¿no?

—Creo que deberías decir la verdad sobre estos monos, ¿no te parece?

—No nos mientas: ¿quién hizo esto?

Itachi levantó a Sasuke y fulminó a los fotógrafos con la mirada.

—Si nos disculpan, es la hora de la siesta del artista. Además, si no les queda más remedio que fastidiar a alguien con sus preguntas, háganselas a alguno de los adultos. —Dicho lo cual, asintió hacia Sakura y Hanabi; después salió del edificio con Sasuke bien apretado en sus brazos.

Los periodistas comenzaron a dispararle preguntas a Sakura, puesto que sabían que ella había pintado los murales del otro salón, pero Sakura los derivó a Hanabi.

—Ella es la que sabe. A mí ni siquiera me dejaron entrar en el cuarto para ver qué pasaba allí adentro. —Sakura se dio media vuelta y supuso que Hanabi se mostraría tímida o al menos esquiva con la prensa pero no fue así. En cambio, le fascinó que la entrevistaran y la fotografiaran, y se portó como si siempre hubiera vivido frente a una cámara.

De modo que ahora, varias horas después, leían las críticas sumamente elogiosas de las «sombras de monos» que aclamaban a Sasuke como un nuevo genio.

—Siempre supe que era un chico brillante, pero es maravilloso recibir la confirmación del mundo —dijo Sakura, orgullosa, y todos se echaron a reír.

—Aquí está —dijo Itachi cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Chouji con tres botellas gigantes de champán. Detrás de él venían cuatro jóvenes cocineros con enormes fuentes repletas de comida.

— ¿Para quién es todo esto? —preguntó Sakura, e Itachi giró la cabeza hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. —Invité a algunas personas para celebrarlo —aclaró—. Sabía que sería un éxito así que lo planeé de antemano.

A Sakura no le importó que no le hubieran dado importancia a su trabajo ni que, en el fondo de su corazón, ella supiera que lo más probable era que nunca llegara a ser una gran pintora ni lograra gran éxito, pero Sasuke había obtenido las dos cosas e iba por buen camino; eso era suficiente para ella. Ser la progenitora de un chico con el talento que Sasuke tenía, como quedaba demostrado, era todo lo que podía pedirle a la vida. Salvo, pensó mientras miraba a Itachi de arriba abajo, que quizá le gustaría darle también a su hijo un padre.

— ¡Por nosotros! —pidió Itachi al levantar su copa en un brindis; entonces de pronto vio a Sakura y su sonrisa se transformó en una de intimidad, como si él pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Detrás de los cocineros venía el propietario del supermercado de Konoha y, detrás de este, su esposa y sus tres hijos. Los seguían la familia al frente de la cerrajería, el director de la escuela primaria, dos maestras de la escuela y...

— ¿Invitaste a todo el pueblo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, a todos —contestó él—. Y a sus hijos.

Sakura se echó a reír y supo que en toda su vida no había sido tan feliz como en ese momento. «Todo es demasiado bueno para que dure», oyó que le decía una vocecita, pero bebió otro sorbo de champán y dejó de cavilar al oír música procedente del jardín. Para su sorpresa descubrió que allí se había instalado una banda y que tocaba música de baile.

Sonriendo, se giró hacia Itachi, que la observaba; por la expresión de su cara, notaba que deseaba su aprobación. Ella levantó su copa hacia él en un brindis.

A la una de la madrugada, una flota de automóviles llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca para llevar a todo el mundo a casa. Itachi les había dado incluso a los conductores la lista de las direcciones para que los que habían bebido demasiado no tuvieran que preocuparse por recordar dónde vivían. Hanabi se llevó en brazos a un dormido Sasuke hasta uno de los coches. Ya le habían dicho a Sakura que acostaría a Sasuke y se quedaría con él hasta que ella e Itachi regresaran.

De pronto, Sakura e Itachi se encontraron solos en la biblioteca. Después del ambiente frívolo de la fiesta, ese salón parecía inmenso y vacío. Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas de roble, junto a una mesa de lectura, levantó la vista y miró a Itachi. Todavía le fluía por las venas el triunfo de su hijo, y seguiría fluyendo por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Contenta? —preguntó Itachi, de pie frente a ella, y mirándola con una expresión extraña. Tenía una copa de champán en la mano.

—Mucho —murmuró Sakura y lo miró a los ojos. Tal vez era la luz suave del salón, todas esas lámparas de lectura, pero lo cierto era que estaba más irresistible que nunca.

— ¿No sientes un poco de envidia porque Sasuke te robara el espectáculo?

—Qué sentido del humor tienes —comentó ella, son riendo—. Yo he dado a luz al artista más grande que ha conocido este siglo. ¿A que Sasuke no puede superar eso? —Itachi rió y, antes de que él pudiera pensarlo, dijo:

—Yo siempre te amé.

—A mí y a todas las otras mujeres de este hemisferio —dijo ella sin poder evitarlo.

Al oír eso, Itachi arrojó su copa contra la pared, donde estalló en mil pedazos. En un único movimiento, alzó a Sakura de la silla y la abrazó. Después la besó muy fuerte. Pero muy pronto el beso se suavizó y, en el momento en que su lengua tocó la de ella, el cuerpo de Sakura cedió y se entregó por completo.

—Hace tanto —murmuró—. Tanto, tanto tiempo... —Itachi la siguió apretando contra su cuerpo, le acarició la espalda, enredó los dedos en su pelo.

—Tanto tiempo desde que amas... ¿a mí o a él?

—No hay ningún «él» —confesó ella con la cara apretada contra el cuello de Itachi.

Entonces él la apartó y la sostuvo a cierta distancia. — ¿No hay ningún Donald?

—Solo el dueño de la fábrica de patatas fritas.

A Itachi le llevó un momento entender; entonces volvió a abrazarla.

—Yo. Yo compré esa fábrica y le puse el nombre de mi tío abuelo.

— ¿Qué me dices de Hanabi? —Sakura habría querido decir más, pero no podía pensar con las manos de Itachi sobre su cuerpo.

Itachi la aferró con toda la pasión que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo y la besó con todo el cuerpo. —Te amo, Sakura —le susurró contra los labios—. Te he amado siempre y siempre te amaré. Hanabi inventó lo de nuestro compromiso... lo hizo pensando hacerme un favor. Yo traté de explicártelo.

El suspiro de alivio de Sakura lo dijo todo. Ella le creía.

Itachi apretó aún más a Sakura y la miró a los ojos. —No te vayas, Saku. Por favor, no me dejes. Quédate conmigo para siempre.

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir ella salvo sí?

—Sí —gimió—. Sí.

Después de eso, ya que quedaba aliento para las palabras porque cada uno comenzó a arrancarle la ropa al otro: tiraban, desgarraban, y después lanzaban grandes suspiros de placer a medida que cada centímetro de piel iba quedando expuesto. Cuando estuvieron desnudos, cayeron sobre el colchón que Sasuke había usado para sus siestas de la tarde, y cuando Itachi entró en ella, Sakura jadeó de placer e incredulidad. ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez dejar a ese hombre? ¿Cómo pudo...?

—Saku, Sakura —no hacía más que murmurar Itachi—. Te amo. Te amo.

Y todo lo que Sakura pudo contestar fue: —Sí.

Una hora después seguían acostados en el colchón, exhaustos y abrazados.

—Cuéntamelo todo —le pidió ella—. Quiero saber lo referente a todas las mujeres, acerca de todo. Lo que veo y lo que siento que brota de ti son dos cosas diferentes. Quiero entender, quiero conocerte bien, pero no puedo. Necesito palabras.

Al principio, Itachi se mostró algo reacio a hablar; después de todo, ¿qué hombre le confiesa a una mujer cuánto la necesita? Pero, una vez que empezó a hablar, Itachi no pudo parar. La soledad es un remedio excelente para aflojar la lengua. Y hasta que conoció a Sakura, Itachi no tenía idea de lo vacía que era su propia vida.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, y las palabras le brotaron del corazón—. Lamento tu dolor.

Él le contó lo difícil que le habían resultado las cosas en Konoha y cómo la gente del lugar se lo había puesto difícil.

—Pensé que se mostrarían agradecidos, pero fue al revés: tomaron a mal que un neoyorquino viniera aquí y tratara de decirles qué debían hacer.

—Pero tú naciste y pasaste tu infancia aquí. —Cuando Itachi se quedó callado, ella se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Konoha? ¿Y con tu padre? —Preguntó con dulzura—. Ni siquiera Tsunade quiso contarme lo sucedido.

Itachi tardó un momento en contestarle.

—A veces una persona debe afrontar sus peores temores, y… —respiró hondo—. Ya sabes que mi madre murió cuando Naruto era apenas un bebé.

—Sí. Y sé que tu padre tuvo que criaros a los dos solo.

—Esa es la versión de él —replicó Itachi con furia, y calló—. Mi padre no tenía demasiado tiempo para niños, de modo que, cuando mamá murió, nos dejó solos para que nos las arregláramos por nuestra cuenta.

— ¡Ah! Y supongo que eso quiere decir que tú debiste hacerte cargo de la crianza de Naruto.

—Sí.

—Pero no creo que esa sea la razón por la que estés enojado con Konoha.

De nuevo, Itachi se tomó su tiempo para hablar, como si tuviera que calmarse antes de poder hacerlo.

—Mi madre era una santa. Tenía que serlo para estar casada con un hijo de puta como mi padre. Cuando se enteró de que se moría, no se lo dijo a nadie. No quería ser una carga para ninguno, así que fue a ver al médico sola, lo mantuvo en secreto y siguió viviendo como si no pasara nada.

Cuando Itachi calló un momento, Sakura percibió lo tenso que estaba.

—Pero uno de los chismosos de Konoha la vio en un café de un motel a unos cincuenta kilómetros de aquí, y al volver hizo correr la voz de que la señora Uchiha tenía una aventura fuera del pueblo.

—Y tu padre lo creyó.

—Sí, claro. Lo creyó tanto que el recurso que usó para que ella volviera fue acostarse con una... —Se interrumpió para calmarse un poco—. Fui yo el que descubrió la verdad. Falté a la escuela y me escondí en el asiento de atrás del coche de mi madre. Yo estaba en la sala de espera del médico cuando ella salió. Me hizo prometerle que no se lo diría a mi padre. Dijo que la vida era para ser vivida, no para llorarla.

—Me habría gustado conocerla —dijo Sakura.

—Era maravillosa, pero le tocó una vida difícil.

—Tuvo dos hijos que la querían, y parece que su marido estaba loco por ella.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó él.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó él cuando descubrió que su esposa se moría?

—Jamás dijo una palabra, pero después de la muerte de mamá, él estuvo encerrado en su cuarto durante tres días. Cuando salió, cogió un segundo empleo, así que nunca estaba en casa y, por lo que sé, nunca volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿Y tú dudas que la amara?

Por un momento, Sakura contuvo la respiración. Temió haber ido demasiado lejos. Las personas solían aferrarse a sus creencias y no les gustaba que las contradijeran.

—Supongo que la amaba —aceptó por fin Itachi—. Pero desearía que nos hubiera querido más a nosotros. A veces me hartaba de tener que ser la madre y el padre de mi hermano menor. Había momentos en que deseaba... qué sé yo, jugar al fútbol, como los demás chicos.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero entendió cuál había sido el patrón en la vida de Itachi. Su padre le había enseñado que lo único importante era ganar dinero y que, si se trabajaba lo suficiente, era posible neutralizar la pena, la soledad y toda clase de sentimientos desagradables. Sakura se acurrucó contra Itachi y sintió que él volvía a excitarse. Pero él no hizo nada.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu vida? Parece haberte ido bien.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle que, en efecto, le había ido bien, que había ganado una fortuna y no necesitaba a ningún hombre. Pero esas palabras se negaron a salir de su boca. Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad.

Hizo una inspiración profunda para calmar su agitado corazón.

—Sí, me ha ido bien, pero al principio tuve miedo de que Sasuke y yo nos muriéramos de hambre —confesó ella por fin—. Fue algo muy estúpido huir de aquí.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó él—. Yo te habría ayudado. Habría...

—Por orgullo. Siempre tuve mucho orgullo. Cuando descubrí lo que Lee era en realidad, debería haberlo dejado, pero no podía soportar que la gente dijera que me había dado por vencida solo porque encontré algunos defectos en ese hombre.

— ¿Defectos? —preguntó él, azorado.

Sakura se puso de costado y apoyó las manos en la cara de Itachi.

—Mi matrimonio con Lee fue un espanto —dijo—. Me sentí muy desdichada. Odiaba que bebiera y que consumiera drogas, pero también detestaba que fuera débil y capaz de sacrificarlo todo para sentirse bien.

—Cuando lo conociste...

—Estaba en uno de sus períodos de abstinencia. Pero debería haberme dado cuenta. Hizo toda clase de comentarios que más tarde recordé y supe que deberían haber sido pistas para saber qué y quién era. Y cuando apareciste tú, me pareciste tan perfecto... Pero después descubrí que tú, al igual que Lee, tenías una vida secreta, y no pude soportarlo. Huí. Tomé a mi hijo y me alejé lo más rápido que pude. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí —respondió él y le deslizó una mano por el brazo desnudo—. Tiene sentido. Ahora estás aquí y...

— ¡Pero fue terrible! Estaba tan asustada y sola y... —Itachi la hizo girar en sus brazos hasta sepultar la cara de Sakura en su hombro.

—Shhh, ya ha pasado todo. Yo cuidaré de ti y de Sasuke y...

—Pero todos pensarán que me casé contigo por tu dinero. Dirán que aprendí mi lección con Lee, así que esta vez corrí detrás de un tipo con dinero.

Itachi sonrió contra su pelo.

—Creo que es más posible que digan que yo corrí detrás de ti. ¿Tsunade te contó que contraté a una serie de detectives privados para que te buscaran durante un año? Pero no encontraron nada. Y, sin embargo, todo el tiempo Tsunade sabía dónde estabas. —Había un dejo de amargura en su voz.

—Pero es que no es así. Solo lo supo hace unos meses, y fue por casualidad.

Itachi la apartó para mirarla. — ¿Cómo te encontró?

—Le compró a Sasuke algunos regalos de Navidad porque dijo que jamás había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verlo, y uno de esos regalos era un libro para niños que yo había ilustrado. Vio mi foto en la contra cubierta.

—Así de simple —dijo Itachi y recordó entonces la tortura que había vivido con los detectives privados — ¿Y cuál es tu seudónimo artístico?

—Mi verdadero nombre es Sakura Haruno. Usar el apellido de Lee fue solo una cortesía para con él, pero nunca me tomé la molestia de cambiármelo legalmente. Yo figuraba en la guía telefónica de Nueva York. Supongo que en ningún momento perdí las esperanzas de que me buscaras y me encontraras.

Itachi la ciñó con sus brazos.

—Me alegro de que sucediera. Si no te hubieras ido, yo habría seguido igual con mi vida. Estoy seguro de que habría seguido trabajando sin cesar solo para de mostrarte que era capaz de mantenerte.

—Pero ¿por qué necesitabas probarme algo a mí?

—Porque tú eres la mujer que amo, la única que he amado jamás.

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró.

—Pero, según Tsunade, la gente de Konoha te ha puesto las cosas tan difíciles que con todo derecho tú deberías querer tomar el primer avión que sale de aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Son desagradecidos y no hacen más que quejarse, pero me tratan como una persona. El señor Kisame, el dueño de la ferretería, me dijo que yo siempre fui cabeza dura y que no había cambiado. Tal vez lo que me hizo quedarme aquí fue que, por fin, estaba rodeado de personas que no eran aduladoras ni me seguían la corriente. En Nueva York, si yo les levantaba una ceja a mis empleados, enseguida ellos decían lo que creían que yo quería oír. Pero aquí... —Sonrió.

—Aquí te dicen lo que piensan de ti —terminó Sakura la frase por él.

—Sí. Tsunade me decía siempre que yo era la razón por la que te habías ido. Dijo que Naruto y yo te habíamos hecho una jugarreta, que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio...

—No des a entender que yo estaba en mi sano juicio al huir de aquí con una criatura y ninguna posibilidad de mantenerla.

—Ah —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa—, pero al final todo saldrá bien. Finalmente, Sasuke tendrá un padre. Bueno, si tú me aceptas.

—Yo te acepto si tú nos quieres a nosotros —dijo Sakura con ternura—. Pero yo...

— ¿Qué?

—Este día ha sido toda una revelación para mí, por que hoy he descubierto que mi hijo de dos años y medio no solo es mejor pintor que yo, sino que es también más inteligente que yo. Me temo que yo me parezco a tantas otras personas... porque no pude verte por culpa de tu dinero. Sasuke, en cambio, siempre vio lo que tenías dentro.

—Sí, es un niño muy despierto —dijo Itachi e hizo reír a Sakura—. ¿Te gustaría tener más hijos?

Sakura gruñó.

—Náuseas matinales, cansancio y, oh, no, ¡otra vez la lactancia! —Al ver la cara de Itachi, sonrió—. Sí, por supuesto que me gustaría tener más hijos. Por lo menos media docena. ¿Te parece que tendrán pelo rosa?

Pero antes de que Itachi pudiera contestarle, voló por el aire un proyectil sólido que aterrizó en él.

—Qué diablos... —comenzó a decir mientras los dos trataban de desenredarse.

—Pequeño demonio —dijo Sakura y se echó a reír mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hijo—. Lograste que Hanabi te trajera, ¿no?

Por un momento, a Itachi le horrorizó la idea de lo que esa criatura podía haber visto y oído, y también le escandalizó la falta de privacidad.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en nada porque Sasuke se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia delante. Sakura sabía lo que iba a suceder y se protegió la cara con las manos, pero Itachi recibió todo el peso del pequeño en la cara.

— ¡Monos! —gritó Sasuke y comenzó a saltar sobre el estómago de su nuevo padre.

FIN

* * *

Ya comencé con una nueva adaptación de otro de los libros de Jude, no se porque pero me encantan.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, **¿opiniones?**


End file.
